Growing Up with You
by A Hidden Path
Summary: A slow, simple story about relationships over time. The story focuses on Koushiro and OC Anami Eimi, following them through their childhood through the events of 01, 02, some of the movies, and beyond. This story is great for you if you love Koushiro and stories that are mostly canon. Update: Phantomon threatens to kill Eimi and Galemon if she does not reveal Koushiro's location.
1. First Meeting

Growing Up with You

**First Meeting**

Izumi Masami was sitting at his friend's dining room table, staring into space. He knew he ought to be paying more attention to his hosts, but his life had changed so much over the last two weeks, he hardly knew what was happening. The sound of clinking glasses snapped him out of his half daze, and his eyes focused on the Anami Eiji, a coworker who, despite his sometimes abrasive personality, had been his friend for a few years now.

"So, what's this I hear about you adopting a baby boy, Izumi-san?" Eiji asked. He held his empty glass out to his wife, who stood to fill it. Masami smiled and squeezed his wife's hand beneath the table. His happiness faded as he recalled the grisly circumstances that led to his good fortune.

"My distant relative and his wife died in a car crash recently," he said, staring into the clear liquid in his glass.

"I'm so sorry." Anami Umeko turned her large, dark eyes on him, her compassion pouring out. She had one of the most expressive faces he had ever seen.

"Thank you. I didn't know either of them that well, but they were good people, and very intelligent, as well. A doctor and a scientist." He rested his elbow on the table and rubbed his forehead, trying to banish the image of their closed caskets. "They had a beautiful baby boy at home with a sitter. Dark eyes, red hair. He had relatives that were more closely related to him, but they were too young or too old to feel comfortable raising a child. And when they heard about our... That we couldn't..." Masami glanced at his wife, whose eyes were misting over. She had longed for a child for years, but she was unable to conceive. He treaded carefully around the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her by implying that she was at fault.

Umeko extended a pale hand to his wife, gently touching her arm with two fingers. "You'll be a wonderful mother. I'm sorry your child came to you under these circumstances, but I know he will be very happy." Izumi Yoshie blushed and managed a half smile. Masami felt a rush of warmth towards Umeko. She always knew how to cheer people up, especially his wife. Eiji sometimes rubbed him the wrong way, but it was worth it to know that his wife could always lean on Umeko. Sometimes people had emotional needs that had to be fulfilled by someone other than their partner, no matter how close the bond.

"So where is the boy, anyway?" Eiji glaced about the room, as though he would find him stashed away in a corner. Masami hid a smile behind his glass.

"At home with my sister," Yoshie said. "We wanted to explain the circumstances to you before you met him."

"What's his name? May we meet him?" Umeko's voice was all delighted excitement. Masami felt his heart lighten in response, especially when he noticed Yoshie's pleasure at the suggestion.

"His name is Koushiro," his wife said, almost reverently. They had only had him for a few days, but she already adored him, and so did he. He didn't have much experience with babies, but he noticed that Koushiro's eyes followed every stimulus around the room. It seemed unusual. Masami was convinced that the boy would turn out to be either unusually observant or curious, or perhaps both. He might need to be extra thorough about child-proofing the house.

"Unusual name," Eiji commented. "Izumi Koushiro?"

Masami felt his face tighten, and the sudden tenseness of Yoshie's hand in his signaled that she was angry, too. "He's our son now. He's only a few months old; he won't remember his birth parents."

"Izumi Koushiro is a lovely name." Umeko's face was coloring with embarrassment. It was an expression that Masami and his wife knew well after all the time the two couples had spent together. Noticing the strain in the room, Eiji cleared his throat and lifted his glass.

"A fine name. Here's to Izumi Koushiro! Kampai!" Masami shook off his annoyance and participated in the toast with everyone else.

"I'm sure he and Junichi will be great friends," Eiji said, shifting his body towards his son's room. Yoshie frowned and pushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"He's closer in age to Eimi-chan," she pointed out. "She was born in January. He was born in November the same year. Junichi-kun is a little over three now, yes?"

"Yes, he is. Time flies, doesn't it? He's at that age where he gets into everything and gives us all a hard time." She sighed, but the affection in her tone made it clear that she enjoyed her son no matter what phase he was in.

"Regardless," Eiji said, pausing to swallow the rest of his drink, "Junichi and Koushio-kun are both boys. I'm sure Koushio-kun will be following him around as soon as he's walking."

There was a sudden cry from Eimi's room, and Umeko rose from the table. Masami was glad for the distraction. Eiji's insistence that Koushiro would look up to his son irritated him, and he didn't want to show it. He watched Umeko leave the room and return with a fussing baby girl.

"There, there," Umeko whispered, rocking the child in her arms. Eimi giggled and reached a pudgy arm towards her mother's face. They had the same large, dark brown eyes. Yoshie stood and moved towards Umeko, smiling at the baby.

"Let's take her to meet Koushiro," she suggested. "I'm sure they'll be the best of friends."

"I would like that," Umeko said. "Dear, you wait here with Junichi, and I'll go down the hall and meet Koushiro-kun, then we'll switch, alright?" Her husband hardly managed to nod before the women were heading towards the door.

Masami leaned back in his chair, threading his fingers together. "I guess that settles that."

**Author Comments for this Story**

**Disclaimer:** As a general disclaimer for the entirety of this story, I do not own Digimon. This is a non-profit fan work.

This story takes place in Japan. The Japanese names for the characters are used. I am including a list of these names for those who may be unfamiliar with them.

**Japanese/English Dub/Nicknames**

Yagami Taichi/ Tai Kamiya

Ishida Yamato/ Matt Ishida/ Yama-honorific

Takenouchi Sora/ Sora Takenouchi

Izumi Koushiro/ Izzy Izumi/ Kou-honorific

Tachikawa Mimi/ Mimi Tachikawa

Kido Jou/ Joe Kido

Takaishi Takeru/ T.K. Takaishi

Yagami Hikari/ Kari Kamiya

Motomiya Daisuke/ Davis Motomiya/ Dai-honorific

Inoue Miyako/ Yolei Inoue/ Mi-honorific

Hida Iori/ Cody Hida

Ichijouji Ken/ Ken Ichijouji

Anami Eimi/ Amy Anami

This story will also use Japanese honorifics. Wikipedia has a good basic summary if you're unfamiliar with them. Please note that I don't speak Japanese and will certainly make some mistakes with my honorifics, please feel free to politely correct me if you know something I don't :)

Also note that I may include common aspects of Japanese culture. If anything confuses you, please consult a source such as wikipedia, or feel free to ask me.

Let me give you a quick note on how I handle the ages of the Digidestined. When I first watched Digimon Adventures, I had no clue how old the characters were. I was shocked to learn that most of them are about ten years old, and that Koushiro and Mimi are younger than the others. In my story, everyone is about twelve when they go to the Digiworld, except Jou, who is about fourteen, and Takeru, who is about eight. During the events of Digimon Adventures 2, everyone gains 3 years of age, with Minako being fourteen and Iori being eight.

Finally, please check my profile for updates on when the next chapter is coming. I provide that info for you there.


	2. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

"Kou-chan! Koooouuu-chaaaaaaaan!"

Koushiro grimaced and glanced towards the front door of the apartment. "Mom, Eimi-san is outside." He sighed and tried to focus on his laptop, but Eimi's chirping voice distracted him.

"That's wonderful!" His mother walked towards the kitchen table, arms filled with laundry. She dropped it onto the surface and sat down, folding with surprising speed. "Go ahead and let her in."

"Mom, with respect... Do I have to?" Koushiro picked up the sock that had fallen onto his keyboard and placed it with the rest of the clothes.

"Koushiro!" He stopped typing and stared up at her, surprised by the strong disapproval in her voice. "Of course you have to let her in! She's a friend who came to visit you. Aren't you happy?" She shook her head and frowned. "A few weeks ago, you were talking about how much fun you had playing soccer with Eimi-chan and her cousin, what's-his-name. Now you never want to see any of your friends."

"Taichi-san." Koushiro tilted the screen so that his expression was hidden. "It was fun. But computers are more fun."

"I'm not so sure about that computer," his mother said, tapping her chin. "You've wanted to do nothing but be on it nonstop lately." Startled, Koushiro shut the laptop with a faint _snap_. He didn't like where that conversation was headed, so he would go see what Eimi wanted and send her away as soon as he could. At least Eimi would stop singing his name if he went to the door.

"You're right. I'll just let Eimi-san in." He hopped down and half ran to the door, embarrassed by how loudly she was calling him. He strained to reached the doorknob, then swung the door open.

"Kou-chan, what took you so long?" Eimi asked, crossing her arms. Koushiro could see her struggling to look angry, but she gave up, grinned, and caught him in a hug. He grunted and tried to bat her off, but she was much bigger than him. He pretended not to hear his mother giggling.

"Kou-chan!" Eimi squished him against her and sighed happily, making a noise that almost sounded like a cat's purr. "I'm so happy to see you. You've been avoiding me and the other kids at recess, and we're in different classes this year, so I miss you."

Koushiro breathed in so hard that it produced a hiss. He didn't dare to look at his mother, but he could still feel her eyes boring into his back. "Eimi-chan," she said slowly, "would you come and sit with me? You can help me fold."

Eimi let go of Koushiro, but held on to his hand firmly. She glanced between him and his mother, clearly wanting to obey, but unwilling to walk away from him. "You can play with Koushiro later, I promise."

Eimi gave him a sad look before she trotted towards the table. "We're going to have some girl talk, Koushiro. Why don't you go to your room, and Eimi-chan will join you when we're done?" Koushiro licked his lips nervously, knowing that there was no way this would end well for him. _Stupid Eimi-san_, he thought, picking up his laptop.

Koushiro spent twenty minutes on his laptop in his room, so engrossed that he forgot about Eimi entirely. He nearly jumped out of his desk chair when she wrapped her hands around his eyes. "Guess who!" she sang. She immediately released him and put her arms around his shoulders, giving him no time whatsoever to guess. He pried her off and spun the chair around.

"Eimi-san, you're supposed to knock!" He pressed a hand to his chest and tried to catch his breath. Eimi's grin faltered.

"I scared you? I'm sorry." She looked so sad that Koushiro made an effort to compose himself. No need to make her feel worse. He watched her make herself comfortable on the foot of his bed, then followed the progress of her eyes around his room. They came to a stop on the framed photo on his dresser.

"That's us!" she cried, bouncing off the bed for a closer look. "You put a picture of us in your room!" She picked it up and giggled, tracing the outline of his hair with a fingernail. The picture was from a few months ago. The two of them were hugging and smiling up at the camera. Eimi was missing her bottom front teeth, the first of them to go. Koushiro frowned.

"My mother put that there a few days ago," he muttered. "I don't know why." He really wished she hadn't. Encouraging Eimi's ever-growing affection for him could only lead to headaches. He slumped in the desk chair and returned his attention to his laptop.

Eimi was quiet for a while, probably focused on the picture. At some point, he began to feel her eyes on the back of his head. She slowly crept up behind him until her chin was on his shoulder. "Whacha doin'?"

"I'm accessing satellites to look at the stars." He tried not to twitch as her breath tickled his neck. "Could you give me some space?"

"Why? Space is on your computer." She giggled and pointed at the stars. Koushiro gasped and caught her hand before her finger could touch the display. Eimi tsked in his ear. "Aww, I wouldn't hurt your laptop, Kou-chan."

"Koushiro. My name is Koushiro. And you should use '-kun,' you know. I'm not a girl." Koushiro shook her off, and she knelt by his side instead.

"I'm older than you, and bigger than you. You're little. '-Chan' is good. '-Chan' is cute, and so is 'Kou,' and so are you." She blinked a few times, and Koushiro watched her eyelids rise over her huge, dark eyes.

"Eimi-san, you're too pushy," he groaned. "I'm not little. I'm not cute. I'm a boy."

"Boys can be cute. And all girls are cute. I keep telling you to call me Eimi-chan."

"Well, if you call me Koushiro-kun, maybe I'll call you Eimi-chan."

Eimi shook her head emphatically. "I want to call you something no one else calls you."

"Then I'd say we're at an impasse."

"At a what?" Eimi scrunched her face up in confusion, and Koushiro sighed. Why was it that no children could keep up with him?

"In this case, it pretty much means 'no deal.'" Eimi pouted and rested the side of her head against his upper arm. There was a long silence while she watched him work on his computer.

"Are you just going to sit there?" he asked at last. Eimi nuzzled him, just the same way her cat liked to nudge people with her head.

"I'd rather do something else with you, but if this is what you want..."

Koushiro tore his eyes away from the display to look at her. "You're bothering me. Why don't you go home?" Her jaw dropped, and she gave him a look of stunned dismay. Koushiro didn't understand; he told her to back off all the time, and she just laughed and held on tighter. It occurred to him that he had never truly meant it before now, and that she was emotionally sensitive enough to notice. His throat swallowed convulsively. "E-Eimi-san..."

"Why don't you like me anymore? You're my best friend." She pulled away from him,sat down on the floor, and hugged her knees. "I'm sure I didn't do anything bad."

Heat washed over Koushiro's face. He closed eyes and tried to focus on breathing. "I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing you did."

"But something happened." It wasn't a question. For all of her ditzy, simple behavior, Koushiro knew that Eimi was perceptive and keenly intelligent. Sometimes it was troublesome. He felt his hands turn into tight fists.

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone, Eimi-san."

"I want to help you," Eimi said, coming closer. She put her hands on his and tried to smooth them back out. "Then you'll be happy and play with me again."

Fear ripped through Koushiro, causing his entire body to shudder. If she knew what he had discovered, she might not like him anymore. He would rather distance her from him on his own than face that rejection. "I don't want your help! I don't want to play with you! Go home and stop bothering me!"

Eimi stared at him, too stunned to show any emotion. Then she stood and left without a word. Koushiro looked at the closed door for a long time before turning back to his laptop. He had no way of being sure of what she was doing, but he knew in his heart that she had walked out of the apartment and down the hall to her own home, gone directly to her room, and started crying.

He folded his arms on his desk and buried his face in them.


	3. A Few Months Later

A Few Months Later

Koushiro was sitting on the grass during recess, engrossed in his computer. Eimi had spent the last few months trying to engage him in conversation at the beginning of each day's break, but he steadfastly ignored her, until she only paused long enough to say hello. Her cousin, Taichi, was starting to give him dark looks. That meant Eimi was upset enough that her somewhat dim family member was catching on. Koushiro didn't like knowing that he was hurting her, so he put more and more energy into his laptop, trying to ignore his guilt and loneliness. He knew he required less social interaction that most children, but he had hardly spoken to anyone for so long, he was beginning to forget the sound of his own voice. He was beginning to forget what it was like to have people around who were genuinely happy to see him.

Darkness passed briefly over him whenever someone walked by, and he began to notice that this shadow was lingering. He glanced up, steeling himself to nod politely at Eimi and ignore the pain on her face. But the person standing over him was a boy, one of the biggest and least pleasant of his grade.

"Um, hello?" Koushiro said, tilting his screen down. Masa normally ignored him, except to make the occasional mean-spirited remark about his height. He watched Masa's face warily, trying to decipher his intent.

"Look at you," Masa said, shaking his head. "Now you're a nerd _and_ a shrimp." Koushiro opened his mouth, but closed it when he could think of nothing to say. He really had no problem with being short or nerdy, so he didn't see a reason to get worked up. He shrugged, put his screen back up, and got back to what he had been doing.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Masa tore the laptop from his hands, closed it violently, and began to make a throwing motion. Koushiro jumped to his feet, but he was too short to reach his computer.

"Leave him alone!" The violence and rage in that voice made both boys freeze where they stood, with Koushiro reaching up and Masa mid-toss. Koushiro scanned the crowd of children on the grass, searching for the speaker. His jaw dropped when he noticed Eimi coming closer. Had she really been the one who screamed like that?

Eimi ignored him and walked up to Masa. "He's not hurting you, Masa-kun. Just leave him alone." She didn't seem to notice how big the boy was, despite the fact that she was tilting her head back to look him in the eye. She plucked the laptop from his hands and tucked it under her arm.

"What's it matter to you?" Masa asked sullenly. "He doesn't even like you anymore."

A muscle in Eimi's cheek twitched. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to answer. "It doesn't matter. Bullying is bad. Just ignore him if you don't like him." Eimi stomped her foot and squared her shoulders. She stood like that, still and challenging, until Masa threw his hands up and stalked off. Koushiro watched with wonder as her body relaxed and that sharp, predator gleam left her eyes. She thrust the computer into his arms and started walking away. Taichi ran up to her, and Koushiro realized that he had been keeping watch nearby, no doubt waiting to intercede if things went wrong.

Koushiro knew he should call her back, but his emotions felt too raw. He sat back down and opened the laptop, staring at the blank display for the rest of recess.

That Night

Koushiro didn't say a word for the rest of the school day, nor did he speak much at dinner. He could see his mother's worry all over her, but his mind was too busy to really process it. He went to his room afterward, intensely grateful for the solitude. He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to work out the events of the day.

Eimi still cared about him, even after all of his attempts to drive her off. At least, he thought that was the case. She was the type who would always try to help someone in trouble, but the emotion in her voice had been so extreme... He was sure it was because _he_ was the one who needed her help.

And if she cared for him after how he had treated her, then she would still care about him despite what he had overheard his parents discussing. There was no way around that logic, but, more importantly, no way to ignore his desire to reconnect with her. Slowly, deliberately, Koushiro stood and left his room.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" his mother asked as he headed towards the front door of their apartment. His parents were cleaning up the kitchen.

"I need to talk to Eimi-san." He felt a prick of fear as he wondered if she would try to forbid him.

His parents stared at him for a moment, then turned to each other in unison. His father tilted his head towards him, and his mother nodded. The corners of her mouth began to rise. "Have fun, sweetheart. You can stay as long as you'd like. I can even ask Umeko-san if you can spend the night, if you'd like."

Koushiro's eyes widened. He had no idea if Eimi would even let him into the apartment. "I suppose I'll call you if I want to stay over, but I think a shorter visit will be sufficient." His mother deflated a little, but still looked hopeful. Koushiro felt his discomfort rising. He was beginning to realize that the damage he had caused was more wide-spread than he had suspected.

He let himself out and walked down the hallway, seeing the Heightenview Terrace markings on the walls without really noticing them. He came to a stop a few doors down and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Umeko, get the door!" Koushiro could hear Eiji shouting from beyond the portal. A few moments later, the door opened, and Eimi's mother was staring down at him.

"Koushiro-kun?" she said, leaning against the frame. "It's been a while. Did you forget where we live?" She smiled half-heartedly. Koushiro swallowed the wrong way and started coughing. Even Eimi's mother was mad at him.

"That sounds like Koushirou-kun," Eimi's voice commented from somewhere inside the apartment. She appeared in the doorway, staring at him with disbelief. Then she squished herself between the frame and her mother, rushing to get to him. "Are you okay? Are you choking? Do you need help?"

"F-fine," he coughed. He tried to pull himself together, fearing that Eimi would start hyperventilating if she thought something was wrong with him. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'll get you water," she said, smushing herself past her mother again. Umeko smiled ruefully and let him in.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks." Koushiro shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, feeling the eyes of the entire Anami family on him. Her father and brother were watching television on the couch, and her mother was clearly in the middle of cleaning up after a meal. The spray of bubbles on Eimi's long, dark hair indicated that she had been helping.

"Oh." Eimi stood still and watched him quietly, clearly unsure of what to do. She began to worry her lower lip, pressing the flesh into the gap left by the two missing teeth.

"Why don't you two go talk in your room, and I'll finish up here," Umeko said at last. Eimi nodded slowly, looking strangely defeated. She made a 'follow me' motion with her hand and led Koushiro to her room, as if he had never been there before.

She shut the door behind them, then sat on her bed. Her arms closed around the stuffed dolphin waiting by her pillow. "What do you want, Koushiro-kun?" she asked, her tone hollow.

"I... What did you call me?" Eimi raised an eyebrow at him imperiously. He used to find that expression either a little annoying or endearing, depending on his mood, but now it had him feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"You always used to ask me to call you what everyone else calls you." Her lower lip protruded into something that was half pout and half accusation. Koushiro felt his stomach begin to churn, and he was suddenly glad he hadn't eaten much at dinner.

"I... I see." Koushiro crept closer cautiously, trying to watch for any sudden changes in expression. He sat beside her on the bed, but she didn't come closer the way she would have before. She didn't pull away, either, but she did scrunch her body up and press the dolphin against her face, blocking his view.

"I wanted to thank you for today. You didn't have to do that." He tried to reach a hand towards her, but she shrank away infinitesimally. He was so deeply stung and surprised that he slowly withdrew his arm. Eimi had never denied affection from him, had always craved it. But now she seemed afraid, wary, resentful. It was clear by her twitching and staring at the door that she was struggling to stay this close to him.

"No one has to do anything, not really," she said at last. She shifted so she was facing away from him. "I would have helped anyone. ...But you're welcome."

"Yes, I know." Koushiro sighed and stared into his lap. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for the last few months. The way I've been treating you, it's... It was bad. I'm really sorry."

Whatever Eimi had expected, it wasn't that. The dolphin dropped out of her hands and hit the floor with a dull smacking sound. "Why did you do it?" she asked. Koushiro realized with horror that she was tearing up. Her chin began to quiver slightly.

"Don't cry, Eimi-san, please. I did it because I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore."

"You made me not like you because you were afraid I wouldn't like you?" Eimi tilted her head and frowned, so confused that the signs of imminent tears diminished.

"Eimi, please promise me you won't tell anyone this," Koushiro said, putting his face in his hands. He could feel his shoulders shaking, and he realized that even he hadn't known how deeply this was affecting him. He took a deep breath and looked at Eimi. She was visibly torn between wanting to be mad at him and wanting to help him.

Her head lowered in a slight nod. "Okay. I promise." Koushiro tried to think of a way to phrase it gently, to make it sound like it wasn't as big a deal as it was, but hurt bubbled over as he thought about it, and the words popped right out.

"I'm adopted." He inched away from Eimi, trying to convince himself that he was ready for her rejection.

Her eyes and mouth flew open. "Adopted?!" she cried. "What does it mean?"

Koushiro would have laughed if he could have. "What does adopted mean? You don't know?"

"I knooooow what it means," Eimi said, half groaning. "I mean, if you're adopted, how come you don't remember having other parents?" She gave him an accusing look. "Why didn't you tell me you had other parents?"

"Eimi-san," Koushiro sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I wasn't hiding other parents from you! I was a baby when I lost my parents. The Izumi family is the only one I remember." He felt heat and pain growing behind his eyes as tears began to form. "But I'm not really an Izumi."

Eimi scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Your parents, I mean the Izumis, because they are your parents... They love you more than anything in the world. To them, you're the most important Izumi." She looked sad, and Koushiro somehow suspected that it didn't stem entirely from compassion.

"Then why didn't they tell me?" he asked, leaning into her. He didn't mind that she was seeing the silent tears streaming down his face. He fought to keep himself from sobbing, as he needed to have this conversation with her.

"If they didn't tell you, then how do you know?" She tilted her head, as she often did when curious, and it bonked into his. He managed a watery smile.

"I heard them talking about it one night." He pressed his face into her shoulder, and she shuddered and pulled him closer when she felt his tears. "They won't even tell me about it. They must be ashamed of me." Eimi rocked both of them back and forth, clearly lost in thought. She didn't say anything for a long time.

"You should maybe ask them about it. Sometimes adults are silly and think we can't deal with things just because we're little. Maybe they think they're protecting you or trying not to hurt your feelings."

Koushiro sighed. Sometimes Eimi made the world seem far more complicated than it was, and sometimes she made it seem far simpler. "I'm not brave enough to talk to them about it."

"You told me about it," Eimi pointed out. Apparently she was going to be stubborn about this.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking away.

"I told you what I think." That bossy edge was creeping into her voice. Koushiro clung to it like a lifeline. Unless someone's safety was involved, she only bossed people around if she really liked them.

"I mean, do you like me less because I'm not really an Izumi?"

"You _are_ an Izumi. I'm sad you lost your first mom and dad, but I'm glad you came to live with the parents you have now. Otherwise they wouldn't get to have you as a son, and I maybe wouldn't know you at all." She snorted, and it fluffed her bangs upward. "I am mad about how you treated me. I'm also kind of mad that you thought I wouldn't like you anymore because you're adopted. And probably you're making your parents sad. I like them, so that makes me mad, too."

Koushiro pulled away from her, surprised by her vehemence. "You don't hold back."

She gave him a hesitant half-smile. "You asked me what I think. That's what I think."

Koushiro sighed. "I apologize. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He could see Eimi trying to look angry, but she wasn't capable of holding onto a grudge. Her body relaxed in a matter of seconds. "I can forgive you, but I want you do to something for me, too."

"Anything," Koushiro said, going limp with relief. Eimi sagged under the weight of his body, and he quickly put enough force into his muscles to keep himself upright without her help.

Eimi uncoiled an arm from around him and held her pinky out. "Promise me that you'll never avoid me because something is wrong without telling me what it is first." Koushiro almost laughed at how simple her desire was.

"Deal," he said, wrapping his pinky around hers.

"You do know what happens if you break yubikiri, right?" Eimi asked, staring into his eyes.

"Well, yes," Koushiro said. "Uh, you can cut my finger off if I break it. But you wouldn't do that, right?"

"Of course not." Eimi rolled her eyes. "But I may not be able to forgive you."

"I understand," Koushiro said solemnly. Eimi could only promise him one second chance.

"Okay, then. In that case..." Eimi tightened her pinky around his and raised and lowered their connected hands, as if they were shaking them. "With this promise, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Eimi-chan." He rested his forehead against hers, grateful to have repaired their relationship. It took him a few seconds before he realized what he had said.

"Did you just call me Eimi-chan?" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so she could see his face.

"I... I guess I did." Koushiro laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Eimi stared at him for a long moment before pinning him down with a hug.

He didn't bother trying to bat her off.


	4. Three Years Later

Three Years Later

Eimi practically vibrated with excitement as her teacher walked around the classroom, distributing report cards. As usual, Eimi had applied herself to her coursework with vigor, and her validation was sitting in a manilla envelope, just waiting to be pried open and shown to as many approving adults as possible. She barely heard the rapid tapping of her feet against the floor.

"Chill out already," Taichi muttered from the desk behind hers. "You'll poke a hole in the floor." If his voice was any indication, he was less pleased about this procedure than she was.

Eimi ignored him and watched the teacher with the intensity of an eagle eying prey. She saw Koushiro twitch a little in the front row, and spared a moment to wonder how he was always so aware of his surroundings. Had he really heard Taichi needling her? The teacher dropped an envelope on his desk, but he didn't move. She knew he wouldn't touch it until everyone else had theirs, too. Adults always praised him for being a perfect little gentleman, even though he didn't really enjoy being called any of those things.

At long last, a manilla envelope was deposited in front of her. Eimi looked at Koushiro, then at the children opening parcels or staring at their contents, and then back at Koushiro. A few beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She couldn't bring herself to do something that he was abstaining from, but every inch of her little body was focused like a laser on opening that envelope. Eventually, Koushiro glanced back at her. He blinked when he saw her, shook his head, and tore his open. Eimi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and ripped hers open, too.

She breathed a sigh of relief that transformed into a pleased squeal. Perfect marks! She hugged the paper to her chest and swayed back and forth in her chair. When the bell rang, she shot out of the classroom as if it were on fire. Koushiro's wordless exclamation froze her in the hallway. She backtracked and poked her head through the doorway, her expression mildly sheepish.

"Perhaps you should pack your books," he suggested, clearly fighting down a smile. "You won't get good grades next time if you don't stay on top of your homework." Eimi laughed nervously and went back to her desk. She shoved a few books into her backpack and began tapping her feet again.

"Come oooooon, Kou-chan," she sang as she approached him. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why the rush?" Koushiro asked as he zipped up his backpack. Taichi snorted behind her.

"She's in a hurry to show off her grades," he explained, stepping into the group. Eimi held her hands out defensively.

"I wasn't bragging. Don't get all touchy." She hugged her envelope between her arm and her side, hiding it from view.

"Whatever," Taichi grunted. "My mom's totally gonna call your mom, and your mom will say you got perfect grades- that's what you got, right?-and then my mom will be all, 'Go study with your cousin!' Ugh."

"Maybe you can stay for dinner?" Eimi suggested. The promise of avoiding his mother's cooking could make Taichi endure a great number of things. He paused and thought it over before throwing his hands up.

"Whatever. Catch you tomorrow. I've got soccer club." He waved and stalked out of the room.

"He didn't look too pleased," Koushiro noted. Eimi sighed.

"He's very good at sports, though." Eimi knew Taichi had a lot of great qualities. She wished people wouldn't' put so much value on his grades when he could do so many other great things. Brushing that thought aside, she began to edge towards the door.

"Alright, alright, let's proceed." Koushiro smiled and fell into step with her. They walked back to Heightenview Terrace together, with Koushiro nodding as Eimi prattled cheerfully. Eimi waved goodbye to him as he slipped into his apartment, then bounced down the hall to hers.

She knocked, waited, and knocked again. Her mom was almost always home and waiting for her at this hour, but no one was letting her in. Stranger still, she was sure she was hearing an odd, inconsistent noise. Frowning, she removed her backpack and found the key in the side pocket. It took her almost three minutes to work the lock. She rarely had to do it herself.

As she pushed the door open, it immediately became clear that she had heard the blaring sound of the television. Eimi kicked her shoes off and walked further into the apartment. Her father was sitting on the couch and watching a show. Normally he wasn't home this early, but Eimi shrugged it off. The extreme volume of the device seemed more pressing. Her ears were already aching.

Eimi stood behind the couch, glancing between her envelope and the back of her father's head. She wanted to show him her grades, wanted his approval, but she rarely interacted with him without her mother acting as a buffer. She began to tiptoe away.

"Eimi?"

Eimi paused at the sound of her father calling her. "Hello. I thought you hadn't noticed me." She could hardly hear her own voice, so she cleared her throat and repeated herself at a shouting volume.

Her father grunted. "You knock like a policeman. Of course I heard you coming in." Eimi frowned and worried her lower lip.

"But you didn't let me in," she said. There was something strange happening in her chest. It was like something was constricting and deflating in there.

Her father waved a hand dismissively "You've got a key." Eimi found herself staring at her feet. For some reason, she was visualizing herself shrinking slowly.

"Junichi brought home a report card today. I put it on the fridge. Let's see yours." Remembering her triumph, Eimi smiled and pulled the envelope from under her arm. She presented it to her father with a flourish and shining eyes. It took effort to keep from blurting out what she had gotten before he opened it.

There was a slight pause as his eyes moved down the paper. Faintly, Eimi thought she heard him click his tongue. "Perfect marks, I see." His tone was neutral, his smile fixed. "Well done." He released the paper, and Eimi hastened to collect it before it hit the floor. By the time she looked up, her father had already returned his attention to the television.

Confused and hurt, Eimi backed away and went to the kitchen. She fought to put her report card beside Junichi's, but she wasn't tall enough to reach it. She slid a magnet down and pinned the paper at her height. Eimi was half way out of the room before she thought to check her brother's grades. She came back and pressed her hands against the fridge, straining to read the small font above her head. He had all A's, except for two B's. Maybe her father was a little cranky because he was upset with Junichi over the B's. It made her feel a little guilty, but she felt better knowing that her father might not be annoyed with her at all.

"Eimi? What are you doing?" Eimi half-ran back into the family room at the sound of her father's voice.

"I put my report card on the fridge," she explained. For some reason, she was suddenly nervous. Her fingers gripped the fabric of her uniform jumper.

He frowned at her. "There's no need for that," he said. "Take it down." Eimi froze and stared at him stupidly for a few seconds. She wasn't entirely sure she had heard him correctly over the noise from the television.

"I, I got perfect marks," she stammered. The ghostly light from the screen danced on her father's face, making it all hard angles. He sighed and rubbed his forehand with a massive hand.

"Junichi is three years ahead of you in school. Your grades don't mean anything when you're so young. It's just a formality."

Eimi's knees buckled. She pressed her hand against the back of the couch, trying to keep herself on her feet. "But, but I'm sure you put Junichi's report card on the fridge when he was my age."

"Eimi, you wouldn't remember something like that," her father said impatiently. Eimi opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off by raising a hand. His expression slowly changed from annoyed to a semblance of pity. It was so phony, so belittling that Eimi shuddered without truly understanding why. "Eimi, listen to me. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I know you think you're clever because your grades are good and Koushiro-kun is willing to be your friend. But you're not like Junichi and Koushiro-kun. You can learn well enough from books, but logic, cleverness, smarts... You just don't have them. You'll have to work more than twice as hard as them to get anywhere in life. Do you understand?"

There was something working its way up Eimi's throat, trying to force its way out. Eimi swallowed hard to keep it down. Pressure and pain were building up behind her eyes, followed by a burning sensation. She fought to keep calm and rational, like Koushiro would.

"Did... Did you see the comments my teachers wrote? They said I'm gifted. I'm the best writer in my class, and my music teacher says I'm developing into a great mezzo soprano. And they said my vocabulary is-"

Her father's upper lip curled. "Eimi, I told you to listen. Don't forget what I said. Go to your room and take your report card with you."

Eimi took off at full speed in her haste to obey. She wanted to be far, far away from her father. She ripped the paper from the fridge so hard that the magnet went flying, made her way to her room, and threw herself on the bed. She buried her head under the pillow and willed herself not to cry. If her father somehow managed to hear her crying over the sound of the television, he would think she was... Well, she didn't know what he would think, but she knew instinctively that it would be bad.

As she lay there, she tried to think of anything but what had just happened. Eventually the burning left her eyes, and her breathing normalized. Sometime after that, her eyelids drooped, and she drifted off.

A knock on her door stirred her some time later. Eimi pulled her head out from under the pillow and glanced around in a daze. Her mother opened the door and smiled at her. "Eimi, sweetheart, congratulations! I stopped by to see Yoshie-san on the way home from the grocery store, and Koushiro-kun had told her about your grades. She says you got all A's!"

Eimi pulled herself into a sitting position and pressed herself against the headboard of her twin bed. She eyed her mother warily, mentally preparing for an attack. Confusion spread across her mother's face, then morphed into concern.

"Is this it, Eimi?" Her mother bent to pick the paper up from the floor, then read it carefully. "My, the teachers said such lovely things about you, too! This belongs on the refrigerator, not the floor!"

"No!" Eimi cried, reaching for the paper. Her mother frowned and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Eimi... What's the matter? You're acting so strange. And it's rare for me to find you napping. Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," Eimi muttered, staring at her knees. "It's just, I already put it on the fridge. Dad got mad. He told me to take it down and go to...go to my..." Something about the mixture of shock, rage, and pain on her mother's face wrung Eimi's heart. The sob that had been beating at her throat finally escaped. She threw herself at her mother and wailed, telling her everything in fractured pieces. Her mother listened in silence.

When Eimi stopped crying, her mother gently brushed her hair away from her wet cheeks. "Sweetheart, your father... He didn't really... His work is very stressful. Sometimes he says things he doesn't really mean. You did a wonderful job. You're a sweet, clever, talented girl. No one could ever replace you. I'm going to talk to him and put your report card where it belongs, so try to forget what he said."

Eimi closed her eyes and breathed deeply, ignoring the pain in her raw throat. "I can't. He said not to forget. I'd get in trouble."

Deep lines appeared in her mother's forehead. "You won't get in trouble." Eimi nodded slowly, but she wasn't sure she believed it. Her mother stood and moved towards the door.

"Mama?" Eimi called. "I'm not hungry. May I stay in here instead of going to the table?" Her mother watched her for a long moment.

"I'm sure Yoshie-san made enough dinner for one extra not hungry little scholar." Relief washed over her, and Eimi closed her eyes. Her gratitude felt like a physical thing, so real that it seemed to rest in her cupped hands.

"May I go to Kou-chan's place now?" she asked. Her mother patted her head.

"Absolutely. Have fun." Eimi grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room and down the hallway. She nearly knocked Junichi over in her haste to get out of the apartment.

"Watch it, squirt!" he called, but she ignored him. In a few seconds, she was staring at Koushiro's mother.

"Eimi-chan!" she cried. "Are you alright, dear?"

Eimi fought to catch her breath, then stared at her feet. She had never invited herself over to dinner before, and she was worried about intruding. "My mom said you might not mind my having dinner with you. I'm sorry. If it's a problem, of course I understand." Her face was burning, and she rubbed at it helplessly. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? You're always welcome here. Please, come in." Koushiro was sitting at the kitchen table, typing on his laptop, as per norm. He took one look at her and shut the computer, then slid down from his chair.

"I see you've brought your books," he said, nodding at her backpack. "Shall we work on our homework in my room?" Eimi nodded and followed him, feeling somewhat mystified by his behavior. As soon as he closed the bedroom door behind her, he sat on his bed and patted the space beside him. Eimi sat down and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"What's troubling you, Eimi-chan?" he asked. His voice sounded a little strange, and Eimi slowly realized that it was weighed down with concern. Normally his tone was brisk and analytical. Touched, Eimi put her head on his shoulder smiled.

"You knew there was something wrong with me." It wasn't a question.

"It was quite obvious. Please tell me what the problem is, and I'll do what I can to be of assistance." He patted her knee, and innocent pleasure filled her to the core. Feeling happy was even sweeter after a trial.

Much of that joy dripped away as she retold her story, struggling all the while to stay calm. Impossibly, Koushiro's frown seemed to grow with every sentence. When she finished, his expression grew thoughtful. He pressed a knuckle against his lower lip and stared off into space.

"Do you know why my father acted like that?" Eimi asked. She lifted her head from his shoulder and focused on her lap.

"I have a theory," he said reluctantly. "You won't like it. Do you still want to hear it?"

Eimi closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"Your father was unhappy because you consistently outperform your brother, whom he values more than anyone else." Koushiro paused and tilted his head. "Except for himself, of course."

"You're saying my father loves my brother so much more than me that he hates when I do better than him?" Eimi felt like she should be crying, but she felt too worn and wrung out. Instead, she squeezed Koushiro's hand and gazed blankly at the opposite wall.

Koushiro squeezed back and spoke in a sad, gentle voice. "I'm so sorry, Eimi-chan. Given the evidence, that is my conclusion."

"It's funny," Eimi said, turning to look at her friend. "My dad kept mentioning you, too. That I would never be... That you and my brother were more talented than me. Why would he drag you into it?"

Koushiro's eyes widened. "Eimi-chan, I consider you my intellectual equal. Your father should, too. He's seen us do our homework together many times. In some ways, you far outstrip my capabilities. You're ability to use language, your felicity of expression, is something I can only admire. And you have many other talents I lack, such as your singing and drawing. And, of course, you can speak English fluently."

"My drawings are awful!" Eimi cried, giggling at the thought that someone might actually like them. "And I can speak English because my father's father is American. Junichi and dad speak it, too. Anyway, you're so much better at math and science than me. And I could never do all that fancy computer stuff."

"Math, well, yes. Some sciences, also yes. But I believe you will excel in biology when we get older. Much of it is memory and language based, both of which are particular strengths for you. As for the computer, well, that's my hobby. Just because it strikes some people as being intellectual doesn't mean I'm smarter than someone who, say, plays the piano." He released her hand and formed a fist, which he smacked into his other palm. Eimi knew that signal. As far as Koushiro was considered, this argument was closed. "No. I may accumulate more knowledge, because that is something I am interested in, but our capabilities are about even. What interests me more is why your father would mention me at all."

"I think it's because you're a boy," Eimi said glumly. "My father... Every Sunday, he piles us all into the car and drives us around the area he grew up, telling us the same stories about when he was young. But at the end of every sentence, he says 'Junichi,' like my brother is the only one in the car and he's only talking to him."

"And your mother is expected to do all of the chores," Koushiro added slowly. Eimi watched in shock as Koushiro's lip curled in obvious disgust. "Why didn't I see it before? He's a chauvinist."

"A what?" Eimi focused on Koushiro, determined to learn this new word.

"Chauvinist. Someone who believes their group is superior to another. In this case, someone who thinks males are superior to females." Koushiro began to twitch, then jumped to his feet and began pacing around his room. Eimi watched in silent surprise. It was rare to see him so agitated.

"Eimi-chan, everyone is equal. Everyone should be treated with basic respect and courtesy. And you..." He paused long enough to look her in the eye. "You are a remarkable person. Anyone who fails to see your worth is clearly blind in some way." The frantic energy seemed to seep out of him, and his shoulders drooped. He walked back over to the bed and placed his hands on her knees. "I'm so sorry you're in this situation. I wish I could do something for you."

Eimi leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug. She fought back the tears that were forming. To be defended and accepted by someone she cared for so much was so very touching. His outrage on her behalf cheered her more than her father's behavior could ever upset her. "You do. Everyday. Always be my friend, please?"

Koushiro patted her back. "Absolutely, Eimi-chan." He gently pulled himself out of her arms and picked up her backpack. "We really do need to get going on our homework, if you're up to it." He smiled and handed it over. "Would you care to assist me?"

Eimi rubbed her eyes, banishing the last of her tears and her sorrow. Instinctively, she knew that today would always cause her pain. But she also knew that everything would be alright if she had Koushiro to lean on. She unzipped her backpack. "Let's do this, Kou-chan."


	5. A Few Weeks Later

A Few Weeks Later

Eimi stared at the open overnight bag, wondering if she had forgotten anything. She was going to spend the night with Taichi and Hikari, who lived two floors up in Heightonview Terrace. Something was pressing her check and recheck what she had packed, despite the fact that she could easily come back for forgotten items. If only she were able to do things without fretting over them, the way Taichi always did.

There was a gentle knock at the door, and Eimi knew it was her mother without looking. The males of her family never announced themselves so politely. "You're going to miss dinner with your cousins if you don't hurry," she said. Eimi laughed nervously.

"Oh, um. I thought- You did make enough for me to eat here, right?" She couldn't quite hide the desperation in her voice. The corners of her mother's mouth twitched upward.

"There should be plenty. Don't forget your textbooks, sweetheart. You know Aunt Yuuko likes having guests for dinner... If you do your homework together with Taichi, she might forget that you ate here."

"I already packed them. Thanks, mama." It looked like her stomach would live to digest another day. She really wasn't sure how Taichi and Hikari were still alive. They could definitely tell the difference between their mother's cooking and other food, so it wasn't as if you got used to it.

"Alright, then. Get some food, and then off you trot."

"Off I trot!" Eimi repeated, giggling. She liked odd-sounding phrases, even if the other kids looked at her funny when she used them. Koushiro always smiled, so she paid the rest no mind.

Within an hour, a somewhat sullen Taichi was opening the door to his apartment for her. "You missed dinner," he said, frowning.

"Wouldn't you have?" she whispered, gently knocking him out of the way so she could enter.

"Yeah, well... What was it you said the other day? Misery loves... Not eating liversticks by itself."

Eimi snorted and tried to fight down her laughter, knowing that Taichi might think she was teasing him. "Company. Misery loves company."

"That's pretty much what I said." She tilted her head in consideration. He had a point, silly as it may be.

"Nee-chan!" Hikari toddled into the hallway, holding her hands out. "Nee-chan, swing me!" Laughing, Eimi dropped her bag and ran towards her cousin, using her momentum to sweep Hikari around in a quick, dizzying circle. She wasn't strong enough to do it for long, so she had to switch off with Taichi.

Her aunt stuck her head into the hall, no doubt drawn by Hikari's delighted shrieks. "There's my favorite niece," she said, smiling warmly. Eimi grinned and gave the ritualistic answer.

"I'm your only niece, auntie."

"That makes choosing so much easier. Do me a favor and do your homework with Taichi, okay? It might not get done otherwise." Eimi's muscles tensed. Why did adults have to emphasize her skill at schoolwork in front of other kids? It always annoyed them. Taichi's snort was a warning that he was getting angry. Eimi stared at the floor an nodded.

"Do you wanna do it now?" Eimi asked as she followed Taichi and Hikari to their bedroom. She was glad she didn't have to share with Junichi they way they did, but it wouldn't be so bad if it were Taichi. Hikari especially seemed to enjoy the nearness to her brother, but Eimi sometimes wondered if that would last as she grew older.

"Nah. Maybe later," Taichi said lazily. He threw himself onto Hikari's bed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Man. I feel kinda gross."

"Sorry, Taichi. I brought stomach medicine." Eimi hopped towards the bag she had dropped in the corner of the room upon entering.

"You always have everything, Nee-chan," Hikari said, plodding towards her. "How did you know that Nii-chan would be sick?" She stuck her hands in the bag and pretended to look for the medicine with Eimi.

"I didn't, silly. I just carry it because I get tummy aches a lot." Eimi ruffled Hikari's hair affectionately. She longed for a sister of her own, and transferred the love for that nonexistent sibling to Hikari.

"Forget the medicine," Taichi said, sitting up on Hikari's bed. "I don't feel gross because of the food."

Eimi raised an eyebrow at him. "Taichi, I recognize the smell of your mother's liversticks."

"I'm telling you," Taichi cried, "the food isn't the issue here!" His voice rose an octave as he spoke, and Eimi stepped back, unable to process his tense behavior.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" Eimi began to realize that his all of his earlier signs of annoyance and aggression were stemming from some unknown problem. "Is there some specific reason why you asked me to stay the night?"

Taichi ignored her questions and held his hands out in a pacifying gesture. "Listen, whatever you do, don't freak out. Don't scream. Stay calm. We don't want our mom to know about this." Taichi threw himself on his feet and half-ran to the closet, giving her no time to agree to his terms.

"Taichi, I don't under-"

Taichi slid the closet open, and Eimi's eyes immediately fell on a small, pink creature with enormous red eyes. Eimi stared at it for a moment, then snorted with laughter.

"That was an awful lot of buildup for a stuffed toy," she said, abandoning her bag and joining her cousin. "What is it supposed to be? Some kind of...rabbit?" She knelt beside the toy and touched it, then jerked her hand away as if it had been stung.

It was _warm_.

It blinked once, twice. Eimi opened her mouth, but before she could scream, the creature threw itself at her face, wrapping its ears around her head like arms stringy arms. Her panicked vocalizations became muffled grunts. It slobbered on her face, and its breath was hot and smelly. She began to cry from sheer fear and disgust.

Finally, the thing released her, and she backed away from it so haphazardly that she fell on her bottom about a yard away from it. She crawled behind Taichi and grabbed his leg.

"Taichi, Taichi," she chanted, never taking her eyes off the monster. It was bouncing and smiling at her. Its teeth were big and pointy.

Taichi put his hand on her head and sighed. "I told you she wouldn't like it if you kissed her." Hikari put the whistle that she always wore in her mouth and blew on it quietly, thoughtfully.

"You should apologize, Koromon," she said at last. "We told you not to do that to her. Now she's scared."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I was happy to meet you, because you're friends with my friends." The creature bounced towards her and smiled sheepishly.

"Talks," Eimi whispered. Her hands flew up higher and gripped Taichi's hand. "Taichi, it's _talking_."

"Oh, it talks alright," Taichi said wearily. "I'm not sure if this has been awesome or a nightmare."

Eimi's heart pounded as the creature hopped right up to her and began to nuzzle her leg. It produced a contented, trilling sound, almost like a purr. She reached for it hesitantly and stroked the top of its head. It felt rubbery and smooth, like the dolphin she had pet at the aquarium.

"He's nice, Nee-chan. Really." Hikari plopped down on the other side of the pink thing. "His name is Koromon. Koromon, this is our cousin, Eimi."

"Koromon?" Eimi repeated. "Where did you come from? What are you?"

"I came from the Digital World. I'm a Digimon!" Koromon licked her hand, and Eimi managed a weak laugh. He really wasn't that much different than a pet, and he was kind of cute.

"That's not really all that helpful," Eimi said. She tweaked one of Koromon's ears, and he flicked it playfully.

"Hikari says he came out of the computer last night. He was an egg at first." Taichi was leaning against the wall and staring into space. Eimi picked Koromon up and gently stretched his face out, smiling at the expression he made.

"Taichi, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Eimi put Koromon down and twisted to face her cousin. He removed his goggles and began to twirl them on his outstretched finger.

"Do you really think I'd make something like that up? Look, I don't know what to do with him. Hikari loves the little guy, but I don't know how much longer I can hide it from my mom. Do you think you could hide him for a while? Or maybe talk Koushiro-kun into sending him back into the computer?"

Hikari blew into her whistle sharply and wrapped her arms around Koromon. "Hikari, we can't keep him forever," Taichi pointed out. He shoved his goggles back onto his head, hissing as he smacked himself with the elastic.

"I suppose there's no harm in asking him, but I really think this is beyond his capabilities." Eimi ignored his other suggestion. There was no way she was sneaking this thing into her house. Her mother might actually faint if it tried to kiss her.

Frowning, Eimi turned back to Koromon. "Wait, why is it so important to hide him from your parents?"

"Are you kidding? Parents don't understand anything," Taichi said incredulously. He shook his head at her.

"They might panic at first, but they'd get used to him." Eimi never understood the need that children often felt to keep secrets from their parents. She wished hers would show more interest in her life.

Thoughts of her parents reminded Eimi of her promise to help Taichi with his assignments. "Well, Digimon or not, we still need to do our homework," Eimi said. She got up and went to her bag.

"Do our- you've got to be kidding!" Taichi crossed his arms and gaped at her.

Eimi shook her head. "If you're not going to tell your parents about Koromon, you can't exactly use him as the reason why your homework never got done."

"This is ridiculous," Taichi muttered. Eimi used her unique blend of jokes, bossiness, and persuasion to get their little group gathered in a study circle that lasted nearly until bedtime. Her aunt laid a futon on the floor for her while Koromon hid under the bed, and then it was lights out. Somehow, Eimi managed to fall into a fitful sleep, imagining what Koushiro would say when she told him about this. She knew he would believe her.

A few hours later, Hikari's gentle whistling woke her. She sat up on her futon and rubbed her eyes, listening to Taichi telling her to be quiet.

"Nii-chan, Koromon..." Hikari's voice was tearful, and Eimi was suddenly wide awake.

"What's wrong with him?" Taichi asked. His foot slipped as he climbed down the ladder the connected the two beds, but he landed silently on the floor. Eimi crawled out of bed and pressed herself against the side of Hikari's mattress.

Koromon was shuddering in the covers. "Is he cold?" Eimi asked skeptically. She touched his head, but he was still warm.

"Is he hungry? Did you feed him your liversticks, Hikari? He'd better not poop on the floor again!" Taichi sat on her bed and leaned in for a closer look at Koromon.

Eimi rubbed her eyes. Was it her imagination, or was Koromon getting bigger? "Taichi," she said suddenly, launching herself on her feet. "We need to get him outside, now."

"So he is going to poop?" Taichi ran over to the balcony door and threw it open, then came back for Koromon.

"Stop saying 'poop'! And no, he's getting bigger, can't you tell?" Hikari stretched her hands out and blew her whistle in quiet, fretful little bursts. She followed Taichi as he carried Koromon outside, protesting each step with a toot from the whistle.

"I'm starting to hate that whistle," Taichi muttered. He sat Koromon down on the balcony and stared down at him. "Eimi, are you sure-"

"Taichi, get inside, now!" Eimi ran towards him and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the Digimon. He made a snarling noise and tried to bat her off, but froze as a bright light enveloped Koromon. The light expanded, and when it receded, they were staring at a huge orange dinosaur. The balcony groaned under its weight.

Hikari clapped her hands and thew herself onto the balcony. Eimi lunged, trying to catch her, but she missed, and soon Hikari was sitting on Koromon's broad back. "Taichi, do something!" Eimi whispered.

"Let's play horsey!" Hikari giggled. Koromon snorted and thew itself off the balcony. Eimi's heart leaped to her throat, choking her, but they landed safely several stories below. There was a gaping crater in the asphalt where Koromon landed.

"Taichi, Taichi, what do we do?" Eimi moaned. "Koromon is so fast!" He had already cleared the parking lot. Soon the sound of Hikari's laughter was lost amid the sounds of the city.

"I'm going after them," Taichi said, running towards the door. "You stay here and distract my parents if they come in."

"I'm not staying!" Eimi cried after him. "And I would have told your parents in the first place if you let me! I'm not going to lie to them!" But Taichi was more than twice as fast as her, and by the time she got to the apartment's gaping front door, he was no where in sight.

"Taichi!" she whispered, running her fingers through her long hair. She pressed her wrists into her forehead and willed herself to think. She wasn't athletic. She would be panting by the time she got to the next block. To make matters worse, she couldn't navigate well in the dark. What would happen if she couldn't get back here? Would Taichi be able to get back?

"What would Kou-chan do?" she asked herself. She had no idea. This scenario had never really come up between them. But there was a simple way to find out.

As it so happened, Taichi's apartment was two floors above hers. It was neither directly above her apartment nor Koushiro's, but it was adjacent to his. Eimi ran back to the bedroom and searched Hikari's dresser. She had a habit of picking up sparkly rocks, and Eimi seized one and hopped onto the balcony. She sat down and took careful aim at the balcony outside of Koushiro's room, two floors below and one row to the left.

She tossed the stone, hoping that Hikari would forget the exact number she had collected, hoping that she aimed well, hoping that Koushiro heard it. She held her breath, and desperation settled over her like a heavy, wet blanket when nothing happened. Then, miraculously, the door to the balcony opened.

"Kou-chan!" Eimi called, waving frantically. He turned towards her and blinked into the darkness.

"Eimi-chan?" She could just barely make out his frown. "Eimi-chan, what are you doing throwing rocks from Taichi-san's balcony?"

"I'm spending the night. And there's this computer dinosaur, and it ran away with Hikari on its back, and Taichi runs too fast, and now I'm alone and I don't know what to do and I need your help and what should I even do?" Eimi's words ran together in an string that sounded indecipherable even to her own ears.

"If I sneak out, can you let me into Taichi-san's apartment?" Koushiro asked after a pause. Eimi breathed slowly, trying to force herself into a calm she did not feel.

"No, Kou-chan, don't get in trouble." Her face felt strangely cold, as if the night breeze was sticking to it in certain places. She touched her cheeks and found that they were soaked with tears.

"You're upset," Koushiro said matter-of-factly. "I'm coming to help you." He was gone before she could protest.

"Bring your laptop!" Eimi called. Then she smiled; he brought it everywhere, anyway. She hauled herself to her feet and went to stand beside the front door. Her heart lightened when Koushiro approached a few minutes later. She ran to meet him in the hallway.

"Kou-chan, thank you, thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Anytime, Eimi-chan," he said, patting her back. "Now, let's get inside and discuss this...computer dinosaur."

A kernel of suspicion popped in her mind. "Did you come up here to help, or to find out what I meant by computer dinosaur?" she asked as she led the way into the apartment and then to Taichi's room.

"Can't it be both?" he asked, grinning. Eimi smacked his arm playfully, and was amazed by how lighthearted she could feel at a time like this when Koushiro was with her.

"Well," she said as she stepped onto the balcony, "Taichi told me that an egg popped out of his family's computer screen last night. Koromon was inside. He's like this pink rabbit head with big teeth. He kisses. It's disgusting."

"And this Koromon kissed you?" Koushiro asked, frowning. Eimi shuddered.

"It was awful, Kou-chan, although he was pretty nice otherwise. And then we went to sleep, and Koromon started glowing, and he turned into this big orange dinosaur and rode off with Hikari on his back, and Taichi ran after them, but I couldn't keep up, and I threw a rock on your balcony." Koushiro had started to open his laptop when she began, but he froze at some point, and the screen only made it half-way up. Something lurched inside Eimi. Didn't Koushiro believe her?

"So this dinosaur was how big?" he asked slowly. Eimi ran her hands through her hair.

"I, I'm not sure. I was pretty shocked. I guess... I guess about six feet tall? It jumped all the way down there." She pointed off the side of the balcony, and Koushiro peered over. He made a strangled noise, and Eimi remembered the crater Koromon had left behind.

"Does Taichi-san have binoculars?" Koushiro asked. He practically flew back to his laptop. "Go see if you can find anything like that while I tap into satellites orbiting over this area." Eimi didn't bother to ask if he could do that. If he said he could, then he could. She stepped back into the bedroom, eager to perform a task set to her by someone she trusted. Belatedly, she remembered that Taichi had asked her to do something, too, but she couldn't lie to his parents.

Eimi knew that her cousin had a mini telescope. She usually kept small things like that in her desk drawers or the top drawer of her dresser, so she started there, and was pleased to find it almost immediately. She made her way back outside, glancing at the sky. Her body stopped responding to her attempts to move when she noticed that it was purple.

"Kou-chan, look up!" Something huge and globular seemed to be pressing down towards the ground. It extended into an egg shape. Eimi dropped onto her bottom and scooted beside Koushiro, grabbing hold of his arm. He was watching the sky and typing at the same time.

"Most unusual," he commented. His voice tightened with a mixture of horror, excitement, and curiosity.

"I think it's another monster egg," Eimi whispered. "But it looks a lot bigger than Koromon." The egg dropped and dropped until it cracked open, revealing a huge parrot. It squawked so loudly that lights began to flicker on in windows, causing a flood of yellow illumination from the surrounding apartment complexes.

"That bird must be at least four stories tall," Koushiro whispered. "We'd better hope it doesn't come this way."

"Taichi," Eimi whispered, covering her face with her hands. "Taichi, keep your head down." She followed the parrot with her eyes, shoving her hand to her mouth when a blue glow began to form around its beak. It shot azure flames at the ground, and Eimi heard something that froze her heart.

"Hikaaaaaariiiiiiiiiii!"

"No, no, no, no. It's already found them!"

"Eimi-chan, I've got images from a satellite!" He tilted the screen towards her, and she saw Koromon snort and dodge a second blast of that blue fire. Hikari clung to his back like a burr, bumping up and down as he moved. Taichi was running behind them, trying desperately to keep up. The explosion from the impact was nearly deafening, even from this distance. People were stepping onto their own balconies and pointing towards the fight.

"Koromon can't beat that thing. All he can do is kiss," Eimi groaned.

"It looks like he can glow, as well. I wonder how useful that will be." Koushiro leaned closer to the screen in his excitement, and Eimi had to nudge him aside to see. She was annoyed that he was making theories and asking questions while her cousins were under attack, but she also knew that it was his simply his nature.

Eimi suddenly remember that Koromon was glowing when he got bigger the last time, too. "Kou-chan, I think he might grow!" Koushiro opened his mouth, probably to ask where she got that idea, but his mouth snapped shut when his laptop's screen went blank.

"Augh!" Koushiro picked it up and gaped at the screen. "What?"

"Did it run out of battery power?" Eimi asked doubtfully. Koushiro always made sure to stay on top of that. One moment she was staring at the laptop, as if it would tell them why it had shut off, and the next she was squeaking with surprise as the world was pitched into blackness.

"Interesting," Koushiro muttered. He must have noticed her panic, because he wrapped his arms around her without a word. "It seems that all of the lights have gone out. But a simple power outage wouldn't explain why my laptop shut off. It's running on a stored charge. What's happening to the electronics?"

Eimi placed Taichi's mini telescope against her eye, determined to find her cousins despite the darkness. She nearly dropped it when the lights flickered back on. Eimi gasped and pointed at Koromon, who had gone from from large to enormous. He was as big as the parrot, and had dark blue stripes and a scary mask. Her trembling finger was completely unnecessary, as the bright orange, roaring creature was ridiculously easy to spot among the concrete and gray buildings.

With larger size came greater power. Koromon spat a huge, crackling fireball at the parrot, who fell into a building, half-crushing it. Eimi sobbed and averted her eyes. One of her classmates lived in that apartment complex, and she wasn't sure which side of the building housed her apartment. She hardly noticed that Koushiro's laptop was functioning again.

Eimi brushed Koushiro's arms off and stood up. "Eimi, where are you going?" he asked, half-rising.

"I need to help Taichi. Now that I'll have no problem finding them, I have to go." Koushiro blinked and threw himself on the ground. His hand closed around her left ankle.

"No way!" he cried. "You could be seriously injured. I'm not letting that happen. You can't do anything in this situation, anyway. Taichi would kill me if I let you go down there. He asked you to stay here in the first place so that you, at least, would be safe."

Eimi felt her chin trembling. He was right on all accounts, and she knew it. She sat back down and watched the fight rage on, grimacing and groaning each time a building, bridge, or car was destroyed, each time a monstrous projectile came within range of her cousins. Their building was hit twice, and Eimi clung to Koushiro and whimpered, fearing that someone might get hurt. At one point, Koromon fell, and she feared for the worst, but Taichi woke him with Hikari's whistle. There was another flash of light as they fought with renewed intensity.

And then she blinked, and the monsters were gone, leaving nothing behind but destruction. Judging by the images on Koushiro's laptop, her cousins were shaken and upset, but physically unhurt.

Eimi and Koushiro stared at each other for a long time. Neither of them understood what had just happened, and had no way of knowing that their lives would never be the same because of it.


	6. The Next Day

The Next Day

Yoshie watched steam plume upward from her cup of tea and cradled it with her fingers, hoping to warm away some of the numbness. The news was running on the television, replaying footage of buildings falling apart for no apparent reason. They were calling it a terrorist attack.

The sound of collapsing structures and woken Yoshie and Masami in the small hours of the morning. She had run straight to Koushiro's room, but hadn't panicked when she saw that he wasn't there. Instead, she checked the balcony, knowing that his instinct might be to find Eimi, and also knowing that he would be unable to prevent himself from watching the destruction unfold. Sure enough, she had spotted them huddled together on the Yagami balcony. He really wasn't any safer in one apartment than the other, so she turned silently back into his bedroom, allowing them to find what comfort they could in one another.

Light steps in the hallway announced the approach of her husband. She continued to study her tea and drew her thick sweater closer. It really wasn't that cold, but she couldn't seem to stop shivering.

"You're up early, Yoshie." Masami opened the fridge, and there was a long silence as he contemplated the offerings within. Apparently nothing caught his eye, because he sat down at the table empty handed. She hadn't really felt like eating, either.

"So are you, darling." Yoshie sipped her tea daintily. It was still a bit too hot to drink. Masami shifted uncomfortably, and Yoshie watched him with mounting concern. It was rare for her husband to show signs of nerves. He licked his lips, sighed, and licked them again.

"Sato-san and his wife are in urgent care," he whispered, pressing his fingers to her forehead. A stone seemed to fall from Yoshie's mind to the pit of her stomach, where it sat, heavy and foreboding. The Satos were a nice couple who lived on the other side of their building. "They aren't the only ones who were injured. I heard there were a few deaths, just in this building, but of course it's too early to know for certain. You know how rumors fly around." Yoshie nodded and stared out of the window. There was dust visible on the wind, stirred up from the wreckage.

"What time did Koushiro wander back in?" Masami asked. He flipped the morning paper towards himself and fanned through the pages half-heartedly. "Did he get to bed alright?"

"He came back about twenty minutes after the explosions stopped. From what I could tell, he made sure Eimi-chan got settled in bed before he returned. She was apparently quite distraught. He seemed shaken, but alright. I don't imagine he'll wake up for a while. They've canceled school for the day; apparently there was some damage on site. I have no idea how bad it is."

"The office is closed as well. With all the road damage, some children may have difficulty getting to school for a while. I wonder if the trains are running?" Masami rose and went to the coffee machine. He certainly looked like he could use the caffeine. He rummaged around with it for a moment, then pressed his palms against the counter. Stress was evident in the tightness of his back muscles.

"Yoshie, I think we should move." Yoshie closed her eyes and breathed a slow sigh of relief.

"I was thinking the same thing. I know we've been happy here, but with that strange attack... Darling, have you seen the footage? They have no idea what caused it, there's no evidence of explosives or any other indication of why all those buildings and roads were damaged. It's just so frightening." She shuddered so hard that her sweater dropped from one shoulder, sagging around her upper arm. "But where would we go for a new place?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I was laying awake, thinking about it. Odaiba is a nice place, it's closer to work and has great schools. But Koushiro would have to either commute further for school or go to a new one. That's the problem." The smell of coffee filled the kitchen as the machine began to brew.

Yoshie glanced around the familiar room and felt melancholy settle over her. "I don't know if Koushiro would mind changing schools. He's so obsessed with computers, I think Eimi-chan is his only real friend. If they were to go to the same new school together, I don't think the new environment would really have any impact on him at all. But I think he would really feel her loss, Masami."

"Anami-san has been talking about wanting a new place for a while now. Perhaps this will speed that process along." Masami returned to the table with his coffee, rubbing his face with one hand. "Eimi-chan is the only person he's truly comfortable with, Yoshie. There's even some stiffness between him and us." Yoshie's dismay must have shown on her face, because he quickly backtracked. "He clearly loves and respects us, but sometimes children are only completely comfortable around peers."

Yoshie nodded slowly. She knew that it would hurt Koushiro to lose his close proximity to Eimi, but she also had her reasons for wishing that the Anamis were not so close at hand. "I just wish... I love Eimi-chan and Umeko-san, but..."

"I know," Masami said, frowning into his cup. "Her father. The less exposure Koushiro has to him, the better."

"Poor Eimi-chan. Have you noticed how bruised she seems sometimes? Her spirit, I mean." There were days when Eimi would knock on the Izumi door with shadows or tears in her eyes, days when she seemed so much older than she was. Yoshie had come to love the girl child who spent so much time in her home, who made her son laugh aloud when no one else could, who smiled toothily and bossed boys around with her hands pressed to her hips. Eimi's pain was her pain, even if she was not her child. "You know, I think she needs Koushiro as much as he needs her."

"Yes," Masami answered heavily. "Yes, I think you're right."

A Few Weeks Later

Koushiro grunted as he pulled the last of his boxes into his new bedroom. There had been a mass exodus from the area surrounding the Digimon battle, and his family had relocated along with so many others. He was even going to a new school, because his old one had fallen apart a few hours after the attack. Apparently key points of the structure had been damaged, and it could no longer support its own weight.

His new bedroom was larger, his new school was nearby, and Eimi was moving into an apartment on the same floor once again, so the move wasn't detrimental at all. "Only seven doors down," she had said, smiling. "That's even closer than last time." But he knew she was disappointed. She would miss her handful of friends from her old school, although he had the impression that some would be changing with them. Most of all, she would miss living in the same building as her cousins. Koushiro knew how much she cared for them.

Koushiro frowned at the boxes waiting for unpacking. He was already worn out from dragging them into the bedroom, so he decided to slip out and have a look at Eimi's new place. He told his mother where he was going, and was surprised when she stopped him and picked up her purse.

"Here, sweetheart," she said, holding out some money. Koushiro blinked at it and frowned. He rarely asked for anything, and his parents rarely gave him pocket money. As long as he had his laptop, he had no use for it. But something about his mother's sad smile made him thank her and accept the gift. Then he left his apartment and counted seven doors past his own. He knocked politely, and Eimi's mother opened it for him.

"Oh, Koushiro-kun! Did you move in today?" she asked, smiling down at him. Koushiro nodded. "We've only been here for two days, so we're not entirely put together yet. Eimi's room is down the hall to the right." Koushiro tried to keep his voice polite as he thanked her, but he was getting worried. Their apartment looked just like his, and that did not bode well. His place had two bedrooms and a room meant for an office space. Were Eimi and Junichi sharing rooms, or had she been shoved into the office?

There was an open door in the hallway, so Koushiro peeked in curiously. His heart sank when he recognized a room just like his own, with Junichi's things within. He stared at the extra bookcase, then ran to the other door. He opened it without knocking in his panic.

Eimi was sitting on her twin daybed with her face pressed into a pillow. Her dresser and armoire were pressed together against the opposite wall. There was no room for anything else, not even her bookcase, which had clearly been given to Junichi. Something was very wrong with his stomach. It was writhing and growing hot.

"Kou-chan?" Eimi said, lifting her head from the pillow. Her tone was embarrassed, and Koushiro felt a little guilty for sneaking up on her. She was probably aware that he knew she was brooding.

Koushiro stepped into the tiny room and closed the door. There was only about a yard between the bed and the dresser. "Where are all your things?" he asked. She had placed a few stuffed toys on the dresser and armoire, but her desk and bookcase were gone, and they had held things that did not seem to be in the room. Eimi's eyes grew teary, and he wished he had not said anything.

"Look," she said, pointing to the bottom of her bed. It was resting on four wooden blocks for extra height, and there were large, clear containers underneath. Koushiro could see books and toys inside of them.

"Is that all of it?" he asked doubtfully. Eimi rubbed at her eyes.

"I donated some things to charity." She was trying to sound offhand, but it wasn't that effective. Koushiro swallowed and tried desperately to think of a way to cheer her up. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and he felt the yen hidden within.

"Have you had a chance to explore the area?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She tilted her head to the side and put her hand in his. He tugged gently, and she hopped off the bed.

"I guess not. We were unpacking. Did you want to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm famished. Let's get some ice cream. I've got money." Her smile eased the churning in his gut.

"Just you and me? Is that okay? You don't mind? Can I get chocolate?" She squeezed his hand and swayed onto the balls of her feet, all excitement.

"You can have whatever you'd like, Eimi-chan. Let's take a walk in our new town."

"I, I might get lost," Eimi stammered, looking somewhat abashed. Koushiro smiled and opened her bedroom door.

"Not when I'm with you," he assured her.

"Okay," she said. Koushiro loved her implicit trust in him. It made him feel confident and valued. "Off we trot!" Koushiro grinned and opened her door, leading her out of her apartment and away from all the little injustices that she battled.

He only wished he could take her away from them permanently.


	7. About a Year Later

About a Year Later

His cousin was changing.

There was a time when Eimi would raise her hand for every question a teacher asked. There was a time when her chirping, birdlike voice directed and shaped conversations with ease. There was a time when she never questioned herself and behaved however came naturally. Taichi watched her accept the soccer ball from one of their teammates and immediately pass it on to him, and he knew that time had passed.

Eimi, Koushiro, Sora, and himself were all in the Odaiba Elementary soccer club. They were doing very well this year, and, as the captain, he couldn't have been more fiercely proud. There was just one problem: Eimi's parents rarely came to practices or games, because Junichi's were often scheduled at the same time.

Fueled by his temper, Taichi kicked the ball with thunderous force. The opposing goalie hardly had time to blink before it hit the net. He smiled when he heard Hikari blowing her whistle from the crowd, which was her form of cheering. The other spectators didn't really like it, but he did. Taichi glanced at the score board, and was shocked to see that the game was pretty much over. He often lost track of time when soccer was involved.

Soon, the game ended in a victory for Odaiba, and Koushiro's mother was passing around orange slices. Taichi shoved one in his mouth so that the peel looked like teeth, then chased Sora around, making her laugh and flap her hands at him.

"Cut it out, Taichi-kun!" She stuck her tongue out and reached for the plate of oranges. Taichi spat the peel out and laughed.

"That was a great shot, Taichi." Taichi twitched with surprise and turned around. He hadn't even heard Eimi step up behind him. This quietness, this ability to sneak up on people and go unnoticed, was also a new trait for her. Taichi had asked Koushiro about it, and he had looked away and muttered "Self-defense mechanism." Taichi tried to ask for an explanation, but Koushiro didn't seem to hear him.

Taichi grinned and playfully punched her arm. "Couldn't have done it without your help. Great pass." She shrugged and stared into the sidelines. Taichi wondered what she was looking for. Did she think her mom would magically appear at the end of the game?

Frowing, Taichi tried to think of a way to distract her. He decided to talk about Koushiro, because it usually got her full attention. "Koushiro-kun was awesome in goal today, huh?" To his surprise, she slammed her hands on her hips and stuck her lower lip out.

"Can you believe Masa-kun was on the other team? He always used to bully Kou-chan at our old school. He was aiming for Kou-chan, not the goal."

"Do you think?" Taichi asked, trying to hide his skepticism. "I thought he just sucked." Eimi cocked her head to the side and snickered.

"Well, he didn't get hurt, so I'll try not to worry about it."

"'Atta girl. What are you doing this afternoon?" Taichi turned around long enough to shove a few more orange slices into his mouth. He was always famished after playing.

Eimi flicked her long, braided hair over her shoulder, then grabbed the braid again and picked at the loose hairs at the end. That wasn't a good sign. "I don't have any plans." Her voice dropped in volume, and Taichi had to lean closer to catch what she was saying. "I don't know when people are coming home."

Taichi willed himself to keep his voice bright and easy. "Great! Okay, so, you're coming back home with me today. My parents asked me to take Hikari to the zoo. It would be a lot easier if you came, you know how she wanders off sometimes."

"The zoo?" she asked, brightening. Eimi and Hikari both loved animals, and he really would have an easier time handling his sister with his cousin around. "Let me just tell Kou-chan that I don't need to go home with his family."

He watched her bounce over to Koushiro. The little redhead nodded, then looked past Eimi and met his eyes, smiling. In some ways, Taichi and Koushiro were partners, working together to promote Eimi's happiness. They were beginning to become friends, especially since Koushiro joined the soccer club. Taichi liked him well enough, but he had yet to find a reason for Eimi's extreme attachment, other than Koushiro's devotion to her. Maybe the little guy would grow on him. Either way, he'd take all the help he could get.

One Year Later

Koushiro knocked on Eimi's bedroom door, waiting for her acknowledgment before entering. As usual, she was sitting on her bed (she did everything there, as it was the only place to sit in the room). An English copy of _Jane Eyre _was open on her lap.

"Oh, you're reading that book again," he said, coming closer. "Is the English version different than the Japanese?"

"Yes. The translation is good, of course, but the original English just..._sings_." She sighed happily and closed the book, running her fingers affectionately down the cover. "When I grow up, I hope I can write something half as wonderful."

Koushiro felt his brow raise up. "I thought you wanted to be a singer."

"I can do both," she said imperiously. "I'll go on tour and write in the bus. There can be a lot of travel involved when you're an international sensation."

"Naturally," he said, smiling. "I'll miss you terribly when you're an international sensation." Koushiro tried not to think about the time when their lives would lead them to their separate ways. It happened to everyone, no matter how much you cared for them. They would be alright for a while, since they would both end up in the local high school, but after that... They were likely to attend different colleges, to have vastly different lives. He banished the thought and focused on the here and now.

"Well," she said seriously, "as a best-selling author slash international singing sensation, I'll be able to fly you to wherever I am anytime." She grinned and adjusted her new glasses.

"How kind of you." His tone was dryly amused, but beneath it he felt warm and happy. Maybe they would still manage to see each other when they were older. Eimi could be awfully stubborn when it came to getting her way, and Koushiro was aware that he was her favorite person. "In the meantime, I want to go buy a new infrared internet connection device. Would you like to go to the mall with me?"

"I though you did most of your shopping on the computer," Eimi said, hopping off the bed. She began to kneel, probably intending to put the book in one of the containers under the bed, but stopped halfway and put it down on the dresser instead. Koushiro tried to keep his face clear of sympathy. He wouldn't be able to function in such a cramped area. And what would he do without a desk at which to work?

"Yes, and I probably will purchase it at home instead of in the store, but I want to check a few things in person before I make a final choice." Eimi tilted her head to the side.

"I wonder if some day stores will be nothing more than places to browse before you buy on the computer. Maybe they'll charge you a little to get in, because no one will buy anything." She glanced into the mirror on the door of her armoire and straightened her skirt.

Koushiro watched her fondly. Sometimes she would throw insightful nuggets like that out, never realizing that she was clever, that she was unusual, that she was strange and wonderful. When they were alone together, she was the same girl he had grown up with. She donned her shy, bruised, brooding persona when other people came close. He didn't like that stranger, and sometimes had difficulty reconciling her with the playful, confident girl he knew.

Eimi frowned as she reached for her purse, which she kept on a hook on the wall. Koushiro could see the reason why; it was worn and stained with use, and Eimi became stressed when her surroundings and appearance weren't clean and tidy.

"Alright, let me tell my mom where we're going, and then we'll be on our way," she said. A few minutes later, they were walking to the train in silence. Sometimes Eimi chatted nonstop, and sometimes she was totally quiet. Either way, Koushiro appreciated her willingness to sit in silence or to carry a conversation on her own. She didn't mind his monosyllabic responses, didn't mind if he worked on the computer while she talked. Most people assumed that he wasn't listening, but Eimi knew that he was paying attention, and that he preferred listening to speaking. He pulled his laptop out of his backpack and worked on the train, and she leaned into him and closed her eyes, trusting him to listen for their stop. As always, she smelled nice. She wore perfume, or lotion, or body spray, or whatever it was that females liked to put on their bodies. It smelled like flower petals coated in a thin layer of icy sugar. Beneath it was her body smell, which was sweet and fresh. Her nearness was soothing.

The trip wasn't long, and he shook her gently after a little while. Her eyes opened immediately, so he knew she had been daydreaming rather than sleeping. They got off the train and walked to the mall. Eimi stared into space as he browsed the electronics store. He wondered if he should narrate his thought process as he compared the devices, or if he should leave her to her musings. He decided to leave her alone, but he held her hand so she wouldn't feel left out.

A store clerk approached them, all smiles. Koushiro sighed internally, knowing that he would have to fight to convince him that he knew what he was doing. His small stature made people think that he was much younger than his ten years of age, and most ten year olds would have no idea what the devices he was comparing were meant to do. Eimi, on the other hand, was by far the tallest child in their year, and her body build was thicker, as well. Koushiro always assumed this had to do with her American blood.

"Are you shopping with your little brother?" the man asked Eimi. She made a noise that might have been a stifled giggle, but kept her face composed.

"I've got it under control." Koushiro stared at her. She had deflected the question instead of answering. Sensing that she had a reason for not wanting to correct him, Koushiro pushed his annoyance aside and remained quiet. The clerk hung around for a few minutes, but eventually Eimi convinced him that they did not require assistance.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Koushiro turned to her. "Why didn't you just tell him we're not related?" he asked, stepping away from the display rack.

"Because you're holding my hand. Most unrelated children of opposite sexes don't hold hands." There was a bruised look in her eyes, and Koushiro suddenly felt as though he had stepped onto a minefield.

"I've made my selection," he said, heading towards the entrance to the store. "Why don't we go to another shop?" He waited until they were in the main portion of the mall before he asked her anything, knowing that the noise and movement from the crowd of shoppers would mask their conversation.

"Did someone say something to you about our..." Koushiro paused and frowned. How could he put it without making it sound awkward?

"My parents have both expressed concern about my habit of making physical contact with you."

The strain in her voice made him grab her hand again. He squeezed it gently, hoping to soothe her.

"That's preposterous," he said, frowning up at her. "We're friends, and we're only ten. Do they think I'm going to kiss you?" At this age, kissing was the most intimate thing he knew about, and kissing Eimi was a strange, baffling, and somewhat repulsive thought.

Eimi giggled, but it was half-hearted. "Ewwww," she said, wrinkling her nose. "So gross! I don't want to kiss anyone." She paused and tilted her head. "I kiss my cat's head. I guess that must be okay."

"I think you're fine." Koushiro tried to keep himself from smiling, but he couldn't help it. "Well, just don't touch me in front of your parents, then. When they aren't around, we'll continue as we are."

"You don't think it's weird, do you? How we are, I mean." She was looking at her feet, but, from his angle below her, Koushiro could still see the strain in her facial muscles. Sensing that this was important to her, he took the time to consider it carefully before making an answer.

They were at an age where girls and boys polarized, playing with their own group (with the exception of club activities). He had gathered that, in a few years, these same boys and girls would be much more interested in each other, although he wasn't sure why. But when he looked at a person, he saw the personality before he saw the sex. What mattered was how much you enjoyed being with the person, and he always enjoyed being with Eimi.

"It is weird," he said carefully. "We were raised with the expectation that we would be very close, because our parents are friends." Or, at least, they were at one time. Koushiro was sensing more and more that his parents disliked Eimi's father. "Most children don't spend so much time together, even if they are friends. Honestly, having been made to spend so much time together when we were infants and toddlers, it seems hypocritical to oppose our being so close now. But our situation is unusual, not bad. I wouldn't change it for anything."

They walked in silence for a while. Eventually, Eimi squeezed his hand, and he looked up to see her smile. His relief felt like a cool breeze on a hot day. He knew she had accepted his answer and taken comfort from it. She began to chat about music, signaling a return to normalcy.

Eimi was halfway through describing her emotional response to a new song when she came to an abrupt stop, both physically and verbally. Koushiro followed her eyes to a shelf of bags in a store. "Would you like to go in?" he asked politely, but she was already going, tugging him along as if she had completely forgotten that they were holding hands.

She came to a stop in front of a large yellow bag. It was a peculiar butterscotch color, and seemed to be made of leather. Koushiro knew it was too expensive for her at a glance, and he watched with sympathy as she checked the pricetag. Her face crumpled in on itself.

"You really like that bag, don't you?" he asked. There was no way he ever would have noticed it just walking by, but it had pulled her in like a magnet.

"I can't afford it," she said reluctantly, "and my parents will never buy it for me." Koushiro nodded and patted her back. He quickly memorized the appearance of the bag and the name of the store.

Koushiro had a lot more money than most kids his age. He didn't talk about it, but he already did web design and programming work. It started when his father showed a coworker a site he had made, and the coworker asked if Koushiro would be interested in making one for him. Since then, word had spread about his capabilities, and he had made many sites, programs, and databases for people who had no idea that they were paying a ten-year-old boy for work that exceeded the quality of most adult professionals. He saved almost all of his earnings under his father's supervision, with the exception of infrequent purchases of computer equipment and books.

And the yearly purchase of birthday presents for Eimi and his parents.

Koushiro smiled as he listened to Eimi slowly resume her description of the song.


	8. Two Years Later

Two Years Later

It's amazing what one can accomplish through sheer willpower.

It was summer. Eimi's mother and Taichi's mother were going away for a few weeks to visit their mother. Eimi's father was taking Junichi camping with a few other father-son groups.

Eimi was going to summer camp by herself, and she hadn't shed a single tear over her feeling of exclusion. It had hurt at first, but Koushiro and Taichi were going, too, so it would be a lot more fun than the other two options. The thought of spending some time away from her father, whose barbs were becoming less subtle with time, was also very appealing.

She grabbed the bag Koushiro had given her for her birthday a while back and stared at the items she had thrown onto her bed. Although she was bringing a separate bag for clothes and other things, she had to decide what she would carry with her at all times in her purse. It was one of her favorite possessions, with its roomy interior, brass detailing, and vintage appeal. The strap fit comfortably across her body, so she never had to hold it with one hand. It was perfect, perfect, perfect, and Koushiro had given it to her, even though it was so expensive. Her father hadn't liked it, but couldn't complain too much because Koushiro's father was his coworker.

The survival kit was a no-brainer, although she couldn't imagine getting in a real emergency at summer camp. Still, she knew how stupid she would feel if it was tucked away in her luggage if she did need it. It contained a first aid kit in a small plastic container, a Swiss army knife, matches, a compass, a space blanket, a little flashlight and spare batteries, a tiny radio, tinder, twine and fish hooks, and a tiny sewing kit consisting of thread, a few needles, and an itty pair of scissors. It was all packed so well that Eimi hoped she didn't have to open it. She wasn't sure she could get it all back in its container. Eimi thought for a moment and picked up two more space blankets from the pile. She didn't want Koushiro and Taichi to be cold in an emergency. It was summer, but the nights could get cool. She also took her wallet, her e-reader and its charger, a small folding hairbrush, and her hygiene kit. The kit included a mini toothbrush, a washcloth, and tiny containers of sunscreen, toothpaste, shampoo, and body wash. Realizing that there was no way for her to cram anything else in, Eimi put the rest in her suitcase with her clothes.

With that settled, Eimi turned her attention to her appearance. As usual, her long brown hair was braided and she was wearing her glasses. She wore a yellow vest over a white tee-shirt and a red pleated skirt. Her socks were yellow knee highs and her shoes were green sneakers. There was a green choker around her neck and star-shaped earrings in her lobes. Although she was only twelve, her hips were becoming pronounced and swishy, and she had the slightest beginnings of breasts. She was still taller than most of the boys in her class, although some of them were beginning to catch up. With the exception of her eyes, she didn't like how she looked. She felt huge and hulking next to everyone else.

She was ready to go, so she picked up her suitcase and carried it to the front door,where she sat to wait for her mother, who was getting ready to drop her off at camp. Her father came out of his bedroom carrying his own suitcase.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked, clicking his tongue. "A skirt to camp? And I swear, kids have no color sense these days..."

"Don't worry," Eimi said, choosing to take the nicest interpretation of his words. "I have athletic shorts, see?" She lifted the skirt enough to reveal a black pair of skin-tight shorts. Her father made no comment.

"I've been meaning to ask..." he began. Eimi twitched, preparing for the blow that always seemed to follow that kind of opening. "The other kids don't call you fat, do they?"

Her throat was suddenly painfully dry. She had to swallow before she could speak, but even then, she couldn't seem to get any words out. Yes, she was much heavier than her friends, who all seemed to have just enough fat on them to keep from being entirely skin and bones. She was pretty sure just her bones were thicker than them. But no one had implied that she was fat until now, although she did get a lot of teasing on account of her height.

This insult was his parting gift, his way of trying to stay in her mind and cause her pain while he was away. Eimi wanted to bare her teeth and scream that he was the one with a huge gut, not her, and that the kids at school were mostly civil towards her, that he was her only real bully. But children were supposed to honor their parents, and she was too hurt to get the words out anyway. She felt herself staring at him with pain and confusion, like a kicked puppy. She hated herself for it.

"Oh, Eimi, there you are." Eimi's eyes went from her father to her mother, who was standing in the hallway. How much had she heard? "Let's go, sweetheart, you don't want to be late." Eimi glanced at the clock on the oven. If they left now, they would be rather early, but her mother grabbed her hand and half dragged her out of the apartment. She had to pull back to grab her suitcase before they were out the door. The last thing she saw was her father turning away, and she glared at his broad back as she slipped away.

Her mother came to a complete stop in the safety of the hallway. "I have something for you,"she said. Her bright tone seemed a bit unnatural, but Eimi made no comment as her mother fished around in her purse. She pulled out a canteen in a butterscotch-colored slip.

"Oh, what a great idea, thank you!" Eimi said, pressing her hands together. Then she remembered how stuffed her bag was, and sighed. "I don't have room to keep it in my bag, though."

"It clips on," her mother explained. She pressed one end of the loop clip in and attached it to one of the brass squares that held the straps of Eimi's purse. It was heavy; her mother had already filled it for her.

"It matches," Eimi realized. The care and thought her mother had put into this touched her, and she suddenly realized how much she would miss her.

"Mama..." Eimi grabbed her braid and twirled it between her fingers. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will, too, sweetheart. But you'll have much more fun with Koushiro-kun and Taichi. Just promise me you'll be careful and stick with them, okay? Mind what Koushiro-kun has to say, and don't let Taichi do anything too foolhardy, and always keep him close, because he'll protect you."

"Okay," Eimi said. Koushiro would be just as ready to protect her as Taichi, but she didn't correct her. Her parents always seemed like they were trying to downplay her closeness to him. And she didn't need protecting, not anymore. She was the biggest kid in her grade, and she was smart and cautious, too.

"One more thing," her mother said, sounding uncomfortable. Eimi fought to keep from shoving her hands on her ears. That was what her mother always said before saying something that Eimi wouldn't like. "You need to stop calling Koushiro 'Kou-chan.' It was fine when you were small, but you're twelve, and he's almost twelve. I'm sure he doesn't want to be spoken to like a child in front of the other kids."

"He's never complained about it," Eimi pointed out. Her mother's concern for Koushiro somewhat mollified her annoyance at the suggestion.

"He's too polite to do that," her mother countered. "Girls don't usually use 'chan' for boys who are the same age as them, not unless they're dating."

What remained of Eimi's patience crumbled away. They were back to this. Why did it always circle back to this? Her parents seemed to think that she was going to run away with Koushiro and never come back, or kiss him, or have babies (she was dimly aware that boys were somehow required for pregnancies to take place), or... or something. But they were friends. Just friends. Why didn't they ever believe her? Koushiro's parents had no problem with how they behaved. In fact, they seemed to welcome and encourage their closeness.

Eimi ignored her mother, stopped in front of the Izumi door, and knocked. Koushiro smiled at her when he opened the door, but something about her face made it fade. Koushiro's hand moved towards hers, but he pulled back almost immediately. They never touched in front of Eimi's parents.

"You're early," Koushiro's mother said, poking her head into the hallway. "But Koushiro is always early, as well." Fondness softened every facial feature as she gestured towards her son and his packed bag.

"Now," she said, coming closer, "have fun with all the other kids. Eimi-chan, make sure he participates in camp activities. Look at all the computer stuff he's dragging to summer camp!" But she ruffled his poofy red hair as she spoke, removing any real sting from the words.

"You never know when I'll need it," Koushiro said. Eimi and her mother did their best to give them some privacy as they said goodbye, then led him out of the building and to their car. Eimi forced a light topic of conversation during the ride, even though she could feel Koushiro bristling with curiosity and concern in the back seat.

A Few Hours Later

"So, basically, I'm not supposed to call you 'Kou-chan' anymore. And, y'know, I'm fat." Eimi snorted and started pacing faster. Koushiro looked up from his laptop long enough to watch her make a few passes around the cabin's interior.

"You're not fat. From a BMI standpoint, you're within the range of a normal body weight for your height." Eimi shrugged, which he had more or less expected. Such simple, matter-of-fact responses concerning weight never seemed to soothe females. Interesting that she didn't ask how he knew her weight. "I think perhaps you should have corrected your father."

"He's my father," Eimi sighed, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. She sat down next to him on the wooden bench with a slowness that suggested she was much, much older. "I can't go snapping at him." She looked around the cabin and frowned. "I feel kind of cold. Why am I cold? I really doubt there's AC in the cabin."

"I've noticed that, as well," Koushiro said. He surreptitiously opened a word document and entered the password to open it. It was a list of rules, or, more specifically, codes of conduct that Eimi adhered to. He had begun to keep it in secret a little while ago, mostly to see if she really would stick to them. So far she was behaving with remarkable consistency. His eyes scanned the list, quickly taking all of the information in.

-To thine own self be true. You are who you are. Don't hide it or change it.

-Treat everyone with respect, courtesy, and compassion.

-Lying is never permissible. Misdirection is permissible in extreme situations. Distracting someone from what they asked is always permissible.

-Always be peaceful,

-But never hesitate to defend your friends or yourself.

-Try to be generous,

-But don't allow others to take advantage of you.

-Give every task your full effort, even if it seems trivial.

-Protecting beloved individuals is an all-important task. These rules can all be broken in its pursuit.

He added another line describing the importance of behaving with deference and obedience towards parental units. _They don't deserve her, _he thought, clenching his jaw. He saved and closed the document before she noticed it.

"You don't mind my calling you 'Kou-chan', do you?" She sounded so uncertain, and almost guilty. Koushiro placed a hand on her knee.

"Well, sometimes we're teased over it, aren't we? But the kids give it up when they realize that we don't react to it. I don't mind it." He patted gently and returned to typing.

Eimi sighed and pressed the back of her head against the cabin wall. She scooted closer to him and rubbed her arms, clearly trying to banish the odd chill. "I'm sorry, Kou...Koushiro-kun." It sounded so strange coming from her. "I was just so bossy when I was little. I shouldn't have given you such a cutesy nickname."

"You _were _bossy?" Koushiro somehow managed to keep his tone even.

"Heeeeey," Eimi said, giving him a light push. "Anyway, well, what should I call you?"

"Honestly, Eimi-chan, whatever you want is fine. I know that whatever you choose will be selected with affection." He frowned as his internet connection spotted in and out. "Something's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." He could feel her watching him as he investigated the problem.

"Koushiro." He turned instinctively towards the sound of his name, then narrowed his eyes.

"Eimi-chan, if your parents are concerned about our being too close, dropping the honorific isn't going to soothe them."

"Then I'll call you 'Koushiro-kun' in front of them," she said impatiently. _Misdirection is permissible in extreme situations_, Koushiro reminded himself. This wouldn't seem like an extreme situation to most people, but, for Eimi, their relationship was what mattered most in the world.

"Do as you will, Eimi," he answered, turning his attention back to the laptop. He smiled as he felt her surprise morph into embarrassed pleasure. She gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and he leaned into her, glad for the warmth.

"Hey, Eimi, Koushiro-kun, get out here! You're not gonna believe this!" Taichi's voice was calling them from outside the cabin, and he sounded shocked. Eimi and Koushiro shared a look before hopping up. Eimi ran straight outside, but he paused long enough to put his things back in his backpack.

There was a small crowd of children outside of the cabin. Koushiro knew Taichi, of course, and also knew Sora from soccer club. He vaguely remembered being in the same class as Mimi one year in elementary school, but he had only met the others a little while ago. He noticed strange colors reflecting off one boy's spiky blonde hair, and he glanced upwards.

"Prodigious!" he choked. Pinks, blues, violets, and greens were shimmering against the sky. It was mesmerizing.

"Is this an aurora?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"You mean aurora borealis, the northern lights?" Koushiro asked, crossing his arms. "Impossible. We're much too far south for that." Eimi crept closer to him and wrapped a hand around his upper arm, shivering with a mixture of cold and fear.

"It's snowing, as well. In the middle of summer!" Mimi stared up at the sky with an awed expression. "It's beautiful, magical even!"

Koushiro felt Eimi stiffen beside him. Her expression went from confusion to wariness in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "Besides the obvious."

"Don't you hear it?" she whispered back. "It's like some kind of...digital keening. And maybe..." She tilted her head and stared into nothing. "Maybe the sound of water? Lots of water..." Koushiro shook his head. He didn't hear anything like that, but he knew she had a particularly delicate sense of hearing.

"Get down!" Eimi screamed so suddenly that his heart leaped. She pushed him to the ground and held her body over his, as if to shield him. Koushiro looked past her shoulder and saw eight glowing projectiles falling from the sky. He grabbed her shoulders and tilted them to the right, narrowly avoiding one of them.

The other kids had thrown themselves down, as well. "Were those meteorites?" he asked, frowning.

"Dunno," Taichi answered. "Is everyone alright?" Koushiro checked on Eimi and opened his mouth to answer, but was immediately distracted by the appearance of tiny devices. They were floating up from the spot where the meteorites struck. One of them floated in front of his face, and he caught it reflexively.

He studied the object, too intent on it to really hear what was going on around him. He snapped back into reality when Eimi screamed and grabbed him. He cried out in surprise when he saw the enormous wave coming towards him. Eimi pulled him to his feet.

"Run!" she shouted. Tears were running down her face.

"It's too late," Taichi cried. "I hope everyone knows how to swim!"

Eimi wrapped her arms around him and whimpered, then pulled him in. Her body tightened, as if she were preparing to shield him from the massive tidal wave. Koushiro closed his eyes and leaned into her. There was an unpleasant sensation of falling, and then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

As you've probably realized, we're now getting into the events of Digimon Adventures. I'll be dropping the chapter naming convention I have been using, because every one will end up being called "The Next Day" or "A Few Days Later" if I keep it. So from now on the chapters will be named after their content rather than their timeline. I will also be including a quick quote from a song or literature at the beginning of each chapter. I will still use the timeline names if there is a significant passage of time, but I don't know if there will be another one.

The story is about relationships, not the retelling of Digimon Adventures with another character, so I won't be giving a full account. There will be just enough to highlight how relationships formed and changed between some of the Digidestined.

Just FYI, the majority of this story will actually be taking place when the original Digidestined are older, focusing on when they are high school age. Yeah, it's a long story, lol!

Oh, I guess I never mentioned it before, but reviews are nice :) It would be cool if you left one. I'll keep plugging along either way, though, because I enjoy writing.


	9. Merry Meet

Merry Meet

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again." -Wiccan saying

Eimi was floating, watching bright, massive flowers grow from the field of clouds in the sky. It made her think of Jack and the Beanstalk, an English folktale that she had read in one of her father's childhood books. She also had a vague memory of seeing something similar in a Mario video game, but she couldn't remember which one it was. If only she had a camera! Koushiro might believe her, but no one else-

_Koushiro! _The keening, the meteorites, the strange devices, the tidal wave. Her memories ripped through the dream scape, having gained power through her passing thought of Koushiro. She woke up fully alert, throwing herself into a sitting position. Something white and fluffy fell off her chest, and she stared at the tiny cloud on the ground.

_What is this? _she wondered. There was no time to investigate until she knew what had happened to Koushiro, Taichi, Sora, and that sweet little boy. Ignoring the little poofball, she frantically glanced left and right. Koushiro was laying a few feet away, and her heart began to pound painfully. She raced towards him and called his name. He didn't respond immediately, so she slipped her fingers under his gloves and checked his pulse.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Eimi blinked and looked around, trying to find the speaker. "Down here!"

"Whoa!" Eimi grabbed Koushiro's arm, as if he could do anything to help her when he wasn't even awake. She was looking at an insanely cute version of Pinky the Pac-Man ghost. It was small, only about a foot tall, and looked rubbery and squishy. Once the initial shock wore off, she realized that she wasn't really afraid. In fact, he almost seemed vaguely familiar.

Something nudged her ankle, much like her cat rubbing her head against her leg. Eimi whirled around and saw that the little cloud was nuzzling her. It had enormous light blue eyes and a pink flower on either side of its head, like cute barrettes. White wisps kept moving around its body, just like a real cloud, and Eimi wondered if the creature had a solid form or not. Eimi smiled hesitantly, then turned her attention back to her friend.

Koushiro groaned, shuffled a bit on the ground, and slowly opened his dark eyes. "Eimi-chan?" he breathed, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Eimi. We appear to be in some kind of jungle. Any idea how that happened?" Eimi tilted her head and laughed a little. She hadn't paid any attention to their environment yet, but he was right. It was hot and muggy, and there were enormous, broad-leaved ferns and flowers all around them. Eimi wasn't very familiar with what kinds of plants grew in the tropics, but she was pretty sure she had never seen any of these in nature documentaries.

"I'm glad you're okay, Koushiro!" The little pink thing spoke again, and Koushiro froze. A muscle in his cheek began to twitch compulsively.

"Some kind of alien life form?" he managed at last. Eimi smiled at the obvious effort he was putting into keeping his voice level.

"I'm a Digimon," the little thing huffed. "Motimon, specifically. I've waited a long time to meet you, Koushiro!"

Strangely, despite everything going on, Eimi's primary emotion was annoyance that this little thing had instantly claimed the right to speak to Koushiro without an honorific. It had taken her twelve years to do that. But, then, maybe Digimon didn't know about honorifics at all. It was impressive enough that they spoke Japanese. Did they speak English? More importantly, how did Motimon know Koushiro's name? He seemed to be staking a claim on him somehow.

"You know my name," Koushiro pointed out, and Eimi was relieved that they were thinking similarly.

"Of course!" Motimon cried. "I've waited an awful long time for you." He hopped in circles around Koushiro's feet, clearly tickled out of his mind.

The little cloud climbed onto Eimi's lap. The other Digimon was chattering nonstop, but this one hadn't said a word. Somehow, though, Eimi felt a sense of happiness and welcome radiating off of it. She tentatively extended a finger towards it, and was rewarded with an affectionate lick from a dark blue tongue. Eimi picked it up and found that there was something solid underneath the swirling whiteness. Motimon stopped jumping around long enough to glance over at them.

"That's Kumomon," he said. Something about the bossy, pleased tone of his voice told Eimi that he enjoyed being a source of information. "She's your Digimon partner, just like I am Koushiro's partner. She doesn't really talk much. Or ever. At all." He stopped long enough to nudge Koushiro's ankle. "But she's a great Digimon."

Koushiro caught her eye and whispered, "Yours doesn't talk? What a stroke of fortune."

A Few Hours Later

Eimi collapsed onto a fallen tree, and was completely unable to stifle a loud moan. Every part of her body ached. She and the other children had spent the day running from Kuwagamon, a huge beetle, and then Shelldramon, some kind of enormous turtle monster. There had been a baffling series of 'Digivolutions,' in which their new little friends got bigger. Kumomon was now Galemon. She had gone from a blinking cloud to a pink dolphin that floated a few feet above the ground. She had big blue eyes and long, flowery extensions growing off either side of her head. Sometimes clear, high-pitched chiming sounds came out of the flowers.

It was hard to say what she thought about all of these new people. Yamato seemed like something was always eating at him, or like he had something to prove, but that wasn't too hard to believe in this strange situation. She already loved his kid brother, Takeru, who was all dimples and sweetness. Jou's behavior baffled her a bit, but she understood his tendency to worry. As for Mimi, well... Mimi. Eimi had met her once before, years ago, and that relationship had gotten off to such a bad start that she wasn't surprised to find that she still did not like her.

The Digimon were another story entirely. They were so eager, so brave, so..._hyper_. Even Gabumon, easily the most withdrawn of the group, talked quite a bit. She was pretty sure Koushiro had been joking earlier, but he was right; Galemon's muteness was welcome in this chaotic chorus of chatter. Eimi stroked Galemon's rubbery head and sighed, grateful for the feeling of serenity emanating from the Digimon.

Agumon had started a fire while she stared into space, and Eimi suddenly realized that everyone had wandered off to work on the campsite or gather food. She wrung her hands, unsure of what she could contribute.

"Hey, Anami-san!" Takeru half-dashed up to her, and Eimi smiled at him. "You said you had fishhooks in your survival kit, right? Me and Izumi-san wanna fish, can we borrow them?"

"Ah, yes." Eimi opened her bag and dug around for a while until she produced two hooks. "Careful, Takaishi-kun, they're sharp. Take some twine as well, let me cut it for you..."

"Wow, you're so great," Takeru said, cupping his hands to accept the twine and hooks. "You have everything!" Eimi was surprised at how much his simple praise lifted her spirits. If only she had a younger sibling. She had always wanted a sister, but maybe a brother would have been good, too.

"I've been meaning to say, your bag?" Mimi appeared behind her and gestured towards her purse. "That color! What is it supposed to be? Ugh!" Eimi gaped at her, too shocked by her rudeness to do more. The strange thing was, there were no hints of malice in Mimi's voice. It was clear that she was doing nothing more or less than voicing her thoughts, with no regard to how they would affect the people around her. Eimi couldn't decide if that made it worse or better. She made an indistinct sound in her throat and returned her attention to Takeru.

"Do you wanna fish with us?" he asked. His eyes darted between Mimi and herself uncomfortably. Eimi wasn't sure that she quite trusted her voice, so she shook her head and stood up, as if she had something to do. She walked into the dense rainforest and was surprised by how rapidly the light from the fire faded away.

"I think you insulted her, Mimi," Palmon said. Eimi hurried her pace so that she didn't have to hear the rest of that conversation. _You think? _she asked herself, and she snorted slightly.

"Can you think of something useful we could do?" Eimi asked Galemon. Galemon produced a trilling, clicking sound deep in her throat, then floated over to an enormous fern. She grabbed a frond with her mouth and pulled it back, revealing purple berries. "Heeeey, nicely done, Gale!" Eimi plucked the frond and used it as a carrier for the berries, ignoring the chatter of the other children, ignoring the fact that everyone else had gone off in groups of two or more. Galemon was sending soothing vibes her way, which was helpful.

About fifteen minutes later, Eimi had filled her leaf, so she carefully carried it back to the fire. Most of the kids were gathered around it already, so Eimi laid the leaf down and sat. Koushiro and Takeru ran towards them, burdened with fish. Eimi felt her brow rising; she hadn't expected them to be so successful, not with the rotten luck they had had so far today.

They ate the fish and fruits that they had foraged, and Eimi listened to the conversation, which was equal parts speculation about the Digiworld and disbelief about their situation. Things went on well enough until after the meal, when Taichi regained some of his pep from the food.

"Heeeeey Gabumon," he said, sneaking up on Yamato's Digimon. "You'd better watch out, or Mimi will steal your fur to keep warm tonight!"

Yamato rose like a rocket and grabbed Taichi's shirt, pulling so hard that Taichi rose an inch or two from the ground. "Hey man, what gives!" he cried.

"Leave him alone!" Yamato shouted. Eimi was on her feet and running towards them before she even knew what was happening. Not for nothing was she the largest person in her year. She grabbed them both and pulled, prying them apart.

"Taichi, everyone's on edge," she said quietly. "Please don't harass anyone. And, Ishida-san, please have a little more patience with Taichi. We're all out of our comfort zones here." Looking up, Eimi realized that everyone was staring at her. She looked at the ground awkwardly and released them, then faded to the edge of the firelight, hoping to get out of sight. "S-sorry. I just don't think we should fight, right?"

The boys made identical sounds of disdain and began to ignore each other with painful deliberateness. Heat and burning built up in Eimi's eyes, and she turned her back on the group, not wanting the firelight to reflect off of the sudden moisture. Something nudged her hand, and she turned slightly, expecting Koushiro, but it was Galemon. Koushiro barely seemed to be sparing a thought for her in the Digiworld. Eimi suspected that he was too preoccupied with questions and theories about this world and how they had gotten here. She knew about his curiosity, had watched it develop over the years, but it still hurt a little when it overshadowed her.

Eimi forgot about everything when a bright light flickered into life behind her. "What is that?" Sora asked, pointing towards the source. Taichi began to run towards it, and Eimi heard a wordless exclamation pop out of her mouth. Where did he get all of this energy? She forced her tired legs to move, but she didn't have half of his speed. As she approached, it became clear that it was a trolley car. The others poured into it while she stared, rooted to the spot.

"It must be new." Koushiro's voice floated down from the windows. "It's far too clean to have been used."

"Yay!" Mimi chirped. "These seats are so comfy. Let's sleep here!" Eimi rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground, keeping an eye out for monsters. She didn't really like that they were isolated on an isthmus. They only had one escape route in case of emergency. What if a Digimon just picked them off of the narrow strip of land that connected the island to the mainland? She recalled the story of Scylla, whose six heads each seized one of Odysseus's men as the ship passed by. Galemon chimed softly and licked her cheek, and Eimi tried to calm her emotional climate. It was clear that Galemon was extremely sensitive to how she was feeling, and she didn't want to worry her. She already felt a deep connection to her, and she was the only one who she could always count on to take time out for her.

Jou stuck his head out of the trolley door. "Oh good, there you are, Anami-san. Why don't you get inside and Yagami-san will start the first watch?"

"I've got it, Kido-san," Eimi said respectfully. She realized that she liked him. He was clearly trying to keep tabs on everyone, which was more than she could say for anyone else, including herself. Jou shook his head, then pushed his glasses back up.

"It's Yagami-san, then Ishida-san, then Izumi-san, and then me. The girls and the child should rest."

Taichi gently pushed Jou out of the doorway and hopped down, ignoring the stairs. "Hey, guys," he shouted, and Eimi grimaced. Could he be any louder? The goal was _not _to attract anything. "This last name thing is getting out of hand. Since we're stuck here together, can we use our given names?" Eimi tried to keep her discomfort off of her face. Unless the person was a little kid, she preferred a slow progression towards that kind of intimacy, but he did have a point. There was a general wave of agreement from the trolly, so she tried to get used to the idea.

"I appreciate the thought," Eimi said, returning her attention to Jou, "but I would prefer to participate in the night watch. The more people there are, the less time everyone needs to stay up, right?"

"Let us boys take care of it today, Eimi," Taichi insisted. He clapped her on the shoulder, and she was shocked when her whole body moved with the force. She was even more tired than she had realized. "No offense, but you look like you got hit by a bus." Galemon's chiming was emphatic. The Digimon grabbed her vest with her mouth and forced her to her feet. She entered the trolly and found the others already laying on the seats, with the Digimon curled up on the floor. She sighed when she realized that there was not enough room to sprawl out next to Koushiro. She had to settle for laying with her head to his head.

"Try to sleep, Eimi," he said, yawning. His eyes shut, and Eimi felt her heart sink. She tapped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, trying to communicate her need of him. He blinked and extended his hand towards her before closing his eyes again. Somewhat mollified, Eimi held his hand and nuzzled his head with hers. Somehow she could practically hear him thinking about aliens. She found herself truly smiling for the first time since they ended up in the Digiworld.

Eimi fell into a fitful sleep, and woke up some time later at the sound of sniffling. Although she wasn't that familiar with everyone's voices yet, she could tell it was Takeru. Cautiously, she opened an eye and saw moonlight reflecting off the tears on his face. Her heart constricted in her chest. Poor little guy probably felt utterly lost. She wondered if he had ever failed to get a goodnight kiss from his parents before bed. Desperately hoping that no one woke up, she starting to sing a gentle Gaelic lullaby in an undertone. She didn't speak the language, but she had heard the song enough times to approximate the words. Takeru flicked his gaze towards her, his eyes widening at the sound. He smiled, and his eyelids slowly lowered. She continued until the sniffling stopped and he seemed to be asleep again.

"Thanks," a deep voice whispered. Eimi tilted her head towards Yamato, but his eyes were closed. Still, she was sure he was the one who had spoken.

"Sure," she answered. She glanced down at the Digimon and saw one of Galemon's big blue eyes focused on her. Galemon nodded and settled back down. Eimi checked on Koushiro, but it fortunately seemed that he had slept through her singing. But she wasn't entirely sure; his fingers had tightened around her hand. She touched his hair, sighed, and closed her eyes, trying not to wonder what would become of them.


	10. The Advisers

The Advisers

"Distrust and caution are the parents of security." -Benjamin Franklin

On one side, there was a field of snow. On the other, there was a jungle. A pile of snow pressed up against smoldering earth. Koushiro could see it, could press a hand against both, and yet he wasn't sure he believed it.

"This is staggering," he muttered. He watched Takeru plant one foot firmly on either side of the invisible line separating the two climates. The boy did a little dance with his upper body.

"It's like being in two planets at once," he said. Taichi frowned at the pile of snow.

"Most of us are wearing tennis shoes," he pointed out. "The snow will leak through and freeze our toes."

"Well, we already know there's nothing of interest back in the jungle." Yamato squinted and shielded his eyes with a hand. The sun was glaring off of the snow. Koushiro noticed some of the Digimon sniffing and glancing about.

"Do you guys smell something?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I think so." Gabumon stepped forward and lifted his snout. "I'm just not sure what it is."

"Shall we check it out?" Sora asked. "It's not as if we have anything better to do." Taichi nodded and gave Agumon an encouraging pat. He began to lead the group by smell. Koushiro glanced over his shoulder and verified that everyone was following. Eimi and Jou were in the back of the group, wearing almost identical expressions of fatigue.

"Sulfur?" Eimi's voice floated towards the front of the pack. Koushiro paused and turned around.

"You can smell sulfur? I don't smell anything." Koushiro watched her shrink back as the group turned its attention to her.

"Ahh, I don't smell it. Galemon does. She just passed the sensation to me, and I recognized it as sulfur." Koushiro marveled at how normal she made that sound. Galemon's powers were still something of a mystery. The other Digimon were straightforward. They each had a specific attack. Galemon had a host of minor powers that almost seemed psychic in nature. Perhaps it had something to do with Eimi's somewhat complex personality. He was quite curious to find out what she would digivolve into.

"Sulfur? Don't some hot springs smell like sulfur?" Mimi's voice grew tighter and tighter with excitement. "Agumon, which way is the smell? Come on, let's go! I want to take a bath!"

"In water that smells like sulfur?" Yamato shook his head, but ran to keep up anyway. Koushiro had some trouble getting his short legs through the buildup of snow, and he wondered how Takeru managed to almost bounce off of it. Sometimes he showed a remarkable amount of energy.

He was still struggling when someone put a hand on his shoulder. "I could carry you," Eimi whispered. The hesitance in her voice suggested that she knew he would refuse.

"Much too embarrassing," he whispered back. Both of them whipped their heads around at the sound of a groan of disappointment. Eimi grabbed his hand and half-pulled him towards the rest of the group.

The hot spring was at the top of a small hill. A single glance at the bubbling water told Koushiro that it was far too hot for bathing. Mimi was staring into the water ruefully. Koushiro watched her eyes shift to something on the other side of the springs. The extreme widening of her eyes had him turning to see what she was seeing.

"Most peculiar!" There was a refrigerator standing in the middle of the snow.

"Score!" Taichi cried, running towards it. He grabbed the handle eagerly.

"Stop!" Jou's voice was coming from the crest of the hill, where he stood, panting, with his hands on his knees. He fought for his breath before continuing. "Who knows what could be in there. An evil Digimon, maybe!"

"Or, you know, food." Taichi rolled his eyes and pulled the door open, despite Jou's strangled cry of protest. Koushiro felt his eyebrows rise. It was filled with eggs, nothing but eggs.

"There's no plug," he observed. "Taichi-san, is it producing chilled air?"

"Yeah, no worries," Taichi said, reaching into the fridge. "It's cold. The eggs seem to be okay."

"Wait, you're not thinking about eating those, are you?" Jou asked. His hands were darting around frantically, like startled fish avoiding a predator. "They could be bad. They could be poisoned. And we would be stealing them, did you even stop to think about that?"

"It's an emergency, Jou-san," Sora pointed out. "Our Digimon can't digivolve without food. We need to make sure they stay in top condition. I'm sure the owner would understand."

"The ends don't justify the means." Eimi was half hiding behind a rock formation, leaning against it. She was chewing her lower lip and tapping one of her feet rapidly. "I think Jou-san's right."

"Thank you!" Jou straightened his glasses and almost smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Taichi picked up an egg and carried to towards the hot spring. "I'll be the guinea pig. If I turn purple, you'll know not to eat 'em." Sora removed her hat and began placing eggs into it. Koushiro gasped and stood back before the other kids trampled him in their haste to get some food. He could hear Jou sputtering. Eimi had disappeared entirely.

Everyone was remarkably efficient when food was involved. Within minutes, Agumon had made a fire beneath a large, flat stone that they found in a cave, and Sora was breaking eggs over it. The kids were carrying more food over to her. The Digimon found stones for them to eat off of. Yamato was dipping eggs into the hot spring and scooping them out with leaves from the jungle.

"How do you like your eggs, Koushiro-kun?" Sora asked. He pressed the knuckle of his pointer finger against his chin.

"It's not as if we have oil and condiments... I suppose sunny side up would be the best option."

"Would you happen to know how Eimi-chan takes them? I have no idea where she went." Sora cracked an egg over the stone, and it landed perfectly on the surface.

"I'll pass, thanks." Koushiro glanced over his shoulder and saw Eimi leaning against the opening of the cave, stroking Galemon's head.

"Don't be stupid, Eimi," Taichi said, rolling his eyes. "We have to eat when we can." He shoved a whole boiled egg in his mouth, and Koushiro grinned at Eimi's look of awed disgust. It took visible effort for her to concentrate on talking again.

"The eggs are stolen. I can't eat them. That's just how it is." She raised her arms helplessly, and Koushiro's arm twitched towards the laptop on his back. It seemed he had a new item for his Eimi Code of Conduct. He realized that he really couldn't do that right in the middle of dinner, so he stored it away in his memory for later.

"What! C'mon Eimi, if you get too hungry to walk later, you'll totally slow us down." Taichi stopped eating just long enough to frown at her. Koushiro wished he could get her to eat somehow, but he wasn't sure it would be possible. She was quite adamant about her moral code.

"I don't really think we should be eating these either," Jou said, sighing down into his plate. "But it is the closest thing to a real meal we've had since we got here. As an aspiring doctor, I have to encourage nutrition, right?" He broke off a piece of his egg and popped it into his mouth. Some of the grimness left his face as he licked his lips. Koushiro felt his mouth start to water. Judging by Jou's sudden eagerness, the food tasted great.

Eimi slipped a little against the wall of the cave. "Jou-san!" she cried, sliding down against the cave wall until she was sitting. Her mouth fell open and she stared at the floor, clearly hurt at the loss of her only ally in the great egg debate. Koushiro twitched uncomfortably. Even if she was being a little ridiculous, he respected her willpower, and he felt bad for her. More importantly, he was convinced that she really did need to eat.

Sora sighed and slipped the sunny side up egg onto another flat stone. "Here, Koushiro-kun."

"Thank you very much." Koushiro stepped closer and took the plate. "However, I may have to abstain. If Eimi isn't eating, I can't eat either." Eimi's pulled her entire body backwards in one great twitch.

"Whaaaaaaaat!" she cried, rising to her feet. "No. Sora-chan made that just for you, Koushiro, you need to eat it. You need your strength." Koushiro looked away from her and to the few other kids who hadn't been served yet, willing them to catch on.

"You mean I boiled all of these for nothing?" Yamato asked, tsking towards the pile of eggs he had prepared. "What a waste! I guess I'll just throw them away..."

"Yeah, I guess I, uh, can't eat anymore then, if Eimi isn't eating!" Taichi said, pushing his plate away. Eimi snorted.

"You've had like five already," she said, pressing her hands to her hips. "My mom would scold you if she knew you were eating seconds before other people got their first helping."

"Come on, Eimi-chan," Sora cajoled. She spoke loudly to cut off Taichi's rebuttal. "We're a team. We all need to work together. We need you at your strongest if we're ever going to get back home."

"Yeah, come on Eimi-san, I'll even give you mine and eat last, okay?" Takeru hopped towards her and offered up his half-eaten food. Koushiro watched with relief as her facial features softened into a look of touched tenderness. He had to remember that she had a soft spot for little kids.

"I'll make her a new one, Takeru-kun," Sora said with a laugh. "Okay, Eimi-san?"

"Well-I- I mean, I can't let Takeru-kun- I..." She looked down and wrung her hands. "Thank you, Takeru-kun. I'll just... I'll just take a new one. If that's okay?" She glanced at Sora and pressed a hand to her cheek.

"Okay, great, wonderful. Let's dig in!" Yamato distributed his eggs to everyone in the group. Eimi looked incredibly guilty, but she ate. Now, if only he could get her to join in on the conversation... Well, he really wasn't the best person to do that, since he preferred listening himself.

They had a relaxing evening of plentiful food and friendly conversation. Jou and Eimi were tense and quiet, having been thwarted over the eggs, but everyone else seemed to be in good humor. Other than the rapidly decreasing temperature, Koushiro had no complaints.

"Oh, it's too cold to sleep," Mimi whined after the meal. Eimi stared at her and reached slowly into her bag. She pulled out a few slim, dark gray packets.

"Umm." She held them up and stared at the ground. "I have these."

"How are gray squares going to help?" Mimi snapped. Eimi flinched and lowered her hands.

"Hey, I've heard of those," Jou said, leaning closer to her. "Those are space blankets! Alright, well done, Eimi-san!"

"Space blankets?" Mimi echoed. "Those little things?"

"They unfold into a much larger size," Koushiro explained. "Basically, the blanket is vaporized aluminum deposited onto plastic. Although it is lightweight, the blankets prevent both evaporative and convective heat loss." Everyone but Jou and Eimi was giving him the blank, bovine expression that he was becoming increasingly familiar with. "It will work. Trust me."

"There's only three..." she said quietly. "I think they're big enough for two people to share, but that still leaves two people and the Digimon."

"Don't worry about us," Agumon said brightly. "We'll just keep each other warm." Eimi sighed, looking apologetic and regretful.

Koushiro glanced at her and tilted his head. "You have four blankets, Eimi," he pointed out. "Haven't you noticed the one in your canteen slip?"

"My what?" Eimi lifted her purse and unclipped the canteen. She tugged on the yellow slip that held the metal canteen and pulled out another space blanket. "Wow, my mom must have put that in there! Oh, there's some money, too! I didn't even notice that, how did you see it, Koushiro?"

"Ah." Koushiro cleared his throat. "I may have, uh, helped myself to your canteen during my night watch shift. Once or twice."

"Or every single time," Tentomon added, raising a talon. Koushiro frowned at him, but Eimi nodded.

"You're welcome to it, especially since you always fill it back up," she said. "So, I'll keep one, and you guys can figure out how to share the rest of them. If you want me to carry it, just fold it and give it back in the morning." She hesitantly placed three of them on the ground in front of her and ripped open the last packet.

Yamato was the first to pick one up. "Takeru, you and I will share this one, alright? Thanks, Eimi-san."

"Thanks, Eimi-san!" Takeru patted her arm, and Koushiro watched her smile shyly.

"Hm, so I guess that's Mimi-san and Sora-san to one blanket... And... Myself and Koushiro-san? Or myself and Taichi-san?" Jou glanced towards Eimi, who blinked and pulled back. Koushiro tapped his chin with his fingertips.

"Perhaps it would be most logical for me to share with Eimi. She's the tallest, and, after Takeru-kun, I'm the smallest. Our sizes balance out." Taichi shrugged, so he walked over to Eimi. "Is that agreeable?" He didn't really mind who he ended up sharing with, but he guessed that Eimi would prefer him over Taichi. Also, he did seem to remember Eimi mentioning that Taichi snored.

"Alright. Then I'll take the first watch." Jou, Agumon, and Gomamon left the cave. A moment later, the light from a fire blinked from outside the entrance, and Agumon strolled back in.

"Well, let's try to get comfortable," Koushiro said to Eimi. She handed him the blanket and glanced at the entrance to the cave.

"I... I'll be back in a minute," she said, standing slowly. Koushiro nodded, assuming that she needed to attend to the needs of the body, and watched Galemon float out of the cave behind her.

A Few Minutes Later

Jou stared dolefully at the fire. No one had listened to him at all today, just as usual. He didn't understand why no one would take him seriously. Couldn't they see that someone had to be the voice of reason?

"Hey, hey, Jou!" Gomamon sprang onto his lap and pressed his face into Jou's. Jou sprang away from him.

"Watch it, Gomamon, you're going to give me a heart attack!" He pressed a hand to his chest and breathed heavily.

"Psssh, come on, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You look so bummed out!" Gomamon rolled his massive green eyes and waved a flipper dismissively.

"You do seem to be a little down, Jou-san." Jou tilted his head to see Eimi standing behind him.

"You're really good at sneaking up on people," he said warily. He hadn't heard her coming at all, but at least she had spoken gently. She hadn't frightened him.

"I don't mean to do it," she said. She sat down about two feet away from him, then schooched closer to the fire. Galemon curled up beside her and closed her eyes. "I guess I'm just quiet."

"Nothing wrong with that," Jou replied. "I actually prefer some peace and quiet. Everyone is so energetic here." He rubbed his arms for warmth. "What are you doing out here? You should be sleeping."

"I... Well, like Gomamon said, I noticed you've been down. I just thought maybe you'd like to talk? I'll go back if you want me to." Jou watched her pull away from him as she spoke. It was strange the way she always seemed to be expecting people to lash out at her. He wasn't sure what to think of Eimi. On the one hand, she was definitely the most reasonable person in the group after him. He could count on her to actually think about things and to try and be prepared. She backed him up sometimes, and she always seemed interested in what he was saying. She was respectful to everyone, although she bickered with Taichi sometimes (apparently they were related, so that wasn't too strange) and seemed to dislike Mimi. But there was a thick wall between her and most of the other kids. It didn't make any sense. Why would she notice things like his bad mood, and come to help, but never show any signs of thinking of him as a friend? And something about her kicked puppy outlook dug at his nerves. Jou glanced at Gomamon, and saw that he was nodding encouragingly. Fine, he'd talk to her, there was no harm in that.

"No, it's nice of you to come check up on me, I appreciate it." She smiled shyly, and he found himself smiling back, even if it was somewhat brittle.

"I'm sorry Taichi and the others are so...impulsive. Taichi has always been that way, you know, doing what he wants to without thinking about the consequences. He's got a good heart, though."

"No doubt," he said. He tried not to wince at how dead-pan and sarcastic his voice had sounded, but Eimi giggled.

"Oh wow, what a silly little laugh!" Gomamon cried. He came closer and peered into her face. "I bet that's not how you really laugh. Don't be shy, let's hear it!"

Eimi stared down at him and blinked slowly. Jou hadn't had much reason to take a good look at her before, but now he could see that her eyes were captivating. They were huge and dark brown, with long, decadent, smokey lashes. Strange that she never seemed to take advantage of them like most girls would.

"Gomamon, don't harass her," Jou said sternly. He gave his Digimon's tail a quick tug.

"No, he's fine." Eimi slowly reached towards Gomamon, then paused, as if asking permission to touch him. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as she pet his head. Jou could see tenderness in her expressive eyes, and he realized that she liked Gomamon a lot. Why had she never tried to talk to him before now, then?

"I bet you snort when you laugh full on," Gomamon said. Eimi smiled.

"I'm not really sure." Gomamon proceeded to walk around her in circles, trying to get a good tickling angle, but Galemon opened an eye, trilled, and threw a shield around her human. Jou had no clue why Galemon couldn't attack like the other Digimon, but her shields had saved them a few times, so he didn't think about it much.

"Party pooper!" Gomamon sulked and made his way back over to Jou. Jou shivered and grabbed Gomamon, hoping to benefit from his body heat.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Eimi touched his hand with two fingers. The contact was so slight that he barely felt it. "Could you tell me why you feel down?"

Jou sighed rested his chin on his palm. "I just... I'm the oldest. I'm responsible for everyone's safety, and that's a big responsibility. But even though I'm trying to keep everyone safe and accounted for, they never take me seriously. I kind of feel like they're looking down on me sometimes." He felt himself flushing when he finished. He had said a lot more than he meant to. There was something disarming about Eimi's big eyes and gentle voice.

She nodded. "I thought it might be something like that. I noticed you looking out for everyone. I really appreciate it. I think it's very good of you." She shook her braid over one shoulder, removed the tie, and began to unwind it. "But try not to stress out over it. Ultimately, everyone is responsible for themselves. If you try to carry the weight of the entire group on your shoulders, you're going to snap. And, if it helps at all... I always take you seriously."

"Isn't that nice, Jou?" Gomamon cried. He batted Jou on the shoulder with a flipper, and Jou tilted his head to dodge his claws.

"Careful, Gomamon!" Jou rapped him gently on the nose, and Gomamon snorted in protest. Jou sighed and returned his attention to Eimi. "You know, I had no idea you were so kind. Why are you so distant all the time?"

Eimi tilted her head to the side like a bird. Then she averted her eyes and drew her knees closer to her body. "Maybe I'm not so good with new people? I would like to make friends with everyone..." Her voice trailed off wistfully.

"Nothing's stopping you." Gomamon shook his head. Eimi hugged herself with her arms.

"Yes, I suppose you're right... Listen, I'm going to go back inside and get some rest. Goodnight, Jou-san." She stood, brushed off her skirt, and moved towards the cave.

"Ah, good night, Eimi-san." Jou frowned at Gomamon. "I think you hurt her feelings," he whispered. "She's really sensitive, didn't you notice?"

"She heard you," Gomamon whispered back. Jou looked back and saw that she had stopped moving.

"Hey, Jou-san. You're the oldest... It seems strange for you to use 'san' with me. Maybe, if you want... You could use '-chan'?"

Jou felt his eyes widen with astonishment. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I, uh, sure. If that's what you want." She smiled and continued on her way.

"See?" Gomamon said, turning his flippers towards the fire. "She's stronger than you give her credit for."


	11. The Principle of the Thing

The Principle of the Thing

"An army of principles can penetrate where an army of soldiers cannot." Thomas Paine

Author's note: Galemon's dialogue is delivered via mind-to-mind communication. It will be marked as follows: _Dialogue._

It was yet another hot, humid day of walking through the Digiworld. Eimi was fairly sure that she hadn't walked as much during the entirety of her life as she had since they arrived here. Today's scenery was a nondescript forest. As per norm, everyone was tired, hungry, sore, whiny, and short-tempered. At the moment, the group was traveling in exhausted silence.

The movement of Koushiro's bright red hair caught Eimi's eye. She watched him stare at the sky. "I believe the sun will be setting shortly," he pointed out. "Perhaps it would be expedient to find a place to set up camp for the night."

"We haven't passed by a good spot for hours," Yamato countered. Taichi grunted and pulled his mini telescope out of his pocket, then placed it against his eye. Eimi watched him examine the forest for signs of a suitable site. He made an odd choking sound and lowered the telescope a few minutes later. His mouth worked silently for a moment.

"What did you see, Taichi?" Agumon asked. Taichi shook his head and pointed, but all Eimi could see was more trees.

"There's a building ahead," he managed at last. "It's enormous. It looks like a hotel or something." Eimi felt her eyebrows brush the underside of her bangs as they flew upward. The kids and Digimon began to run in the direction he was pointing towards, and Eimi groaned. The building could wait while they walked; why where they always running? She obstinately maintained her pace, content to watch the others shrink to specks in the distance. Galemon prodded her shoulder with her snout, but Eimi continued to walk.

"We'll get there when we get there," Eimi said. Galemon trilled a bit disapprovingly, but didn't push. "Look, if it's a trap, which is probably is, at least we can try to get them out of it this way." Jou liked to act like the cautious one, but he was running straight into trouble with the rest.

The hotel came into view within twenty minutes. It was made of dark wood, and it looked fancy and well-maintained. The lawn was even mowed. Eimi knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened it and entered. The inside was clean, but there was no one in sight. Eimi climbed the massive, ornate staircase and poked her head into a few doors. There were rooms filled with twin beds, a room with two enormous baths separated by a tall wall, modern bathrooms, and a dining room whose massive wooden table was overladen with a variety of foods from their world. Her friends were staring at it with expressions ranging from extreme desire to open delight.

"Please tell me you aren't actually thinking of eating that," Eimi said. "We need to get out of here, now."

"Ugh, it's always like this with you!" Mimi cried. "We finally have somewhere nice to stay and nice things to eat, and you act all high and mighty and tell us what we should and shouldn't do!" Tears began to form in her eyes, and she drew her elbows towards her body. She was clearly tense and ready to lash out.

Eimi closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. "Mimi-san," she began slowly, "I know this setup is very tempting. That's the problem. Someone is mowing the lawn, dusting, and cooking. So where are they? No one cooks this much food- in the style of our world, I might add- and then leaves it unattended. You'll notice the steam rising off of it. What, did someone just lay it all out five minutes ago and decide that they had something better to do than eat it? Even if they did innocently wander off for some reason, they still would not want us eating their food or using their bath or sleeping in their beds. Even if this is a normal hotel, we don't have anything to pay with. And I don't want to hear that this is an emergency. There are fruits in this forest, it's not like the barren snowfields we were in that last time with the eggs. Worst case scenario, this is a trap. Best case scenario, we're knowingly taking gross advantage of the people or Digimon who run this hotel. I refuse to do either on principle."

The children shared uncomfortable glances. "You make some good points," Sora admitted. "What are your thoughts, guys? Jou-san?"

The muscles in Jou's face were all pinched together. "She's right. I know she's right. But I can't walk away from this, I'm so hungry, and there's sushi and pizza and steak and sashimi and I'm eating it right now, I don't even care anymore." He threw himself into a dining chair and started grabbing whatever was nearest. As if this were a signal, the other kids did the same, as well as their Digimon partners.

Eimi stiffened, then walked out of the room, down the stairs, through the reception area, and out of the hotel's front door. "Come on, Galemon," she said as they traveled through the mowed front lawn. "Let's get some food so we can save the day later." She flinched as Galemon's anxiety and regret reached her mind. "Fine, go back in there and eat stolen food we don't need!" Eimi snapped. "Koushiro and Taichi and the others didn't listen to me, so why should you!" Then she stopped walking and started to cry.

Galemon froze, then gently nudged her cheek with her snout in a tacit apology. She grabbed her vest with her mouth and tugged her into the forest, where they began to search for a campsite together.

About an Hour Later

Sora groaned and pressed a hand to her bulging stomach. She had never eaten so much in her life, and she wasn't sure that she would be able to rise from the dining room chair. Only the promise of a hot bath and a warm bed got her moving. She got up and waited by the light switch while the others filed out of the dining room.

Koushiro lingered at the table, eying the small selection of leftovers. Sora watched him, frowning slightly. Was he thinking of packing them up? That wasn't a bad idea, if they could find something to carry it in.

"What are you doing, Koushiro-kun?" He lifted his head and pressed a cheek into his palm.

"Well, I want to make a plate up for Eimi and take it to her, but I know she won't eat it, so it would be something of a pointless gesture." He frowned and crossed his arms. "But, now that I'm full and capable of thinking on it, I feel rather guilty for brushing her off without a word earlier. Some attention might alleviate her emotional response to our snub."

"That's not a bad idea, Koushiro," Tentomon said. "I'm proud of you for considering her feelings." Sora found herself nodding and smiling. She was actually a little surprised to find Koushiro thinking about Eimi that way.

"I agree. But I think it would be better if I took it to her; if I were her, I'd be using the privacy to take a bath. I wonder if she found a water source? Biyomon, would you do a quick fly around and tell me where she is?"

"No problem, Sora! You can count on me!" Sora smiled, touched by her Digimon's eagerness to help her. Biymon opened a window and launched herself out. Koushiro hastily selected what Eimi would like best from the remnants of the meal; apparently she had a taste for poultry and pasta, because that's what he focused on. When he was finished, he handed her the plate, thanked her, and stepped through the doorway.

_I wonder what their relationship is, _Sora thought. It was clear that they were close, but she had never gotten the particulars, despite being in the same club as them. Eimi was friendly and respectful towards her, but had never invited a friendship between them, despite Sora's best efforts. Eimi seemed almost obsessed with Koushiro, and always had him in her sight. He seemed to care for her more than anyone else in the group, but it was hard to tell with him. He was just so quiet and focused on his laptop. In contrast, it was clear from their alternating between friendly familiarity and bickering that Taichi and Eimi were related. First cousins, she recalled. Shaking her head, Sora left the hotel and searched the darkening sky for Biyomon. She eventually spotted her flapping her wings above the trees.

"Over here, Sora!" she called. Sora made her way towards her Digimon as fast as she could. She was moving sluggishly after her huge meal. When she finally caught up with Biyomon, she could see Eimi pulling her tee shirt on by the light of a fire.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sora said as she approached. "I didn't mean to interrupt your bath."

"No problem," Eimi answered. "The lake is cold; I didn't have any intention of lingering." She drew herself up to the fire and shivered. Then she reached for the impressive pile of fruits sitting nearby. Galemon was sitting beside it and helping herself with humorous gusto. "Want some?" she asked, offering Sora and Biyomon an apple.

"Oh, we couldn't eat another bite," Sora replied. "I actually brought you some food. Koushiro-kun wanted to bring it, but I brought it out because I thought you might be bathing." Eimi was about an inch away from biting into the apple, but her hands froze and her open mouth waited in vain. She slowly lowered the fruit, closed her mouth, and smiled shyly.

"Kou made that plate up for me?" she asked. She reached for it, then paused and shook her head violently. "That was really nice of both of you, and I do appreciate it, but I just can't. I'm sorry." Her shoulders slumped as she took an enormous bite from the apple. "Still, though..." she tilted her head and grinned. "Thanks, Sora-chan. Really."

Sora watched with wonder as Eimi's movements gained energy and animation. _She suddenly looks so happy, _she thought. Sora sat down next to her by the fire. _I wonder if she'll open up more when she's in a good mood. _

"Would you like me to keep you company for a little while?" Sora offered. Eimi's eyes widened as she finished off a bite of apple.

"I... Aren't you eager to get back in there?" Eimi asked, motioning towards the hotel. It was true that Sora wanted to get to that bath, but it would still be there in a few minutes.

"It can wait. I worry about you, sitting out here all by yourself. Right, Bee?" Sora stroked the top of Biyomon's head.

"Sora's right," Biyomon said. "It's bad for you to stay here alone for too long. I guess we can't convince you to come back inside, huh."

"I'm afraid not." Eimi picked up a peach and sank her teeth into it. "I appreciate your concern, though, thank you."

"No problem," Sora said with a smile. She scooted a bit closer and took a good look at Eimi. The dim light of the fire in the darkness suited her. Her pale skin was faintly luminous in the firelight, and her eyes were like huge, dark pools. Somehow, Eimi seemed older than herself and Mimi, even though they were about the same age. "Eimi-chan, can I ask about your relationship with Koushiro-kun?"

Eimi lowered the peach and tilted her head like a puppy. "What about it?" she asked. Just like before, Eimi seemed to gain sparkle and energy when Koushiro came up in conversation. "He's my best friend. We've been best friends our whole lives. Our parents are friends... Well, I guess our mothers are friends and our fathers are coworkers?" She stared off to the side and considered it, then shrugged, as if to say that it was not important. "Well, what matters is that we've always lived in the same building, and we come and go in each others' apartments. Although for the last few years, I mostly come to his place."

Sora tried to keep her surprise off of her face. That seemed like a rather unusual situation. "Wow. I've known you for a while, but I never knew that. What about your other friends?" Sora was just trying to keep the conversation going, but she knew she had made a mistake when Eimi blushed and looked away.

"I guess I don't really have any other than Koushiro, Taichi, and Hikari. That's Taichi's little sister, my other cousin. I used to, when I was smaller, but I... Right around the time I joined the soccer club... Well, I guess I don't really want to talk about it." Eimi finished off the last few bites of the peach, then reached down and stroked Galemon's head.

"Doesn't that get lonely?" Sora asked. She knew she should leave this subject alone, but she couldn't help but respond to Eimi's emotional stress. She expected Eimi to pull away or be offended, but she frowned, tilted her head, and thought about it.

"Yes and no. As long as I have those three, especially Koushiro and Taichi, I'll be okay. But... I used to always call attention to myself, and I always felt comfortable in my own skin. It's easy to make friends when you're like that. I miss it." Eimi put her elbow on her knee and held her face with her upturned hand. "I'm sorry. I keep talking about myself."

Sora smiled warmly. "That's because I keep asking you nosy questions. You're very patient with me."

"You say interesting things," Biyomon commented. Her brow was pressed down against her huge, cute eyes. "I feel like your mind is all twisty and strange compared to the other humans." Panic jolted through Sora's chest, but Eimi smiled and turned her body towards Biymon. She actually looked pleased. Not many people liked being called strange, but apparently it sat alright with Eimi.

"May I ask what makes Koushiro-kun so special to you?" Sora asked. "I know he's talented and has a good heart, but you have to admit that it's difficult to even have a conversation with him, let alone form a relationship." Eimi frowned and crossed her arms.

"People keep asking me that. I don't understand why. Koushiro is..." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "He's gentle. He's polite. He's always willing to help. He's intelligent, and you can have a really interesting conversation with him if you get him talking. He looks out for me. He tries to protect me. He doesn't always insist on talking, talking, talking, like everyone else does. People think it's strange that he likes computers so much, but I like that he can keep himself entertained on his own. He's curious, always asking questions and trying to learn. He's open-minded. He always tries his best, and he never complains. He makes really cute noises when he's startled or embarrassed. He behaves respectfully towards everyone." She opened her eyes and stared straight into Sora's, almost aggressively. Her clear, lilting tone of voice sharpened to a razor edge. "Anyone who has a problem with him can answer to me."

"Whoa, now!" Sora held her hands out in front of her. "I don't have a problem with anyone. I like him. I like you." It seemed that there was a feral beast hidden within Eimi. Sora watched it slowly recede as Eimi stared at her and breathed deeply. Between Eimi's protectiveness of Koushiro and her obvious admiration for him, Sora couldn't help but wonder if she was in love with him. She was young for that, but maybe it was possible for the beginnings of those feelings to be there.

"I like you, too," Eimi said, picking up another apple. "You're always keeping an eye on everyone. It seems like you really care about all of us. I really admire that. I also love how you can butt heads with all the boys and keep up with them. I feel like I'm always keeping quiet and lagging behind."

Warmth spread through Sora's chest. She didn't know Eimi could be so affectionate. She said it nonchalantly, which made it more honest, more real. It occurred to her that Eimi might be a little more honest than most people, if only because of her frank way of speaking. Sora bit her lip, wondering if she had the courage to ask a sensitive question about herself. "Do you think I'm a tomboy?"

"A tomboy?" Eimi's eyes widened. "No! Just because you can hold your own with the boys doesn't make you a tomboy. I find your facial expressions and voice to be very feminine, in particular. Although I honestly can't think of anything wrong with being a tomboy, anyway." She shrugged and twirled the apple in her hands. Sora released a breath that she had not known she was holding. Finally, someone who saw the difference between being strong and being boyish!

"She's right, Sora," Biyomon said, leaning into her. Sora smiled and put an arm around her Digimon.

"Eimi-chan, let's be friends, okay?" Sora reached out and put her hand on Eimi's knee. It would be wonderful to have a rationale, mature girl to back her up in the Digiworld.

Eimi flushed and looked away, but she nodded. "That sounds great. Let me walk you back to the hotel before it's fully dark, alright?" Sora wanted to tell her that she could relax here, but she sensed that this was something Eimi would want to do for a friend. She accepted, and Eimi told her embarrassing stories about Taichi on the way back.

About Two Hours Later

Eimi had just fallen asleep beside the fire when a horrible laugh woke her. She was up almost instantly. "Galemon, throw a nonporous shield over the fire, will you?" she whispered. "It will die if you cut it off from oxygen." Galemon obeyed silently, and the fire sputtered out. Eimi hastily folded her blanket, threw her bag over her shoulder, and ran towards the hotel, hoping against hope that her tirade about the whole thing being a trap wasn't right after all.

When she poked her head through the trees surrounding the hotel, she saw the decrepit remains of an old structure. There were eight beds floating in the sky. Two of them were empty. The other kids and their Digimon were clinging to the others. _Are they only wearing underwear? _Eimi wondered as she caught a glimpse of Yamato's bare chest. _Awkward._

She heard Taichi scream, and she fell back into the cover of the trees. She moved towards her cousin's voice as quickly and quietly as she could, taking care to stay out of sight. The element of surprise was her only weapon when her Digimon lacked offensive powers. Soon, she came upon a crest of land sticking out above a river. An enormous, lion-like Digimon was advancing on Taichi with a sword held high. Leomon, she recalled, a good Digimon under Devimon's control. All thoughts of stealth and caution fled from Eimi's mind. Her heart seemed to freeze over. "No! NO!" she threw herself into the open and tackled Leomon's arm, but he didn't even budge.

"Eimi!" Taichi shouted.

"Run, Taichi!" Eimi screamed. She pulled at Leomon's arm, but it was like trying to bend steel. His arm was solid muscle. He growled, a deep, rumbling, ominous sound. Eimi whimpered, and her vision blurred with tears, but she clung even harder. Agumon flailed around, trying to distract Leomon. He opened his mouth, but only a few cinders popped out.

"Taichi, I'm so sorry, I'm just so hungry, even after all of that food!" Agumon rushed forward and tried to attack Leomon with his claws, but Leomon swatted him away like a fly.

"The hotel, the food, the bath... It was all my illusion, you little fools, and you all fell for it... Except you." Eimi's whimpering reached a fever pitch when Devimon appeared a few feet behind Leomon. He extended one of his incredibly long arms toward her. "You're far too clever to be allowed to live."

"Eimi! Eimi! Tentomon, do something!" Koushiro's voice floated down from one of the beds. He was practically in hysterics.

"I can't, Koushiro, I don't have any energy. But... She can!" A strange Digimon leaped in the space between Leomon and Devimon.

_I am Mayumon, _the Digimon said. Eimi blinked, shocked somewhat out of her fear. The Digimon was about the size and shape of a camel with one hump at the back of its body. Its body resembled Kumamon's, with white clouds swirling around its form. It had four long, spindly legs ending in hooves and a long, ridged neck. Cute, spaniel-like ears topped either side of its head. The eyes were heavily-lidded, its snout was long, and a tiny spiral horn rose from between its eyes. A spiraling tail rose from beyond the hump. Its neck, legs, tail, and head were colored in a blue gradient. The hooves were gold, and the eyelids were lined with gold. The eyes were the same bright blue as Galemon's. There were bright pink flowers in a ring where the neck met the body. It wasn't comparable to any creature, real or imaginary, that Eimi had ever encountered. And, to make matters stranger, Eimi was sure that the voice had sounded in her head.

_I will protect you, Eimi. _Mayumon launched herself at Devimon. Leomon growled, shook Eimi off of his arm, and pounced after her. Then, Mayumon flickered and disappeared, causing Leomon and Devimon to accidentally attack one another. Eimi didn't waste time trying to see where Mayumon went; instead, she ran to Taichi and helped him to his feet.

"We need to move, Taichi," she groaned. "Where are your clothes, stupid?"

"Forget that," Taichi snapped. "There's nowhere to go, Eimi, can't you see we're on a cliff?" Eimi opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when Taichi's eyes flew wide open. Eimi turned to see Leomon's open hand close around her vest. He lifted her to his eye level, and she flailed violently. Mayumon was prancing around Devimon in the distance, trying to draw him away from her, so she couldn't help. Eimi smacked Leomon with her fists, causing her bag to slide down her arm. It bounced against Leomon's chest, and the little digivolution device she had attached to it started to glow brightly. Leomon dropped her and growled, then dropped to his knees. His pupils returned to his eyes.

"Chosen child!" he gasped. "You need to get out of here!" He grabbed Eimi again and tossed her onto one of the empty beds as it flew by. Eimi shrieked as she flew through the air and landed with a _fwump _against the mattress. She glanced down in time to see Leomon break off a section of the cliff for Taichi and Agumon to escape on. It fell into the river with a great splash. The flying beds began to move in opposite directions.

"Galemon! I mean, Mayumon! Please, hurry!" Eimi leaned over the side of her bed and reached towards her Digimon. Leomon threw himself towards Devimon, creating an opening for Mayumon to slip out of the fight. Mayumon regressed back into Galemon and floated up to the bed. Eimi grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, Galemon. You saved my life, and Taichi's too."

_Welcome. _Galemon nuzzled her and trilled happily.

"Whaaaat! You can talk as Galemon now?" Eimi wanted to ask about this new development, but she tore her eyes away from the Digimon and looked at the other beds. She flung herself to the end of the bed closest to Koushiro, but he was already too far away for her to have any chance of reaching him. "Koushiro!"

"Eimi! Take care of yourself!" he shouted. Eimi watched him until she could no longer make out his bed.

"Galemon, we're all being forced apart," she whispered.

Who was going to warn them about traps if she wasn't around?


	12. Maiden of the Wooded Glen

Maiden of the Wooded Glen

Author's note: The song featured in this story is The Wild Song, which was written for the Irish choral group Anuna. Also, English dialogue is marked with *dialogue*.

"Well, now that we have seen each other," said the unicorn, "if you'll believe in me, I'll believe in you." -Lewis Carroll, _Through The Looking Glass_

Eimi sighed as her bed slid over the open sea like an albatross, silent and ghostly in the dark. She was bored, depressed, and on edge. There was no way to know when or even if her craft would fall, and, if it did, she wasn't sure that she would be okay. Galemon could probably find some way to keep her from drowning or splattering on the ground, at least now that she could digivolve, but nothing was guaranteed. It was Takeru she was really worried about, though. Patamon, while dedicated, wasn't very effective in his rookie stage, and he had shown no signs of digivolving yet.

_Sleep. _Galemon turned a blue eye on her, and it looked silver in the moonlight. _Guard. _

"Thanks for the offer, Gale," Eimi said, scratching her chin. "But I can't. I'm too stressed." Galemon sent her a wave of frustration, and she pressed her down into a laying position on the bed using a shield. Eimi batted at the invisible barrier holding her down, but it was like pressing up against a wall. Grumbling, she slid under the covers and pressed her head into the pillow. "I guess it was an order, huh." Galemon trilled peacefully, and, despite everything, Eimi cracked a smile.

She stared up at the stars instead of down at the cold sea. They were so visible here, no doubt because there were no city lights. This was one of the few things she would miss about the Digiworld, assuming they ever returned home. No wonder Koushiro was so interested in space; it was all just so beautiful, so majestic, so otherworldly.

There was a sudden stinging in her heart, and she pressed a hand to her chest, surprised at the very physical reaction. Koushiro was out there, alone in the dark, alone in this place where Devimon reigned. They all were. She shuddered, and Galemon pressed her snout to her shoulder.

_Boy fine, _she said. Eimi tipped her head, frowning.

"Boy?" she echoed. Galemon narrowed her eyes, and Eimi could feel frustration rolling off her.

_Close eyes. _Shrugging, Eimi obeyed. She gasped when an image of Koushiro formed in her mind without her prompting it.

"Did you do that?!" Eimi asked, moving to sit up. Her head smacked the shield, and she hissed in pain. Galemon snorted, sounding concerned, and then nodded. Eimi frowned and worried her lower lip with her teeth. "You sure have gained some interesting new powers since you digivolved into Mayumon." The chimes inside Galemon's flowers sounded, but she made no real comment. Sensing that Galemon was closing the discussion, Eimi tried to relax again, but her thoughts kept drifting back to the others.

"I suppose Birdramon and Kabuterimon will do a fly-around of the surrounding islands when the sun rises," Eimi said, resuming her study of the night sky. "Assuming we land on an island and not in the water, we'll try to drag the bed into the open so they'll see it. Sound good?" Galemon produced a trill that sounded almost like a sigh.

_Sleep. _Eimi's eyes grew heavier and heavier as Galemon sent her powerful feelings of peace and comfort. She tried to say something about that being unfair, but the words never made their way out of her mouth. Her consciousness slipped away with all the ease of the dark clouds floating by above.

When she awoke, the sun was a sweet warmth on her face. She spent a few moments in the haze that precedes full waking, then snapped into a fully functional state. Her upper body rose, and she cried out when she hit a shield. "Galemon!" she whined, gently massaging the back of her head with her hand. The Digimon was curled up at the foot of her bed. She rose her head and tilted it, looking apologetic. There was an enormous pile of strawberries beside her.

"Drop the shields, please," Eimi sighed. Galemon nodded, and she rose from the bed. She rubbed her eyes when a fierce impression of green overtook her brain. Wherever they had fallen, it was overgrown with an abundance of healthy grass. There was a forest in the distance, and the terrain was hilly and wild. "Gale, how did we get here?" she asked. She could feel Galemon's mind connecting with hers. It felt like being gently poked in the head, but the sensation was deeper, in her thoughts rather than her flesh. Sensing her intent, Eimi closed her eyes to receive her Digimon's input.

She could see herself sleeping, could see a dark, indistinct mass of land growing larger in the distance. Eimi realized with amazement that Galemon was sharing her memory of last evening with her. As the bed rapidly approached the island, Galemon threw a shield around it. It shone white in the moonlight before becoming invisible. Apparently, the shield gave Galemon some ability to maneuver the bed, because its descent slowed and its trajectory changed towards a more open area of the island. The bed landed slowly and safely in the spot it now rested.

Eimi crossed her arms. "That's amazing, Gale, well done," she said, picking up a strawberry. "I can't believe I slept through all that. I know I sleep soundly, but that's ridiculous. And thanks for these." She sank her teeth into the fruit and grimaced. Although strawberries were one of Koushiro's favorite foods, she found them bitter and unpalatable. But food was food, and she was hungry, so she polished half of the pile off, tossing the heads aside as she went. They ate in silence until they were gone.

Eimi stood and stretched. "Alright, so I suppose we should find somewhere out of sight to hide where we can still see the bed. Koushiro or Sora-chan will be along at some point." She looked about, scanning their surroundings for an appropriate area to hide, but Galemon squeaked in dissent. Eimi blinked and looked over at her. "Problem?"

_Search island. _Galemon fixed her with an accusing look. Eimi frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why?" she asked. "No one else fell on this island, you would have seen them. You are as you are, and I am as I am, so please don't take this as an insult, but... You can't fly or fight. We're marooned here, and if we attract the attention of something malignant, which is pretty common for us, we'll be in trouble. I don't have any skills that can get us out of here. We have to rely on the others."

A clicking, disgruntled sound issued from somewhere in Galemon's forehead. Real dolphins, Eimi knew, had a sound-focusing organ called a melon there. Galemon floated closer and closer to her, until her snout was pressed firmly against her nose. They stared each other down for a while, but when no one relented, Galemon finally spoke. _Must rely on self, _she chided. _Not others._

Eimi huffed and crossed her arms. "Gale, this has nothing to do with _reliance_. I'm taking an honest look at our capabilities and choosing the best course of action based on them. We can't fly or swim. If we could, we'd go look for the others. I can't charm a Digimon into giving us a lift, like Mimi-san. I can't make a plan to get us out of here, like Koushiro. I can't rally strangers around me, like Taichi." She rubbed her elbows and lowered her eyes. "The only thing I've ever contributed to the group is my caution, and it hasn't helped yet, since no one listens."

The chiming of Galemon's flowers became cacophonic and harsh. _Quit before try, _she accused. Suddenly, Galemon cut off her emotional connection to her, but Eimi could still feel shame and shaking fury spilling from beneath her Digimon's control. It hurt more than a blow, more than a cruel word, more than anything she had ever known to feel the disgust of the creature who seemed to be forged from her own heart. _Of course, _she thought, breathing heavily. _Galemon can't hide how she's feeling any more than I can. _Galemon was floating away, and Eimi could sense that she was meant to follow, but her legs didn't work. She collapsed on the bed, shaking far too violently to do more. If only she could be capable and clever like Koushiro, brave and confident like Taichi, warm and competent like Sora, self-assured and detached like Yamato... If only she could be anyone else but the trembling, wounded, pathetic creature she was.

Eimi sat there for a while, until Galemon was almost out of sight at the edge of the distant forest. She was looking without seeing, focusing on her thoughts, but she snapped into focus when three enormous white shapes emerged from the trees, forming a triangle around her Digimon. Eimi threw herself to her feet and ran towards Galemon, wishing that she had some cover to mask her approach, but knowing she did not. One of the creatures broke off and flew towards her, moving with breath-taking speed. As it came closer, Eimi recognized it as a Unimon, a white, horse-like Digimon. It had gray wings, a red mask, a yellow mane and tail, and, of course, a horn. Their Digimon had claimed that Unimon were peaceful, but Eimi had no way of knowing if there were black gears involved. It certainly seemed to be on a warpath, snorting and glaring as it flew. It stopped just short of plowing into her, and she whimpered and flinched, but stood her ground.

"What manner of creature are you?" the Unimon asked, blocking her escape with its massive body. This particular Unimon was larger than a Clydesdale. "And what is your business in our glen?" Its voice was low, harsh. It sounded like a youth trying to convince the world that he was a man. Eimi realized that it was defending its territory. It was best to play this gently and apologetic.

"I... I'm a human. I'm here because Devimon threw my partner, Galemon, and me over the sea and onto this island. We want to find the rest of our group, but we're all scattered everywhere. We don't want to impose or harm you and yours." She closed her eyes and willed her hands to stay at her sides. Although she was scared, she really wanted to pet the Unimon. He was beautiful, all luminescent fur and muscle.

"Human?" the Unimon echoed. Although its eyes were hidden by its mask, she could sense the shock and excitement in its voice. He grabbed her vest with his teeth, jerked his head, and threw her effortlessly onto his back. Eimi exclaimed and grabbed his neck as he rose to the air, his enormous wings moving smoothly on either side of her. He moved them to where the other two Unimon caged Galemon.

One of them stamped a hoof with disapproval. "Justice, what is this creature you bear on your back? Are you a common mule?" This Unimon sounded female, and quite irate. Eimi noted that they seemed to have names, which was a first among the Digimon she had encountered. Galemon looked at her and trilled, trying to get close, but the third Unimon closed its teeth around her tail, clearly intending to hold her back rather than hurt her.

"Hold your tongue, Patience," Justice said, throwing his head up. "We have found a human maiden."

"Human maiden!" The third Unimon opened his mouth to speak, and Galemon darted forward and came to Eimi's side. "We must take her to Wisdom! Justice, you are the swiftest, pray make haste!"

"Hold!" Patience lowered her head and set her front hooves firmly in Justice's path. "How do we know if this creature is truly human? This could be yet another of Devimon's treacherous plots. Our herd has suffered enough as it is. Our caution must remain our guard."

Justice reared, and Eimi gasped as her grip slipped. Galemon held her in place with a shield, saving her from a nasty spill. "Would you have me miss a chance to save the herd?" he bellowed. "Have you ever beheld so strange a creature? Surely, this must be one of the otherworld beings promised in the legend."

_Sitting right here, _Eimi thought, staring at the back of Justice's head. Galemon prodded her in the back, and she sighed, knowing what her Digimon wanted without any need for words. "May I ask what this is all about?" she said. Her voice was respectful and hesitant.

Patience snorted and slammed a hoof into the ground, but Justice tipped his head to the side to regard her. "Let us ride, and I will explain as we go. If we go together, Patience, these creatures cannot best our strength. Rest easy." He walked into the forest, and the others fell in line behind him. "First, what are you called, maiden?"

"Anami Eimi, and this is Galemon. I've never met Digimon with names before, if you don't mind my saying so. Most of them go by their Digimon type." Eimi looked this way and that as they entered the shade of the trees. This place was so very still and peaceful. She felt as though she had walked into a fairytale. The forest was immense, and the trees were wide and incredibly tall. Very little light penetrated to the forest floor, but she kept seeing glints here and there, suggesting that there were creatures out in the darkness. She tried not to shudder. Galemon pressed her body against hers and sent her calm, supportive feelings.

"Yes, and it would be acceptable for you to call us Unimon, but, when Digimon live in groups such as ours, individual names become a necessity. This is the great herd, where young Unimon live under the watch of a few strong, mature Unimon and some of our Digivolved forms. Many injured or weak Digimon also take shelter in our forest. All who dwell in the sacred glen are under our protection, maiden. Those with peaceful hearts have nothing to fear from us."

Patience huffed from somewhere behind them. "Any who mean us harm shall perish by our hooves," she warned. Eimi turned and saw Justice flick his tail dismissively.

"You come to us in a time of great misfortune," Justice said, drawing her attention. "Some months ago, Devimon laid a foul curse on the sacred glen. All those present in the glen were frozen. No songs have they sung since that day, no clouds have they laid upon, no open land have they devoured with legs of sinew and muscle. Only those whose duty to the glen saw us away from home were spared. Wisdom, our alpha, shared secret words with those who remained, words that normally are known only to the alpha and beta. Those words are a legend, promising that such a silence would one day fall over our glen, and that a human maiden, and a human maiden alone, shall restore the voices of the forest. And that, maiden, is why we would have you speak with Wisdom."

"I would not, but clearly my will has no bearing in the situation," Patience snapped.

"I outrank you." Justice's voice was hard, domineering. It was like listening to the headstrong arrogance of Taichi combined with the pride and insolence of Yamato. Eimi couldn't help but wonder what Justice was out to prove. She almost felt as if she could sense his insecurity, his need to prove something or connect to something, to find his purpose. Did he have ambitions for Wisdom's rank?

Justice's outburst brought the conversation to a halt, and the group made their way through the forest in silence. Eventually the forest opened up into a long, narrow clearing, which Eimi recognized as a glen from her perusal of European classics. It reminded her of paintings of the valley of heaven, all lined with trees and mountains in the distance, spotted with clear running streams and wildflowers. All it lacked was the lion beside the lamb. Of course, the presence of Unimon and other Digimon frozen like statues distorted the peaceful setting. She did not recognize most of them, and she knew Galemon could not speak names.

"What kinds of Digimon are these?" she whispered. For some reason, the awe of the place and the horror of the frozen Digimon reduced her to quiet.

Justice sighed and tilted his head towards the creatures as he named them. "Tapirmon. Mammothmon. Demimeramon. Piximon. All alternate forms of Unimon, all different possible stages. The others are visitors of the glen."

"Wait," Eimi said, tugging on her braid. "I thought that each type of Digimon had one set path for digivolution." If she was following Justice's lesson, then some Unimon could turn into different creatures.

"That isn't so. Some Unimon become Mammothmon. Others become Piximon. Others still follow other paths, but those two are the most common. But please, lay such cares aside. Wisdom descends from her home on high." Justice indicated the a distant mountain with his head, and Eimi stared in that direction to see a Unimon descending towards the glen. As it came closer, the Unimon sank into low bows, and Eimi almost slid down Justice's neck. She noticed Galemon tipping her head, so she bowed as best as she could from her perch. She didn't look up until Justice rose beneath her.

Wisdom stood before her. Although she didn't look much different than the others, there was a certain heaviness about her, a certain poise and calm to her bearing, and Eimi could feel her quiet strength. Wisdom approached her slowly, rising to the air on her wings to reach her, since Justice was so much larger than she was. She reached out and gently pressed her muzzle against her forehead. Her coat was cool and soft against Eimi's skin.

"Human maiden," Wisdom whispered. Her voice was mystical and musical, like the sound of water tripping down in a fountain. "Would you grant me access to your mind? I trust Justice has explained our situation to you. We wish for your assistance, but I must feel your heart before I place the fate of those under my care in your hands."

Eimi felt her brow rise up. Feelings of shame dripped through her slowly, like a puddle spreading out on a floor. She didn't want such a good, pure creature feeling her smallness and helplessness, didn't want to be turned out of the glen when Wisdom felt how useless and dirty she was. But Galemon was nodding emphatically, and she couldn't face another rejection from her Digimon, so she inclined her head slightly. Her hands closed like vices on Justice's shoulders. He turned his head and nickered softly. Eimi clung to that sound of concern, reaching out to someone who she felt would protect her, as she always did. Why she trusted Justice, she could not say. Perhaps something that seemed broken in him was resonating with what was broken in her.

Wisdom breathed deeply, then began to sing, and Eimi was shocked to hear Gaelic in the Digiworld. She didn't recognize the song, so she sat as quietly as she could, absorbing the foreign sound and trying not to think about Wisdom rooting around in her soul, or whatever she was going to do. One moment, she felt a little strange, but more or less normal. The next, she could feel Wisdom slipping into her mind, not entirely unlike the way Galemon did. But Wisdom was not tasting her emotional climate or leaving impressions for her. The alpha was slipping much deeper, observing, tasting, testing. There was no pain, but it was deeply distressing to have someone probing in her heart, preparing to pass judgment.

And then the song ended, and Wisdom retreated. Eimi realized that she had closed her eyes and pressed herself against Justice's neck, and that she was shaking and clinging to him. He had squared his shoulders and was snapping at Patience and the other Unimon, who were trying to inch closer, permitting only Wisdom and Galemon near her. "What is your judgment, Wisdom?" he asked. She could hear him struggling to keep his tone respectful while he stamped his enormous hooves at the others. Eimi patted his neck, trying to convey that she was fine, and he calmed slightly.

Wisdom backed away from Justice, spread her wings, and launched herself higher into the air. "A good heart, if a damaged one. This creature is incapable of deceit or intended injury, and possesses an untapped inner strength. But I might suggest that she find the great trainer, Piximon of Server. Perhaps he could give her the lesson she so sorely requires." She flapped her wings and began ascending towards the mountains. "But, even so, I judge her worthy of the glen and able to assist us. Patience, Tolerance, keep watch over the glen. Justice, with me."

"Secure your seat, maiden," Justice said as his wings fanned out. Then he sprang into the air, following Wisdom to the mountain from whence she had come earlier. Eimi grabbed Galemon round the middle and held her against her body. Her Digimon's ability to float wasn't really flight, and she wasn't sure Galemon could make it up to the mountain on her own. Eimi closed her throat tightly to keep herself from shrieking as Justice shot into the air. Cool air pressed all around her as they rose and rose towards the mountain, and Eimi wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole procedure. Even so, she couldn't keep herself from enjoying the view. The entire island spread below her by degrees as Justice rose, and it was lovely, all wild and green.

Then they were landing on an outcropping on the mountain. There was a cave in the wall of the mountain a few yards back, and Wisdom was walking towards it when Justice alighted on the mountain. "This is where the alphas make their home," Justice said to her in an undertone. "It is a great honor to enter."

"What's it like?" Eimi whispered back. She released Galemon and threaded her fingers through his mane. She was more than a little nervous.

"I do not know. This is my first encounter." Justice's tone was hollow, and his ears swiveled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eimi wondered if she had just insulted him, and hoped that she hadn't. "I assumed you were the beta."

Justice whipped his head around quickly, then lowered it again. "No. I am the highest ranked of those few Unimon in the glen who have yet to be assigned their station, owing to my size, but I have no real position in the herd as of yet. I am a warrior, born and bred, but we have more than enough soldiers already. And, yet, I have no wish to leave the glen." The aggressive harshness had left his voice, and he sounded both younger and older. Eimi braided and unbraided some of the hairs in his mane.

"I understand. I don't really know where I fit in with my group, either. But I do know that I need to find them, and soon." The sun was nearing its apex in the sky. High noon. More than twelve hours had passed since she had been separated from the others, and it only took an instant for things to go wrong in the Digiworld. She looked at Galemon and worried her lower lip. Galemon caught her eyes and held them firmly.

_Boy fine, _she repeated. _Stay focused. Friends fine. _Eimi wondered if Galemon really knew that, or if she was just telling her what she needed to hear. Her desire to see Koushiro, to know that he was safe, was overwhelming, and her longing for Taichi followed close behind. And she was worried about the others. Was Takeru managing alright on his own? Was Yamato beside himself with worry for his brother? Could Jou handle the pressure of losing the safety of numbers that they had as a group? And Sora, was she pushing herself too hard? Mimi was probably fine. All she had to do was bat her eyes, and Digimon would bend over backwards for her just as eagerly as boys.

Finding them again was her top priority, but she also wanted to help the Unimon, although she wasn't sure that she could. Eimi pressed her hand to her chin, wondering if there was a way to do both.

"Justice," Eimi said suddenly. "You can fly."

"Indeed I can," he answered, sounding puzzled and a bit wary. Eimi hastened to say what she wanted to say before she lost her nerve.

"I hate to ask for a favor in return, but if I help your herd, can you help me find my friends? Our goal is to take down Devimon, so it's in everyone's best interest." Her hands shook a little, and she tangled his hair. She hastened to try and remove the knot. Galemon trilled approvingly beside her.

Wisdom turned to face them. "So shall it be," she said. "Justice shall stay by your side until you are restored to your group once you have reanimated the herd. And, to that end..." Wisdom entered the cave, and Justice followed after a slight pause.

Lights flickered from torches in the cave walls. It was mostly empty and bare, save for a bed and some decorations spread here and there, mostly dream catchers, tapestries, and other objects that seemed vaguely symbolic or mystical. Eimi's eyes were immediately drawn to the perfectly flat surface of the far wall of the cave. It was covered with Digimon hieroglyphs, just like the ones Koushiro had found inside the power room in the factory a while back. The memory stung her a little; he had insisted that she leave him alone while he worked, despite the fact that she was perfectly willing to sit quietly beside him and watch. If he hadn't, perhaps she would have some information on these markings. Wisdom led them to the wall. "These markings tell the legend passed down from alpha to alpha, but the language is lost to us. All that remains is a summary, passed down by memory from alpha to alpha. Justice has provided you with what we know. The rest..." Wisdom lowered her head and pressed her ears down. "We do not know the rest."

"Wait, so no one knows what I'm supposed to do?" Eimi asked. She tried to get down from Justice's back, and he lowered himself to ease her efforts. She slid down his side and onto her feet, then approached the wall. "Oh, Koushiro, what I wouldn't give to have you here," she muttered as she approached the wall.

"Koushiro?" Justice echoed. Eimi half turned to look back at him.

"Mm. My best friend. He's a genius, I know he could decipher these markings. Then I would know what to do."

"No," Justice growled, stamping the ground. "Only the maiden of legend can be permitted into this cave. I especially will not allow a human male within this sacred chamber." Eimi blinked and dropped her hands down, unable to process such open hostility towards someone she held so dear. Belatedly, she remembered the legends about unicorns from her own world. Only pure maidens had any hope of calling a unicorn to themselves. For some reason, they were adverse to men.

_Your task, _Galemon told her. She prodded her in the back with her snout, forcing her towards the wall. Eimi held her hands out to keep herself steady, and ended up touching the wall. She squeaked and recoiled, fearing that she might have done something the Unimon would consider sacrilegious. But her hand was stuck to the wall as if it had been glued there. Eimi pried at the stuck hand with her free one, and ended up touching the wall with that hand, as well. The hieroglyphs began to shine, to move, to morph. Wisdom exclaimed beside her.

There were voices in her head, voices stumbling through a melody. She could hear drums, primal and loud, beating against her skull. Eimi gasped and steadied herself against the wall, unable to do anything more beneath the mental onslaught. She felt as if she were hearing the glen, as if it were singing to her, coaxing her to join it in its melody. She felt as if she were a conduit, a physical being whose sole purpose was to hear these whispers and share them with those who could not hear. Then she felt something that she had not felt in a long, long time.

The wild, raw joy of singing was pulsing in her core, pressing up at her diaphragm, trying to force her breath, that vehicle of sound, up and out of her body. Something molten and fluttering was pressing up in her throat, and containing it was impossible. Half blinded, she staggered out of the cave and to the edge of the outcropping. She could not hold this sound back. Singing had claimed her, had unleashed some of the passion she had coiled away, deep and tight, somewhere within herself years ago. Now the tension was too strong, and that coil would spring up and out of her, would pour over the glen. Her lips parted, and her breath slipped out, feeling sensuous, hot, and velvety against her throat.

*A pale bird flies over open sea  
Singing sweet soul music to me  
The ancient winds crying cold and flying free  
Carry winter whispers through the trees

A soft voice murmurs a haunting melody  
As it flows to the river from a stream  
The gentle breeze carries youthful memory  
Through the shaded valley of my dreams

I have come through the darkness  
Touched the moon's new fallen dew  
I have found there a place  
Where the wild song echoes, echoes in my heart

There the dawn is wide with the scent of spring  
With a red sun burning on the tide  
In the hazel forest the blackbird sings  
Of a secret place I keep inside

I have traveled far, I have made the road my home  
But that music never will depart  
I have walked the shoreline where seabirds cry alone  
But a wild song echoes in my heart

I have come through the darkness  
Touched the moon's new fallen dew  
I have found there a place  
Where the wild song echoes, echoes in my heart  
Where the wild song echoes, echoes in my heart*

She was not freed from the music until the song ended. Eimi stared down at the glen, blinking uncertainly. What had just happened? The voices and the music in her head had faded away with the last note, leaving her disoriented. The physical pleasure of singing with all of her heart and soul lingered in her body, and she shivered appreciatively. She hadn't thrown every bit of herself into a song like that in years, and she was suddenly aware of how important singing had been to her. She turned around and saw Justice, Wisdom, and Galemon staring at her, looking shocked.

"Such a voice!" Justice whispered. He sounded awed, and Eimi felt herself shifting uncomfortably. "Such beauty, such purity. How the birds must envy you!"

"Justice! I feel them!" Wisdom bugled, a sound of wild joy, and threw herself over the edge of the mountain. Justice whinnied, threw Eimi on his back, and followed her. Galemon threw herself into Eimi's arms, and then they were nosediving towards the ground. This time Eimi couldn't keep herself from shrieking; they were falling at an alarming rate, and her stomach seemed to have left her body back on the mountain.

"Maiden of the glen, have no fear," Justice said. His voice wavered with some extreme emotion. "You are in no danger when I am at hand." Eimi fought to gain control of her screaming, and she swallowed her voice. She grabbed his neck and held on for all she was worth, and didn't look up until Justice had landed.

The Digimon were moving about. The younger ones looked disoriented, but the older ones seemed to understand that they had been freed after a period of captivity. Eimi looked about the glen in wonder, and her smile grew and grew as she watched Patience joyfully rub heads with a young Unimon, as she watched Wisdom prance around the glen, unable to stand still, so wild with excitement that she practically bounced on the grass. Justice trembled beneath her.

"Wisdom," he shouted. She turned towards him and tilted her head, pausing in her rapid round of the glen. Justice cantered towards her, and Eimi bounced along on his back.

"I wish to request a rank," he said, bowing. Wisdom calmed down enough to regard him seriously.

"And what would that be?" she asked softly. Justice raised his head and drew himself up to his full size.

"I wish to be named the guardian of the maiden of the glen," he said, nickering softly. Wisdom regarded him with no expression for a moment, then walked closer.

"As you will, so mote it be." She pressed her muzzle to his. "The maiden shall always be welcome and held in regard in the sacred glen, shall always be the honored by the herd. And you shall be her guardian, her sword and protector."

Eimi felt her jaw drop. She lifted her hands and moved them awkwardly. "I, um, I really appreciate that. I very much love the glen, although I have not been here long, but I really do need to get back to my friends as soon as I can. I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but... If we could go look for my friends..."

Justice nickered and turned his head towards her. "My kind can honor, cherish, and guard from a distance, maiden. It is our gift as sacred beasts. I do not mean to hold you back from your adventures. But, some day..." He nodded sharply. "Some day I feel that we shall be very close indeed, maiden." With that, he took to the air once more. "Wisdom, I am off to fulfill our bargain. I will return as soon as the maiden has rejoined her group."

"Very well. May the swift wind take you, Justice, and may you return to us in joy and prosperity, maiden." Wisdom bowed, and the entire glen followed suit, so that Eimi and Galemon watched their bent heads as Justice soared into the sky.

"Goodbye!" Eimi whispered. Her vision was blurring with tears, tears of joy, pride, and sadness. "Goodbye!" she said again, loud enough for the herd to hear. "Thank you for sharing the glen with me!"

"Be easy," Justice said. "You will see the glen once more. It calls you, just as it calls me. But, for now, let us find your friends."

"Thank you, Justice," Eimi said. She squeezed Galemon affectionately and scanned the scenery for signs of her friends. Hopefully she would find them soon. She couldn't wait to tell them this story.


	13. Stories

Kind of a depressing chapter for today. Sorry 'bout that!

Stories

"Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone...just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." -F. Scott Fitzgerald

Koushiro tried not to sigh as Mimi prattled on about shopping. He really failed to see how his working on his laptop was offensive, but her constant chatter about subjects that only interested her was fine. Mimi had found him at a ruin in a jungle a while earlier, and they had fought a strange Digimon called Centaurumon. Centaurumon taught them about the curious properties of their digital devices, or digivices. Then he, Mimi, and Palmon hopped aboard Kabuterimon and were en route to Infinity Mountain to fight Devimon. Mimi had been chatting since then.

He really missed Eimi. She would have let him work in the ruins instead of getting upset and storming off into the labyrinth. She recognized and respected his skills, and would have known that she could help by searching for the others and bringing them back to him while he deciphered the hieroglyphs. Then she would have sat right by him and supported him while the others listening with that familiar mix of incredulity and impatience. But soon he would be with the whole group again, and he could talk to a person who was interested in and able to understand his discoveries. That was his only consolation as he listened to Mimi talk about the sale where she had purchased her boots. Heaven help him if he dared to pull his laptop out. That would be mean, or insensitive, or some similar thing. Koushiro was distantly aware that he needed to improve his people skills, but, then, so did Mimi. She got very far with others, particularly males, based on her appearance alone, but for someone like Koushiro, who wasn't interested in how people looked, it wasn't an advantage.

"Koushiro? Koushiiirooo! Kooouuuuu!" Koushiro twitched and looked all around at the sound of his name. The speaker seemed to be far away, so he couldn't identify the voice, but only one person called him 'Kou' and sang his name.

"I think Eimi's behind us, Koushiro," Kabuterimon rumbled. Koushiro poked his head over his Digimon's shoulder and saw Eimi riding on a Unimon's back in the distance. She was smiling and waving energetically. Galemon was beside her, as always.

"It is her!" Koushiro closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. There was a strange jumble of emotions in his chest: happiness, relief, gratitude, peace of mind. He could feel the progress of his lips as they curved into a smile.

Mimi had finally stopped talking. "I was hoping it was Sora-chan," she muttered. "You sure look happier to see her than you were to see me."

"Don't be like that, Mimi," Palmon said gently. "Koushiro and Eimi are good friends."

"Hmph." Mimi pouted and crossed her arms. Koushiro had an inkling as to why she was upset. Mimi was used to boys, and even male Digimon, singling her out for special attention on sight. Koushiro had ignored her, and was now paying particular attention to another girl. Clearly it wasn't sitting well with her.

The Unimon gained on them, until they were side-by-side. "Nice ride, Eimi," Kabuterimon said. Eimi laughed and stroked the Unimon's head.

"I did him a bit of a favor, and now he's helping me find you guys. Isn't he nice?"

"One good turn deserves another." The Unimon spoke in a clear baritone voice. Eimi colored and looked away.

"It wasn't nearly so big a deal as you make it out to be, Justice," she said. The Unimon threw its head and snorted. Koushiro smiled as Eimi opened her mouth to argue, but nearly lost his balance on Kabuterimon a moment later. He spotted a speck way off in the distance, and it was getting bigger and bigger. A huge, flying serpent was approaching at an incredible speed.

"Eimi, get down!" he shouted. Eimi glanced over her shoulder, paled, and ducked. The Digimon grabbed at her shoulder, snatching the strap of her bag with its teeth. It jerked the purse off her body and proceeded to fly away.

"Pesky Airdramon," Kabuterimon commented.

"My bag!" Eimi cried. "Justice, please, after that Digimon! Koushiro, Mimi-san, I'll see you later at Infinity Mountain, that's where you're going, right?"

"Wait!" Koushiro shouted. He didn't want to part with her again so soon, and he wasn't sure Eimi and Galemon could handle that tough-looking Digimon. "Do you want us to go with you? Wouldn't it be prudent to stick together?"

"_Now _you want to stick together?" Mimi shrieked. "I don't want to fight that thing, it looked awful!"

"We'll be fine, take care of yourselves!" Koushiro could hardly hear Eimi at this point. Unimon had pursued the Airdramon in earnest. Koushiro lowered his outstretched arm and sighed.

"Why is she so upset about that ugly bag, anyway?" Mimi asked, crossing her arms. Koushiro rubbed his forehead, willing himself to be patient.

"First of all, it has her survival gear, including all of our blankets. Secondly, her digivice is attached to it, and the two of us at least know how important that is. And, finally, I suspect she's protective of her bag because I gave it to her." He turned towards her in time to see her eyes widen.

"_You _gave her that?" she asked. "I didn't realize you were that close. I may not like that bag, but I recognize brand name when I see it. Actually, I didn't know you liked anyone that much. No offense, but I doubt you make many friends, always typing on the computer like that." Koushiro's fingers splayed out across his face.

"Mimi-san... You truly didn't notice how close Eimi and I are, even after all this time in the Digiworld?" He couldn't believe how much of a ditz she was. Mimi shrugged.

"Well, neither of you ever talk to me, how was I supposed to know? Actually..." Mimi held her cheek with her hand and sighed. "I think Eimi-san really doesn't like me at all." Koushiro closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. It was true that Eimi never went out of her way to speak to Mimi, but she was always polite and respectful, if a bit stiff, when she did interact with her. Eimi's dislike of Mimi was much more subtle than her affection for him. Mimi had to be remarkably self-centered to have noticed the former, but not the latter.

"Wait!" Mimi said suddenly. "If you're so close with Eimi-san, maybe you can tell me why she doesn't like me."

Koushiro stared at her, not sure where to begin or if he even should tell her anything. Perhaps it would be beneficial to tell her a little about Eimi's background. It might be helpful for Mimi to know that not every girl grew up with astonishingly good looks and parents who treated them like a princess. But he couldn't start with the story of how Eimi first came to dislike Mimi. Eimi would look petty and self-centered in that story without the proper context.

"Well, first I'll tell you about her eleventh birthday. That's when I gave her that bag." Mimi looked a little disappointed, but she nodded and allowed him to continue. "She has a brother, Junichi-san, who is three years our senior. His fourteenth birthday party was just about a month before Eimi's eleventh birthday party. Junichi-san had a party at an arcade." He paused and took a deep breath. It felt strange to say such personal things about Eimi, and he hoped she wouldn't be mad if she found out about it. "Eimi had... Her mother invited myself and her cousins, Taichi-san and Hikari-san, to come over to Eimi's apartment. There was a cake, but there weren't any decorations or anything. You can't imagine my discomfort when I realized that no one else was coming. I asked her mother if our friends from the soccer club, including Sora-san, were coming, but she didn't even know who I was talking about." He leaned back against Kabuterimon and sighed. "Eimi didn't even know that anything was supposed to be happening that day. She was surprised to see me."

Mimi looked a little uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything, so Koushiro pulled his knees in and continued. "Eimi actually seemed pretty pleased, until the American football game. Her father, her brother, and Taichi-san were very interested in it. They were shouting at the television, you know how people do that sometimes. Eimi has very delicate hearing, and she's actually somewhat afraid of raised voices, and it got to the point where myself, Hikari-san, and Eimi couldn't hear each other talking. It was her birthday, but only the two of us were paying any attention to her. I turned around to say something to Taichi-san, and when I came back, Eimi was gone."

"Gone?" Mimi echoed. Koushiro nodded.

"Yes. She slipped out of the apartment, and no one had any idea where she went. I knew she liked the park nearby, so I went to look there. Her mother and Taichi-san went out to look, as well, but her father and brother couldn't be bothered." He felt heat rising to his face at the memory of her father waving it off and saying that she'd come back when she got hungry. "I heard her singing, but I couldn't find her. Finally, I noticed this shed hidden under an overgrowth of ivy and other flora, mostly dead. She was curled up in a corner inside of it, trying to sing instead of cry, shivering because it was the middle of January and she had run outside with no coat. I had brought my present and her coat with me. I figured I might need to bribe her to come back,and of course I saw that she left the coat. When she saw me, saw that I was upset on her behalf, she started to cry. I sent her mother a text to let her know that she was alright, but we stayed there for a long time."

There was a long, pregnant pause. "That was an awful story, Koushiro," Kabuterimon complained. Koushiro patted his shoulder.

"I know. But you needed to hear it before this next one."

"I don't see what that has to do with me," Mimi complained. "I feel bad for her, but, you know, I didn't even know her at the time."

"Well, actually," Koushiro said, pausing to bite the inside of his cheek, "you did. It was a few years earlier, when I was in your class and Eimi was in another. You were only in our school for the one year, if you recall."

"Oh, she was at that school too?" Mimi said, tilting her head. "I don't even remember her. I guess because she was in the other class." Koushiro shrugged. That wasn't really important.

"If you remember, we had a parent's day at school. Of course, Junichi-san was in the same school, and her parents were with him. You know how it is. All of the kids want to show off for their parents, but there was no one there for her. If you'll remember, all of the classes in our grade came together to do a show for our parents. Eimi sang, but she didn't have a costume, and she didn't have anyone in particular to see her." He paused and almost smiled. "No, that's not entirely true, my mom video taped it, and her aunt was there. I think we still have it somewhere. But, more to the point... Do you remember what you did?"

"Oh, yes, I think I do!" Mimi cried. "My mama and papa got me this great dress, and I sang, too."

Koushiro sighed. She wasn't remembering the relevant points. "We were all backstage, and your parents were fussing about your clothes, do you remember? And when you finished your song, everyone crowded around you. Your bright personality and appearance attract a lot of attention. It isn't your fault. But you had your parents, loudly exclaiming about their princess, and a crowd of children around you, and Eimi slipped out and even I don't know where she went. When she finally came back, she wanted to talk to you, and was hovering on the edge of the group of people, but she couldn't even get close. And then you started to complain about how much everyone was fussing, your parents in particular, and, well, I saw the look on her face. You had what she wanted, and you were complaining about it. It... She didn't like that."

Mimi blinked and turned away. "I don't even remember that. She shouldn't still be mad about it." Koushiro didn't know how to diplomatically point out that she still received attention effortlessly and complained whenever things didn't go the way she wanted, so Eimi's dislike was still relevant.

"Perhaps not," he agreed at length, "but I just wanted you to understand that there's a deep-running hurt in her. Please try not to judge her too harshly."

Silence fell over their party, which was what Koushiro had been hoping for earlier. Now he almost wished that Mimi would start chattering again.


	14. Feet are for Standing

Feet are for Standing

Author's note: And then Eimi got her bag back, they defeated Devimon, and Taichi found his crest on Server Continent. Moving on!

"Spoon feeding in the long run teaches us nothing but the shape of the spoon." E.M. Forster

Although it felt disloyal to the group, Eimi couldn't help but wish that Taichi had never received his crest.

She exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Sora as the group watched him stuff Agumon with food. They were exposed in the middle of a desert (why were there so many deserts in the Digiworld?), and everyone was hungry because Taichi had commandeered everything they had foraged. Eimi winced as he forced a whole orange into his Digimon's mouth. He hadn't even bothered to remove the peel.

"Is the peel edible?" Sora whispered. Eimi and Koushiro nodded in unison.

"Assuming it has the same composition as our oranges, the peel is mostly fiber and vitamin C. I doubt it's particularly tasty, though." Koushiro tilted his head, clearly entranced by Taichi's strange behavior. Eimi watched Agumon's stomach visibly expand as whole fruits somehow made their way into it.

"This is ridiculous," Jou complained. He tapped his foot in an annoyed sort of way. "Why isn't anyone stopping him? I know it's important for him to have energy, but our Digimon may still need to back him up. And he's just going to make him sick, anyway."

"Dude, he's acting like a lunatic. No one wants to draw his attention." Yamato crossed his arms and tsked. Eimi glanced at him, frowning. It wasn't as if he would attack one of them if they intervened.

A stifled cry of protest from Agumon made her turn back to the two of them. Taichi was making him eat a whole banana this time.

Sora's expression darkened. "Are banana peels-"

Koushiro cut her off with the answer. "Yes, some primates eat them raw, and some cultures cook them. It's a great source of potassium, but, again, not very pleasant if you ask me."

"I have to do something," Eimi whispered. She felt appalled that she had waited this long. "This is pretty much torture." She jogged up to Taichi and put a hand on his shoulder. He was holding Agumon down with one hand and trying to fit another orange in his mouth with the other.

"What?" he growled. Eimi was so shocked by his unpleasant expression that it took her a moment to remember what she wanted to do. His upper lip was curled, and his bottom lip was pressed down enough to display his teeth. He looked like a predator.

"You're hurting Agumon," she said firmly. "He may not be able to Digivolve at all if you make him sick with all this food. You're not even letting him chew; he's going to throw up. All of that food won't fit inside of him." Belatedly she realized that she wasn't sure if Digimon_ could _throw up. Maybe they were like horses and rabbits, and could not do it. How would he get the food out then? She tried to stifle the thought before she could come to the obvious conclusion.

Taichi's eyes narrowed, and he snorted. "You know all about fitting food inside you, don't you!" he snarled. Eimi felt her jaw drop. Someone gasped behind her; it was probably Mimi, gasping seemed the kind of thing she would do. "If you're not interested in defeating Etemon, then get out of my way! Don't try to hold me back!" He emphasized each sentence by shoving on the orange. Agumon made a horrible whining sound.

At first, she was too surprised to really feel hurt. She was vaguely aware of the other kids protesting and defending her, but her mind was too focused on Taichi to really hear them. He had always been her supporter and friend. True, he was hard-headed and hot-headed, an unfortunate mix that often caused him trouble. True, he had snapped at her a lot over the years. But he had never actually insulted her before, not seriously. This was the first time he had ever made her think of her father.

She took a few staggering steps backwards. Tentomon flew in front of her face, and she blinked at him, feeling dazed. "Don't listen to him," he buzzed. "My understanding is that human females are quite sensitive about their body fat percentage. I personally find you very attractive, at least for a human. Very symmetrical, if I may say so." Eimi turned her head towards Koushiro in time to see him smack his forehead with his palm.

"Thanks, Tentomon. I appreciate it." Her voice sounded brittle and forced, even to her own ears. She could feel everyone watching her, pitying her, and that was almost as bad as being insulted.

"Hey-" Yamato said suddenly. "Is that... Is that a stadium?" Mercifully, his comment pulled the group's attention away from her and towards a large building in the distance. Taichi, in an impressive display of ADD, forgot about filling Agumon with enough food to make him pop and took off running towards the building. The other kids ran behind him, and Eimi seized the opportunity to slip away. She paused long enough to pick up the small amount of remaining food.

Galemon trilled in a concerned tone. "I need a minute on my own," Eimi said, peeling a banana. "Here, we need to eat, too." Galemon opened her mouth eagerly, and Eimi broke off pieces and fed them to her as they walked. "Taichi's going to get everyone in trouble if he keeps acting like this. We might need to be ready to bail them out." Galemon turned an enormous blue eye on her and nodded solemnly.

_Bad, cruel. Strange. _Eimi nodded and began to peel an orange.

"I don't know why he's wigging out so much. He's a good person, although he can be frustrating. I guess the pressure is getting to him? If only we had found two crests instead of the one, maybe then he wouldn't think he had to be the hero."

_ Hurt? _Galemon accepted an orange slice and squeaked with delight as the juices burst in her mouth. She glanced at Eimi apologetically, sensing the inappropriateness, but Eimi did her best to send happy vibes to her. The squeak had cheered her up a little.

Eimi wished she could deny how much it hurt, wished she could claim that it didn't matter what people thought of her appearance, but she couldn't lie, especially not to her partner. "Yeah. Actually, it... I'm pretty surprised at how much it hurt." She popped an orange slice into her own mouth had a vivid memory of eating them with the soccer team. Taichi used to put a whole slice in his mouth, peel and all, and annoy everyone with an orange smile. She remembered Koushiro insisting that she eat some of the oranges, even though she didn't particularly like them. She still didn't, but if there was one thing she had learned in the Digiworld, it was to eat when you could, regardless of what was available.

"This doesn't look good, nope nope!"

Eimi froze mid-chew and whirled about, trying to locate the Digimon who had spoken. The voice was strange, brusque, and bossy. At first, she didn't see anything, but Galemon pointed towards the ground with her snout. Eimi looked down and almost squealed. It was a Piximon, an adorable pink puffball with big white wings, and she wanted to scoop it up and squish it. But the Digiworld had also taught her that appearances could be very misleading, so she focused her thoughts and treated it with respect.

"I'm Anami Eimi," she said politely. "This is Galemon. May I ask who you are?" She knelt and extended a hand to the Digimon, then remembered that shaking hands may not be a common gesture here. The Digimon was very close to them, so she hoped he friendly. She had no way of knowing if he would attack or not. The best thing she could do now was to behave civilly.

"Oh, manners! You don't see those often nowadays." The Digimon stashed the staff it was carrying under its arm and rubbed its hands together, looking pleased. Eimi decided that the voice was male, despite the creature's feminine coloration. "Well, Anami Eimi and Galemon, I am Piximon, the Digimon Trainer, and I would say that you two could use some training!" Piximon seemed to be ignoring her hand, so she retracted it.

"Piximon the trainer!" Eimi repeated, stepping back with shock. "Wisdom of the sacred glen told me that I should find you!"

"You've been to the glen?" Piximon echoed, lowering his staff. "I was raised there from the egg, yup yup. I heard that Devimon froze them. I wanted to go help, but I was held up by Etemon and his dark network. How are they, then?" He stroked his fluffy chin and regarded her seriously. "I'm impressed that you were given advice by the alpha." He seemed to be reevaluating her. Eimi felt herself shuffling nervously.

"I reanimated them. There was a legendary wall in the cave of the alpha, and it taught me a song to remove Devimon's curse. They're fine, now."

"Well!" Piximon huffed and began to pace on the sand. "So that's how it is! Your leader needs a lot of help, Eimi. The rest of you require more dedication, more determination. And as for you, specifically..." He paused and looked into her eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment. "Yes, there is a special lesson that you must learn, that must be learned soon, yep yep. Seeing as how you've helped the glen, I need to return the favor and make sure that you achieve your full potential."

Eimi had no idea what to say to that, but was saved from answering by a sudden roaring from the stadium. She whirled around in time to see a monstrous, skeletal Digimon break down a portion of the stadium's wall and burst onto the desert. Horror filled her as she realized that it resembled the dinosaur skeletons she had seen in the museum back home.

"Is that _Agumon?!_" she cried. No, it couldn't be. This was a nightmare creature with ghoulish pits for eyes. It seemed like it was on a rampage, destroying things left and right with no qualms. And then, suddenly, it paused and shrank, but the Digimon was too far away for her to see if it had regressed into Agumon. She forgot Piximon entirely and ran towards the commotion, but the stadium was much further away than she had realized. The desert heat sapped her strength almost immediately, and she was reduced to walking the rest of the way. Piximon and Galemon trailed behind her, and Eimi spared a moment to wonder if they were able to communicate at all.

She walked for what seemed like ages, speeding up when she could. If only she were more athletic! But the others were walking further away from her, and by the time she began to get close, it sounded like they were in another fight. Eimi groaned and tried to speed up her pace, but she just couldn't.

"Are you or are you not a team?" Piximon grunted. Eimi turned towards him and blinked at Galemon.

"I see your point," she said, sighing. Why hadn't she asked Galemon to Digivolve earlier? Galemon nodded and turned into Mayumon, then knelt so Eimi could climb on her back. Eimi bounced up and down awkwardly as Mayumon ran towards the commotion.

When she finally caught up with the others, she saw Agumon trying to take on a Kuwagamon. The other Digimon were, predictably, too hungry to help, and Taichi was, predictably, behaving like an idiot and getting too close to Kuwagamon. Mayumon threw a shield over Taichi, who was trying to help his partner dodge. The Kuwagamon roared with fury as his massive pincers struck the shield. Piximon took the opportunity to attack, and Eimi whistled with appreciation as the impact tore apart the foe. Apparently, Piximon was not a Digimon to be trifled with.

The group turned towards her and Piximon, and Koushiro gasped and took a stepped closer. "Eimi!" he cried. "I was worried!" He and Jou ran over and helped her climb off Mayumon's back. Koushiro squeezed her hand, and she smiled. Some of her anxiety drifted away at his touch.

"Your timing is impeccable, Mayumon," Tentomon added. "And the reinforcements are most appreciated." He gestured towards Piximon with a claw.

But some of that appreciation probably faded when Piximon began insisting that they train under him. Eimi ignored the huddle that the other kids formed to discuss Piximon's trustworthiness. She simply followed him. He hadn't really given her much of a reason to trust him, but if Wisdom did, then so did she.

"Are the rest of you coming or not?" Piximon snapped. They flinched and jogged to catch up.

A few hours later, they were standing in Piximon's house. It was an odd place, with circular floors overlooking an enormous statue in Piximon's image. Looking at it, Eimi wondered if she had been too hasty in siding with the pink pom pom.

"You will all wash the floors," Piximon ordered. Jou blanched.

"What!" he cried. "We just climbed a mountain of stairs. I don't mean that we climbed a lot of stairs; I mean that we _literally climbed a mountain using stairs. _We need to rest and eat! We haven't eaten all day!" Piximon twirled his staff, and Jou backed away from it.

"Rest comes after work," Piximon retorted. "So wash the floors. _All _the floors."

"All of them?!" Jou sputtered. His voice jumped at least two octaves over the course of three words. Eimi couldn't help but smile, even as the others groaned.

"Except you." Piximon used his staff to point at Taichi and Agumon, then at Eimi and Galemon. "You both have special training." Eimi tried to catch Taichi's eye, but he refused to look at her. She wondered if he was embarrassed about what he had said earlier. She realized that she should be angrier with him, but she was too focused on feeling concerned. He had gone from violent and cantankerous to defeated and deflated in the span of a few hours. Eimi just wanted her cousin to be happy and behave as he normally did.

Piximon led them away from the grumbling group, and Eimi turned to wave good-bye. Takeru was the only one looking, and he beamed and waved back. They walked down a few flights of stairs and into the area surrounding Piximon's house, which was a lush jungle like the one on File Island. First, they were led to a cave, which Taichi and Agumon were instructed to enter. Then Piximon walked around the side and found a door in the outer wall of the cave. Eimi stared at the door and tried not to laugh. The Digiworld got more and more ridiculous every day. What could there possibly be beyond a door in the solid rock? Piximon opened it, waved them in, and shut it behind them.

"What-" Eimi turned around to find a blank wall. She looked at Galemon and shook her head, then took a good look at their surroundings. They were in a very narrow corridor. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were all white, and there were no doors or decorations. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever.

"Well, I guess... I guess our only option is to walk," Eimi said. Galemon squeaked an agreement and fell in line behind her.

It was disconcerting and weird, walking down an endless, featureless hallway, but Eimi wasn't really afraid. She got the sense that Piximon valued the kids and their partner Digimon. She had gotten a similar feeling from Leomon. It was almost as if they expected them to do something for them. Maybe Piximon didn't like Etemon either, and he knew they were going to fight him. Eimi tried to lay those thoughts aside and focus on her task, but it was difficult when there didn't seem to be anything to do.

Eventually, the hallway widened into a room-sized dead end. Eimi stared, not willing to believe what her eyes were telling her. "There's no way out?" she asked, turning to Galemon.

_Break wall? _she suggested. Eimi pressed a knuckle against her chin and furrowed her brow.

"No, I don't see how that would qualify as training. I think we should wait a little longer before we try something like that. Maybe-" A sudden, booming voice cut Eimi off. She hissed, covered her ears with her hands, and whirled around to face the open space behind her. A stream of incoherent sputtering fell from her mouth as she registered what she was looking at.

She saw herself as a small child, probably about eight years old, sitting in the middle of the room. Her child self had her head pressed against her knees and her hands pressed against her ears, and she was shaking visibly. The voice was her father's, mostly, but sometimes she heard her mother and brother as well. Kanji and hiragana representing the words being shouted were flying around the room and striking little Eimi.

At first, she was so shocked that she could only stare. Then, slowly, she began to actually listen to what was being said, and she felt a little nauseous. It was all of the insults her father had ever hurled at her, all of the weak excuses her mother had ever made for him, all of her brother's attempts to brush off their difference in treatment. Why didn't her mother ever tell her father to stop treating her the way he did? Why did her brother continue to let them spoil him at her expense, to build him up with resources that should have been split between them? In a way, their failure to help her was as hurtful as the awful things he had said to her over the years. She felt her body begin to tremble in unison with the little girl's. Galemon rubbed up against her, and Eimi could feel her shaking, as well.

Suddenly, younger versions of Koushiro and Taichi appeared beside her tiny self. Eimi stared in wonder as balls of lightening formed in Koushiro's hands and fire blazed in Taichi's. They used it to fight the words, destroying them before they could hurt Eimi. Slowly, all three of them aged, and the battle continued. Eimi had no idea what was going on, but she felt safe and cared for with her two friends defending her. She remembered all of the time, energy, and love they had devoted to her in their childhood. They could have left her to deal with her family on her own, but they had supported her, had defended her, had been kind to her when no one else was. Eimi felt her eyes begin to water.

The insults became crueler and less subtle as the other Eimi aged. And then, just as suddenly as they had come, Koushiro and Taichi disappeared. The words slammed into the other Eimi, who screamed and pressed her hands against the bleeding wounds. _If she dies, will I die? _Eimi wondered. Galemon must have heard the thought, because she grabbed Eimi's vest with her snout and dragged her into the swirling mass of words.

"Hey!" Eimi cried, ducking to avoid a string of kanji. Galemon ignored her and put a shield around herself and both Eimis. As Eimi approached the other her, she noticed a strange tingling in her hands. She looked down and saw something white, glowing, and bubble-like rising from her skin. Her throat seemed to collapse in on itself, and all she could do was boggle at her hands.

_Shields! _Galemon cried, rubbing her nose against the bubbles. _Use! _Feeling utterly baffled, Eimi aimed her palm at one of the insults and pulled her fingers backwards. The bubble popped out of her skin and struck the words. The kanji were absorbed within the sphere, which harmlessly floated towards the ceiling, passing through it as if nothing were there.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!" Even as she cried out in disbelief, Eimi continued to shoot her shield bubbles at the words. She glanced down at the other Eimi and saw that her wounds were slowly disappearing. The fight raged on and on for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, Eimi became aware that her powers were not free; each one cost a small amount of energy, and she was getting very tired. Galemon was also shooting shields, and Eimi could feel her fatigue over their link.

"Galemon, we can't do this forever," Eimi shouted over the sound of her family's voices. "Why did Koushiro and Taichi leave?" The strength and hope that their appearance had brought her was gone now, leaving a sense of betrayal and bitterness. Now that she thought about it, this is what had happened in real life, too. They used to take such good care of her, but recently she had trouble even getting their attention.

"Don't give up!" Eimi turned towards the sound of Taichi's voice and saw him sitting in the corridor. Koushiro was standing behind him, smiling encouragingly.

"Help me!" Eimi cried. Tears of frustration and pain were flooding her eyes, making it difficult to hit the words. "You're just standing there and letting me struggle!"

"We want to help you, Eimi," Taichi said, scratching his head. "It's just, right now I'm- the real me, I mean- I'm training just like you."

"And I'm searching for my crest," Koushiro added. He pointed to the glowing spot under his orange shirt. "See? It's near enough to have activated my tag. This could be vital to the well-being of our group and the success of our quest."

"But Galemon and I can't do this alone," Eimi whispered. She stopped shooting long enough to wipe the tears from her eyes, and ending up getting struck by an insult. She cried out in pain. Although it bounced off of Galemon's shield, the impact was jarring, which meant that Galemon was running out of strength. It was suddenly much harder to move the injured arm.

"Yes, you can." Koushiro's dark eyes bore down on her, swallowing up her attention like a cobra staring down its prey. He had never looked at her like that, like he was seeing through her and trying to leave something behind inside her heart. "But if you're struggling, I would suggest that you change your strategy." Before Eimi could cry out to him and demand an explanation, both boys turned around, stepped into the corridor, and disappeared.

Their absence hurt much more than her arm did. Why, why, why would they leave her alone like this? "Can't _you_ at least help me?" Eimi cried, tapping the other her with her foot. "You've just sat there and cried this whole time. You're just sitting there and bawling, waiting for someone else to take care of your problems, you-"

Her mouth snapped shut so hard that her teeth collided painfully. Heat and shame seemed to drip from her heart outwards, shuddering through to her extremities. All those years, throwing her problems onto Taichi and Koushiro without a thought. She had always been grateful, but she had never hesitated to lean on them, had never even tried to handle the problem herself. Perhaps it had been excusable when she was little, but now... Now she was old enough to know better, to tackle things on her own. As they grew, they all had to address their own concerns more and more. Instead of accepting that with grace, she had resented their withdrawal from her, had assumed that they loved her less. They were every bit as concerned with her as they had been, but no one could take care of someone else before they got their own issues in order. No one could truly be responsible for someone else.

"My father will never stop saying cruel things to me, Galemon," she said at last. "My mom and and my brother will probably never take a stand for me." The realization didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. The knowledge had probably been fermenting in the back of her brain for years. "Koushiro's right. I need a new strategy. If I keep trying to deal with my problems by forcing the words away or getting help from my friends, I will never be able to truly cope." She tried to shoot another shield, but the bubble drifted to the ground. There just wasn't enough energy left in her to make any more. All she could do was dodge and hope that the other Eimi could manage on her own.

_What do? _Galemon asked. She seemed to be struggling to float. Even her mind voice was weary. Eimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Words hurt. They could hurt even more than physical wounds. A physical wound could heal so completely that it left no mark, but words could haunt you through the years. That was exactly what the words in this room were doing. However, once you received a wound, you could not deny that it was there, could not choose to not feel the pain. But with an insult...

Her father was not a good person. Koushiro and Taichi had been telling her for years that he was pointlessly cruel towards her, and that he treated her mother more like a maid than a partner. Why, then, did she continue to take him seriously? Everything that came out of his mouth was ridiculous. And why should her mother's passive personality or her brother's ego make her feel bad?

"Living in my house will always be difficult and painful," Eimi said, opening her eyes. The words were still swirling around, temporarily held at bay with the last of Galemon's energy. "But whether I dwell on the bad things and let them hurt me or ignore them and do things that make me happy on my own... That's my choice." She squared her shoulders and picked Galemon up. Her Digimon whimpered and sagged against her body. "Thanks for your help, Galemon. I've got this now. Drop the shields." A surge of concern traveled from Galemon's mind to hers, and Eimi responded with reassurance.

The shields fell, and the words dove at her. Eimi stepped into the corridor.

_"Do the other kids call you fat?"_

Eimi laughed and threw her head back. "Seriously, lose a hundred pounds before you say something like that to me." The kanji kept coming, but it passed through her harmlessly.

_"You'll never be as talented as your brother."_

"Nope." Eimi rolled her eyes and stroked Galemon's head. "I surpassed him years ago. And now... Now I have a wonderful partner who gives me everything she has, over and over and over, and who I'd give everything to in return. All you have is an apartment full of people who want to get away from you." So easy to say those things to the walls. She knew it would be harder when she actually saw her father again, if she ever did, but she had to start somewhere. Besides, it was working. The words were losing their power. Eimi glanced back into the dead end, and saw that the other Eimi was gone.

_Glow! Look! _Eimi blinked and looked around, but she didn't see anything glowing. Galemon jerked her head towards her chest, so she glanced down. Her tag was shining beneath her vest. Eimi pulled it out with her free hand, and it began to float.

"What in the world?" The tag led Eimi further down the corridor, and Eimi followed in astonishment until she reached the spot where Piximon had shut the door earlier. There was a strange symbol there now. Eimi studied it for a moment, and realized that it looked like a tower shield. The wall shrank, shrank, and shrank, until it was small enough to fit into her tag. It flew into the opening and settled with a faint click. Eimi stared, hardly daring to believe that she had found her crest. Unlike Taichi's, which was orange, hers was white.

Galemon pulled away from her body and strained forward. Eimi finally noticed that the way was open now that the crest was in her tag. Relief and giddiness swept through her as she ran out of the corridor and into the sunlight.

"Wait," she said, shielding her eyes. "It was early evening when Piximon shut us up in there. Did the whole night pass?!" No wonder she was so tired!

Galemon stiffened and twisted her body around, quivering with effort. Eimi supported more of her weight, watching her partner with concern. _Missing, fear. _

"Gale, I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying. Who is missing? Whose fear do you feel?" Galemon never seemed able to speak names. Eimi had no idea why. She could feel frustration rolling from her Digimon's mind.

_Two, _Galemon added. Eimi shook her head, trying to indicate that she was more lost than ever, but her Digivice began to beep before she could say anything. Frowning, she pulled it out and looked at the display. Two dots, one blue and one purple, were moving on the screen. There was also a stationery white dot. Galemon picked up her new tag and moved it in front of her face.

"Is that white dot me?" she asked. "I have no idea who the purple and blue ones are. Not Taichi, I guess..."

Galemon huffed and pressed her forehead against Eimi's. A shared memory passed from her Digimon to her. It was the illusion of Koushiro telling her that he was looking for his crest.

"He _didn't!_" Eimi screamed. "He did _not_ wander away from the group! Are you picking up on Tentomon's fear? _Did he leave his Digimon behind?!" _It made sense. Just as she was especially sensitive to Koushiro's emotions, her Digimon was attuned to Tentomon. Like human, like Digimon. Eimi began to run towards the two dots, but remembered Piximon's scolding.

"Gale, can you Digivolve?" Her tone was doubtful. She hadn't been able to float a while ago. But then, Eimi had felt a burst of energy when she received the crest. Maybe Galemon felt it too?

Galemon's ears chimed. She threw herself out of Eimi's arms and Digivolved. "Great job, Mayumon! Let's find Koushiro and the other kid I get to yell at." A warm flash of humor spread from Mayumon to Eimi. Eimi climbed on her back and wrapped her arms around her Digimon's neck. Mayumon's pace got them close to the others in no time.

The first thing Eimi noticed was the massive hole in the shield Piximon kept around his jungle. She began to growl deep within her throat without realizing it. "Koushiro! Koushiro!"

"Koushiro-kun, I think I heard Eimi-chan!"

"Yamato's with him," Eimi muttered, recognizing his voice. Mayumon changed direction, following his low tones. They exploded through jungle foliage in time to see Koushiro and Yamato running from a Tyranomon. Mayumon cried out sharply, and her voice bounced off of the many trees and plants, confusing the Tyranomon. She shielded herself and the children.

"What are you two idiots doing out here without your Digimon?!" Eimi demanded. Koushiro and Yamato came closer, but she crossed her arms and frowned. "No, Mayumon can only carry one person, she doesn't have the physical strength that the other Digimon have. Just stay close and we'll all keep moving."

"We found our crests," Koushiro panted, as if that made up for endangering himself.

"So did I," Eimi retorted, "but I kept my partner with me." _And it's a good thing, too. I would have been toast without her. _Mayumon must have picked up on the thought, because she turned her head long enough to snort affectionately in her hair. "Mine's white, by the way. What about you two?"

"Blue," Yamato groaned. The Tyranomon had decided that they were more interesting than the echoes, and was chasing them again. "What does it matter?"

"Because our Digivices color code each kid by their crest color, I think. Is yours purple, Koushiro?"

"Well, yes," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "I'd love to hear more about this theory later, but-"

Eimi took another look at her Digivice. "They're all close! Everyone but Taichi..." And sure enough, the others soon became visible through the dense jungle. Piximon was with them, and he frantically gestured for them to come to him. They joined the others, and Piximon shielded them all. At first, Eimi didn't understand why he didn't destroy this Digimon like the last one. But when Taichi and Greymon appeared in the distance, she realized that it was probably training related. They fought and defeated the Tyranomon. Eimi was deeply relieved to see her cousin face the fight with confidence and energy.

"Well, Digidestined, your training is complete," Piximon said, planting his staff into the ground. "Take care, yup yup."

"Piximon..." Eimi hung back as the other kids said goodbye and left. Piximon's wings twitched as he looked up at her. Eimi chewed her lower lip and averted her eyes. She felt more nervous and exposed than she cared to admit. "I really want to thank you for what you taught me."

Pixmon's expression softened. "You learned that lesson yourself, Eimi, yup yup. Now catch up to the others. They need you." Eimi swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed to the little Digimon, then ran towards the others. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed her tearing up.


	15. The Dark Ocean

The Dark Ocean

"In the dark and the deep

she will rock me to sleep

down below, where the black waters roll."

-Heart of the Ocean, Gaelic Storm

Taichi was gone. So was Etemon, which was great, but it wasn't worth it at the price of Taichi. Koushiro and the others kept telling her that Taichi was probably somewhere else in the Digiworld, or maybe even back home, but she wouldn't be able to rest easy until she saw him again.

Worse yet, tensions were running high in the group. They were all worried about Taichi, but it was more than that. Without him around, they seemed to be forming little cliques among themselves, pulling apart from each other. Eimi had hoped that they would all follow Yamato until they found her cousin, but, for all of his fighting with Taichi over what they should do, he was showing no interest in leading now that he was gone.

And there was definitely something wrong with her. With every step she took, Eimi felt like she was being pulled into the ground, like a riptide was trying to take her under. Shuddering, she reached for Koushiro's hand and clung to it, then sighed with relief as the feeling diminished a little. He glanced up at her and frowned, looking mildly concerned.

"Are you alright, Eimi?" he asked. Eimi glanced around and sighed. This was prime weather, for the Digiworld. They were walking through a forest at the height of autumnal fanfare. The weather was mild, not too hot or too cold, and there were fruits and veggies scattered around for when they got hungry. Gabumon had dug up a few sweet potatoes, and she was wild with excitement to eat them later. The others kept teasing her for staring at Jou's bag, which is where they were stored.

But she wasn't alright. There was definitely something weird going on. Eimi deliberately slowed her pace, so that she and Koushiro fell a little behind. "Kou, I feel like something's... Sucking me in."

Koushiro's brow rose. "Beg pardon?" he said, squeezing her hand. "I don't follow."

Eimi hissed with frustration. "I don't know how to describe it. It's like something is pulling my consciousness in, like I'm fighting to keep my mind where it is."

His dark eyes widened. "Eimi, we need to inform the others. This could be a Digimon's handiwork." His grip tightened on her hand. Eimi worried her lower lip.

"Kou, can we hold off on that? I don't want them to think I'm crazy. I'll tell you if it gets worse, I promise." Koushiro didn't look convinced, but he nodded reluctantly, then pulled on her arm, forcing her to catch up with the others. Eimi wrapped the fingers of her free hand around her crest. Somehow, she suspected that it was shielding her from the worst of the strange effects for now. She had no idea how long that protection would last.

That Night

Galemon stirred as someone moved her tail. She had been sensing strange waves coming off of Eimi all day, so she made sure to drape her tail over her when they went to sleep. It was a smart move, because Eimi was walking away from the campsite. Galemon snorted her disapproval as she watched her human edge around Sora and Biyomon, who were on guard. Sneaky, sneaky human. Galemon drifted after her, taking care to avoid ringing the chimes deep within the flowers coming off of her head.

When she caught up to her, Galemon poked Eimi's back with her snout. Eimi jumped, but somehow managed not to cry out. Then she turned to face her, and Galemon momentarily forgot how to stay afloat. She plummeted a few inches before she came back to her senses. Eimi's face was so haggard and worn that she hardly seemed to be the same person. Galemon could see her facial muscles straining between her skin, which looked gray even in the scarce starlight. There were dark patches beneath her eyes that hadn't been there a few hours before. Her eyelids were drooping, and she seemed to be struggling for her breath. Galemon tasted her mental state and recoiled in disgust. What had been a troubling, dark turn of mind earlier was now a fetid spiral of malignant emotions and thoughts.

Galemon grabbed her vest with her snout. _Go to boy! _she demanded. She floated a mental image of Koushiro at Eimi. Her condition had been much milder when she was in physical contact with him. _Sick. Need help. Need boy._

"Something's calling me, Galemon," Eimi whispered. Her voice sounded wispy and cracked, as if she hadn't had any water for a few days. "I can't stop, I have to go." She turned back away from Galemon and proceeded into the darkness. Galemon glanced frantically between Eimi and the campsite, torn between the needs to stay with her and to alert the others of the problem. Heartsick, she squealed and followed Eimi before she disappeared in the cover of night.

Eimi walked and walked and walked. It felt like hours, but only because of the clear difficulty Eimi was having with light physical exertion. She kept pausing at trees and leaning against them, gasping for air. Galemon tried shields, tried feeding her positive emotions, but it drained her energy so rapidly that she pulled back, fearing that she might regress into Kumomon when there were no other Digimon nearby to protect Eimi. Normally Galemon could touch Eimi's mind with minimal effort. She had no clue what was going on, and that frightened her.

Eventually, something round fell from the sky and blocked the trail in the forest. Galemon squinted to work out what it was in the poor light. She recoiled at the grating sound of its voice, at the disgusting aura she was reading from it. "I'm Demidevimon," it said. "If you don't mind me saying so, you're not looking so well." He gestured towards Eimi with what appeared to be bat-like wings coming off of his head. "How can I help, friend?"

Galemon snorted and sent a thought to her human. _Bad feeling. Do not trust. _Eimi didn't acknowledge her, and Galemon wondered if she had heard. There was a startling blankness to her mind.

"Have you seen a human like me?" Eimi asked. She groaned and slid to the forest floor, apparently unable to support herself any longer. "He's male. He has big, bushy brown hair and brown eyes. His skin is tan."

"You mean goggle boy, right? Sure, sure." Demidevimon hopped over to her, and Galemon felt a growl forming deep in her throat. Some of the darkness left Eimi's face.

"You've seen Taichi!" she cried. She tried to stand, but she slipped and fell onto her hands and knees. "Please, Demidevimon, please show me where he is."

"Weeeeell, that may be kind of a waste of time," Demidevimon said. "You see, when I say I found him? I, well, I mean I found his body. You know what I'm saying?" Demidevimon took in Eimi's blank expression and tsked impatiently. "He's dead. I'm saying he's dead."

Eimi's mouth worked, but nothing came out. Her knees gave out, and she fell to her stomach. _Lies, lies! _Galemon cried, but it was like shouting at a wall. She could tell her words weren't reaching her girl.

Demidevimon inched closer and tipped Eimi's head towards him with his crimson talons. Galemon shrieked and threw herself at him, but he laughed and started flying away. "Wow, that was easy!" he cried as he left. "Enjoy the Dark Ocean, kiddo!" Galemon tried to follow him, tried to capture him in a shield, but he faded into the darkness of the forest almost immediately. Galemon trilled and went back to Eimi. She looked into her face and noticed with alarm that her pupils were gone. There was nothing but brown iris and white sclera.

A whimpering, whining sound that Galemon had never heard herself produce before filled the forest, bouncing off of the trees and floating into the darkness.

In the Dark Ocean

_Taichi's dead. _At first, that was the only thought she could manage. Her beloved cousin, her aggressive, hot-heated, courageous, kind-hearted cousin was dead. What was she going to tell Hikari? She didn't even know what to tell herself.

Something in the very back of her mind was reminding her that she really ought not to trust that suspicious looking Digimon so readily. But it was as if something was cutting her off from her rationale self, as if there was a wall cutting off her access to her heart and her strength. Her mind began to fill with bad memories, the things her father had said to her, disappointments, moments of fear they had had in the Digiworld.

Eimi shook her head and tried to focus. She remembered being in a forest, but it felt like she was floating beneath an ocean far below sea level, where neither light nor heat could penetrate the miles and miles of salt water above. But there was no crushing pressure, no lack of oxygen. Just stillness, darkness, cold, and negative feelings. She flinched away from the shouting voice of her father, from the threats of Devimon and Etemon, from the never-ending litany of _Taichi's dead, Taichi's dead_. Just when she thought she was going to go mad, something around her neck grew warm. Eimi pulled out her crest, and seeing it woke positive memories, helped her reach beyond that wall and tap into her heart. She remembered what she had learned from Piximon.

_I choose not to take cruel words to heart, _she chanted in her mind. _I choose to find my own happiness. _She thought of Taichi and Koushiro and all of her new friends. She thought of Galemon. She thought of the quiet things her mother had done for her in the past to cheer her up. She thought of the times when Junichi had won her stuffed toys from the claw machines at the arcade. She thought of the Izumis, who were so kind to her, and of her aunt and uncle. She thought of Justice asking to be her protector.

Eimi curled her body into a ball and focused on using her memories to protect her. She could feel the surf eroding away at her shield of love, as it turned seashells into sand. She was distantly aware that she could only save herself for so long, but that was another threatening thought, and she could not afford to bend her heart to it now.

Back at Camp

Koushiro woke with a start as something poked his face hard enough to bruise. _Up! Up! _He batted at the attacker with his hands and cried out. He could just make out Galemon hovering over him in the dim light from the stars and the distant fire.

"Galemon, that hurt," he said, rubbing his cheek. Then he blinked and sat up. "Did you just... Did I just hear you talk to me?" Most intriguing. He had never heard her voice, had never received 'vibes' from her, as Eimi put it. If this was what it was like, he would rather miss out. He was being battered by panic and desperation.

The others were stirring, no doubt woken by his shout. Galemon grabbed his shirt with her mouth and tugged viciously. Koushiro was pulled to his feet, and then stumbled to keep up with her as she started speeding away. He kept stepping on his space blanket, so he hastily folded it and stuck it in his pocket.

"Whoa, Galemon, stop freaking out," Yamato cried somewhere behind him. "What's the problem?"

"Obviously, something must be wrong with Eimi," Tentomon pointed out. Galemon trilled, but it sounded like a groan.

_Trouble, lost, hurt. _She continued to pull him away from the campsite, and the others ran to catch up. Koushiro nearly collapsed under the weight of the emotional stress that Galemon was projecting onto him. Despite his panic, he noticed that Galemon's tones were clear and birdlike. Actually, her voice sounded remarkably similar to Eimi's.

"Galemon, I don't understand. Can you be more specific?" Koushiro gently pried his shirt loose from her mouth and began running behind her. "She reported feeling like something malignant was pulling at her mind this morning, but she promised to tell me right away if it got worse. I can't believe she wandered off after making that promise. She wouldn't do that!" A tree root hidden in the darkness on the forest trail nearly tripped him, but Tentomon grabbed him and kept him upright.

"Out of the way, Koushiro," Tentomon said. "You're not going to get very far trying to communicate with Galemon." He gently pushed him aside and began flying in stride with Eimi's Digimon.

"Wait, Tentomon, you've been able to talk to Galemon this whole time?" Sora asked. Tentomon glanced back at them.

"Not until she first Digivolved to Mayumon, but after that, yes. I didn't want to sound like I was bragging, since so few can hear her. We spent a bit of time together as in-training Digimon, looking for Koushiro and Eimi. She insisted that the two of them would be together when they arrived, so we worked together to find them. We're good friends, you know, so I can understand her pretty well. The closer the bond with Galemon or Eimi, the stronger her ability to communicate with her powers."

"Fascinating, but now's not the time, Tentomon," Koushiro cried. "Just tell us what Galemon's saying!"

There was a long moment of quiet, occasionally broken by a question from Tentomon. Koushiro felt his heart constricting as time slipped by with no new information. He wanted to know what was wrong with Eimi _now_.

"What's taking so long?" Jou asked. "Eimi-chan was attacked by a Digimon, right? How complicated can it be? Please, Galemon, we need to find her."

"It seems to be a lot more complicated than that, Jou," Tentomon said. "Galemon's sending me some memories, mostly. It seems like someone told Eimi..." Tentomon paused, stumbled, and hesitated, and Koushiro knew right away that he was withholding information. "They told her something that broke her heart, and then she went unresponsive. Galemon gave me a taste of her emotional currents, as well. It seems that she was oppressed by very negative memories and feelings, but then fought back with thoughts of everyone here and other individuals who are important to her. But Galemon reports that Eimi is forgetting her positive memories at an alarming rate."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mimi pointed out. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm just translating!" Tentomon waved his front claws around in a distressed manner. "Obviously we have to find Eimi. Galemon's telling me she should be right around here."

"There, there!" Takeru pointed and took off into the forest. Yamato exclaimed and jumped to keep up with him, but Koushiro overtook both of them, much to his surprise. He came to a skidding halt in front of Eimi.

"Eimi, Eimi!" He threw himself on the ground and heaved her upper body against his chest. She was a lot bigger than him. Yamato knelt next to him and helped him without a word. He nodded his thanks and took one of his gloves off. He pressed a hand against her cheek.

Her skin was so cold that it felt like it was sucking in his own warmth. "She's freezing!" he gasped. He pulled the space blanket out of his pocket. "Yamato-san, please tuck this around us, she'll warm faster with my body heat." Yamato obeyed, and Koushiro suddenly realized that he had made himself the leader of this encounter. His teeth gnashed together. He had no idea what to do.

"Now what?" Mimi asked, standing awkwardly a few feet away. "Do you see her eyes? They're so creepy. It's like she's a shell." The words were harsh, but there was panic and concern in her tone. Koushiro tilted Eimi's face into a faint patch of light and gasped. She was right; her pupils were gone. And, now that he got a good look at her face, he felt tremors go through his body. Her color was poor, her muscles were strained, her eyes were surrounded by dark smudges. What had happened to her?

"There's no enemy to fight," Sora pointed out. "This is kind of unprecedented for us." Koushiro could feel their eyes on him, watching him press his cheek against Eimi's, watching him shake with fear and stress.

"Galemon, Tentomon mentioned that you can communicate by sending memories. Would it be possible for you to show me those positive memories Eimi was thinking of?" Gathering information was always important. That was where he always began. Galemon tilted her head.

_Will try. _She floated over to him and pressed her forehead against his. At first, there was a stumbling sensation, as if she were opening random doors in his mind and failing to find the proper one. Koushiro winced at the feeling of having someone roam around in his skull. Then, suddenly, something shifted, and he could feel her presence inside of him. It was unsettling and strange, but she did feel remarkably like Eimi, somehow, although he didn't really know how it would feel to have her inside of his mind, either. He tried to relax. Slowly, images came to him. Predictably, most of the memories centered around himself and Taichi, but all of the other kids and their Digimon were involved. He saw Taichi's parents taking Eimi along on their family outings. His heart warmed when he saw his own parents among Eimi's protective memories. Then, as Galemon pulled away, he thought he saw a glimpse of Eimi under dark waters, clutching her crest as if it would keep her safe.

Koushiro opened his eyes and lifted her tag out from under her vest. His loud exclamation had everyone inching closer. "Look," he said, holding it up. "The crest is almost entirely black now."

"That seems very bad," Jou said, his voice strained.

"Is there maybe a way to purify it with our crests?" Sora asked. She pulled hers out from under her shirt, and everyone else did, as well. Koushiro pulled the blanket away.

"It's worth a try," he said. "Everyone, take your crest out and put your hand on her. If nothing else, the body heat might help, she's like ice." The others came closer and did has he bade them, all calling her name. He hugged her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Eimi, please hear us. Please hear me. Come back. You're safe here with us." He continued to say whatever crossed his mind, whatever he thought would bring her back to him. The crests slowly began to glow, creating a halo of colored light around the group.

In the Dark Ocean

Her defenses were falling away. She couldn't remember her own name. She had no idea why she was floating in this darkness, had no idea why these strangers were being cruel to her, had no idea if there had ever been anything but this place. She tilted her head back and screamed. "Just shut up! All of you!" But the dark voices kept calling. Taichi was dead. Why did that even matter? Who was Taichi? Why did that thought rip her chest apart when she didn't even know who he was, who she was? Maybe she was Taichi, and now she was dead, and this was her afterlife.

Suddenly, she was aware of a prick of light in the distance. She tilted her head at it with wonder. The voices seemed different in that direction. Her arms and legs were leaden, but she forced them to move, forced her body to swim through this strange water that held her down without making her wet. That place was better than this one. More and more colored lights began to appear around it.

"Eimi-san, you aren't allowed to go away before we become friends." The green light flashed as those words rolled over her. Eimi?

"Seriously, Eimi-chan. I can't keep these guys in line without you. You need to come back and help me." This time the gray light pulsed. She figured her name must be Eimi. She wondered why this strained-sounding person would consider himself to be in charge of anyone. Poor guy.

"Eimi-chan, you're stronger than this. I know your heart is fierce and affectionate. There's no way something like this could get you down. Get up. You can do it, I believe in you!" This came from the red light. It seemed so warm and caring. Eimi pushed herself harder, wanting desperately to bask in that warmth.

"Eimi-san, Eimi-san, I miss you already! I'll be really, really sad if you don't come back. Don't you wanna play with us anymore? Who will sing me lullabies if you go away?" The voice coming out of the yellow light was so young, so tearful. She couldn't let such a sweet-sounding little boy cry on her behalf. She felt her heart beat once, twice. Who were these people?

"Hey, Eimi-chan, get your butt in gear already, will you? Everyone's freaking out. You can't let your friends down like this. I was just starting to really like you, y'know?" Eimi snorted at the blue light. He sounded like he thought he was _so cool_. What an attitude! How fun! She smiled into the darkness, and noticed that she was starting to make her own white light.

"Eimi, please hear us. Please hear me. Come back. You're safe here with us." This voice was a soft whisper, a sound half-strangled with pain. It was coming from a purple light. She didn't know why, but this voice was especially interesting to her. She didn't know where 'back' was. She didn't even know where here was. But she was desperate to get to where these people were.

With monumental effort, Eimi opened her mouth and forced her voice out.

In the Forest

"Who are you?" Eimi turned her face towards him, and Koushiro pulled back in time to avoid accidentally kissing her. The words made him sway, and he was glad that Tentomon was supporting his back. Otherwise he might have fallen. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it, although how he would feel the organ being harmed after it had left his body was beyond him.

"E-Eimi," he stammered. "It's me, Koushiro." Then he shook his head and leaned back in. His hurt at her question had momentarily eclipsed his intellect. "Eimi! Can you hear me? Eimi!"

"Koushiro-san." She spoke his name with pointed determination. "I hear you, Koushiro-san. I hear all of you. Are the lights safe?" Koushiro swallowed the wrong way. He stared helplessly at the other kids, and focused in on Sora nodding encouragingly.

"Yes, Eimi. The lights are safe. Can you touch them? Can you feel my hand? Can you see us?" He hugged her and squeezed her hand.

"I see the lights. I think I feel someone holding my hand. But all I see otherwise is a dark ocean."

"Touch the lights, Eimi-san!" Takeru cried. Eimi grunted, a sound of heavy exertion, and then their crests started to shine more intensely. Koushiro gasped as Eimi's crest began to lose its blackness and shine with the rest. She closed her eyes, sighed, and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"Eimi?" Koushiro shook her gently. She batted at him weakly.

"'M sleepin', Kou-chan. Lemme 'lone." Tentomon buzzed with protest as his body went limp, nearly crushing the Digimon with his weight. He heard the relieved sighs of the others as though at a great distance. Galemon approached and licked his cheek with a dark blue tongue.

"She's out cold," Yamato said. He was shaking her, but she didn't react. "How will we get her back to the campsite?"

"Just leave that to Koushiro and me," Tentomon said. The group stayed long enough help him haul Eimi on Kabuterimon's back, then made their way back on foot. Koushiro held her against him as Kabuterimon flew. They reached the camp before the others, so he waited quietly by the fire. When the others returned, Yamato and Jou helped him get her settled. Sora wrapped their blanket around the two of them. Takeru bent over Eimi and touched her face, looking tearful. Mimi stopped by and readjusted Eimi's bag so that it rested on the space blanket instead of the ground.

Usually they slept back-to-back, but tonight even that seemed too distant. Koushiro needed to see her face, so he made sure to lay opposite her. He held her hands and pressed his forehead against hers. Her coloring was already better, and the dark bags beneath her eyes were fading. This soothed him a little, but he wouldn't feel fully restored until she woke up and told him she was alright.

Koushiro suddenly realized that he had not treated Eimi with the attention and care that he should have given her since they came to the Digiworld. There was just too much to learn and see and discover here, and he had allowed it to overshadow her. His brow furrowed as he considered how much he might have hurt her with this oversight. He vowed to make things right at the first opportunity. With that decided, he squeezed Eimi's hands and closed his eyes. She would forgive him, but it might take him a while to forgive himself.

The sun was beating down on the space blanket when he woke the next morning. Koushiro glanced at the sun and saw that it was much further along its course than it normally was when the group woke. He sat up and glanced around. Yamato was sitting at the fire with Takeru, and they were roasting sweet potatoes. They smelled heavenly.

His movements must have disturbed Eimi, because she mewled and opened her eyes. "Eimi! How do you feel?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened and closed her eyes slowly, then tilted her head back.

"Oh, thank the stars," she gasped, breathing heavily. "The pulling is gone." She sat up and leaned heavily over her lap. "Ugh..." She pressed her hands to her head and breathed out slowly. Galemon floated over to her and gently nudged her cheek, and Eimi put a hand on her, squishing her against her face. "Gale..."

Takeru picked up a sweet potato and trotted over to them, holding it out to Eimi. She stared at it for a long moment, then licked her lips with comical eagerness. "Takeru-kun, seriously, thank you. This smells amazing." She glanced back at him and saw Yamato half smiling by the fire. "Thanks, Yamato-san."

"It was Takeru's idea," he said, shrugging, but Koushiro noted that he looked pleased. Eimi smiled and took an enormous bite.

"Ohhhh," she groaned as she tasted it. "That's amazing." Koushiro couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, and he noticed some of the kids staring in amazement at his open mirth. Even Eimi paused in her eating. She lowered the sweet potato and smiled warmly at him.

"Eimi-chan," Jou said as she approached. "How are you? Do you remember what happened last night?" Eimi blinked at him and ate a little more. Koushiro knew her well enough to tell that she was stalling for time.

"I feel fine, now. Kind of worn down, like I just got over a cold, but otherwise I feel good. Thanks for asking, Jou-san." Koushiro felt a weight lift off of him. With that reassurance, he got up and claimed his own sweet potato, then returned to sit close by Eimi. "Yesterday I felt like something was in my head, whispering bad things in my mind and trying to pull me down. It felt awful, but I was mostly alright until I went to sleep. When I was asleep, I think I couldn't hold back whatever was attacking me. Eventually I started to hear..." She frowned and withdrew a little. Frowning slightly, Koushiro pressed his hand on hers, trying to give her some reassurance. He could see Galemon doing something similar on her other side.

Eimi looked at him, smiled weakly, and continued. "I heard a voice. It was deep, smooth, and dark. A cultured voice. A cruel voice. It was telling me to go into the forest, and I couldn't disobey. I met a Digimon there..." She frowned and tipped her head. "I don't remember what it looked like, but it told me that... It told me that Taichi... It said he was dead." She shut her eyes and dropped her forehead in her hand.

There was a shocked silence around the campsite. Mimi was the first to recover. "What an awful lie!" she cried, coming over to sit with Eimi. "That must have been awful for you, Eimi-san."

"It was," Eimi choked, and a thin tear dripped down her cheek. "It was. Thank you, Mimi-san, thank you." She chewed on her lower lip and hesitantly touched Mimi's hand. To Koushiro's relief, Mimi flipped her hand over and held Eimi's. "I think that's when I fell into the Dark Ocean," Eimi continued when she recovered. "And I suppose you know the rest."

Mimi sighed and leaned into Eimi. Koushiro watched with thinly veiled astonishment. Sometime around Eimi's encounter with Piximon, Eimi had started behaving more and more like the girl she had used to be, and the change seemed to be working wonders for her relationship with Mimi.

Eimi looked around at everyone in the group and swallowed heavily. "Everyone, thank you so much for what you did for me last night. I really appreciate all of the kind things you said to me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you guys hadn't helped me." She started to tear up, and so did Mimi. Girls were like that sometimes; one would cry, and the other one would start up, too. Strangely, Mimi's crying became severe more quickly than Eimi's, and it became a positive feedback loop, until the two girls were holding onto each other and bawling. Koushiro shared a look of amused disbelief with Yamato, and then went to refill Eimi's canteen. She was going to need to rehydrate after all of the waterworks.

Later, Koushiro would look back and realize that their group would have split up much faster if they hadn't rallied together to save Eimi that night.


	16. By Firelight

By Firelight

Author's note: Man, a lot of these chapters are just the kids talking by firelight, but I suppose that's the only time I can conveniently get two of the kids together alone for a nice, one-on-one chat. Ah well! Have another collection of firelight conversations! I actually really like just getting two people together and listening to them talk, but probably people prefer more action? Well, you're getting a really good mix of both next post XD Oh, and, also... An announcement. All English dialogue will be marked with *dialogue* instead of the usual "dialogue." Also note that the song featured in this chapter is My Lagan Love, a traditional Irish song that was first officially collected in 1903.

"Fire is the most tolerable third party." -Henry David Thoreau

Eimi turned towards the entrance of the cave and sighed. Moonlight was pouring in through the opening, and she could vaguely make out the dark shapes of the other kids and their Digimon. She was cold, thoughts were bouncing in her brain like pachinko balls, and she could not get back to sleep. They still hadn't found Taichi. Worse yet, Eimi could feel dissension settling over the group, and she had the terrible feeling that they would be splitting up entirely soon. Eimi was determined to keep a close eye on Koushiro, lest he wander off by himself without her like Sora had. Koushiro's back was pressed up against hers before, but he must have gone outside for guard duty, because he was no longer there. She exhaled slowly and crept towards Galemon, hoping to cuddle her for warmth. She threw herself back to her old spot when she felt the iciness of the exposed cave floor. The leaf bed she had been warming was much more appealing. She shuddered and pulled her space blanket closer. It was so much nicer having someone to share the blanket with...

_Wait a moment! _Eimi thought, half sitting up. Koushiro had left the blanket they were sharing here with her. That meant he was outside without one. Eimi frowned into the darkness. She didn't want to get up and abandon the heat she had generated, but she was having trouble sleeping, and Koushiro was probably cold. She set her shoulders and wrapped herself up like a mummy in the blanket, then rose and walked out of the cave, carefully stepping over arms and tails.

Her teeth began to chatter almost immediately. The cold flowed down her body like the touch of an icy hand, causing her to shudder violently. She half-ran to the fire outside of the cave. Koushiro was sitting in front of it with his laptop open, but his arms were crossed against his body for warmth. His puffy hair swayed with the cold breeze. Eimi threw herself next to him and wrapped half the blanket around him, then cinched it shut from the inside, cocooning them within it.

"Eimi!" Koushiro cried. His skin and clothing were cold against her body, but he didn't seem too horribly uncomfortable. It was a pretty nice fire, after all. Eimi wrapped her free arm around him and squished him against her, hoping to produce heat. She hissed when his skin touched hers. _So cold!_

"W-where's Tentomon?" Eimi asked, glancing around. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"He's under this shivering mound of leaves." Tentomon's voice was muffled from beneath his cover. Eimi managed a snicker, although it sounded more like a gasp when forced through her chattering teeth.

"Make sure you don't get too close to the fire like that, Tentomon. You'll light up like a mosquito touching a bug lamp." Once she took a closer look, Eimi could see one of his huge green eyes poking out between some of the leaves.

"Koushiro said something remarkably similarly, just with less humor and bigger words. I've got it under control, thank you."

"Okay, sorry." Eimi grinned and pressed her face into Koushiro's neck. He shuddered at the contact, and she pulled back. "Oh, sorry, is my face cold? I thought it would be warmer than your skin."

"It's not that," Koushiro said, pulling away slightly. "It just...makes me feel rather shivery. The human neck is often an area of heightened sensitivity. It may not be appropriate for you to do that." Eimi wasn't quite sure she understood, but she carefully committed to memory that Koushiro shivered, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth slightly when stroked on the neck.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? You don't have guard duty tonight." It was clear that he was trying to change the subject, but Eimi let him get away with it.

"You didn't bring our blanket with you, so I came to you. I couldn't sleep, anyway." She breathed in his scent, momentarily forgetting that they did not have ready access to showers. Neither of them smelled their freshest. She made a mental note to quietly tell him that she had bathing supplies. If Mimi ever found out that she wasn't sharing her shampoo and body wash, she might kill her. Or worse, use all of it in one go.

Koushiro's eyes widened infinitesimally. "Eimi, that's very kind of you. But I left the blanket so you would be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable here." Actually, she was even warmer than before she woke up. The combination of the fire and their body heat under the space blanket was working wonders. And it was gorgeous, with the full moon shedding light on the forest. The trees were like ghostly sentinels beneath the silvery light.

Koushiro smiled and leaned into her. Eimi's brow creased as she noticed how fatigued he looked, and how much of his weight he was throwing onto her without even realizing it. It was easy to forget that he got tired, because he was probably the only kid in their group who never complained, with the exception of pointing out that his laptop was low on batteries or his internet connection was on the fritz. When next he spoke, their was a soft, quiet tone to his voice that she had rarely heard before.

"I'm glad you came out here. It's warmer, obviously, but I've been wanting to spend some time with you. There are some things I would like to discuss privately, if you're up to it. If not, we'll just sit like this." His hand found her knee below the blanket. Tentomon snorted from beneath his cover.

"Sure, sure, just kick me out," he buzzed. Koushiro twisted his neck to look at him, then back to Eimi.

"I was working under the assumption that you wouldn't mind Tentomon hearing our conversation, but then I was going to say something personal." His eyebrows arched downward.

"Ah, I don't mind. Just don't repeat anything sensitive, Tentomon." Something strange was happening in her heart as Koushiro nuzzled her shoulder with his head. She tried to identify the floating feeling, the mix of happiness and anticipation, the sudden conviction that everything was right in the world. Is this was people called 'bliss'? It had been so long since she felt this happy. It had been a long time since she had Koushiro all to herself, and longer still since he treated her with such open affection. Normally she was the one pouring it on him, and he accepted it with as much dignity as he could muster, because, despite his stoic scientific attitude, he cared for her very much. This was different. This was... Well, she wasn't entirely sure she had a word for it.

"Well," Koushiro began, tilting his dark eyes towards her face, "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Eimi echoed. She couldn't imagine how he could have wronged her. Right now, he was making her blissful (she had decided that that was the best word for it) just by being near her and speaking so gently.

"Yes," he answered. Muscles tightened in his face, and his mouth pressed into a small frown. "I... I was so interested in the Digiworld, in getting us out, in figuring out how it worked, that I... I had a tendency to... Eimi..." Her heart constricted with horror and panic as moisture began to form in Koushiro's eyes. She tried to hug him, but of course they were already so entwined for warmth that she wasn't sure how to turn it into an embrace. She rubbed one of his arms in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Eimi, I was talking to Tentomon in that factory a while back. This was shortly before he digivolved into Kabuterimon for the first time, you'll recall. He asked me if I thought computers and puzzles were more interesting than people. I told him they were." Some of the tears spilled over, and Eimi glanced away from his face. Her body suddenly felt so heavy. "I forgot about you completely in that moment. And, afterward, there were times when I hardly paid any attention to the people around me. I haven't made any time specifically for you since we've gotten here. And you, I know you... You've been keeping an eye on me the whole time, haven't you?"

"Of course I have," she said. She tilted her head back and looked at the full moon. "Kou, the moon is bright because it reflects the sun's light." She paused and grinned shakily, remembering that he had taught her that in the first place. "For a long time, the only brightness I had was simply a reflection from you and Taichi, my two suns. I wasn't really sure why, but the two of you have both pulled back from me since we got here. At first, I resented it, I found it hurtful and bewildering. But Piximon showed me how important it was to make my own light. You two were actually doing me a favor, even if you didn't realize it. Taichi, I think, is focused on trying to lead the group. And you're focused on trying to understand the Digiworld. Both of these things are a lot more important than paying special attention to me." Eimi sighed and rested her head against Koushiro's. "I can't lead or figure stuff out about the Digiworld. I don't have a talent that the group needs. All I can do is keep an eye on everyone, especially you two, since the group needs you guys the most. Since I need you the most."

Koushiro stared at her for a long time. She could feel it, even though she was looking at the moon, delaying that moment when she would have to look at his face and see what he thought of her speech. "When did you grow up so much?" Eimi turned towards him at the sound of his voice, eyebrows raised. He sounded almost awed.

"Well, I mean, um. Piximon?" She wasn't sure what to make of that look he was giving her.

"Tell me what happened with your training," Koushiro said seriously. "I've been very interested in hearing this. You've changed a lot since then, and I wanted to know exactly what happened, if you don't mind." So she told him, all of it, no matter how painful. She was able to say it all, but was not able to look at him the whole time. She mostly stared at the fire.

"That seems rather harsh," Koushiro said when she finished. At some point, he had grabbed one of Eimi's hands, and was squeezing almost uncomfortably hard.

"It was. But I needed it." She sighed, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. "It's strange. I keep visualizing myself removing my own skin, as if I can strip the layers of hurt my family have caused me, as if I can pluck that defeated girl out from inside me and cast her away. Then I wrap myself back up, and I'm who I used to be before I came to understand the damage being done to me. Only now I'm better, stronger from all of my trials."

"The Pained Stranger," Koushiro said, nodding. Then he gasped and pressed his hands to his mouth. Tentomon twitched and focused on Koushiro, clearly interested in his slip.

Eimi stared at him, brow raised. "Did you... Did you _name_ her? You knew about her?" Eimi hadn't even picked up on her split personality until after Piximon's training, although she always knew that she had changed in some ways. There was the old her, confident and cheerful, and the other her, withdrawn and uncertain, always waiting in fear for signs of cruelty. She was working on kicking that other girl out of her heart forever.

Koushiro was grimacing and glancing around, as if he could find some way to escape this conversation when he was tied up to her with the blanket. Finally, his shoulders slumped. "I've known about her for years. It wasn't your fault, you know. Being insulted and slighted daily would cause some form of trauma to any child. But, I need to apologize... I didn't like her. It's you, the old Eimi, that I love."

Eimi swayed. She had to stiffen her legs to catch herself before the strange, swooping sensation caused her to fall flat on her rear. Koushiro was like that. He would spend months never saying or doing anything particularly affectionate, and then he would throw something like that out like it was no big deal. No embarrassment, no indication at all that he was saying something emotional. Just..._bam_. But then, even when he did say it, there was no real indication that he was actually feeling what he said he was feeling, so Eimi tried to tell herself to take it with a grain of salt. She knew he wasn't lying, she knew he had deep feelings for her and that he had decided those feelings were love, but she wasn't sure he understood what that meant. But, like Alice of Wonderland fame, she seemed unable to take her own advice.

"Kou... I... I love you, too." For the first time since she came outside, her face felt stiflingly hot. She was glad that her flushing was probably not visible in the sparse light. Her mother would have a conniption if she knew that she had just told Koushiro she loved him. But it wasn't like that; they were what she thought of as heart friends. They understood each other completely and liked each other regardless of knowing the good and the bad.

"Is this the part where you kiss?" Tentomon asked. He was apparently interested enough in this exchange to slip out of his cover, as he was standing right next to them now. Eimi whimpered and hid her face in the blanket. She had never felt this embarrassed in her life. Koushiro, on the other hand, tilted his head thoughtfully, and didn't seem to be troubled.

"Kissing is a romantic interaction," Koushiro explained. "It's far too early for us. I'm not even twelve yet." Tentomon sighed and settled back on the ground.

"Well, let me know when you're old enough. No one wants to explain this human concept of romance to me. How old _is_ old enough?"

Eimi squealed and dug her head into Koushiro's chest. His heartbeat hadn't even accelerated. Hers was working like a piston. It was probably because he was immune to embarrassment caused by emotions. She very much was not.

"I think that varies with the individuals," Koushiro said, pressing an arm around her shoulders. "There's no telling who Eimi and I will become romantically attached to. I'm not entirely sure that I'd be able to participate in such a relationship. I fear my partner would feel slighted by my need to work on my computer."

"Can we talk about something else?" Eimi asked. For some reason, her heart had just constricted painfully, and was now sitting in her chest like a rock. She bent forward under its sudden weight. This put her at eye level with Tentomon. He was watching her carefully. She swallowed convulsively.

"Koushiro, please don't say that," the Digimon buzzed. "My knowledge of humans is somewhat limited, but my understanding is that they require a large amount of companionship, and that romance is a big, exciting, wonderful thing for them. It would make me sad to see you miss out on it. I'm sure you would make a great partner for another human when you're old enough. Like, for instance, our blushing girl Eimi, here. Haven't you noticed how symmetrical she is? Hmm?" Tentomon used his claws to make a sweeping gesture in Eimi's direction. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Tentomon!" she squealed. She half stood, and Koushiro exclaimed as he was dragged along with her. Her heart kicked into overdrive at the sound of him crying out. His voice was so cute when he was startled.

"What is going on here?" Eimi whirled around to see Yamato and Gabumon standing at the edge of the firelight. He had his hands on his hips and his brow arched. Eimi could feel his eyes on her face, which she now knew was blatantly red. She followed his eyes as they went from her to Koushiro and back.

"Eimi was kind enough to bring our blanket out here to share, even though I'm the one on duty," Koushiro said calmly as he hauled himself to his feet. Eimi admired and cheered his composure. "Now that you're here to relieve me, we'll be going back inside." With that, he grabbed her hand beneath the blanket and tugged, and Eimi followed him obediently.

"For the record," she whispered when they were out of Yamato's earshot, "I don't mind that you like to spend time on your computer."

He didn't say anything until they were settled on their pile of leaves in the cave and wrapped up, back-to-back, beneath the space blanket. Eimi had already given up hope of a response when his voice sounded so softly that she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it.

"I know."

Eimi was smiling when she finally fell asleep.

The Next Night

Luckily, the group had wandered to a warmer climate by the next night, and Eimi was able to leave the blanket with Koushiro during her guard duty and be comfortable outside by the fire. They had been walking nonstop looking for Taichi, but Eimi was not nearly as tired as she should have been. She was so worried about him and Sora that she couldn't get her mind to settle down, even when she was bored out of her mind staring at the prairie, which was practically featureless at night. Galemon had fallen asleep at her feet, and Eimi would rather let her rest than wake her for one of their strange, fractured conversations.

Eimi closed her eyes and tried to find some calm, but she could not manage to make any progress. She turned around to estimate the distance between herself and the other kids, who were sleeping on the ground, and realized that it was more than sufficient to keep them from hearing her. She hadn't had a chance to sing in far too long. Maybe it would help her calm down. By nature, singing required deep, soothing breathing and a strong awareness of one's own body. So Eimi breathed in and sang an Irish song in English, relishing the sound of her clear, lilting voice.

*Where Lagan streams sing lullaby

there blows a lily fair

The twilight gleam is in her eye

the night is on her hair

And like a lovesick leanan sidhe

she hath my heart in thrall

No life I own, nor liberty

with love is lord of all*

She paused for a moment between verses, thrilling in the sound of her fading vibrato. Then, the ghostly sound of a harmonica rolled over the prairie, and she turned around to see Yamato standing behind her, the instrument pressed to his lips. Eimi gawked at him, and he raised his brow and nodded, clearly inviting her to begin the next verse. The sad, pulling sound of the harmonica complemented her singing, and Eimi was impressed with his ability to accompany a song that he had probably never heard before on the fly. It was almost like a psychic communication between them, not unlike the way she shared impressions and emotions with Galemon. In those moments, she felt remarkably close to Yamato, felt the emotion and passion that he hid behind a mask of indifference, humor, and overall 'coolness.' Her voice, sweet and pure and warm, reached out into the darkness on the wings of his low, mournful, thrumming harmonica.

When the second and last verse ended, Eimi blinked into the night, needing a moment to wander back to reality. His face dark and devoid of expression, Yamato took a seat next to her, and they were silent for a while.

"I've heard it before, but I still can't believe you have that kind of voice on you," he commented. "Why did you join soccer club when you can sing like that?" Eimi laughed and deflected the comment with a flick of her hand, but he inched closer. There were traces of biting aggression in his tone. "I'm serious. That's a gift. No offense, but I really doubt you're as good at soccer as you are at singing. When we get home, switch clubs."

Eimi looked him in the eye and saw raw emotions swirling around. She hadn't noticed how intense he was before. No wonder he flipped out every once in a while. There were more feelings bouncing around in him than even she had, and she had a _lot._

Yamato cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, you speak English? You have a very good American accent." Eimi cocked her head and frowned slightly.

"Well, I... Shouldn't you be sleeping, Yamato-san?"

"Couldn't," he grunted. "I was walking around when I heard your voice. I honestly was expecting to find some kind of Digimon, or maybe a ghost or something. Your singing is downright haunting."

"It's not always," Eimi argued. "I can do other genres." Yamato grunted again, so she circled back to his question. "I can speak English. My father's father is American."

"Wait," he said, pocketing his harmonica. "Your last name is 'Anami,' isn't it? Shouldn't it be something more American sounding?" Eimi sighed.

"His first name was chosen by his mother, so it's Japanese. His last name, well, he changed it when he moved to Japan. That was years ago, before he met my mother. I think it used to be Donahue." She laughed at how silly the Japanese pronunciation of that word sounded. Then she sobered. "Listen, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about my father."

"Family troubles," Yamato said, nodding. "I can relate. So..." He glanced around uncomfortably, clearly searching for a topic. "Ah, what was that about with you and Koushiro-kun last night?"

Eimi sighed. "Oh, you know. Tentomon was hitting on me, as usual, so I was pretty... uncomfortable? Embarrassed? Let's just say it was something."

"He what?" One of Yamato's eyebrows shot up so suddenly that Eimi laughed aloud.

"It was all, 'symmetry this' and 'symmetry that.'" She shrugged and fought down a smile.

Yamato stared at her for a moment before replying. "Weird. Why is he so obsessed with symmetry?" he asked. Eimi entwined her fingers and leaned closer, eager to talk about biology.

"Well, you see, symmetry is actually a universal indicator of attractiveness. An untold number of creatures, varying as greatly as humans and preying mantises, judge the attractiveness of potential mates using symmetry. It's a reliable indicator of health and wholeness, which is important for female creatures who are trying to find the best genes for their offspring."

Yamato pulled back and gave her a strange look. "You're... You're really freaking smart, aren't you? I didn't realize." Eimi felt that familiar prick of wariness. She didn't want Yamato to think that she was talking down to him, especially when they seemed to be on the cusp of becoming closer.

"I like nature," she said, staring into the fire. "It's not a big deal."

"Hey, don't get bent out of shape. It's not a problem." Eimi blinked and nodded, then sighed as a silence stretched between them. But she began to realize that it was not uncomfortable. A smile played on her face when she understood that Yamato liked her enough for them to sit in companionable silence.

Eimi turned her head towards Yamato when she noticed him shifting. "Listen," he said, looking her in the eye. "I've been meaning to say this to you for a while now." Eimi felt her eyes widening, and she began to pull away from him. Bad things always followed that opening. She forced herself to remember her vow to cling to good memories instead of bad ones. It helped her to stay where she was instead of moving backwards. Yamato watched her with interest, but didn't comment. "I want to thank you for always keeping an eye out for Takeru. You've thrown yourself between him and trouble quite a few times when I was too far away to do it myself, but you don't step on my toes when I am close enough. And he really seems to like you. You're always patient with him, and you don't talk down to him because he's small. It makes him happy. That makes life easier for me. So...thanks." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Also, Taichi-kun and I? We don't always get along, but I know he means a lot to you, and I'm really sorry that we haven't found him yet. I think we will have a better chance if Takeru and I split up from the main group."

Eimi blinked owlishly, struggling to digest all that he had said. She actually really liked the way he implied that he was grateful that her relationship with Takeru made life easier for him. It was so sweet the way he tried to hide his feelings for his brother beneath the persona of a put-upon older sibling. Then she blanched when her mind processed the part about him splitting off from the group with Takeru.

She held her head in her hands and sighed. "Koushiro started talking about splitting off from the group to find Gennai-san this morning," she breathed. "I was feeling pretty torn between leaving with him and trying to convince him to stay with the group. It's true that Gennai-san might know something about where Taichi could have gone, but... Is that chance worth separating ourselves further?" She rubbed her hands over her face and tried to smooth out the deep lines in her forehead. She tore her glasses off of her face to expedite the process. "But if you're planning to leave with Takeru-kun, I suppose... I suppose I'll just follow Koushiro." Her body leaned forward as she rested her elbows on her knees. "Yama-kun, I just... I don't even know what we're doing anymore."

Eimi twitched when Yamato's hand landed on her shoulder. "First, seriously, did you just call me 'Yama-kun'? Taichi-kun told me you're pushy, but I had no idea you went around reassigning names." She turned towards him, intending to retract the nickname, but she was surprised to find him smiling. "Secondly... I'm not sure any of us know what we're doing. But I think you should go with Koushiro-kun. I overheard him saying that to you, and I really don't like the thought of him going off by himself. I don't like that Sora-chan is out there alone, either. And maybe the two of you might find some balance if you spend time together. That's what you were looking for when you were singing earlier, right?"

Eimi slowly put her glasses back on. "Yama-kun..." she breathed. Her eyes were widening enormously. He paid more attention to the group than she had realized. And he was so intuitive, so in tune to emotions. "You... You're kind of cool, Yama-kun."

"Hah," he snorted. "Naturally. You're just noticing?" He flicked his hair back and smirked, and Eimi exclaimed with delight at his attitude. "Anyway, here comes Jou-san and Gomamon to relieve you. Let's go back and get some sleep, hey? You don't want Koushiro-kun to get cold without you." He smirked again, and Eimi glared at him.

But she was smiling in her heart.


	17. Curiouser and Curiouser

Curiouser and Curiouser

Author's Note: Hello, my lovelies! Just so you know, this chapter is just over 10,000 words long! So I hope you're somewhere comfortable XD I put a lot of love and work into this chapter, so I hope everyone likes it! If you do, please leave me a little love in return in review form :)

Also, a general announcement. I'm working on two new Digimon fics. My being me, Koushiro and Eimi are the stars of both (and I know we're all huge Kou fans here), but everyone is involved. One is a laid-back, humorous story of the chosen children going to college, and that one balances roles of the older chosen kids, so you get a little more from each of them. Right now I'm calling it Four Years. The other is a dark, gritty sci-fi story about the chosen children rebelling against an oppressive government. The working title for that one is Insurgence. It will probably take me a while to get any of them posted, as I like to write a fairly long way in advance so I know what will happen in the story before I post, but please know that it's coming, and look forward to it, my chickadees! Oh, and don't worry, I'm prioritizing this story until it's finished.

Now! On to the story of one of my favorite Digimon episodes :D

"'Curiouser and curiouser!' cried Alice (she was so much surprised, that for the moment she quite forgot how to speak good English)." -Lewis Carroll, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

Eimi and Koushiro had split off from the group about a week ago. Koushiro insisted that he could find Gennai, but so far they didn't seem to be making any progress. Eimi didn't really mind. In fact, if it weren't for her worry over Taichi and the others, she would be having a wonderful time. She had Koushiro all to herself, and they didn't attract nearly so many evil Digimon in their small, cautious group. Koushiro listened to her input, and she followed and supported him without question.

Now that she thought about it, the Digiworld was a nice place for her. There was no one to slip verbal knives between her ribs here, and she had made lots of great friends, especially now that she was behaving more confidently. Of course, there was the nagging concern for their welfare, but she believed in them, and she believed in their Digimon. And at least she knew for a fact that Koushiro was well.

Some days, they walked or flew on Kabuterimon for hours. Others, Koushiro worked on his laptop. Eimi would use her e-reader on those days, sometimes reading aloud to the group, sometimes reading silently, curled up next to Koushiro, Tentomon, and Galemon. Sometimes she would sing or fish or dance, and sometimes she would talk to Tentomon for hours, with Galemon adding odd tidbits here and there. She found herself growing quite close to Tentomon, and the friendship between him and Galemon was growing more and more evident.

She was finally adjusting to the Digiworld, as well. At first, Eimi hadn't liked being outside all the time and having no luxuries, but she was growing fond of the ever-changing Digiworld scenery, fond of sleeping beneath the stars, fond of relying on her body for transportation. She enjoyed fishing and running around breathing fresh air. Even the monotony of traveling this way was becoming pleasant. She found herself thinking and meditating more, and it was very soothing. Today was especially relaxing, because they were walking beside the sea. Eimi had removed her socks and shoes, and she was walking in the surf, relishing the feel of the cool water on her feet.

"Koushiro," she said, wiggling her toes in the sand. "You've got to try this. It feels amazing." He paused for a second, but he continued on his way without turning to face her.

"Hnn?" he murmured. Eimi grinned. Sometimes he was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear her. She knew most people would find it annoying, but she thought it was funny and endearing.

"C'mon, take your shoes off," she cajoled, running to catch up to him. Tentomon flew over and sat on her, as was his habit. He rested his feet on her shoulders and his claws on her head. Eimi suspected that he would hitch rides with Koushiro if he were bigger, but if Tentomon sat on him now, they would both probably fall over. "Hey, Tentomon. You're heavy, there, buddy."

"I resent that," he replied lightly. He settled in more firmly, and Eimi grinned, knowing that she would be unable to convince him to fly on his own. She was in too good a mood to really mind. "Galemon seems to be having a lovely time, have you noticed?" the Digimon buzzed. Eimi glanced at the water, where her Digimon was swimming happily, jumping in and out of the surf like a real dolphin.

"It does look fun..." Eimi trailed off. "Right, Kou?"

"Nn." Eimi snickered and lifted a hand to tickle Tentomon's foot. He twitched it a little, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Your human is impossible," she said matter-of-factly. "Watch this. Kou, it's raining floppy discs."

"Ah."

"Kou, they're doubling our physical education requirements at school."

"Mm-hmm."

"Kou, the ghost in the machine is real, and your laptop's in love with you."

"Hn."

Tentomon smacked her ears with his second set of claws, which resembled hands. "You've made your point, Eimi. Koushiro, I think you had better pay attention to your friend." There was no response, so Tentomon rose from her head and flew in front of Koushiro. "Hello? Digimon to Koushiro. Is anybody home?" Koushiro gasped and drew his hand away from his face.

"Tentomon, you startled me!" he said, frowning slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Koushiro!" Tentomon scolded. "Eimi is trying to talk to you!"

"Whoa, boys, whoa," Eimi cried, placing a hand on Koushiro's shoulder and Tentomon's head. "No need to argue. I was just having some fun. I don't mind waiting to chat until Koushiro is ready." She smiled and stepped back into the surf, kicking the water about with her feet, watching the droplets drip down her skin. Hopefully, the mild confrontation she had inadvertently caused would blow over.

Koushiro blinked, sighed, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I didn't even realize you were speaking to me. I apologize." He stepped as close to the water as he could get without soaking his shoes. "What did you want to talk about, Eimi?"

Eimi shrugged. "Nothing, really. I was just talking about how nice it feels to walk barefoot on a beach. I thought maybe you would like it, too. But what you were thinking about was more important, I'm sure." The comment sounded self-depreciating, but Eimi didn't mean it that way. She just knew that Koushiro was thinking about information, about finding Gennai and Taichi, and that those thoughts were intrinsically more valuable than the fluff that went on in her head.

Tentomon flew over to her and settled back down on her head. "No, Eimi, I think it's important to appreciate things like that. Maybe you should take a break and enjoy the ocean with Eimi, Koushiro." Eimi tried to keep her expression neutral. She knew a command when she heard it, and, judging by Koushiro's expression of amused resignation, so too did he.

"Perhaps there is some merit to that plan," he said, wriggling his feet out of his shoes. "However, the sun will be setting soon, and I'm worried about our lack of fresh water. And where will we find food?"

_Fish, _Galemon commented. Eimi raised a hand towards the sea to indicate that she had understood.

"Galemon will catch us dinner," she said. "We are kind of low on water, though."

"Give me the canteen," Tentomon requested. "I'll do a fly around and find some. You start a fire and _relax_." He stared at Koushiro as he finished the sentence, then flew off as soon as Eimi handed over her canteen.

Koushiro watched his Digimon recede into a dot in the distance. "Why is he so adamant about my relaxing?" he asked, tugging off a sock. Eimi walked out of the water, splashing along the way.

"Because you're pushing yourself so hard. It's always go, go, go with you. Even on the days when we're not moving, you're working so hard on your laptop to find Gennai-san. He's worried about you, Kou." Eimi half-jogged to the loose sand further from the water, hoping for a higher vantage point that might help her find driftwood. She raised her voice so Koushiro could still hear her. "I'm worried about you, too. I'm not sure how to convince you to take it easier."

Koushiro stared at her for a long moment before he answered. "I need to work hard. We need to find Gennai-san so that we can ask him about Taichi-san and our crests. I know you're worried about him, and learning how to work our crests may prove invaluable in the future." He folded his socks neatly and placed them inside one of his shoes, then straightened and stared awkwardly at the water. Seeing his hesitation, Eimi ran back over and leaped into the surf.

"It's good to take that seriously," Eimi said, swishing her legs around. "But it's bad to push yourself too hard." She sighed and came to a standstill in the water. "I wish I were smarter, so I could help you search. I'm glad I'm with you, but I don't know how to contribute."

"Eimi." Koushiro walked over to her, but, unlike her, he showed no signs of delight at the feel of the water. "You're turning a duty into a pleasure. I'm discouraged by how little progress I've made so far. If you weren't here, I would be very frustrated. Your cheerfulness is essential to my ability to keep functioning under these conditions." Then he frowned and stared down at the water. "Is this supposed to be fun?" he asked doubtfully.

Something strange was happening in Eimi's chest. It was tightening and growing warm at the same time, and she felt strangely light, almost like she could float away. _Your cheerfulness is essential_, she repeated to herself. A giggle bubbled out of her mouth, and she watched Koushiro glance up at her curiously. It took a lot of effort to compose her face into a reasonable expression and say something sensible.

"I like it, but this evening is about you relaxing. We'll do whatever you want, so long as it's restful. So you get on that, and I'll find some wood." Koushiro frowned, and Eimi could tell he was going to protest, so she placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. Smiling ruefully, he walked away from the water and sat on the sand.

Eimi walked this way and that, picking up bits of dry driftwood as she went. When her arms were full, she returned to Koushiro and frowned. He was on his computer, but she quickly realized that he was doing something different than what he normally did. Rather than crunching numbers or inputting data, he was programming. Eimi piled the wood up and dug the matchbook out of her survival kit. "What kind of program are you making?" she asked as she struck a match.

Koushiro didn't look away from the screen as he answered. "As you've pointed out, our digivices color code each child and show their location on a map. However, the range is lacking. I was hoping to create a more powerful program that could show us where everyone is on the whole continent of Server, or, ideally, the entire Digiworld. I'm also hoping the program will able to create detailed maps of specific areas, so we can be prepared if we find ourselves in a confusing environment. I believe I can manage it if I can find a way to interface my digivice with my computer." He frowned and glanced up, meeting her eyes. "It's something of a tall order, though, I'm afraid."

"And that's relaxing?" Eimi asked. The fire caught on the wood and began to spread across the pile. Eimi smiled with relief, feeling grateful to have lit it in one try. Their supply of matches was finite.

"Yes," Koushiro said. He didn't elaborate, and Eimi didn't press. Instead, she settled down next to him on the sand, scooting close to him. She twined an arm through one of his, smiling when he automatically stopped typing just long enough to pat her knee.

"When you finish your program, would you be willing to teach me how to use it?" she asked. To her surprise, Koushiro found this question interesting enough to completely stop typing and face her.

"You just assume I can do this." His tone was difficult to decipher. There were too many layers, too many possible interpretations, but she could at least tell that this meant something to him. Eimi decided to respond instinctively.

"My faith in you is unshakable." Eimi knew that Koushiro wasn't perfect, and she knew that there would be times when he failed. But those imperfections were vital parts of him, things that she loved, and the times when he failed were merely learning opportunities. Ultimately, she knew that if he really wanted to achieve something, it would happen.

Koushiro's bottom lip lowered, and his expression softened. For a moment, Eimi thought she noticed signs of moisture in his eyes, but he cleared his throat, and they vanished. He started typing again, and he didn't speak for a few minutes. When he spoke, his voice was difficult to hear over the sound of the waves and the clacking of the keyboard.

"If I could do just one thing for the world," he began, staring adamantly at the screen, "I would make it so that everyone had a friend like you."

Eimi could feel her eyes widening, could feel her mouth hanging open. Although he was staring with great determination at his screen and typing code, Eimi could almost feel the emotion coming off of him, could sense his own discomfort with what he was feeling. In some ways, Koushiro was able to say very kind, emotionally charged things with ease, because he wasn't all that attuned to the feelings that usually went along with them. He would think and speak with no emotional input. This, however, was largely untested waters for him. He exhaled slowly and tilted his head so that it rested on her shoulder. Eimi wished she knew how to tell him how happy she was right now, and how glad she was that he was showing her this rare aspect of himself. She wished she could wax poetic like Justice and the other Unimon of the glen, but nothing like that was coming to mind. Her brain and heart were too busy processing this strange, wonderful moment. Instead of speaking, she twisted her fingers through the sand, drawing random patterns. Then she grinned and caught Koushiro's glance with a wave.

When she was sure he was watching her, she drew her crest, a tower shield, in the sand with her finger. Then she drew Koushiro's crest, two concentric circles joined by an arch, on the inside of the shield. He stared at her work for a moment, then smiled slowly. Then the moment passed, and he returned to his work, and she to her idle thoughts. But she knew that neither of them would forget his emotions for her or her visual unification of the two of them.

Almost Two Months Later

It had been two solid months of wandering the Digiworld in pursuit of Gennai. Eimi could see the desperation in Koushiro's eyes every now and then, and she was sure he could see it in hers. The thought of Taichi was like a thorn in her foot, causing her pain with each step. She thought of him constantly, remembering scrapes and adventures from their childhood, remembering his goofy smile and his cocky grin, remembering his too-loud laugh and his aggressive growls, and wondering all the while if she would see him again. She kept her mood up as best she could, for Koushiro's sake more than hers. He wasn't used to having this much trouble figuring something out, and he certainly had never had people following him around, trusting him to lead them.

Tentomon especially seemed to be at the end of his rope. Today they were climbing up a craggy, desolate mountain range, and he had worn out his patience for both walking and flying. "Koushiro," he began, collapsing on the thin trail up the rocky path, "we've been looking for Gennai for two months now. Can't we just wait for him to come to us? I'm exhausted."

Koushiro pressed his hand against the side of the mountain and threw his weight onto it. Eimi could see the fatigue on his face and in his dragging stance. "Tentomon... I know you're tired, but I severely doubt that Gennai-san is going to magically appear in front of us. I'd prefer taking a more scientific approach."

"You can hop aboard, Tentomon," Eimi said, pointing to her head and hoping, as always, to diffuse any tension before it escalated. Tentomon waved a claw dismissively.

"You aren't any less tired than I am," he buzzed. Koushiro sighed and pried himself away from the rocky mountain wall. He stumbled a bit as he tried to get going, and Eimi forced her body to run forward. She wanted to be very near in case he fell off the side of the trail. The mountainside wasn't that steep, so a fall probably wouldn't be fatal, but it could cause some pretty nasty damage. Eventually, he hit his stride again, and they began to walk. A few minutes later, they came to a fork in the path. Koushiro paused, raised a hand to his chin, and stared at the break.

Eimi frowned and tilted her head to the left path. Maybe it was her imagination, but she felt something bad in that direction. She caught Galemon's eye and raised her brow, trying to share her uneasiness with her Digimon. Galemon followed her eyes and considered the path.

_Bad feeling, _she confirmed. She sent her a visual of her own face. It was gray and haggard, and Eimi knew from Koushiro's description that she was looking at herself in the grip of the Dark Ocean. _Same feeling._

Eimi nodded. Whatever was down the left path felt the same as whatever had been in her head when she tumbled into that nightmare world. Oddly, she found herself torn between the desire to investigate and her initial instinct to stay away. Ultimately, her caution won out.

"May I suggest the right path?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"Arbitrarily?" Koushiro asked, raising a brow. "I don't know... Since I'm uncertain about which path to follow, I would prefer to approach this with more care than that. Perhaps we should split up and reconvene here in an hour. We can compare any information we've gathered at that time."

Eimi stared at him, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. This wouldn't be the first time they had temporarily split up. She wasn't fond of it, especially when she felt something strange down one path. But she was being pulled to the left, driven to investigate what lay down that road. She was sure Koushiro would advocate going right if she just told him what she was feeling from the other path, unless... No. If she wondered about what lay on the left, then she couldn't imagine how curious it would make him. Better to just check it out herself. If it started to feel too malignant, she would just come back early.

"All right. In that case, Gale and I will go left." Galemon whirled her face around to look into Eimi's eyes, but she kept quiet. She sent her a feeling of unease, and Eimi responded with reassurance.

Koushiro nodded and started down the right hand path. "Alright. Be careful, Eimi. Remember, return here in an hour. We'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. Take care, Kou, Tentomon." Eimi waved and led Galemon down the path to the left, hoping that she wasn't going to regret walking into that dark presence. At least Koushiro would be going the other way.

Galemon floated beside her as she went, and nothing happened for a while. Eimi was considering turning back after walking for about twenty minutes and finding nothing, but the heavy, dreary feeling was getting stronger and stronger as she went. She noticed Galemon layering shields over her, and she smiled half-heartedly.

_Voices, _Galemon said suddenly. Eimi came to a stop and looked at her Digimon, waiting for more input. Galemon pointed her snout towards a thin trail leading into the heart of the mountain. Frowning, Eimi tilted her body sideways and walked that way, pressing her back against the tight chasm in order to pass through, blessing her lack of claustrophobia with each step. She moved like that for about five minutes before she heard voices, too. Eimi strained her eyes and ears to make out what was ahead of her. The chasm seemed to open up into a space large enough for about five people to stand comfortably. Two voices were echoing in the small space, and Eimi recognized both. One was the scratchy, annoying voice of the Digimon who had told her that Taichi was dead. The other was the smooth, cultured voice that had played a hand in pulling her into the Dark Ocean. The sound of fluttering and squeaking was creating a minor din below the sound of the voices. Eimi was grateful that she was not afraid of bats, because she was sure that was what she was hearing. Then she froze where she was, determined to stay out of sight. Her body quickly slicked over with a layer of cold sweat. Tight spaces and tiny flying mammals were not problems for her, but the Digimon responsible for those dark waves... That was another story.

"So, what's the plan, oh Evil One?" That was the Digimon she met in the forest. Galemon sent her an indistinct image of him. He was dark and round, and had bat wings on his head, but the details were lost in the darkness of that night.

A delicate, disdainful snort sounded in response. "Demidevimon, do try to keep up. We know now that we cannot drown the girl in the Dark Ocean while she is with another child. She's traveling with the child of knowledge now. I want him dealt with. I have been watching all of them, and I fear that he is the most likely to cause problems for me in the future. He might be clever enough to work the gate, clever enough to spoil everything. Once he is dead, the girl will fall into the Dark Ocean with no further effort from us, and then we will take their crests and move on to the others."

"Yes, sir, Lord Myotismon, sir! He's walking into my trap as I speak. He and the girl are headed into Vademon's territory. I already told him that a fortune's worth of curiosity is stumbling right into his backyard. The rest outta take care of itself!" Eimi's heart began to spaz around in her chest. She didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation, although she was certainly interested. Her priority now was getting back to Koushiro. Although she had no idea why they were calling him the child of knowledge, she knew he was the only one in their group who qualified for that title. She squished herself in the opposite direction, and Galemon did a somersault so she could turn around and move her body out of the chasm.

Once they were back on the trail, Eimi pressed herself against the mountain wall to avoid being spotted. She was torn between being cautious, since she could tell that this Myotismon was not to be trifled with, and the need to move quickly. Just when she was about to throw her caution away and have Galemon digivolve, a dark cloud of bats erupted from back in the chasm, and they flew off into the distance. Demidevimon followed, flying clumsily towards the path that Eimi had sent Koushiro down. She mentally cursed herself with every swear word in every language she knew.

With the immediate threats removed, Eimi asked Galemon to digivolve, and she rode on Mayumon's back until they reached the fork in the road. Eimi cried out in frustrated dismay when there was no Koushiro waiting there for her, despite the fact that it was slightly past the meeting time. "Mayumon, let's go after them," she whispered. Mayumon nodded and ran down the path that Koushiro and Tentomon had taken.

Before long, they reached a wide open space on the mountainous terrain, surrounded by peaks of varying heights. The clearing was filled with signs warning against odd methods of death, all focusing on destruction via numesludge, that gross pink stuff that Numemon threw. Eimi stared at them with wonder. "Warning, beware falling numesludge... Beware bottomless sludge pit... What in the world...?" Eimi frowned at the signs, and Mayumon backed up beneath her. Eimi poked the back of her head. "Sludge or no sludge, we have to find Koushiro and Tentomon," she said. Mayumon chirped apologetically.

_Which way? _she asked, tilting her head back. Eimi frowned and unclipped her digivice from her purse. She tapped the top right button until it switched to its map display. The white dot representing her was visible, but there was no purple.

"Whaaaaat!" Eimi shook the digivice and flailed her hands around, as if that would make it work better. "Mayumon, there's no signal for him. How could he already be out of range?" She pressed the other two buttons furiously, but of course all that did was switch modes. Eimi glanced balefully around her, but all she saw were signs and a stretch of desolate, rocky terrain.

She fought to keep herself from panicking. There were no game plans, no ideas, no clues as to where Koushiro was or how she could find him. Then she noticed that Mayumon was growing stiff beneath her, and her attention sharpened on her Digimon. "Mayumon, did you notice something?"

_Hide! _Mayumon's mind voice was sharp and tense. She threw herself behind the largest mountain outcropping in reach, and Eimi jumped down from her back so she could stay out of sight. Her Digimon regressed back into Galemon, probably so she would be small enough to fit behind their cover. Eimi cautiously peeked around the rocky wall, and she pulled back when she glanced Demidevimon fumbling about in the sky. His bat wings didn't seem to give him very smooth control over his flight.

Eimi could feel anger rolling from Galemon's mind to hers. Her Digimon despised Demidevimon, no doubt because of his role in shoving her into the Dark Ocean. She rubbed Galemon's rubbery head in what she hoped was a soothing gesture, then slowly glanced around the rocks again. Demidevimon was looking in another direction. He walked up to another mountain wall on the other side of the clearing. Eimi's eyes widened as she saw the buzzer attached to the mountain wall. Demidevimon pressed it with a crimson claw, and the sound of a doorbell echoed through the area. Eimi shared a mystified look with her Digimon.

A strange, unctuous voice floated up from nowhere, and Eimi recoiled at the unpleasant sound. "Hold on, hold on," it called, sounding like a shop attendant struggling to be polite. "I'll be with you shortly." Devidemimon's grumbling was faintly audible. A few moments later, a circular hole opened in the ground, and a repulsive Digimon popped out of it. It was incredibly skinny and pale peach. It had a ton of tentacle-like legs, a huge, pulsing, brain-shaped head, large eyes, and oddly pronounced lips. Its face was flat and alien. It appeared to be carrying a child's toy laser gun, but Eimi knew better than to assume that it was harmless.

"How can I help you, sir?" it asked, clasping its hands together and pressing its face near Demidevimon. The bat-like Digimon backed up and cleared his throat awkwardly. Eimi had no idea what was happening, and she strained to make some sense of this encounter. The alien-like Digimon seemed to be behaving like a salesman, but she had no idea what Digimon would want to barter for, except perhaps food. She remembered Demidevimon saying something about a fortune's worth of curiosity, but that was ridiculous. There was no way to sell curiosity... was there?

Demidevimon flapped its wings until it was at the Digimon's eye level. "Vademon, heeeeey, how're ya doin'!" he exclaimed. "I was wondering if those human children I warned you about have wandered into your territory yet." Eimi fought to keep herself hidden. She wanted to run out there and shake those Digimon into submission, to make them tell her where Koushiro was. But eavesdropping was by far the safer option, so she had to settle for gripping the rocky surface hiding her from view. She didn't notice her skin splitting under the pressure, failed to see the thin trails of blood slowly dripping down the rocks.

Vademon tapped the end of his gun against his cheek. "Well, there was only one child and a Tentomon, but his mind was an absolute gold mine! I can't thank you enough for your information. I would be happy to offer you his curiosity at a reduced rate." Demidevimon laughed nervously and began to draw something on the ground with his claw. Eimi flinched and began to shake. What had Vademon done to Koushiro? It sounded as if he had removed part of his brain. Horrifying images came to Eimi's mind, and she swallowed convulsively, trying to force down the bile rising up her throat.

"Only one? How did I lose track of the girl so fast? Well, anyway, what did you do with the boy?" Demidevimon asked as he worked. Eimi's hands began to sweat, and she finally noticed her wounds as the salt aggravated them.

"Ah, I just tossed him into my universe for now. I'm hoping to think of some way to profit off the rest of him, but I'm not sure I'll think of anything. He's something of a shell without his curiosity. I thought perhaps I could train him to help me with the shop, but if he gets too troublesome, I'll just scrap him." Galemon prodded her sharply, and Eimi realized that she was making a low growling sound. She forced herself to stop. What had this monster done to Koushiro, and how could he dare to speak of him as if he were disposable? Her vision seemed to be blurring, and breathing was difficult. She tried to push her panic and rage aside enough to process what the Digimon were saying, but it required tremendous effort. She felt so very, very sick.

Vademon tilted his head and blinked at Demidevimon. "Unless you'd like to take the boy off my hands?"

Demidevimon stopped drawing and pointed to his work with a claw. "This is what I want, his crest and tag."

"I don't normally deal in that sort of thing," Vademon said, tapping the ground with some of his tentacle feet. "It's a rare item, isn't it? How would you pay?" Demidevimon made an offer, but Eimi was only half-listening. She was trying to think of a way to get down where Vademon had come from. She was sure that was where Koushiro was, judging from what Vademon had said.

"Gale," she whispered, "we need to get to Kou and Tentomon." Galemon nodded solemnly, but there was a definite feeling of dismay coming off her.

_How do? _

Eimi closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "He comes up for customers, but it looks like he isn't in the habit of stepping far away from his portal. I don't think you could distract him enough for me to get in without his noticing. And he seems to be pretty strong, don't you think? I'm not sure we could take him on." Vademon began to yell, and Eimi took another peek. It seemed Demidevimon's offer hadn't been sufficient, because Vademon jumped back into his portal, and the bat Digimon was left standing there, looking furious. He stood there for a while, then muttered and flew off.

Eimi lowered herself into a sitting position and rubbed her hands against her face, leaving thin streaks of blood. Galemon trilled and poked at her canteen. Taking the hint, Eimi washed the wounds and her face, then attended to the cuts with her first aid kit. She strained for some plan, some idea, but she could only come up with things that required a third person or Digimon to draw away Vademon, and all she had was Galemon. Even if she had another partner, she would be reluctant to put them at odds with a Digimon whose strength was unknown. And every thought was a result of sheer willpower, because each one required her to crush down her panic, to banish thoughts of Koushiro's skull broken in like an eggshell, its contents shifted through and separated by their usefulness to Vademon. After about half an hour, she thought of something that might work, but she knew she was grasping at straws. She took some more time to flesh the idea out before she said anything to Galemon. When she was sure of what she wanted to do, she explained it to her Digimon, carefully coaching her through her role.

"Okay, Gale," she said when she was confident that her Digimon knew what to do. "Digivolve and carry me to the other side of the clearing. I'll hide, and you ring the bell. Are you ready?" Galemon nodded, and Eimi worried her lower lip. "I'm really sorry I can't think of anything more fool-proof. This is risky. If you don't want to do it, I understand." It hurt her more than she could say to throw away this slim chance of saving Koushiro, but if Galemon wasn't up for this, she wouldn't force her.

Galemon pressed her snout against her forehead. _Silly human, _she said, trilling affectionately. Then she floated back, digivolved, and knelt so Eimi could mount. Fighting back tears, Eimi climbed aboard, and then they were running towards the buzzer. Once they were there, Eimi climbed off and pressed herself behind another outcropping in the mountain wall. Mayumon sent her confirmation that she was out of sight, and then Eimi heard the doorbell. Vademon called out that he was coming, and the portal opened a minute or so later.

"Oh, a new customer!" he said. His voice was greasy and pleased. Mayumon snorted and pawed the ground with a dainty hoof.

_Inspection, _Mayumon said smoothly. Thankfully, Mayumon was strong enough to communicate with others, even if there was no bond between them. Eimi ground her teeth. She was dying to take a peek, but she was far too close to risk it. She had no idea if Digimon stores even had to be inspected. Her plan suddenly seemed completely idiotic. Surely Koushiro would have come up with something better than this.

"Ahahaha, is it that time already?" Vademon asked. His voice got high and tight, and Eimi sagged against the mountain. Apparently there were inspections in this world, and apparently Vademon had something in his store that he would not want seen. Eimi wondered if it was Koushiro. Stealing curiosity and keeping the victim prisoner might be some sort of violation. Or at least, she hoped it was. It occurred to her that Vademon might attack rather than let the inspection go on, but she hoped that this mysterious inspection agency was powerful enough to keep him civil. "C-come on in, then. I trust we can work something out."

_Of course, _Mayumon agreed, and Eimi frowned. It sounded like Vademon dealt with these visits via bribery. Corruption really was everywhere.

_Going in, _Mayumon told her a moment later. _Clear. _Eimi popped out of hiding and watched Mayumon's head disappear down the portal. Eimi ran up to it and stood by. It had expanded to accommodate Mayumon, who was much wider than Vademon, and it was slowly closing. She felt sweat starting to form on her forehead. Would her Digimon be able to draw Vademon away from the other end of the portal before this end closed?

_Clear! _Mayumon called. _Stay left. Door in back. _Eimi wasted no time in throwing herself into the portal. It was a straight drop into darkness, and it took incredible effort to keep from screaming. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel, and it was rapidly approaching as she fell. Her body magically slowed its descent as she reached the light, and she landed safely in a room filled with shelves. Eimi immediately ducked into an aisle to the left. She could see Mayumon and Vademon looking at something a few rows to the right, and Vademon was having a mostly one-sided conversation over a particular item. But that wasn't important. Koushiro and Tentomon weren't in this storeroom, so Eimi looked around for the door that Mayumon had mentioned. It was at the far end of the room, and Eimi bent her knees and stayed low as she made her way over. Thankfully, she reached it without drawing attention, and she opened it slowly and silently, pulling it back just enough to fit herself through. She was accustomed to creeping around and handling doors silently after years of trying to avoid attention at home. Once she twisted the doorknob, she held it in place, not letting it shift back to its original position until she closed the door. With that accomplished, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned around.

"Nnn!" Eimi pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her exclamation. It was as if she had stepped into space. This place went on on and forever, and it was specked with stars and pink and purple nebulae. She was floating in the void, and she tried to swim forward, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Frowning, she threw her feet down and tried to walk normally. Her legs worked, but there was no surface for her to get traction against.

_I did not get this far to be unable to move! _Eimi thought, and she began to flail madly. Then she glanced behind her and saw the door she had come out of. The walls of the storeroom weren't visible, but the door was still there. Eimi pressed her feet against it and pushed off, and she went soaring forward. For a moment, she felt triumphant, but then she remembered that there was no friction in space, which meant that she would travel at this speed forever. This clearly wasn't space, because she could breath, she wasn't cold, and she wasn't having any problems with pressure differentials. But she had no way of knowing where the similarities would hold up.

As she rocketed forward, Eimi began to hear a voice. Her heart leaped when she recognized it as Koushiro's, but her enthusiasm was short lived. He sounded...wrong. His tone was hollow and robotic, and, if she was hearing him properly, he was just pronouncing mora, the basic sounds of the Japanese language. There was no way Koushiro would waste time doing something so trivial. His voice became louder and louder as she went, and Eimi looked about desperately for a way to slow herself down.

"Eimi?!" She gasped when Tentomon called her name. He appeared as a speck in the distance, growing larger as he flew over to her. When he was near, she grabbed one of his legs. He grunted in response to the force she exerted on him, but was able to keep her still.

"Tentomon, where is he? What's happened?" Eimi cried. Tentomon began to fly towards the sound of Koushiro's voice, carrying her to him. Normally he could not carry someone as large as her, but apparently he could in this weird place.

"Oh, Eimi, thank goodness you're here. Vademon stole Koushiro's curiosity and locked us up in here, and he's taken his tag and crest, and Koushiro just isn't himself. I don't know what to do, he's gone absolutely bananas! I've lost him!" Tentomon waved his claws around as he spoke, and his voice wavered. Eimi wasn't sure if Tentmon was physically capable of crying, but she could hear those emotions spilling over. She swallowed and tried to steel herself for whatever she was going to find, despite the fact that her stomach was churning and her eyes were stinging with pain as tears approached. Slowly, Koushiro's red hair and orange shirt grew visible, and Eimi had to fight to keep from rubbing her eyes. He seemed to be physically making the shape of the hiragana kana that went along with each mora.

"What in the world is he doing?" Eimi asked. Tentomon sighed and paused for a moment.

"He said something about reviewing the fundamentals," he said mournfully. "Then he told me to go away." Eimi felt her breath catch. Koushiro could be a bit lacking in social skills, but he would never say something like that to his partner. Tentomon flew her right up to him, and she swallowed the wrong way as she looked into his face. His eyes were unfocused and distant, and it was like looking at a stranger.

"Koushiro?" she asked hesitantly. He paused in his exercise and stared at her blankly.

"Ah. Eimi. Hello." He twisted his body back into an approximation of 'ku,' turning his attention away from her. "If you'll excuse me, I'm busy." Color instantly rose to Eimi's face, but whether it stemmed from hurt, fury, or concern was hard for her to say. She tried to beat down the feelings of pain and betrayal, because she knew that a part of Koushiro's mind had been ripped out. Odd behavior was hardly his fault. Her mind was still working through her emotions when a beeping came from Koushiro's digivice and laptop.

"That's a transmission!" Tentomon cried. He flew behind Koushiro. "Eimi, get his laptop, will you?" Eimi nodded and opened his backpack, then lifted the lid of his computer. A program popped up, and Koushiro floated over to glance at the screen. Eimi spared a moment to wonder why he could move himself around and she couldn't. Perhaps it was because she was trespassing here. Maybe Vademon had to give you permission to direct your own movement, or something like that.

All of those thoughts fled when Taichi's face appeared on the screen. Eimi exclaimed wordlessly and grabbed the display. Moisture filled her eyes as she took in that beloved visage. He looked upset, but well otherwise. "Koushiro? Koushiro, you're breaking up! Don't worry, I swear I'll find some way to get back to you guys, so just hang on, okay? Do you know how I can get back? Koushiro, please, I need your help to get back to the Digiworld!"

"Taichi!" Eimi breathed. Koushiro nudged her aside and glanced down into the screen.

"Don't bother, Taichi-san," he said. "You'll just disrupt the harmony of the universe." Then he shut the lid with a snap, crushing a few of Eimi's already injured fingers. A pained grunt slipped out of her mouth, but Koushiro didn't respond. He was already floating away. Those burning tears finally slipped out, blurring her vision of her friend's retreating, indifferent form.

"Koushiro, your friend needs you!" Tentomon called, flying after him. Koushiro pivoted in the air and scowled at him. Eimi felt her jaw drop at the severity of his expression. He was looking at Tentomon as if he were a horrible, disgusting creature rather than his friend and protector.

"I already told you to leave me alone!" he cried. "You're disrupting my training!" Tentomon froze for a moment, and Eimi felt her heart break for him. Their Digimon partners seemed to live and breathe for the human they protected. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Tentomon be to so blatantly and brutally rejected by his boy. He slumped over, and then he regressed into Motimon. Eimi gasped and tried to make her way towards him, but she still couldn't get herself moving. _Why did he regress? _she wondered. She knew that their Digimon digivolved using strength from their partners. Perhaps Koushiro cutting that bond had caused Tentomon to lose strength. Was Motimon going to waste away? Eimi tore her fingers through her hair, half unraveling her braid. This was getting worse by the second. She had read somewhere that, a long time ago, people used to kill criminals and other unfortunates by throwing rocks at them until the accumulated blunt trauma broke their bodies. Each sign of Koushiro's sudden apathy for herself and for his Digimon felt like a new rock being hurled against her body, battering her, breaking her, bringing her that much closer to destruction.

Motimon turned around and made his way towards her, clearly hoping for some comfort. Eimi held her arms out and cuddled him when he came within reach. Fat tears began to drip down his face and body, and Eimi rocked him until he regressed again into a Digimon that looked like a soap bubble with a pacifier.

"What?" she whispered, holding him up for a closer look.

"Pabumon," he whimpered. He shivered and started blowing bubbles. Eimi noticed that images were contained in each one, and she looked away respectfully. Those were Pabumon's precious memories with Koushiro, and they weren't her business, although she took a quick glance to see what they were for. They floated over to Koushiro, passing by his indifferent eyes. "Koushiro," Pabumon cried. "Don't you remember me? You're so precious to me. Please, remember me. Please, come back to yourself. Come back to me." Eimi sniffled, and she realized that she was crying like a baby. The pain in Pabumon's voice was so deep and cutting, there was no way she could hear it without crying. Her own sorrow was like a poison, seeping through her blood and freezing her innards. What was she going to do if Pabumon faded away? And her heart would be absolutely destroyed if Koushiro never recovered from this. She was already starting to feel that sucking and tugging in her mind that meant the Dark Ocean was close at hand. Desperation clawed up her throat, spilling over and out.

"Koushiro!" Eimi sobbed. She hugged Pabumon tightly against her chest and tried to say more, but she was crying far too hard to get another word out. Koushiro turned towards them at the sound of her voice, and the movement placed him right in the center of Pabumon's bubbles. He hesitated and reached for the nearest one. They all popped at his touch, and he blinked and shook his head. His dark eyes snapped back into focus.

"Pabumon?" he said slowly. "Eimi?" He floated over to them, slowly at first, but picking up speed as he went. He came to a stop in front of them and gently lifted Pabumon from Eimi's hands. He held his Digimon close with one hand and pulled Eimi in with the other. Eimi felt her breath catch as he nuzzled her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I didn't mean to make you regress, Pabumon. Both of you, please don't cry. I apologize, so please, please..." Eimi choked and held him fiercely, half whimpering when he clung back with equal enthusiasm. He finally sounded almost like himself, except that his voice was heavy with pain and thick with emotion. She felt feeling return to her, almost like holding her frozen hands up to a fireplace, banishing the numbness.

"Koushiro! Are you back to normal?" Pabumon asked, bouncing ecstatically against his human's shoulder. Koushiro sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before answering. Eimi could feel him trying to calm himself enough to move past his outburst and focus on getting them out of here.

"Well, I'm closer than I was before," he said, "but there's still something wrong. I want to think of an escape plan, but it's as if my mind isn't responding."

Eimi gave him one last squeeze before pulling back, relishing the happiness and relief that was warming her from within, pushing back the waves of the Dark Ocean. They weren't out of trouble yet, but it seemed that Koushiro was mostly recovered, and that was the most important thing. "That's because Vademon lobotomized you. Mayumon's in his storeroom now, distracting him. I have no idea how long she can keep our little ruse going, so we should try to head back and get your crest, tag, and curiosity." Koushiro nodded and took hold of her hand. He tucked Pabumon into the crook of his other arm and launched himself towards the door in the distance. When they arrived, he pressed his face against the glass pane in the door.

"I only see Mayumon," he whispered. Eimi nudged him enough so that she could see, too. Mayumon turned her head and walked towards the door.

_Bell rang. Alone, come. _Eimi nodded and opened the door.

"I think she's saying that Vademon is with a customer outside of the shop," Eimi said, stepping inside. Koushiro and Pabumon nodded.

"We can hear her," Koushiro explained. Eimi gave herself a mental shake. Of course, Mayumon was able to broadcast her thoughts to anyone she chose, and she could speak to Koushiro and Pabumon even when she was Galemon. She was too distraught to think clearly, which was terrible in a situation like this. She needed her wits about her, so she tried her best to focus in.

"Have you seen Koushiro's belongings?" she asked her Digimon. Mayumon nodded and pointed her head in one direction. She sent Eimi a mental picture of a large purple bubble. Eimi held Koushiro's hand and led him to it, and Mayumon went with Pabumon. The purple bubble was located a few shelves to the left.

Eimi and Koushiro shared a glance before he picked it up. It was mind boggling to think that a portion of Koushiro was sitting in that fragile little bubble. How would they get it back inside of him? But there must have been some kind of intrinsic calling between Koushiro and his curiosity, because he seemed to know what to do. He breathed deeply and pressed the bubble to his chest. "Come back to my heart," he whispered. "Come back to my heart." The bubble began to glow faintly, and it disappeared into his chest. Eimi stared, unable to do anything else.

Koushiro looked up at her and smiled. "Why, Eimi," he said, grinning ever more broadly, "you look as if you've never seen someone recover their curiosity before." Eimi blinked and began to smile, and soon she was laughing so hard that she was snorting between breaths and pressing her hand to the shelf for support.

"When did you start cracking jokes?" she gasped. Koushiro didn't reply; he was turning towards Pabumon, who was bouncing towards him with Koushiro's tag hanging from around his pacifier.

"Pabumon, Mayumon, great work! Thank you!" Koushiro bent and picked his tag up, then slipped it around his neck. Eimi's attention went to Mayumon when her Digimon whipped her long neck around.

_Coming! _she cried, jumping towards the door. Eimi gasped and moved to follow, but Vademon appeared beneath his portal with Demidevimon a moment later. There was a brief moment where everyone stared at each other, looking surprised. Then Vademon lifted his gun, and Eimi gasped, grabbed Koushiro's collar, and tossed him out the door. She picked up Pabumon and hopped onto Mayumon's back, and was relieved to see that Mayumon could psychically move her body through Vademon's universe.

"Get back here, thieves!" Vademon screamed, throwing himself through the door. Eimi turned back towards the sound of his voice, frowning deeply.

"You're one to talk!" she screamed. "Stay away from Koushiro!" Glancing back, Eimi realized that her Digimon could move much more quickly than Koushiro could, but she knew Mayumon could not carry them both. "Mayumon, we can't let him get a hold of Koushiro again. I'm going to hop down and put him on your back. You need to do what you can to keep him safe, okay?"

"Eimi, no!" Koushiro cried. "I won't allow him to touch my mind again. I won't allow him to hurt you or Pabumon again through me. Now that I'm whole once more, now that I truly understand how important my curiosity and ability to think and reason are, I will fight to protect them, and I'll fight to protect all of you. This ends here!" Eimi's hand twitched towards her eyes when his crest began to shine purple with blinding intensity. Pabumon rocketed out of her arms and towards Vademon, and he was encompassed in a red light that swiftly grew to a massive size. Koushiro's digivice began to keen with deafening volume.

Vademon pressed a hand to his lips and made a gross blowing motion. "Unidentified flying kiss!" he shouted, and Eimi screamed as a large celestial body appeared in the distance.

"Koushiro, he's throwing a _planet _at us!" She could feel Mayumon layering shields around their group, but she knew they wouldn't hold up to that kind of impact. Then the red light around Pabumon solidified, revealing an incredibly large red beetle. He had a huge red carapace topped with a green jewel, four towering arms, gleaming mandibles, and an intimidating, double-pointed horn. Koushiro gasped and pulled his laptop out, and Eimi was torn between amusement and annoyance. She wished she could say that she couldn't believe he was doing that at a time like this, but... Well, she'd be lying.

"Megakabuterimon," he breathed, checking his display for further information. "Pabumon's ultimate form." He tipped his head back to see the entirety of his Digimon's new body. Wild excitement and pride coursed through Eimi. Was there anything Koushiro couldn't do? Megakabuterimon looked vastly powerful.

The Digimon lowered its head and advanced on Vademon. "Horn buster!" he cried. His voice was deep and gravelly. Vademon disintegrated beneath the force of Megakabuterimon's horn attack, but the planet he had summoned was still coming towards them. The enormous beetle scooped Eimi and Koushiro up with one hand and Mayumon with another. Eimi desperately grabbed hold of Koushiro as Megakabuterimon flew into the planet. It broke into pieces under his attack, and the force of the impact ripped a hole in Vademon's universe. Eimi found her consciousness slipping away under the barrage of heat and force and tearing dimensional rifts. She collapsed and went limp in Megakabuterimon's hold.

Big blue eyes were staring into hers when she woke. "Hey, Onii-chan!" a voice called. Eimi whimpered; the sound was too loud, too close. "Eimi-san woke up!" She could hear footsteps approaching, and then Yamato was hovering over her. He gently took hold of her shoulders and hauled her into a sitting position. Then he pressed her canteen to her lips, and she drank greedily.

"Slow down!" Yamato scolded. He pulled the water away, and she grunted her disapproval. "Don't give me that. You need to start slow, and, besides, Koushiro-kun is going to want some, too." Some of the haze fell away from her mind, and she tried to stand, but Yamato held her down. Distantly, she was aware that she should be reacting more to the reappearance of her friends and their Digimon, but her head was foggy, and she wouldn't be able to think on things like that until Koushiro told her he was alright.

"Koushiro!" she gasped, glancing this way and that. Galemon was curled beside her, still out cold. Motimon was pressed against Koushiro, staring into his face with deep concern. Eimi bit her lip and batted at Yamato, trying to free herself, but her muscles were sluggish.

"Oh, for- Fine, I'll help you," Yamato grumbled. He stood and half-hauled her to her feet, and she leaned on him as they walked to Koushiro. She clung to Yamato's hand for leverage as she sat next to Koushiro. She touched his forehead, wiping some stray dirt away. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she was also pretty filthy. It might have been debris from the falling planet, but she wasn't sure, and she didn't really care. Her hand caressed Koushiro's cheek, and his eyes tightened, then opened slowly.

"Motimon?" he whispered. "Eimi?" Eimi and Motimon looked at each other, then threw themselves against Koushiro. He grunted as she squeezed him and Motimon cuddled him. Wild, pulsing joy flooded her. It felt a little like the thrill when a roller coaster reached the peak of its highest drop, and you began to fall, enjoying that ineffable moment of weightlessness before the soaring plunge. She had honestly thought that they would not make it for a moment back there, but now they were safe, Koushiro was well and whole, and they had recovered some of their friends. Yamato interrupted the moment by pressing her face out of the way and offering Koushiro some water, which he drank at a much more reasonable pace than she had earlier.

"I'm glad you're okay," Yamato said, taking a gulp of water for himself. He handed it off to Takeru. "Just a little, it's all we have," he said gently. Then he turned back to the two of them. "We saw this huge red Digimon, and then we saw you on our digivices, so we came over. What happened? We saw your signals earlier and made our way to you, but then you disappeared." Koushiro opened his mouth to answer, but Yamato cut him off.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. Let me tell you this first." He clapped a hand on Eimi's shoulder and smiled. "Taichi-kun's back. We were just with Jou-san and him yesterday, but we split up. Those two went to find Mimi-chan, and we came for you two. He's fine."

"Taichi?" Eimi whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, and she tried to rise, wanting to see him right away. But she wasn't strong enough to stand hauling Koushiro with her, and she wasn't ready to let go of him yet. Her brain tried to tell her that she had to choose, but she hadn't entirely recovered yet, and the signal was sluggish.

"Eimi," Koushiro said gently. "We'll regroup as soon as we're strong enough." She turned to him, trying to communicate the strength of her desire to see Taichi, but all that came out was a sniffle. Koushiro smiled and opened his arms, and she released him long enough to let him hold her. He stroked her hair as she started crying, and she ignored Takeru's coos and Yamato's gently amused snort.

The thought of seeing Taichi again half-healed the hole in her heart that had been forming since he disappeared. That healing would be complete when everyone was together, and they could laugh and work as a team again. She shivered with anticipation, and Koushiro patted her back and smiled just for her.


	18. Nothing but Desire

Nothing but Desire

Author's Note: Okay, so my memory is a little fuzzy about when Gennai contacted the kids about the gate to their world and let them stay the night at his pad at the bottom of the ocean, so just roll with me, okay? XD I'm pretty eager to move the story along to when the kids age up a bit (oh man, you guys are gonna love my Our War Game chapter, or at least I think you will!), but I'll try to keep the signature pace of the story. But ugh, I'm so eager for when the romance starts XD Oh, also, I do hope you'll forgive the pointless 'Takeru-is-cute' scene that this chapter opens with, it's purely there because this story needs more Takeru XD Uh, I have to say, I'm not really feeling this chapter, at least not until Koushiro and Gennai have their little chat... Sorry, I hope it's still okay. Oh, and also... A word about the crests. I actually am going with the Japanese crests for Sora and Mimi, which are compassion and purity, respectively. The reason is because I always thought "love" was far too vague; there are too many definitions of love, and compassion is clearly the kind of love that Sora gives everyone. I also feel that purity captures the essence of Mimi's character more than sincerity. It's just personal preference. And we're back in!

"Desire is the starting point of all achievement, not a hope, not a wish, but a keen pulsating desire which transcends everything." Napoleon Hill

Takeru skipped around in the forest, holding his arms out and making propeller noises with Patamon. His brother kept reminding him, with increasing irritation, that Eimi and Koushiro were still feeling a little worn and that he was leaving them behind, but Takeru was so happy to have some of his friends back that he was a bit overexcited. He was enjoying himself until the slight sound of an impact had him glancing over his shoulder.

Eimi was collapsed at the foot of a tree, breathing heavily. Koushiro stood nearby, and he didn't look much better. Takeru ran up to them and bobbed on the balls of his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, swaying up and down in his concern. Eimi watched him for a moment, then closed her eyes and groaned, sounding a little nauseous.

"We apologize for the delays," Koushiro said faintly. "It's just... I suppose being thrown into a parallel universe and escaping in a planet-sized explosion took its toll on us." He collapsed beside Eimi and leaned against her. Her arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in and inviting him to take advantage of her greater size and strength. It reminded Takeru of the way his brother always kept watch over him and wanted him near.

Yamato sighed and looked around the forest. "I can buy that," he said. "But we can't come to a complete stop here, it's not a good campsite." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree, then stared at the two of them for a long moment. Then he glanced up at the sky, and Takeru knew by now that the older kids looked at the sun to estimate the time. It would be setting in a little while, by the look of it. Takeru perked back up, feeling pleased with his ability to do the sun trick, too.

"I'll tell you what," Yamato continued. "You guys stay here with Takeru. Rest while Gabumon and I find a camp site. Then I'll come back and lead you to it, and you two can call it a night. Taichi-kun and the others will just have to walk a little further to meet up with us, that's all."

"Mimi-san will be so pleased," Koushiro said, and Eimi managed a weak smile. Takeru tilted his head and sat down next to them.

"You told a joke!" he pointed out. "It was pretty good!" Eimi opened her eyes and managed a chuckle.

"Seems like you passed the humor test, Kou," she murmured. "Congrats."

"I'm so proud," Motimon added. "I've finally started to rub off on him." Koushiro exhaled in what might have been a laugh, if he had any energy left.

Yamato grinned and made his way over to their huddled group. He put his hands on Takeru's shoulders. "Listen, kiddo. Koushiro-kun, Eimi-chan, and their Digimon are exhausted. You and Patamon need to guard them while I'm gone. I won't be long, alright?" Takeru felt all of his attention snap onto his brother's face. He pressed his brow down and frowned his best tough-guy frown, wanting to show his brother how serious he was about this duty.

"You can count on me, Onii-chan," he said. He squeezed his hands into fists and raised them. Yamato smiled down at him, patted his shoulder, and turned to go.

"I know. See you soon, Takeru, Koushiro-kun, Eimi-chan." Yamato and Gabumon started walking off into the forest, and Takeru tried his best not to think about the last time Yamato had left him behind. At least this time he was with Koushiro and Eimi. They would know what to do if Yamato didn't come back.

"Yama-kun," Eimi said sleepily. "Thank you, really." Yamato paused for a moment, but didn't turn around. He just raised a hand in acknowledgment and kept going. Takeru swelled with pride. His brother was the _coolest_.

Takeru crept closer and rested his hands against Eimi's bent knee. "Hey, Eimi-san, isn't my brother the coolest?!" he asked. Eimi opened her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Yep. Coolest of the Cool. King Cool." Motimon huffed and swelled a little in Koushiro's grasp.

"Koushiro is the coolest!" he cut in, and Eimi grinned.

"Kou is a lot of things, and many of them are admirable. But 'cool' isn't among them." She squeezed Koushiro's shoulders as she said it, as if she was worried about offending him, but he kept his eyes closed, and his expression remained the same.

"I am fine with that," he muttered. His speech was slurring, and it looked like he wanted to say more, but it came out in a sigh. He made an indistinct sound, angled his body more towards Eimi's, and buried his face in her shoulder. Then he went entirely still and silent.

Takeru nodded, stood, and put his back to them. He crossed his arms and glanced up at Patamon, who was resting on his head. "Okay. You two sleep. We're gonna guard you, so don't worry about anything!"

"Thanks, Takeru-kun, Patamon. You're the best," Eimi whispered. Takeru smiled and focused his attention on the surrounding forest. Yamato, Eimi, and Koushiro were counting on him, were trusting him, and he was determined to make them proud.

The Next Day

"Hey, wake up. Eimi? Come on." Koushiro blinked and opened an eye at the sound of a nearby voice. It sounded very familiar, but his mind was too sluggish with sleep to identify the speaker. Eimi mewled and shifted, pulling him against her even more, using his body to block the sound out. There was an exasperated, slightly aggressive sigh.

"Geez, Eimi. You guys make camp instead of walking the rest of the way to meet us, then you sleep in?! Wake up already!" The speaker must have grabbed Eimi and shook, because Koushiro was suddenly being jerked back and forth with her. This banished the last of his drowsiness, and he pried himself away from her to identify the speaker.

"Taichi-san!" he gasped. His hand twitched towards the taller boy automatically, landing on his upper arm. Koushiro's dark eyes swept up and down Taichi's body in one quick pass, checking for damage, but he seemed to be completely fine. His hand tightened around Taichi's arm, and he closed his eyes with relief. Somehow, Koushiro felt lighter than he had for a long while. All this time, he thought that his worry over Taichi's disappearance was mostly for Eimi's sake, since he knew how much she valued her cousin. But Koushiro suddenly realized how much he had missed Taichi these last two months, and how much he had always relied on him.

Taichi grinned at him and cocked his eyebrow, and that familiar feeling of rising up to Taichi's arrogance began to seep through Koushiro, causing him to cross his arms and lower his brow. "Where have you been?!" he asked, staring up at Taichi with the closest thing to challenge that he could muster. Taichi's smile instantly turned into an amused smirk, and he opened his mouth to reply, but a loud, heart-wrenching exclamation drowned out his words.

Eimi gently knocked him aside and threw herself at Taichi, and he caught her with a muttered curse. She began to sob immediately, and each one caused her entire frame to shudder. All signs of aggression and feigned smugness immediately dripped away from Taichi's expression, and his arms closed around Eimi. "It's okay," he muttered, pressing her head against his shoulder. "I'm fine. Everything's fine, now." This seemed to have the opposite of the intended effect, as she began to cry even louder, and Taichi patted her back and looked past Koushiro, smiling somewhat ruefully. Koushiro glanced over his shoulder and saw that Taichi was sharing an amused, slightly put-upon look with Yamato. _Family, _they seemed to be saying to each other. _What can you do? _

Koushiro suddenly noticed that Jou and Mimi were with them, as well, and he smiled at them in welcome. Jou smiled briefly in return, then took a good look at the group. "So, everyone's here except Sora-chan," he said, nodding his head. He unclipped his digivice from his bag and took a look at the display. His eyebrows shot up. "She seems to be close by, though!"

"Seriously?" Taichi and Yamato said as one. Taichi gave Eimi one last pat on the back, then pried himself away from her and got to his feet. He took a look at his own digivice, exclaimed, and started running off into the forest. Yamato sprang after him, and Koushiro moved to follow, but quickly came to a stop. It was clear that he would have no chance of keeping up with them.

Koushiro turned towards Mimi at the sound of her stomping her foot. "Aww, they're running again! I was ready to sit down and have a nice chat with everyone."

"So was I," Jou said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "but finding Sora-chan comes first, don't you think?"

Mimi tapped her chin with a dainty pointer finger, then nodded. "Yes, you're right. But I hope we can take a break after this!" Koushiro breathed a sigh of relief, then privately noted that Jou was growing proficient in handling Mimi. He was still absolutely clueless when it came to dealing with her moods and continually shifting whims, so it was good to know that someone was making progress.

But he was an expert on the subject of Eimi, so he went to her and crouched beside her. She was wiping the tears from her face and swallowing hard, clearly trying to suppress her crying. "Are you alright?" Koushiro asked gently. He placed a hand on her back and moved it in slow, soothing circles.

She glanced at him and smiled, despite the moisture clinging to her face. Koushiro blinked and pulled back a bit to take in her expression. Eimi's face was round and unbalanced, and she wasn't the world's prettiest girl by any stretch. But the morning sunlight reflected from the tears on her face, and her smile was radiant. Somehow, her too-round face, her oversized glasses, and her weak chin didn't seem noticeable at the moment. "I'm fantastic," she whispered, leaning into him. Something fluttered in his stomach, but it was there and gone in an instant.

"G-good," he stuttered, standing up. He extended a hand to her, and she took it and rose with him. _You wear joy so well, _he thought, and he wanted to say it, but he glanced at Jou, Mimi, Takeru, and the Digimon, and that kept him quiet. "I think it would be best to move towards Sora-san," he said instead. "We don't want to find ourselves separated again, after all." Mimi sighed, but everyone fell into step behind him, and he took out his digivice and led the group towards Sora.

By the time they caught up to Sora, Taichi, and Yamato, it seemed that Sora was in the middle of telling some kind of painful story. Koushiro and Jou tried to hold Mimi and Eimi back to give them privacy, but there was no stopping the two girls, who had started bawling and tearing up, respectively, at the sight of Sora. They ran into the forest clearing where Sora was speaking and threw themselves at her. Sora smiled, and she did seem pleased to see them, but there was definitely strain on her face.

"Hey, everyone," Sora said softly. Koushiro shared an uncertain expression with Jou, then took Takeru's hand and joined the others in the clearing. "Long time, no see. I have some information that may be of use to everyone."

Koushiro's attention snapped into focus. "Oh?" he asked, coming closer to the group. Sora grinned half-heartedly at his eagerness.

"About our crests, yes. I overheard an evil Digimon named Myotismon speaking to his helper, Demidevimon, while I was away from the rest of you."

Eimi shuddered from head to foot, and Koushiro could feel fear rolling off of her at the very mention of Myotismon. Koushiro released Takeru, went to her, and took her hand. He squeezed gently, hoping to comfort her in silence. He very much wanted to hear what Sora had to say about the crests. Eimi glanced down at him and managed a weak smile.

Sora continued with her story, giving no signs of having noticed what had passed between him and Eimi, for which he was grateful. "They were talking about our crests at the time. It turns out that each crest actually stands for a quality that we possess." She lifted her hand and gestured towards Taichi, then moved it from person to person as she spoke. "Taichi-kun has the crest of courage. Yamato-kun's is friendship. Koushiro-kun, yours represents knowledge, and Eimi-chan, you have the crest of integrity. Mimi-chan's is purity, and Jou-san's is reliability. Takeru-kun, yours is very special; you have the crest of hope." Sora hugged her knees against her chest and dropped her head against them. "And I have the crest of compassion."

Something like pleasure thrummed through Koushiro when he finally learned the meaning of his crest. It made him proud to think that he had earned recognition for his abilities, but he couldn't help but wonder who had done the recognizing. How could the Digital World itself have decided that he was the right child to bear this crest? Was someone watching them? He shifted uneasily and glanced at Eimi, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. But her hands were pressed to her cheeks, and she was smiling hugely and averting her eyes. Koushiro tilted his head and smiled. Saying that someone had integrity was a very high compliment, and Eimi was clearly thrilled with her crest. _She deserves it_, Koushiro thought, and another strong sense of pride swept over him. He squeezed her hand, and she beamed down at him.

Then her eyes flicked towards Sora, and her smile disappeared. "Sora-chan, what's wrong? Do you feel alright?" she asked. Sora raised her head and tried to smile, but her lips just barely nudged upwards.

"When our crests glow, our Digimon can digivolve to their ultimate forms," she explained. "But our crests can only shine when we display the trait that our crests represent. That's what makes ultimate digivolution more complicated than champion digivolution. And my crest hasn't glowed yet, not strongly enough for Bee to digivolve." Sora's shoulders began to shake, and Koushiro glanced away from her, not wanting to intrude on her difficulties. He busied his mind with analyzing what she had said, partially because he wanted to, and partially because he wanted to give her any privacy he could. "It's because I don't have any compassion."

"Aww, Sora-chan!" Eimi cried. She released Koushiro's hand and sat next to Sora, and Mimi took the other side. "I mean, my crest hasn't reacted to me yet, either, but I'm sure it will when the time is right. And I know yours will; you have more compassion than anyone I've ever met." Mimi nodded and murmured more encouragements, but Koushiro was no longer listening.

He pressed his hand to his chin, furrowed his brow, and mulled over what he had learned. He wanted more than ever to speak with Gennai and clear up a few things...

The Next Day

Koushiro wasn't sure what woke him, but he blinked and rose from his spot besides Eimi on the grass. He rubbed his eyes and stared up. It was early dawn, and the sky was a hazy gray lit with faint streaks of orange. A slight chill hung in the air, so he pressed himself back up against Eimi and put his portion of their blanket over his legs and lap. He would have gone back to sleep, but their encounter with Myotismon last night had been too close for comfort, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to drift off a second time. He was, however, grateful that Biyomon had evolved to ultimate; the team needed as much fire power as possible. He wondered, idly, what Galemon's ultimate form would look like, and what strange new powers she might gain this time around.

Koushiro stretched his arms out and glanced at Taichi. He was still shocked that Taichi had gone home for a few hours, and that those hours had translated into more than two months in Digiworld time. The good news was that home did seem to be a place they could still reach, and, at the rate time flowed in the Digiworld, only a few minutes had passed on earth. That meant that his parents weren't distraught over his disappearance, and that was comforting, although it was strange to think that he was missing them and they had no idea that he was in any kind of peril.

He shifted his attention to Eimi and sighed. She was lying on her side and facing him, and he knew that she had fallen asleep with her arm around him. Myotismon's appearance had horrified her even more than it had the other children, probably because she was worried about falling back into the Dark Ocean. So when she came to him for comfort, he accepted with no resistance. She looked calm, now, and she was drooling just a little in her sleep. Koushiro grinned and shook his head, then sighed.

His thoughts kept bouncing from his parents to Eimi and back. Eimi would probably be irritated if she knew that he _still _hadn't confronted his parents about being adopted, despite her advice from all those years ago. But, then, maybe not... She was very close to his parents, especially his mother, and so she probably knew that he hadn't said anything yet. But with each day spent in the Digiworld, Koushiro grew more and more convinced that he really did need to have that conversation soon. His understanding of mortality and peril was increasing all the time, and, although he trusted Tentomon and the group and believed that they would be fine, he knew that he wanted to clear everything up with his parents in case something happened to him, or to them.

Koushiro shook his head rapidly to clear out those depressing thoughts. What was he doing, spending so much time on emotional analysis? If he had down time, then he should use it on useful computer work. He glanced around the campsite, but everyone except Jou and Gomamon, who were standing guard in the distance, was fast asleep. Moving with care, Koushiro removed his backpack and pulled out his laptop. He lifted the screen and turned it on, knowing that Eimi slept far too soundly for something like this to disturb her.

Although there was no one to send him e-mails in the Digiworld, he still checked it whenever he turned his laptop on, more out of habit than anything else. His eyes widened when he realized that he had a new message. He read it quickly, reread it, and boggled at the screen, as if gawking at it would cause it to give him some sort of reply.

He produced a strange, high sound that was part gasp and part exclamation, then placed a hand on Eimi's shoulder. "Eimi!" he whispered, not wanting to startle her. "Eimi! Please, wake up!" Eimi muttered indistinctly, saying something about him and breakfast, so he shook her gently. Her eyes opened slowly, reluctantly. After a few moments, she identified him, and she snapped into attention.

"Kou-chan," she said, yawning. Koushiro noticed that she sometimes reverted to her old way of addressing him when she was tired, and it felt strangely nostalgic. "Whassa matter? 'S too early."

"I know," he said gently, absently brushing some of her long hair away from her face. "But I got an e-mail from Gennai-san. He's sent me coordinates to his location, and he wants us to meet him as soon as possible." With his information successfully delivered, Koushiro stood up and woke his Digimon, who had changed into Tentomon during the excitement last night. He and Eimi went around the camp, waking the others, much to their annoyance. There was some discussion over whether this was a trap, but the speech patterns in the message seemed to match Gennai's, and Koushiro could find no evidence of foul play. In the end, the group decided to follow the coordinates. They found some food and set off before the sun had fully risen.

A Few Hours Later

A few hours later, Koushiro found himself staring into lake. He could see the reflection of the other kids and their Digimon sharing confused looks behind him. Only Eimi seemed nonplussed, no doubt too certain in his capabilities to doubt him, even under these circumstances.

"This is the place?" Jou asked, and his tone was heavy with skepticism.

"This is the place," he confirmed. "No wonder Eimi and I couldn't find it..."

"So, like, uh..." Mimi tilted her head and gestured towards the water. "What are we supposed to do? I'm not getting my outfit wet!" Koushiro frowned at the still surface of the water. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. The e-mail hadn't mentioned anything like this. His eyes worked their way over the surroundings, scanning for some sign of what he was supposed to do. Then, without warning, the water began to part, until it formed two walls on either side of a narrow walkway that sloped gently downwards towards the bottom of the lake. A startled sound burst out of his mouth.

"Eat your heart out, Moses," Eimi muttered. Koushiro shared a look with her, then moved his eyes to the other kids, but no one seemed to want to go first. Finally, Taichi huffed and stepped onto the path, and the others followed him in a long line. Koushiro watched Takeru press his hand up to the water. He broke the horizontal surface and pet one of the passing fish.

"That's... That's a mackerel," Eimi pointed out. "In... in a lake?" She edged away from the two walls of water and shuddered. Koushiro grinned, finding it amusing that she was more upset at the sight of a saltwater fish in a lake than at the parting of the waters. The group kept moving, until they reached a traditional Japanese house surrounded by a large, faintly purple shield that apparently kept the water out. Koushiro wondered what Gennai did for oxygen down here. Taichi hesitated for a moment, then passed through the shield, and the others followed.

Gennai stood waiting for them on the other side, sitting by a stone garden. Koushiro went directly to him, eager to finally talk to him, and the others trailed behind. "Hello, children," Gennai said, folding his hands behind his back. "I have much to tell you, and not all of it is good, I'm afraid."

"Of course," Jou muttered, but Gennai ignored his interruption and waited for the group to assemble around him before continuing.

"The good news," he began at last, "is that there will be a new child joining you: the eighth child." Koushiro frowned, but was too polite to say anything. Besides, he was sure one of the others would.

"Uh, Gennai-san, I think you had better check your math," Yamato pointed out. "There are already eight of us. If we're getting a new kid, he or she would be the ninth child."

"Well, actually..." Gennai tilted his head and frowned, looking unusually serious. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "One of you is an anomaly."

"Anomaly?" Takeru echoed, bouncing a little on his feet. Koushiro glanced towards him and threw out an explanation, but he was focusing too much on what Gennai had said to choose well. If anyone in their group was anomalous... Well, his mind had immediately identified the candidate, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Aberration. Abnormality. Something that deviates from the norm."

Taichi snorted and crossed his arms. "That was helpful, thank you."

Eimi placed a hand on Koushiro's shoulder and grinned down at him before turning her attention to Taichi and Takeru. "An anomaly is something that is strange or unexpected," she explained. Koushiro wanted to point out that he had just said that, but he kept quiet.

"So one of us is strange? I know who that is," Gomamon said. He glanced up at Jou, who frowned and crossed his arms in response. Sora coughed, but it was clearly an attempt to hide her laughter.

"Actually," Eimi said quietly, staring at her feet. Her grip on Koushiro's shoulder became a little too tight for comfort. "Well... I think Gennai-san means that one of us wasn't actually supposed to be a Digidestined." Koushiro snapped his head up to look at her, equally horrified and fascinated by her suggestion. His hand rose to hers, and he gripped it firmly.

"Who do you think you are, old man!" Taichi growled, lunging towards Gennai. Koushiro gasped at his rudeness, and he heard Eimi and Jou doing the same. "We're all a team! We're all needed!"

"Settle down, Taichi, I agree with you." Gennai held his hands out to Taichi, as if to request that he stay where he was. "One of you was not originally meant to be a Digidestined, but even fate takes a wrong turn every once in a while. You are all Digidestined now. It doesn't matter at all that one of you was not expected. So don't waste time worrying about it. I need to explain some things to you, particularly the gate in Myotismon's castle. I think I can get you back to your world, so please calm down, come in, and listen to what I have to say."

Murmuring broke out over the group at this announcement. "H-home?" Mimi squeaked, and her voice was filled with excitement and longing. She ran up to Gennai and followed him into his house. Koushiro nodded at Eimi, who was looking down at him with wide eyes, and stepped into the crowd of Digimon and children making their way inside.

"Stay close," he whispered to her, trying to speak so quietly that only she would hear. Blinking, she took hold of his arm, and Koushiro was glad for the contact. He didn't know what all of this anomaly business could mean, what the implications might be, but he would figure it out, for her sake.

A Few Hours Later

After a long-winded and frightening conversation regarding their crests and the gate in Myotismon's castle, followed by a nice dinner, the children were all sleeping on futons, getting the rest they would need to face the many dangers of the castle the next day. But Koushiro still had many questions for Gennai, and they bounced around in his head until he had no choice but to rise and address them. He stood, stepped carefully over Eimi, Takeru, Gabumon, and Yamato, and made his way to the living room, where Gennai was reading a book. He glanced up as he approached.

"You should be sleeping, Koushiro," he said, looking a bit grim. "You have a big day ahead of you."

"I know, but I can't seem to sleep. I needed to ask you a few things, Gennai-san." The corners of Gennai's mouth twitched up, as if to announce that he was not in the least surprised, but he made no comment. "Firstly, while I very much appreciate the Digimon identification software you sent me some time ago, I'm concerned about my inability to gather data on Digimon that the others have seen."

"Ah, that is troublesome. Just let me borrow your laptop tonight, and I'll make the appropriate modifications." Gennai held his hand out, and Koushiro moved closer and took a seat beside him on a cushion on the floor. He removed his laptop and handed it over, and it was then that he truly understood how much he trusted Gennai.

"I appreciate it, thanks." He looked away and cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his sudden understanding of how much he valued Gennai. "Also... I wanted to ask. The anomalous Digidestined..." Koushiro hesitated, unsure if he even really wanted to know, which was a completely foreign notion for him. But he knew that if he didn't ask, he would wonder about it nonstop. It was best to get it out in the open, and best to gather additional information while he had the chance. A little knowledge might make the difference between keeping her safe and failing to protect her. "It's Eimi, isn't it?"

The faint rising of Gennai's wrinkled brow gave the game away. "Now, why would you come to that conclusion?" he asked. Koushiro frowned and turned his face away from Gennai. He stared at the wall as he spoke.

"A big part of it was the wording you used. I've been thinking of Galemon as an anomaly since a few days after we first arrived on File Island. Naturally, when you said we had an anomaly in the group, I immediately thought of her." He paused and rubbed his temples, hoping to soothe the sudden pounding in his head. Suspecting that Eimi was the anomaly was one thing. Having it confirmed... He found down a hiss of pain and increased the pressure of the massage.

All the while, Koushiro could feel Gennai's eyes on him. "And why is Galemon an anomaly?"

Koushiro sighed and dropped his hands, giving up on relieving his headache. "You called the Digimon's attacks 'attributes.' Galemon doesn't have any. She can produce shields, but she never announces it as an attack. She can speak mind-to-mind, although the conversations are fractured. Galemon can also send memories, physical sensations, and emotions to others." Koushiro held one hand out and smacked his fist into it. "She's strange. She's unique. She's an anomaly."

Koushiro looked at Gennai in time to see him nod. "I can tell you a little about this, but I need to know what you will do with the knowledge first."

"What I'll do with it?" Koushiro echoed. He tilted his head and pressed his hand to his chin. "I... I suppose I'd have to keep it to myself. Eimi might be hurt if she found out that she wasn't meant to be a Digidestined, and I suppose there's a chance that the others may slowly exclude her."

"And you?" Gennai asked, smiling a little sadly. A particularly strong pang of pain throbbed through his brain, fueled by his sudden spike of temper.

"_Never_," he said, and there was a strange, restrained violence to his tone. "Anomaly or no, Eimi is Eimi. I am concerned about this, because I'm not sure what the consequences will be for her. But I will never think differently about her because of it."

Gennai's brow rose slightly. "I see. I'm glad to hear it, although I must say I am a bit surprised by your intensity. But I am going to emphasize again that this conversation must remain between the two of us. Not even Tentomon can know."

Koushiro tilted his head and frowned ruefully. "I suppose he does have something of a tendency to gossip."

"Precisely. Now, do you remember Eimi receiving her digivice?"

"Yes," Koushiro said, frowning. He wasn't sure where this line of inquiry could be headed. "Back at camp. I thought eight meteorites were falling from the sky, but I know now that they were our digivices."

"True, true. But did you actually _see_ Eimi pick one up?" Gennai looked a bit uncomfortable, and Koushiro found himself wondering just how much he knew about this anomaly situation. Somehow, his instincts were telling him that Gennai was almost as confused about this as he was.

"Well, no," Koushiro admitted. "I was too focused on the digivice that I caught. But she must have received one; she had it when we arrived in the Digiworld."

"Eight digivices did fall," Gennai said, and there was definitely some strain to his tone now, "but only seven fell on your campsite. The other went to the eighth child. Eimi received hers from Kumomon after she arrived in this world."

"I have no idea what the significance of that could be," Koushiro sighed. He felt like bashing his head into the low table beside him.

"I'll give you a hint," Gennai said, stroking his chin slowly. "No one can enter the Digiworld without a digivice."

"Well, if I'm following you correctly, then clearly Eimi did," Koushiro pointed out.

"No." Gennai looked him straight in the eye, and his expression was uncommonly serious. "_You _entered the Digital World."

Koushiro stared at him for a few seconds, then pressed his hand to his forehead. "You're saying that Eimi ended up in the Digiworld because she was holding on to me when the tidal wave hit the campsite."

Gennai managed a weak laugh. "Oh, no, my dear boy. If she had merely been _holding _on to you, she never would have entered the Digital World with you. I would say that she was _riveted_ to you, absolutely determined not to let go at any cost. And, of course, there is also her intent to consider."

Koushiro felt heat rising to his face, and he didn't really understand why. But the idea that Eimi had slipped through dimensions on nothing but her desire to be with him was stirring up feelings that he wasn't entirely sure he really understood. "I-Intent?" he stuttered after a pause.

"Yes. What, would you say, is Eimi's primary motivation?" Mercifully, if Gennai had noticed his rapid coloring, he chose to ignore it.

"Motivation?" Koushiro echoed. He fought to ignore his headache and the onslaught of strong, slightly intimidating emotions, willing his mind to achieve its typical focus. "I suppose it would be adherence to her moral code."

"True, true. But you wrote down yourself in your copy of her code that she feels free to ignore her own rules to protect people she loves." Koushiro recoiled ever so slightly.

"How... How could you have gotten access to that file?" he asked. He could feel his eyes widening. The heat from his face was traveling down to his neck, as well. Gennai smiled mysteriously, but ignored his question.

"The children who would be Digidestined, the Digimon they would have, the particular crest that they would bear... I can't say much more about it now, but I can tell you that it was all decided before any of you arrived here. However, when Eimi clung to you in the moments before you were thrown into this world, the Digital World recognized her potential as defender. You already know that time flows much, much faster here than in your world. So, in those few seconds between when the gate opened and when it closed, there was a frenzy of activity on this end. Eimi's strong desire to protect, her morality, her emotional vulnerability and empathy, her certain affinity for the other-wordly, all came together to make a Digimon and a crest."

Koushiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the information settle in his mind, storing it away for future dissection. "There's a whole village full of Yokomon, so I'm sure there are many Biyomon in the Digiworld. But, are you saying that there will never be another Galemon?"

"Yes. Galemon is a unique Digimon, born of both data and the heart of a human. Like myself, she is neither truly Digimon nor human, although she is in many ways closer to being both of those things than I am. You've probably noticed that, as well as being unable to attack, she is physically much weaker than the other Digimon. This is also the result of being put together so haphazardly. However, her psychic abilities are growing all the time, as you pointed out. There's no way of knowing how strong she'll become."

Koushiro ran his hands through his hair in a distracted sort of way. This explained so much. This was why Galemon's mind-voice sounded like Eimi, this was why Galemon could speak more clearly to people who were close to Eimi. They were of one heart.

"But," Koushiro began, pressing his hand to his chin, "if Eimi's emotions, relationships, and strengths can flow into Galemon... What's to stop this connection from working the other way? Clearly, Galemon can already share thoughts and feelings with Eimi. But... Could she possibly share her powers with her?"

Gennai shook his head. "I'm afraid I just don't know all of the particulars, Koushiro. And, now, you really must get back to sleep."

"I still have so many questions," Koushiro said entreatingly. Gennai reached over and patted his head.

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait, my boy. You must prepare for tomorrow; I have a feeling the group will need you at your sharpest." Koushiro drew back a tad, slightly startled by that announcement. Then, sighing, he stood and made his way back to the other children, then carefully picked his way back to his futon.

Once he was settled, he looked over at Eimi, whose pallet was pressed up against his. Slowly, carefully, he touched the hand nearest him, sliding it within both of his. _You traveled across dimensions on nothing but the desire to go where I go, _he thought, and his eyes began to burn. He fought down the urge to tear up, feeling embarrassed and a little frightened of this potent cocktail of emotions.

If Eimi wasn't so close to him, she could be safely at camp right now. But, then, what would have happened to the Digimon in the Glenn? And she would still be broken inside if she hadn't met Galemon and Piximon. Furthermore, he would have had a pretty terrible time wandering in search of Gennai by himself. Not to mention that Pabumon was too small and weak to have gotten his attention in Vademon's dimension. Although his Digimon's words and memories were responsible for snapping him out of his trance, Eimi was responsible for fixing his attention on them.

It was all to the best that Eimi was a chosen child. But, in a way, Koushiro was responsible for her being caught up in all of this. He squeezed her hand and nodded to himself, vowing to protect her just as fiercely as she would protect him. More so. Whatever it took to keep her safe.

"Thank you," he whispered into the darkness. Then he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down enough to sleep, focusing on the feel of the warm, soft hand encased in his.


	19. Home Again, Home Again

Home Again, Home Again

"My little friend!" said he, "I wish I were in a quiet island with only you; and trouble, and danger, and hideous recollections removed from me."  
― Charlotte Bronte, _Jane Eyre_

The cards were laid on the gate controls, the doors leading the way out of the Digiworld were thrown open, and most of the chosen children had already passed through. Eimi moved her legs frantically, but she was so slow, always so slow, and she was horrified of the Devidramon that were circling the chamber. The gate to their world (she was sure it led to their world, since Koushiro had been the one to lay the cards down, and since Taichi had been the one to select the final card) was open, and soft, promising light was pouring out of it, but it was beginning to close. She gasped and leaped to the side when Weregarurumon was thrown in front of her, then whimpered and covered her ears as a Devidramon shrieked in challenge and dove on top of him.

"Eimi-chan, keep moving!" Yamato shouted. "Weregarurumon can only hold them off for so long!" He was already standing by the gate, waiting for the last of the children to pass through. Weregarurumon was responsible for distracting the guards, and it was so brave and selfless of both of them, and she was going to ruin everything with her plodding pace and the fear that kept stalling her.

A Devidramon dropped down from the shadows and landed right in front of her, and she ducked and shrieked instinctively, dodging an enormous set of blood red claws by pure chance. Then Weregarurumon was beside her, brushing her aside and half tossing her towards the gate, and her eyes immediately fell on Koushiro. He was waiting beside the diminishing light from the portal, making ushering motions with his hands.

"What are you still doing here?" Eimi groaned. She ran with renewed vigor, forcing her trembling legs to move.

Koushiro smiled, but it was shaky and tense. "I'm not leaving without you!" he said, clutching Motimon to his chest.

"Koushiro! Go!" Eimi dug deep for strength, for speed, for the courage to ignore the Devidramon and keep going. The gate was close now, and Galemon was crowding her back, squeaking encouragingly, pushing her forward with her snout. Koushiro held his hand out as she approached, and he firmly took hold of her arm when she passed.

He quickly fell into stride with her. "Hold on to me," he said, "as tight as you can, as tightly as you did when we first entered the Digital World. I'm afraid of being separated from you. Don't let go!"

Eimi wanted to ask why he was being so serious, but getting through the gate was more important. "Alright!" she shouted, and she locked her arm through his.

And then they jumped through.

A Moment Later

Eimi felt like she was waking from a deep sleep. Her eyes didn't seem to want to open, so she kept still, feeling reluctant to move anyway. The first thing that made its way through her clouded senses was the scent of grass beneath her, then the sound of birds singing and children talking in the distance. Next, she noticed the body pressed up against hers, and the arms wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head and tried to identify the person by smell, but, boy, did they need a bath!

Finally, she gave in to her curiosity and pried her unwilling eyes open. She found herself staring into something violently red, and she blinked a few times before identifying it as Koushiro's hair. And, suddenly, memories flooded through her muddled mind, and she sat straight up, pulling her friend with her.

Sora was sitting nearby, smiling at her, no doubt amused by her instinctive way of dragging Koushiro with her like a rag doll. Eimi returned the smile, somewhat sheepishly, then glanced around and saw all of her friends sprawled out on the grass around her. At a glance, everyone looked fine, so she returned her attention to Koushiro. He was breathing and his pulse were normal, so he was just still asleep, or out, or whatever had happened to them. She gave him a quick squeeze, then focused in on what her other friends were saying.

"We made it," Taichi said, breathing heavily. "We made it. We're home." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and Eimi suddenly realized how different the Tokyo air tasted compared to the Digiworld's air.

"Is everyone alright? Do you really think we made it?" Yamato asked. He stood and strained on his tip toes, trying to get a better look at the immediate environment. Taichi did the same, pulling out his mini-telescope. Eimi began to grow slightly uncomfortable. Although this place looked like their world, with its everyday grass and its familiar trees, she couldn't see any familiar buildings, and she didn't recognize this exact spot. Although that wasn't too unexpected, since they had hardly spent half a day at camp.

"I can see the cabins!" Taichi cried. "This is definitely our campsite!"

"I'm glad," Koushiro said, and Eimi twitched. He must have just woken up; his voice was thick, as it sometimes was on waking, and she was sure he had been out a second ago. "I was concerned that the gate wouldn't drop us off in the same spot where we entered the Digital World. And, really, it seems that we did move, but not far, thankfully."

"But where are the Digimon?" Takeru asked tearfully. Koushiro released her, and she released him in turn, allowing him to stand and take a look around. Eimi stood shakily, staring off in every direction, growing more and more frantic for signs of Galemon and the others. They couldn't stop Myotismon without their Digimon, but, more importantly, if their little friends weren't here, then... What could have happened to them?

There was a rustling to the side, and Eimi glanced over. She smiled hugely when she saw Palmon's eyes poking out of a bush. "You won't get rid of us so easily!" she said brightly. The others popped up from around her, carrying berries and bits of leaves. "We just went to find some food."

"Thank goodness!" Sora cried, jumping towards the bushes. She pulled them apart, making it easier for the Digimon to slip out.

Taichi laughed and pressed his fists to his hips. "Hey, guys, we don't need to eat berries anymore. We can chow down on hamburgers!" Then he stiffened, and Eimi followed his glance. A camp counselor was running towards them in the distance. "Ah, crap!" Taichi muttered. "Guys, you need to act like stuffed animals. Do you know what that means? Don't move, stay completely still. People won't react well if they see you moving." Eimi frowned. That was easy for Taichi to say; his Digimon, along with most of the others, was in in-training form after their battle in the castle. But she, Mimi, and Joe were going to have a hard time hiding their Rookie stage Digimon, owing to their size. Patamon was the only Rookie small enough to not cause trouble, plus he was naturally cuddly, like all good stuffed toys. Eimi went to Galemon and awkwardly put an arm around her middle, knowing that carrying her would look ridiculous no matter what, owing to her length.

Eimi hardly listened as the councilor explained that camp was canceled and that they were going home. Taichi gave an awkward reason for the presence of the Digimon, but Eimi filed behind him in a daze, unable to believe that they were home. And, to be entirely honest, not knowing what she thought about it. She managed to snap back into focus when she realized that Taichi and Jou were trying to convince the counselor to drop them off at Heightonview Terrace. Frowning, Eimi edged up to Sora and caught her eye.

"Sora-chan," she whispered, leaning in towards her. "Why would we want to go to Heightonview Terrace? It's been years since Taichi, Koushiro, and I lived there." Sora gave her a strange look.

"We talked about this last night at Gennai-san's, Eimi-chan," she said, tilting her head. "We think something happened there to all of us, since we all used to live there. Weren't you listening?" Eimi felt color rising to her face. She twitched a little nervously. As always, she felt slightly like she had been caught misbehaving when she admitted her tendency to zone out.

"I'm sorry... I must have been daydreaming." Sora stared at her for a moment, then grinned slowly.

"I forgot how much of a dreamer you can be," she said. "I do seem to remember you being scolded during soccer practice for letting the ball roll right by." Eimi rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

"At least it only happened one or twice during actual games. Taichi was not pleased with me, if I recall." At this point, the kids were piling into the bus, with their passage to Heightonview Terrace secured. Privately, Eimi really wanted to go home, more for a shower and a change of clothes than anything else. They all looked ragged and smelled fairly rank. But no one else was complaining, so she dutifully shuffled down the tiny aisle and plopped into a window seat. Koushiro took the seat next to her a moment later, then pulled out his laptop. Eimi watched him open a project and begin to program. The corners of her mouth twitched up as she considered that Koushiro had dived back into his computer within the first half hour of being back home.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering onto the screen. He looked up at her and smiled, looking oddly victorious.

He unclipped his digivice from his backpack and inserted it into a strange indentation on his laptop. Eimi was sure that it hadn't been there before, and she belatedly remembered that Gennai had modified his computer. "Remember that program we discussed while we were searching for Gennai-san?" he asked.

Eimi smiled, cheered by the memory. "You mean the one that accesses the digivice's program for locating other digivices and creating small maps, and improves the range?" In her mind, she called up the image of their crests interlocked, and was now able to give it its full meaning: knowledge and integrity. So easy to abuse the first without the latter, so easy to abandon the second in the pursuit of the first...

"Precisely," Koushiro said, nodding slightly, and the movement pulled Eimi's attention from her musings. Something about his smile and the brightness of his eyes seemed to suggest that he was also remembering their closeness in that moment, but it was hard for Eimi to know for sure. But then his hand found her knee and patted it briefly, and somehow she knew. Happiness warmed her from within, bubbling out in a giggle that had Jou and Yamato glancing toward her, each looking mildly surprised. For a split second, she was self-conscious, but she found herself wondering why she should be. So she grinned at them and returned her attention to Koushiro.

Once her eyes returned to his face, Koushiro continued talking to her. "So, thanks to Gennai-san, I can now access the program on my digivice, which should allow me to create a stronger version that runs on my laptop."

"You're so smart," Eimi sighed, and her voice was breathy and lilting with affection. Koushiro looked so happy when he was working on something that interested him, so absorbed and focused. Seeing him in the grip of a mystery or compelling task made her feel glad, and there were traces of pride there, too, although she wasn't entirely sure why. Most children didn't go around feeling proud of other children, did they? Eimi thought about that for a moment, then disregarded it and lifted her arm rest so she could scoot closer to Koushiro. She heard Galemon breathe a small sigh of relief next to her; the seats were too cramped for the both of them, and she was curled up at her feet. Cautiously, her Digimon lifted her head and rested it beside Eimi's hips in the now-open space. Koushiro didn't react to her comment, and she wasn't surprised. Calling him smart was like calling him a redhead. He was smart, incredibly so, and everyone knew it, so saying it wasn't really a big deal.

Yamato leaned over from his seat opposite Koushiro, on the other side of the aisle. "You're _sooooo smaaaart_," he echoed, raising his pitch in a surprisingly good imitation of her voice. Much more embarrassing was that he accurately copied the _way_ she had spoken, the emotion she had put into the phrase.

Heat flooded to Eimi's face. She knew Yamato was trying to get a rise out her with his teasing, and so the best thing to do would be to ignore him. But she was just as immature as the next young girl when it came to such things, and she crossed her arms and sputtered at him. He grinned at her, shark-like, then crossed his arms and copied the incoherent noises she was making. Shaking his head, Koushiro tapped her shoulder. "Leave him," he said softly. With tremendous effort, Eimi tore her eyes away from Yamato, then stared at the laptop with pointed determination.

"About your program, Koushiro," she said, speaking slowly and calmly. "You will teach me how to use it, right?"

"With pleasure," he said, smiling. Eimi's face melted with a touched smile, and she fought not to notice Yamato mimicking that, too. Fuming slightly, she tilted her head above Koushiro's eye level and stuck her tongue out at him. Then something occurred to her with the force of a strong impact, and she brightened.

"Yama-kun, you like me enough to tease me now!" There was genuine pleasure and warmth in her voice, and Yamato blanched slightly and looked away. Takeru laughed in charming, boyish peals by his side. Jou must have been listening from the row behind them, too, because she could hear him coughing in a way that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

There was a moment of silence, and Eimi realized that Yamato would probably leave her alone for the rest of the ride, since she had embarrassed him. It hadn't been her intent, but that's clearly what had happened. But, she was very glad that he was having some fun. Sometimes Yamato seemed to accumulate pressure, like a kettle on the stove that ended up squealing and issuing blazing steam. On good days, he vented with humor or music. On bad days, he ended up punching Taichi in the face or storming off alone. She scratched the back of her head and glanced at Galemon, wondering if she should say something else to Yamato, but Koushiro touched her hand, and she immediately focused on him. "It's nice that we've made so many new friends, isn't it?" he whispered. "You always seemed a little lonely."

Eimi colored slightly. "I... I wasn't lonely when I was with you or Taichi. But, whenever I'm at home..." She worried her lower lip and looked out the window, speaking so quietly that she wasn't sure if Koushiro would hear her. "You're the one who seemed lonely to me. Even I had to fight sometimes to pull you away from that computer." She drummed her fingers against the bottom of the window and sighed, dropping her voice even lower. "And you still have that tension at home, right? You haven't talked to your parents yet."

There was a long pause, and Eimi fought to keep looking out the window. She wasn't sure if Koushiro would be mad about her bringing that up. "How did you know?" he asked at last, and she turned her head at the strain in his voice. He was staring at his laptop, but his fingers weren't moving.

"It's a hurt inside of you," Eimi whispered. "And I can feel it. I'll know when it's gone." She sighed and pulled her braid over her shoulder, picking at it. "I know it's not my business, but... I wish you'd take care of it. I hate feeling that pain in you."

Koushiro turned to look at her, but Eimi couldn't identify his expression. "A certain affinity for the otherworldly," he muttered at length, and Eimi felt her eyebrows rise.

"I don't follow," she admitted.

"I'm hoping to address it soon. The issue with my parents." Eimi knew that Koushiro was changing the subject, but she let it go, somewhat regretfully. Then, some of the muscles in his face tightened, and he took her hand. "You... Are you going to be alright, going home?"

Eimi tried her best to smile reassuringly, but Koushiro's expression didn't lighten, so perhaps her efforts were lacking. "It's going to be fine. Probably my dad and brother had their camp canceled, too, so they should be home before long. What worries me more is that my mother probably won't come home until later, since she is visiting her mother. But she'll come back, since my father doesn't cook." Truth be told, she was _not_ looking forward to facing her family again. After months of being surrounded by people who were happy to have her around, going home would be a torment, but she was determined to at least be stronger about it.

"Please come over if things get out of hand. Our door is always open to you." Koushiro squeezed her hand, then released her and started typing again, but he was frowning at his computer, so she knew he was worried.

"Thanks," she said, fighting down a sigh. "So, anyway, how are you planning to introduce Motimon? Having my family meet Galemon is going to be something of a scene, I'm afraid!" She forced a laugh, and the sound of Koushiro exhaling sharply informed her that he wasn't buying it.

"I'm not," he said, and Motimon twitched at his feet. "My parents, while intelligent, won't be able to comprehend the complexities of our situation. It's best to just hide him."

Eimi shifted away from him so quickly that she half-smushed Galemon, who let out a tiny squeak of protest. Glancing down apologetically, Eimi rearranged herself before returning her attention to the boy beside her. "You can't be serious!" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "With Myotismon around, everyone in our world is in danger. It's not fair to leave our parents in the dark; a little knowledge could be the difference between them being safe and them being hurt. You know better than anyone how much a little information can do. As the Digidestined of knowledge, don't you think it's your duty to tell them everything you can?"

Koushiro smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry, Eimi. I'm sure we'll do a fine job of keeping the peace in our world. And, anyway, don't you think our story will be a little difficult for our parents to believe?"

"Yours are more likely to believe you than mine are to believe me," Eimi sighed, "but I'm still telling them."

Koushiro held his chin in his hand and stared off into space. "I... I really don't think your father will react well to Galemon. I'd wish you'd reconsider."

"Well, worst case scenario, at least she can shield me, right?" Eimi quipped. But Koushiro paled horrifically, and she realized that implying violence towards herself wasn't the best thing to do to reassure him. She fought down the urge to slap her forehead. "I'm sorry. That was in bad taste. I'll be fine, Kou."

"There's such a thing as being too obedient," Koushiro whispered. He opened his mouth to say more, but the bus slowed down, and Eimi realized that they had arrived in the area she had spent her early childhood in. They exited the bus with the others, taking their Digimon with them.

Eimi followed her friends, trailing behind somewhat as her thoughts drifted, unsure of whether this visit would prove fruitful at all. Now that Koushiro was focused on trying to understand the significance of Heightonview Terrace, he wouldn't notice her daydreaming. So, she stared off into space, fretting over what would happen when she finally went home.

A Few Hours Later

Someone was shaking her, and her head hit someone else's with a _thwack _that had her eyes watering. Eimi's eyes popped open, and she frowned at Taichi, who was standing over her.

"That hurt!" she muttered. Glancing down, she saw Koushiro rubbing his head, and that made her even more annoyed. "You hurt Koushiro, too. Be more careful, Taichi, geez."

"Just get up!" Taichi snapped. He looked peevish and stressed, and that had Eimi's brow lowering with concern. What possibly could have happened to upset him so much on a subway train? "The train's going to turn around any minute!"

"Turn around?" Koushiro echoed, dropping his hand from his head. "But... That would imply that we've reached the end of the line."

There was a long, suffering sigh on his opposite side, and Jou turned to them. "Yeah. We slept through our stop. Or, more accurately, we slept through _all_ of the stops."

"How are we going to get home now?" Mimi asked, and she began tearing up before Eimi's eyes. "We don't have enough money for all of us to take the subway back to Odaiba." Eimi shut her eyes and tilted her head back. Mimi was right, and she had no idea how they were going to get home now. How had all of them managed to fall asleep? If only they could fly home on Kabuterimon... But that would create more of a fuss than they wanted to raise. At least it was still a last-ditch option...

"First thing's first," Yamato said, taking his brother by the hand. "Let's go ahead and get off the train before they come around to clear it out. Then we'll try to think of something." And so, sighing and looking quite worse for the wear, their group walked onto the platform, where they were immediately beset by a crowd. Eimi clung to Koushiro's hand and trotted beside him, holding Galemon close with the other arm.

She still wasn't sure what to make of their Heightonview Terrace connection. Taichi was convinced that the eighth child must have moved from that area to Odaiba after the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon (and she still couldn't understand how all of them managed to forget about that), but that still left a huge number of candidates. Eimi remembered the massive exodus following the battle. And what was she supposed to make of the Mammothmon that had attacked them beside their old apartment complex, damaging even more buildings and endangering more people? Mammothmon lived in the glen, so she was very uncomfortable to find one under Myotismon's control. She tried not to wonder whether Digimon who died in their world could reach the Primary Village and be reborn. The thought that her group might have destroyed one of the herd would cause a break down if she bent her heart to it, and that had to wait until she wasn't in public.

Shaking her head, Eimi pulled herself back into reality. Koushiro had stopped in front of a subway map, and was dragging his finger along it, finding the shortest number of stops to Odaiba. "No," he sighed, "Mimi-san's right. We don't have enough money, not even for the shortest route." Frowning, Eimi slipped her hand into a pocket on the inside of her vest. When they bought their train tickets earlier, Taichi had collected all of their money, and Eimi gave him everything except the 2,000 yen bill that her mother had hidden in her canteen slip. It had felt a little underhanded, but she was only holding on to it knowing that Taichi could be a little irresponsible with money. However, that much wouldn't get them all home, so she wasn't sure how it would help.

"Maybe if we sent one kid home, they could come back with more money?" Jou suggested. Eimi blinked and looked at him, then past him. Frowning, she released Koushiro long enough to do a quick turn.

"Guys!" she cried, backing up into the map. "We lost the others!" Jou twitched and looked frantically around him, and Eimi fought down a smile at the sight of him freaking out. His hands went to his hair and mussed it all up.

The flap of his bag pushed back, and Gomamon stuck his head out slightly. "Geez, Jou, calm down. We'll find them."

"Stay out of sight!" Jou cried, and his voice was almost like a shriek. Koushiro shook his head and unclipped his digivice from his backpack. He paused midway when a massive growl broke out from his stomach, and he grimaced. Eimi nodded sympathetically; she was starving, too. They hadn't eaten since early this morning, back in Gennai's place. Somehow, that seemed like a lifetime ago now. Koushiro shook his head and stared at the display.

"Don't worry, Jou-san, I can see them on my digivice. It's rather hard to read, since we're below ground and we have two levels, but it looks like they've left the subway. Let's see... It's this way, I believe." He began to walk, but paused long enough to take Eimi's hand. "Stay close, Eimi. I don't want to be separated from you, too."

Eimi sighed. "I would get lost, wouldn't I," she said. Eimi was slowly growing more and more aware of her deficiencies in her ability to take care of herself. In the past, she had simply told herself that Koushiro and Taichi would take care of her, but now...

"You won't get lost," Koushiro said absently, not looking up from his digivice. "I'm with you." Eimi realized that she wasn't sure anymore if it was alright to rely on him like that, but was equally aware of her powerful desire to continue to do so. And, was it her imagination, or did Koushiro seem to want that, as well? Either way, she forced herself to keep her mind in the here and now, to pay attention to where they were going for once.

Koushiro led her and Jou up some stairs and to the street level, where they immediately fell into another crowd. _Man, _Eimi thought, glancing around her, _I forgot how crowded Tokyo is. _They only walked for a few minutes before Jou saw the others through a window. She could see Sora and Mimi up against the glass, eating french fries and burgers in a fast food joint.

"What!" Jou cried. "I can't believe it! They're stuffing their faces! _Without us_!" He began to run towards the building, and Koushiro ran to catch up, half-dragging her with him. Her body was much larger, so it would be easy to pull him back, but she pushed herself to keep up instead, yielding to his desires. He was obviously hungry, so she wouldn't delay him, even though her legs felt like lead.

Soon they were in the fast food restaurant, and Jou went up to the group and began to vent, almost incoherently, about them eating without everyone present. "Well," Taichi said, cocking an eyebrow at him, "you're here now, so calm down and order something."

"You have all the money!" Jou reminded him, slamming his hands on the linoleum table. Taichi blinked and cleared his throat, suddenly looking deeply uncomfortable.

"Oh, haha, yeah. Uh. About that. We, uh, I mean. We were all so hungry, and we didn't have enough to get home anyway, and we have to feed the Digimon, too, so, hahaha. Uh." Eimi's hand twitched violently within Koushiro's, and she released him and stormed up to her cousin. She could feel color rushing to her face, could feel something strange and hot swirling in her gut.

"Taichi!" she cried, and she slammed her hands on the table, just as Jou had, gently pushing him aside to make room for herself. Belatedly, she noticed that, while Jou's fists had shaken the table slightly, hers hadn't made any discernible effects, and somehow that annoyed her even more. "What kind of leader allocates his resources in such a way that some of his team is left in need? Koushiro is hungry! It's your duty to keep everyone in mind!" She stared around the table at her friends, whose mouths were all hanging open as they stared at her. "Stars, everyone! Koushiro and Jou-san need food just as much as the rest of you!"

Jou nodded feverishly beside her. "You people are supposed to be our friends! And you're just leaving us high and dry without a thought! _Unbelievable_!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Taichi said, holding his hands out. "Okay, freak-out patrol. We'll share with you, so cool it already." Eimi felt even more heat flood to her face, a response to his demeaning attitude towards Jou and to the fact that they had already mostly decimated their food.

"Taichi-san." Eimi turned her head at the quiet sound of Koushiro's voice. He approached the table, and she tilted her body automatically to make room for him. "Don't speak so condescendingly to Eimi and Jou-san." He spoke politely, but his eyes were hard. "It's important to treat everyone with respect, and, frankly, you're failing to do so on multiple counts. You ought to apologize."

Taichi blinked and looked around the table, and everyone looked pretty guilty, so he sighed, crossed his arms behind his head, averted his eyes, and mumbled an apology. Eimi felt Jou bristling beside her at the poor quality, but Koushiro smiled in a way that suggested that all was forgiven. Eimi stared down at him in wonder.

"I actually have enough money for us to eat," she said slowly, pulling the bill out of her pocket. Taichi blinked and stared sullenly up at her. "I'm afraid it's not enough to be much help getting home, though."

"Then why get all bent out of shape?" Taichi muttered, and Koushiro fixed him with a glare that had him shrugging and returning his attention to the last remnants of his food.

"Eimi-chan!" Jou cried, staring at the bill with wide eyes. "You kept a small reserve? You're a genius! Oh, man, you're the greatest, I mean it." Eimi smiled and trotted off to the line, and the two boys followed her.

Now that she was out of the earshot of most of the group, she glanced down at Koushiro and sighed. "Hey, Kou," she said, staring up at the menu without really seeing it.

"Hm?" he asked, and she knew that he really was taking a look at his options. She hoped he would actually hear what she was saying.

"How do you do that? Forgive, so completely, in just a second? You really were mad at Taichi back there, weren't you?" She frowned at the menu, as if it had personally offended her. "I'm still fuming. It feels so...alien." Her body shuddered, unable to deal with the anger still coursing through her.

Koushiro looked up at her, and she met his gaze, shifting a little uncomfortably. "I suppose it's just in my nature," he said at last. "Just as it's almost impossible for you to feel anger when you're personally wronged."

"I'm mad right now," Eimi pointed out. She paused long enough to let Jou slip in front of her, and to hand him the money.

Koushiro smiled and shook his head. "You're mad because there was no food for myself and Jou-san, and then because of Taichi-san's colorful comment towards Jou-san. You didn't mention yourself once."

Eimi shifted her weight and deliberated, but she found that what he was saying didn't mean much to her. "I don't see the difference," she admitted. "Anger is anger."

"I know you don't. It's your nature." Then he went by her and made his order, accepting the change from Jou. Eimi tipped her head and tried to mull over what he had said, but found that it simply wasn't that interesting to her, especially in the face of the growing scent of fried food. She glanced at her side and saw that Galemon was drooling slightly. Grinning, she waited for Koushiro to finish, counted the change, and got the most food she could with what was left.

And then she gave her Digimon partner her first taste of the artery clogging goodness that was fast food, smiling at Galemon's open delight.

Soon After

Koushiro glanced into the back seat of the van and frowned slightly. Although he was very grateful that Sora's cousin had randomly driven by not long after they ate and was willing to take them all home, the accommodations were very cramped, especially with their Digimon partners going along for the ride. He squished himself into the middle of the back row, knowing that his small size would make it more comfortable for him than it would be for most of the other kids. He clipped his seat belt on and took a firm hold of Motimon, seating him on his lap.

"Thank you very much for driving us, Tasuke-san," Eimi muttered from somewhere closer to the driver's seat. Koushiro sat straight up to get a good look. Sora was riding in the seat opposite her cousin, and Eimi and Mimi had the individual seats behind them. That left the five boys to pile into the two rows of bench seats behind those. As Jou's elbow dug into his side, Koushiro couldn't help but wonder why someone who seemed too young to have a family owned such a huge vehicle, and why he had openly insisted on the girls calling him by his first name.

"No problem, doll," Tasuke said, and Koushiro felt himself bristling. That was such a belittling way to speak to a young woman...! And _Eimi_, at that! Then Tasuke turned his blond, curly head around and fixed the boys with a hard look.

"I want to make one thing straight," he said, and his tone was completely different than how he had spoken to Eimi a moment before. "You boys? You're Sora-chan's luggage. And luggage doesn't talk. Capice?"

Koushiro grimaced and looked over at Eimi. Her hand tightened on her arm rest, creating dents in the plush cover. He stared at her hand, being unable to see her face from his angle, and willed her not to say anything. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out of the car. But, to his relief, Sora turned around and fixed her with a look, and Eimi released the armrest and began to drum her fingers against it.

Then Tasuke turned the key in the ignition, and her hands flew to her ears. The speakers immediately began to blast rock music at a deafening volume. Mimi eventually tried to request that he turn it down, but she was unable to raise her voice above the music, succeeding only in making more noise. Sighing, Koushiro wrapped his hands around the sides of Motimon's head, hoping to shield his partner's ears...wherever they were, exactly.

Tasuke's driving was abysmal. He seemed to be paying far more attention to his music than to the road, and he continually made stops that had everyone lurching forward. Koushiro only hoped that carsickness wasn't among Jou's many ailments. A small, high-pitched moan had Koushiro glancing about, but it didn't sound like Jou. Then he noticed that Koromon was sweating on Taichi's lap. He began to shake, and Koushiro felt his eyes widening.

"What are you doing, Koromon?!" Taichi whispered. His Digimon whimpered.

"I don't feel good, Taichi!" Then Taichi produced a gagging exclamation, and a horrible smell plumed through the van, causing the children to cover their mouths and noses one by one. Tasuke stepped on the brakes and put the car in park, despite the fact that they were on a bridge in the middle of traffic.

"Get out of the car!" he shouted. Sora frowned and held her hands out, trying to pacify him.

"I don't think it's safe to get out of the car in the middle of the road!" she pointed out, but Tasuke ignored her. Koushiro slipped out of the van behind Jou, and was unable to stop himself from gasping for fresh air. He stared idly at the signs announcing repairs to the rail guards surrounding the bridge, serving as placeholders for the region of railing that was out in the interim.

Tasuke stuck his head through one of the sliding side doors, and Koushiro saw his body jerk. "What the hell is that pink stuff?!" he demanded, and Koushiro grimaced. He stepped towards the side of the bridge, wanting to be away from the road and the smell. He noticed Taichi's mixed expression of shock and resignation. Taichi began to raise a hand, but Tasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Which one of you little idiots did it?!" Tasuke screamed. He grabbed Jou, who happened to be nearest, by the collar of his shirt.

"We'll clean it up!" Jou squeaked, but this only seemed to incense Sora's cousin. He shook him roughly, and Koushiro moved to him automatically.

"Leave him alone!" he cried. He didn't stop to consider that Tasuke was more than twice his size, which proved to be a bit of an error on his part. The blond dropped Jou and shoved him hard, and, given his slight frame, he was hurtled backwards. His back hit something hard, and his heart sputtered and died out for a moment, much like an old battery, when the surface collapsed beneath him. There was a swooping sensation in his gut as his body pitched backwards, and it gave way to a hurtling rush of vertigo. He heard a scream, a mixed sound of rage and raw, primal fear, and for a moment he assumed that it was him. But no; he didn't have that kind of passion in him, not even in a moment like this. Small, pale hands hovered in front of him as he began to fall off the bridge and towards the bay below, and Koushiro reached for them desperately, but he was already too far away to have any hope of reaching. Eimi's face appeared over the side of the bridge, and her visage shocked him. All signs of color had drained from her face, her muscles were tight and drawn, her eyes were wild, wide, and wet, and her mouth was open wide with that dreadful keening.

Koushiro was suddenly aware of his heart beating so loudly that it almost eclipsed the din of Eimi's shrieking. He wanted to cry out to her, wanted to flail, but his voice and his limbs were stilled beneath the force of his panic. He tried to estimate the distance between the bridge and the water, and to calculate the force he would feel upon impact, and, therefore, his chances of survival, but concentrating was like trying to hold water in his cupped hands, with his thoughts dripping away faster than he could make use of them. His eyes fastened on a dark spot growing underneath the water, and he finally managed a faint sputtering sound when something white began to break through the surface.

Tentomon's voice rang out from close behind him, and Koushiro pulled his eyes from the water and grabbed hold of the claws being offered to him. His Digimon fell a few inches, but managed to stop his fall and stay afloat, which was really quite the feat, given that he would have to exert an equal or greater force to stop the fall. "I've got to get you back up there," Tentomon buzzed. "That's a Gesomon, and he doesn't look too pleased." Koushiro wanted to thank him, but all that came out was a faint squeak.

Something white and fluffy dropped by him, and Koushiro realized that Gomamon had thrown himself towards the bay, presumably to fight Gesomon. But getting his feet on the ground again was much more interesting than watching the fight, and his eyes were riveted on the underside of the bridge. Finally, Tentomon dropped him on the concrete, where he was immediately engulfed by Eimi's arms. For a moment, he clung to her fiercely, and a slow warmth began to build in his core, heating him through to his numb extremities. She fell to her knees and pressed him against her, and Koushiro prepared himself to comfort her, despite the fact that he was still shaking, that his vision was still slightly blurred.

But she wasn't crying, and she released him, rose, and walked away. Koushiro stared after her, shocked and a little hurt, although he tried not to admit it to himself. "You," she breathed, stepping in front of Tasuke. "You!" Her breathing went from shallow to overstated, and her complexion darkened rapidly, going from pallid to flushed. "How dare you! _How dare you!_" Eimi's sweet, lilting voice went hard and biting, and it was as if the singing thrush outside of the window had been replaced with a shrieking eagle. Although he certainly wasn't the object of her ire, Koushiro found himself taking a step back, and he noticed some of their friends doing the same.

Although he was bigger and doubtlessly stronger, Tasuke twitched as Eimi advanced on him. "People are more important than possessions! You endangered a child's life- _Koushiro's life!_" Eimi broke off and pressed her palms to her face. She breathed in and out for a few moments, then tore her hands away and went on as if there had been no pause."Over something that could have been entirely cleaned up and forgotten. And you didn't even try to catch him!" Her hands flew to her hair, and she ran her fingers through it in a violent tugging motion, pulling so hard that her braid unraveled. Koushiro hissed slightly and carefully made his way towards her, growing more and more frightened by the second that she would hurt herself in her rage. "If you continue to behave so selfishly, so irresponsibly, so _idiotically_... You're going to seriously hurt someone. You have a responsibility to the people around you."

Koushiro took her elbow, and she spared a second to see what was touching her. As she moved her body towards him, he noticed a faint white light glowing through her tee shirt and vest. He twirled around and checked on Galemon, but she showed no signs of digivolving. But she looked a little uncomfortable, and Koushiro suddenly remembered that negative emotions like fear and anger didn't mix well with crest-based digivolutions.

He threw himself between Eimi and Tasuke, and she stepped back and blinked at him. "Eimi," he whispered, moving closer. "He's not worth it. Please calm down." He heard rapid footsteps behind him, but he resisted the urge to look. Instead, he held eye contact with Eimi, watching with rising hope as her breathing began to normalize. Then it hitched sharply, and she started to cry. The wisp of white light faded, and Koushiro sighed gratefully. Although there was nothing wrong with telling someone something they really needed to hear, he was sure that her crest would work better without negative feelings clouding the encounter.

The sound of screeching tires finally convinced him to turn, and he stared, wide-eyed, at Tasuke's car rolling away. "He's running away?" Mimi cried, her voice strained. "After shoving Koushiro-kun over a bridge? He didn't even ask if he was alright!"

"Shh, Mimi-chan!" Sora hissed, glancing at Eimi. But there was no risk of her temper rising again; it had burned itself out, had transformed into tears. Taichi took hold of her arm and began to run towards the end of the bridge.

"We've gotta get out of here before the crowd gets too big," he shouted. For the first time, Koushiro noticed the babble of people drawn to the monster battle in the bay. He fell into step with the group and saw that Ikkakumon was finishing the fight with a round of harpoon torpedos. The Gesomon disappeared in a cloud of scattering data, and Koushiro wondered what happened to Digimon who died in their world. Would they be reborn in Primary Village, or were they dead forever? Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable about the Mammothmon they had fought earlier. Had they killed one of Eimi's herd? Was there a chance that he was just brainwashed, like the Digimon with black gears? No wonder Eimi was on edge today...

Ikkakumon made his way to the edge of the bay, and Jou hopped on and climbed up to his head. "Mimi-chan, Sora-chan, Eimi-chan. Climb on his back. There's not enough room for everyone else, grab the wood Gesomon knocked off the bay wall!"

Galemon wrapped shields around the wooden logs Jou had indicated, holding them in place behind Ikkakumon. Biymon picked at the ropes around the ends of each one, then handed them to Ikkakumon, who grabbed them with his mouth. The boys and their partners climbed on to them, and Eimi slid down the fluffy white back until she was at his log. She shimmied down it and climbed behind him, almost knocking them both off in her typical clumsy way. Galemon held them in place with shields, looking faintly amused.

"So much for keeping a low profile," Yamato muttered. Koushiro smiled, but his attention shifted to Eimi as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him into her, pressing his back against her front, then buried her face in his neck. He shuddered involuntarily under the force of the strange electric pulse working its way through his body, but couldn't bring himself to ask her to back away when he could tell that she was still crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered at length. "You don't want me to be so clingy." But her arms tightened around him even as she spoke, and Koushiro felt his body relax against hers. A feeling of security and belonging overcame him, and the last traces of anxiety from his fall melted away. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the setting sun on his skin, the gentle swaying of the log on the water, and the positive emotions that seemed to seep directly from Eimi to him through her touch. The last traces of his hesitance over her making contact with him that, to his child's mind, seemed to be among the most intimate sort possible dissolved and fizzled away.

Koushiro took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to say something that he couldn't take back, something that would move their relationship to an even higher place. He could remember thinking that he and Eimi were as close as they could possibly be before they entered the Digiworld, but the way they were back then seemed like nothing now. Back then, she was his best friend, someone he enjoyed being with, someone he wanted to see happy and well, someone he cherished. But now... Now he lacked adequate phrases to describe how he felt about her. Somewhere along the way, she had become almost like a part of him, entirely separate and able on her own, of course, but also impossible to fully disengage from himself. The thought was distantly frightening, although he wasn't entirely sure why. But he had grown in courage and his capacity for emotion over their journey, and so he embraced his attachment to her, despite the risk and the fear.

"You don't have to apologize, and you don't have to ask permission. If you want to make contact with me, even like this, then go ahead. I don't mind, if it's you." He spoke as quietly as he could, hoping that the others, particularly Taichi and Yamato, wouldn't hear him. Tentomon clearly had, and he was watching them with deep interest, but he mercifully kept quiet for once.

For a moment, there was no response from Eimi, and he wondered if he had spoken too softly. His face was hot, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to say it again, so he began to worry. But then he felt Eimi's entire frame shiver against him, and her forehead fell against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she breathed. Those were habitual words for many people, especially Koushiro and Eimi, who were both polite. But he could hear her entire heart in that simple phrase, offered over to him without a single reservation.

The others chatted and joked as they rode over the man-made bay that surrounded Odaiba, but he and Eimi stayed quiet and still, she most likely in a daydream, and he in a rare moment of inner contemplation, thinking only of the girl holding onto him.

**Author's note:** Now I really want to draw Eimi and Jou, both with their arms crossed and wearing sunglasses, with "FREAK-OUT PATROL" written above them... Taichi, you always say the best random stuff. I love writing the random stuff that comes out of your mouth! XD


	20. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

**Author's Note:** Let me explain tadaima and okaeri. When a family member comes home, they say 'tadaima,' which is basically "I'm home." The family members who are already home are supposed to say 'okaeri,' or "Welcome home." It's basically a kind of affectionate ritual shared among family members, greeting and welcoming each other to their shared space.

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'" -Eleanor Roosevelt

It was bleary twilight, soft and indistinct, by the time Eimi, Koushiro, and their partners stumbled into the lift at Odaiba Mansion, their apartment complex. No one spoke as it ascended to floor seven, nor as they stepped onto the concrete, outdoor walkway that all of the apartment doors opened up to. But as they walked towards their respective doors, Koushiro lifted his head and spoke.

"Now, remember. As far as our parents are concerned, we've only been away for a few hours."

"I know." They came to a halt at the Izumi door, which was closer to the lift than her home. In unison, it seemed, everyone looked at their connected hands. Eimi stared at them and swallowed hard. She told her mind that it was time to let go, that she couldn't follow him into his apartment, no matter how much she wanted to. But somehow the signal wasn't translating into the physical impulse that would cause her to loosen her grip on Koushiro. Galemon trilled in a quiet, concerned sort of way, no doubt feeling her sudden, immense sense of forlornness.

Tentomon made a hemming sound. "If it's all the same to you, I would very much like to meet these parents I've heard so much about." Eimi forced a smile and relieved the tension in her hand that kept it entwined with her friend's.

Koushiro's dark eyes caught hers just before she began to walk away. "Eimi. I'll pick you up tomorrow, and we'll walk to the park together to meet the others."

"R-right," Eimi said, rocking on her heels. "Tomorrow." Why did tomorrow seem so far away? "I... I'll miss you." The admission should have embarrassed her, should have made her realize how ridiculous she was being, but there was no help for it. She missed him already, missed all of them. And, somehow, she felt like she needed their strength now more than ever. Right now, she would rather face an evil Digimon than walk into her apartment with no backup. Human back up, that was. As amazing a companion as Galemon was, she didn't have any experience whatsoever with navigating tricky family dynamics.

Koushiro's expression softened, and even Tentomon seemed to grow flustered, if his looking away and shifting was any indication. "Eimi... Take care. Good luck. Come over if you need anything."

_I have to be stronger than that, _she thought, but she smiled gently, patted his shoulder, and said goodnight to the two of them. Then she went to her own door, and the faint sound of a blaring television had her sighing and reaching for the key in her purse. Once she had it open (it took a while for her clumsy hands to work a key, as usual), she removed her shoes and tiptoed inside. She ushered Galemon into her bedroom, covering her ears the whole way. Although she intended to introduce her Digimon to her family, she would rather wait until she was sure that everyone was present. She had a feeling that she would only want to do that one time.

Once her Digimon was out of sight, she walked into the living room, cringing at the volume of the television. It was extremely offensive to her delicate sense of hearing, and she could only hope that she would be allowed to make a quick appearance and slip off for a bath. Or, at least a good scrub, if not a soak. She had no idea if the bath water had been drawn for the night yet.

When she got near the couch, she saw that her brother and father were seated there, and the wrinkled, grease-spotted bags on the coffee table indicated that they had eaten a fast food dinner already. Her spirits sank slightly; if they had been fed, then no one was going to cook. She suddenly wished that she had paid attention to Matt when he demonstrated his cooking knowledge in the Digiworld instead of zoning out or playing with Takeru, who had a way of getting underfoot during meal preparations if no one entertained him.

She stood in the darkened room, waiting in the flickering light from the television for one of them to notice her. Finally, she cleared her throat, and her father shot a glance in her direction. "I wondered how long you were going to just stand there," he said by way of greeting.

Eimi took a deep breath. "Tadaima," she said, nodding politely to each of them in turn. She waited for the ritualistic answer of 'okaeri,' but it never came, and she found that her teeth were digging into her lower lip. After a moment, a commercial break began, and her father focused on her. His brow rose slightly as he looked her on.

"You look like something the cat dragged in. Your clothes are in a shameful state." He leaned closer, then made a disgusted expression, wrinkling his nose and pulling back. "And you smell like something the cat threw _up_." Eimi stared into her father's fleshy, pallid face, and she wondered why his words seemed to be going right over her head. This kind of thing used to break her heart, used to bring burning tears to her eyes and make her gut churn with shame and hurt. But now...

She had played a role in fighting creatures that were far more powerful than the one sitting before her, who would never conquer any prey greater than a hamburger. And she had more love from Galemon alone than he would ever win for himself over the course of his entire life. Tilting her head, Eimi realized that, while she would never like her father, she didn't hate him anymore. She found him repulsive, detestable, but, more than anything else... Just sad. A human being, once so full of promise, just like herself, who had taken and taken from the world with such frequency and greed that he was now fully unable to turn his eyes away from his own selfish needs.

He could insult her and beat his breast all day. It wouldn't change that he wasn't worth listening to. He had a strong impact on her life, by virtue of being her father, but that didn't mean that he had any control over her emotions.

"Camp activities got a little rougher than I expected," Eimi said, speaking in an utterly calm voice. Then the truth of what she had said had her grinning hugely, and her father stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "I'm going to rinse the worst of it off and change, then bathe when the bath is drawn."

"Rinse again before the bath," her father said, pulling his upper lip back. Eimi nodded and slipped back into the hallway, groping about for the light switch. It was utterly dark, save for the light from the television. She flipped the switch when she found it, but was immediately ordered to turn it off, so she shrugged and obeyed, then went to her room in the dark.

"Come on, Gale," she whispered. "Let's get scrubbed down, shall we?"

Some time later, Eimi and Galemon were much cleaner, and Eimi was slipping into sweat pants and an oversized tee shirt with a very grateful heart. Then, her rumbling stomach had her sneaking behind the couch and into the kitchen, where she picked up some fruits for dinner. She was halfway down the hall with her bounty when there was a knock on the front door. Eimi glanced at the couch, but no one was moving, so she scampered down the hall and opened the door.

Her mother was standing beyond the threshold, and Eimi felt her eyes begin to water. She fought to remind herself that her mother had just seen her a few hours ago, that too enthusiastic a greeting would be suspect. But such thoughts flew out of her head when her mother grabbed her face with both hands, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring.

"Eimi, what's _happened _to you?!" she cried. Then she walked inside, barely pausing long enough to remove her shoes, and dragged her further into the apartment. "Heavens, why are you all sitting in the dark like a bunch of savages?" She flicked the light switch, then tilted Eimi's face under the lamp in the ceiling. "Sweetheart... How could you have possibly lost so much weight in a few hours?! Are you ill?!"

"I-what?" Eimi stared at her mother's shocked face, then glanced down at her stomach. Now that her mother mentioned it, she _was _thinner than she had been when she left home for summer camp, and quite a bit so. It made perfect sense to Eimi, who had been deprived of anything beyond fish, fruit, and water for months now, and who had spent that time walking endlessly. But she had no way to explain the change to her mother.

Lying wasn't an option, so she took her mother's hand and dragged her into the living room. "I'm not sick. Please sit down," she said, "and I'll come right back and explain it to you." Her mother sank down beside her father on the couch, looking too shocked to argue. Eimi smiled reassuringly, then turned to go to her bedroom.

Her mother's voice froze her in her tracks, as much by its lost, confused tone as by the content. "What's the fruit for? You only eat apples and bananas, why do you have grapes, oranges, and strawberries?"

"I'm hungry, and it's what we have on hand," Eimi said, shrugging. That, too, would seem like strange behavior to her mother. Before going to the Digiworld, Eimi had a way of stubbornly eating nothing if the food in front of her was not to her liking, but that habit had died with necessity.

Eimi scampered down the hallway before anyone could make another objection, then opened her bedroom door. Galemon was floating about in the room, poking things curiously with her snout, staring at the scattered pictures of Koushiro, Taichi, and Hikari. "Gale," Eimi hissed, making a beckoning motion with her palms. "I'm going to introduce you now, come on." The implications of what she was saying came to her, and the warmth fled from her skin. Galemon came to her and trilled, a lulling, worried sound.

_Nerves, fear. _Galemon touched her cheek gently, and Eimi laid a hand on the side of her face.

"Sounds about right," Eimi agreed. "I could sure use some calm, if you could spare it." The chimes within Galemon's flowers sounded dreamily, and serenity flooded through Eimi's mind, loosening her muscles and taking the worst edge off of her worry. Eimi squished Galemon's face against hers and rubbed affectionately, like a cat. "Listen, Gale. My family... I honestly don't know how they will react to you. But I need you to know that, no matter what, I love you, and I'm on your side. Okay?" Galemon licked her cheek, and Eimi broke away from her and led the way to her living room, where her mother, father, and brother were still sitting on the couch. Much to her relief, her mother had turned the TV down to a reasonable volume. Eimi stood at the point where the hall opened into the living room, gathering her courage while Galemon was still hidden by the wall.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Her entire family was staring at her, and it made her strangely nervous, but she cleared her throat and started talking anyway. "This is going to sound crazy. There's no way around that. But, when I went to camp this morning..." Eimi paused and swallowed, trying to wet her immensely dry throat. "Some other kids and I ended up in another world, and what was a few hours for you has been months for me. That's how I lost weight."

For a long moment, no one reacted, and Eimi almost began to wonder if the world had somehow paused. Then her mother paled and stared, her brother laughed uproariously, and her father pulled back and gave her the same look that people in zoos give to strange, slightly repulsive animals. Before any of them could speak, Eimi raised her chin and corrected her posture, so that she was standing straight and confident. She was convinced now that confidence was a key part of successfully being strong. "I can prove it. This other world? It had its own inhabitants, and each kid is partnered to one." She didn't have to look at Galemon or beckon to her to tell her that this was her cue, and Eimi was sure that it must have looked pretty cool, having her Digimon float into view from behind her right at the perfect moment. "This is my Digimon partner, Galemon. She has protected me from many dangers, and I love her, so please accept her."

Her mother produced a muffled squeak and pressed herself back into the cushions of the couch, and her brother exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Her father alone remained motionless, staring, dumbfounded, at Galemon, his mouth slack and gaping. Eimi watched him carefully, alert for any signs of medical shock.

"What _is _that?!" Junichi shouted. His face had gone white, but there was definite interest in his eyes.

"Galemon isn't a thing," Eimi replied. She spoke evenly, but there was a slight edge to her tone, because she was annoyed at the insult to her partner. "She's a Digimon, and she comes from the Digiworld. And we're in trouble, because other Digimon are coming to our world, too, and they aren't friends like Galemon." A shout from the television had her pausing and glancing at the device, and inspiration came to her. "Put the news on. We were attacked a few times today by enemy Digimon, and I'm sure there will be something about it on the report."

Apparently everyone was too struck to move, and Eimi shifted uncomfortably under the shocked, silent stares of her family. She picked up the remote from the end table by the couch and flicked through the channels until she found the news. Sure enough, a blonde woman was talking about the Gesomon in the harbor, and Eimi colored when she heard her own screaming in the background of the footage.

"I can hear you," her mother whispered. "What were you doing so far from home? And what is that terrible creature in the bay?"

"Please," her father scoffed, crossing his arms. "It looks like a prop from a low budget horror movie. And I don't hear her."

_Stubborn, stupid human, _Galemon chided, and every face in the room turned to her. Eimi felt her brow rise with surprise; apparently, Galemon was powerful enough now to speak to whomever she wanted to. _Have brain. Have eyes. Have ears. Use them. _Eimi laughed nervously, then shot Galemon a warning look, wishing that she wouldn't speak so bluntly to her family. _What? _Galemon said, and Eimi got the feeling that she was the only one hearing her now. _All true. _

Junichi pressed his hands against the sides of his head. "It talked! In my mind!" he cried. He extended a hand towards Galemon, but seemed unable to move his feet towards her. Galemon arched her back and pulled back slightly, looking remarkably like an angry cat.

"Her name is Galemon," Eimi repeated, trying her best to stay calm, despite the fact that this encounter was going right down the toilet. She looked past her brother and saw that her father had colored dramatically at Galemon's insults, and she began to worry her lower lip mercilessly. The strained, popped appearance of his tiny eyes did not bode well. Suddenly, it was much harder to hold on to her confidence.

"Junichi!" Eiji barked. "Stay away from that thing! And, you, Eimi! How dare you bring that _monster_ into my home! Get it out, now!"

Galemon dove in front of her, surrounding the two of them with shields that luminesced briefly before fading into invisibility. Eimi ran her hand down her partner's sleek, rubbery back and stared stonily at her father. He could badmouth her all day, but no one, _no one_, spoke so insultingly to her partner. She drew herself up again, straight, proud, and furious.

"Galemon is _not_ a _thing_. She's my friend. And if you want to kick her out, I suppose that's your prerogative. But you should know that she is all that stands between us and a beast of nightmares, a vampire Digimon named Myotismon, a creature that can plunge a heart into darkness at his will. It would be foolish to refuse her protection."

Eiji snorted, then threw his head back and laughed loudly, derisively. "Right. And how, exactly, is a...pink dolphin going to fight off a vampire?"

"_Psychic_ pink dolphin," Eimi corrected, and Galemon began to phase around the room, disappearing without warning and appearing elsewhere a breath later. Then, random objects around the room began to grow faintly with white light, then move, and soon books, lamps, framed photographs, and cushions from the couch were floating. "Hmm!" Eimi said faintly, observing the poltergeist-like phenomenon with wide eyes. "Telekinesis! That's new."

"Plus," Eimi added after a pause, trying her best not to show amusement at the gaping, white faces of her family, "using my digivice, Galemon can harness my strength to turn into a much stronger creature. Myotismon is more than the two of us can handle on our own, but we can still protect you from his minions, and, together with the other kids and their partners, I know we can defeat all of the evil Digimon that have appeared in our world. But, you know, if you would rather not have our protection, I'm sure my aunt would be willing to take me in until this is over. Because if Galemon goes, then so do I." She didn't want to be defiant, didn't want to talk back or make ultimatums, but this was the fate of the world, here. This was bigger than herself and her family ties.

Her mother stared at the Gesomon writhing on the screen, then at the Mammothmon that replaced it as they recapped the attack that took place earlier in the day. "Eimi," she whispered. "Please tell me you haven't been getting involved with those monsters." Her eyes, so similar to Eimi's, squeezed closed as her forehead lined with concern.

Eimi sighed and squished Galemon against her cheek. "I'm sorry, mom. I can't even tell you how many Digimon Gale and I have fought at this point, including ones much stronger than those two. I didn't want to, but it was fight or die... Which is probably what will happen to me- to all of us, eventually- if myself and the other kids are separated from their Digimon partners." Eimi held her hands out entreatingly, trying to make her family, particularly her father, understand the importance of all of this by the pure strength of her desire.

She could feel her father's eyes on her, heavy and brooding, and was unable to prevent herself from focusing exclusively on him. His expression was oddly calculating. "If we're really in that much danger," he said slowly, "then we ought to be pairing our strongest humans with these... things."

Galemon began to produce a faint, angry humming sound, like the drone of an aggravated wasp, although Eimi wasn't really sure why she was getting upset. Eimi stroked the side of her face soothingly, trying to think of a way to diffuse this situation. It hadn't occurred to her that Galemon might identify her father as an enemy by the time the introductions were completed, and it probably should have. Would her Digimon try to attack him? She had no idea, and was suddenly grateful that Galemon lacked offensive skills.

"Ah," she said, clearing her throat nervously. "Well, I've only ever seen Digimon- Galemon is a Digimon, not a thing- pair up with children. Can you guys pair up with adults?" A touch of panic slid from her stomach to her chest, feeling oddly like heartburn, when she imagined Galemon teaming up with someone else when she grew too old to be her human.

"If it's children only, then that thing should be with Junichi. Give me that gadget you mentioned." He held his hand out and stared at her expectantly, as if he had asked for something as commonplace as the TV remote. Eimi pulled her digivice out of her pajama bottom pockets, where she had placed it after bathing. The temperature of her hand seemed to be plummeting. Her father was gesturing for her to come closer, but she was frozen. She saw the others fighting without her, no longer needing her in the team, drifting away from her without the ties of their common purpose. And Galemon, digivolving for her brother instead of her, chirping cheerfully beside him, finally reaching her ultimate form under the influence of someone stronger, smarter, better than her... Her confidence and her strength slipped away from her grasp, just as Koushiro had slipped beyond the reach of her hands when Tasuke knocked him off the bridge. That memory dragged her emotional climate even further down, and she began to tremble.

"Eimi," Eiji said impatiently. "What is your problem? Give it to me!" He stood and began to move towards her, and she stepped back instinctively, too overwhelmed with fear at the prospect of losing Galemon to even begin to defend herself. Her eyes fell on her mother's face, but Umeko had gone a sickly shade of whitish green, and she was wringing her hands and staring into her lap. There would be no salvation from her. Eimi moved on to her brother, shaking her head silently, even though she wanted to beg him not to take the one thing she had that he didn't, the friend that marked her as being special and useful, which she had never been allowed to be before. But he was inching closer to Galemon, and there was eagerness and interest on his face. Eimi shook so violently that her digivice slipped out of her icy fingers and clattered to the floor.

Eiji bent to retrieve it, but cursed a moment later. "What- I can't pick it up!" he muttered. Eimi blinked and watched as he strained against an invisible barrier surrounding the gadget. He began to exert himself more and more in his attempt to reach the digivice, until he was red in the face and gasping, but he couldn't get any closer to it.

"Galemon!" Eimi cried, turning to her Digimon. Of course, she was shielding the digivice. Her heart lightened when she realized that no human could force Galemon to do something she didn't want to do, and that Galemon had no desire to swap partners. Her Digimon did not see her as inferior or useless; on the contrary, in Galemon's mind, she was the best human there was. Her fear and despair slipped away, like fallen leaves shaken from her coat. _Galemon has always been willing to fight for me, _she reflected._ It's time to show some spine for myself. _She stood, straight and tall, as regal and collected as a little queen.

_My girl_, Galemon whispered. Eimi fought down a shudder at the sound and the feel of her partner's mind voice. It was so cold, so laden with rage and frustration that she could barely produce the words. Her brain seemed to freeze over as Galemon's emotions spilled beyond her control, radiating outwards into the minds of everyone present.

Eimi hugged her Digimon around the middle, unable to leave her alone in that state. "What is wrong with that thing?" her father demanded, inching away from the digivice. His puzzled frown and furrowed brow seemed to indicate confusion, and Eimi realized that he didn't understand anger on behalf of a loved one. Sorrow tugged at Eimi's heart. _It's such a sad existence, _she thought, _loving only yourself and those things that you think can make you look more valuable._

"Digimon. Galemon is a Digimon. And, frankly," Eimi said, fighting to keep her voice calm and even, "you've insulted Galemon in the deepest, most offensive way imaginable. Unlike you, Galemon loves the people she's connected to, by which I mean myself, the other chosen children, and their partners. You ought to apologize."

Her father snorted. "I give the orders in this house. If that thing won't obey, then it needs to get out."

"Fine." Eimi picked up her digivice, her fingers sliding easily through her Digimon's shield. Then she straightened, gestured to Galemon, and started on her way down the hall.

"Where are you going, girl?!" her father shouted. "We're not done in here!"

Eimi hissed softly as she backtracked, poking her head into the living room. "Yes, we are. You laid down your terms. I agreed to them. You ordered Galemon to leave me or to leave the apartment; Galemon can't leave me; thus, Galemon must leave the apartment, and I must go with her. I'll pack and be out of your hair, and I'll take my partner and her protection with me." She calmly caught his eyes with hers, refusing to be intimidated by the growing anger on his face. "I am obeying you to the letter. If you don't like the results, then you had best alter the parameters."

_Sound like boy_, Galemon pointed out, her tone rapidly lightening with amusement.

_I know! _ Eimi thought eagerly, subconsciously aiming the thought at her partner. _Isn't it awesome?!_ She didn't really expect Galemon to be able to hear what she was saying, but the thoughts rose of their own volition, riding on the surging excitement she was feeling as a result of standing up for herself.

_Speak like self good too_, Galemon pointed out, and Eimi ogled at her, unable to believe that she could direct her own thoughts to her partner. But the strained, inarticulate sounds her father was making had her glancing back into the living room. She would have to consider this development later.

Eimi walked into the living room and sighed. "I really don't mean to be disobedient or disrespectful. But this is the fate of the world we're talking about, here, although I'm sure you won't believe me when I say that... And... And..."

She shut her eyes and thought of the trials she had gone through in the Digiworld. Over the last few months, Eimi had foreseen danger, thrown herself between an enraged Leomon and Taichi, freed the herd from an evil spell and become their special human, learned the importance of relying on herself from Piximon, survived the Dark Ocean, infiltrated Vademon's alternate universe in an attempted rescue mission, and started to make friends with all of the chosen children. Although she could sense that there was still plenty of room for learning and improving, she was not the same shrinking violet that she was before.

And it was time to let her family know.

"I've changed," Eimi said softly. "My principles still tell me that I should behave as respectfully and obediently towards you as I can. But I know now that I am worth standing up for. Whenever you say something insulting to me from now on? You're wasting your time. It doesn't hurt me, because that kind of cruelty makes me pity you and the state of your heart. All I can think of is how sad and small a person you must be, to push away a daughter as obedient, talented, and kind as myself. I'm a child; in many ways, I'm still at your mercy, but you can't reach my heart anymore. It's mine; I safeguard it from you. And there are other places for me to go, if that's really the only way. I am not alone. I am not afraid. And if you think less of me for that..." She paused and shook her head sadly. "It's really your loss."

Her father sputtered, but her mother rose and fell to her knees in front of her, stepping through Galemon's shield, indicating her partner's acceptance of Umeko. "My baby girl," she whispered, resting her forehead against Eimi's shoulder. "I believe you. All of it. I'm so sorry..." Umeko glanced back at her husband and hesitated, breaking off her sentence. It was clear from the rosy hue of his face that he was at the end of his limited tolerance, and, as always, her mother was clearly erring on the side of caution. Umeko cleared her throat and stood awkwardly. "I'm sure you're exhausted after your long day... Months... Well, let's get you to bed, shall we?"

Eimi's chest began to rise and fall rapidly, and she realized that she was on the verge of breaking down. Strange how acceptance and love could make her cry. She could feel her lips and chin quivering, and she began to panic, not wanting her father and brother to see her cry after trying so hard to be strong. While her mother might understand the strength of allowing someone else to touch your heart, her father and brother would interpret all tears as weakness.

_Gale, _she thought, flicking her eyes past her mother's shoulder and at her Digimon's face. _Help me. Calm me. Please. _And, just like that, the rapid beating of her heart normalized, and the burning sensation of tears fled from her eyes. _Thank you_, she said fervently. Aloud, she added, "Aren't I banished? Also, I need a bath first. And to eat the fruits I dropped off in my bedroom."

"Don't be silly, no one's banished... This is your home. Let me draw the bath. Why don't you take the first one today?" Eimi blinked up at her, then tried to glance over her shoulder at her father, but her mother put her hand on her, breaking up her view. Taking the first bath was normally the privilege of the man of the house; although she wasn't quite sure if she was reading all of the layers of this situation properly, this seemed to be a subtle message from her mother to her father. Umeko began to walk her quickly down the hallway, and Eimi sensed that she was being removed from a battle zone. She glumly wondered what her father would say to her mother once they were alone.

But that was really none of her business. She ate her fruit dinner with Galemon, turning down her mother's offer to make her something more substantial, preferring being away from her father to having nice food. Then she took that long-awaited bath and slipped into bed. Galemon was still fascinated with her tiny bedroom, so Eimi left the light on and stared into space, not really seeing anything.

Eventually, Galemon floated over to her, and an old picture of herself and Koushiro was hovering beside her. _Boy. My girl. Small. _Eimi reached out and plucked the frame out of the air, pulling it in for closer inspection. She was very young, probably about five years old, and her arms were wrapped around Koushiro's neck. He looked grumpy, but there was the slightest trace of a smile on his lips, and she was beaming at the camera, a grin made silly by its lack of front teeth.

_Look so happy, _Galemon commented, and there was definite wistfulness in her tone. Eimi smiled softly and patted her partner's head.

"I was different back then," she said, tilting the image so that the light from her lamp landed on it. "When I was that small, I didn't really understand that my father was cruel. Nothing was broken yet."

_Can fix? _Galemon asked. _Will help! _

"Oh, Galemon," Eimi sighed, pulling her in for a hug. A gentle, glowing warmth seemed to go through her, and she imagined it as a fluffy dandelion, floating about and spreading its seeds in its wake. "You already have. And, while I appreciate your support, and hope I can always have it... Some of this needs to be done on my own. Like, first... I have to decide who I want to be!"

_Silly human, _Galemon said, sighing affectionately, and it felt like a soft breeze in her brain. _Be my girl. Be self._

Eimi sighed and pressed a hand to her face. "Easier said than done, Gale. Not to go all existential on you, but... I'm not sure who I am anymore. There's been too much insecurity, too much brutalizing of my senses." She sat the picture down on the comforter and sighed, and Galemon pressed her snout to her forehead. Her body was cool and smooth, and her touch was pleasant in the summer heat.

_What want? _she asked, and Eimi frowned thoughtfully. It was a difficult question.

"I don't... I don't know. I guess... Back then, I was very cheerful, and I had a way of saying whatever I wanted to say, and of freely calling attention to myself. Now I tend to not say what I'm thinking, even when I should. Maybe I could find the happy medium? Also, I was really affectionate, and also very bossy. You can see how Kou looked a little put-upon in this picture." She tapped the glass of the frame with a fingertip. "And, let's see... I'm cautious now, and that's helpful, but I was braver then, and that's helpful, too... But I think what I miss the most is, you know... Joking around and chattering. I've noticed that, lately, with Koushiro, we're very respectful and kind towards each other, which is great, but... I kind of miss the days when I felt perfectly free to get on his nerves now and then and speak bluntly."

_Confusing, _Galemon said, blinking. Eimi laughed and stroked her head.

"Welcome to adolescence 101." She lifted a hand to her forehead, where a dull ache was starting up, and sighed. "Listen, Gale. I'm sorry about my family. I'm sorry I'm so confusing and confused. And I'm really sorry about all the things my brother and father said about you. Most of all, I'm sorry that there was a moment when I thought that you would go along with switching partners." Her voice began to thicken and quiet under the force of her shame. She still couldn't believe that she had considered it, even for a moment. Had she really learned anything this whole time?

_Silly human, _Gale said, curling into a ball at her side. _Is alright. But, do not do again. _Eimi managed a faint laugh. There was just a little more bite to Galemon's order than her partner probably realized. Like human, like Digimon... Maybe Galemon was embracing some of her own bossiness, now that Eimi had owned up to having that trait somewhere inside of her.

"Okay. Thanks, Gale. Oh, hey, could you pull the lamp tug? You know, what with your telekinesis and all..." Galemon produced a chiming sound beside her, and then the lamp clicked, dropping the tiny room into darkness. Eimi covered her eyes and squeaked as a flash of white light surrounded the bed. She frowned slightly when she realized that Galemon had shielded them; clearly she didn't trust her father. Her frown grew when she considered that she couldn't really blame her.

_Growing up here has been so hard, _she thought, staring into the inky blackness. Then she sighed and pushed those thoughts away. What mattered now was that she had Galemon, her mother's love, and, most importantly, a budding sense of her own self worth and confidence.

Eimi expected to fall asleep right away, given her fatigue and her eagerness to be in her own bed, but she lay awake for a long time. For a while, she was unable to figure out why she couldn't drift off to sleep, but then she realized that she was used to having Koushiro next to her at night now. Whenever she had trouble sleeping in the Digiworld, she had focused her mind on his breathing and matched hers to his, drawing comfort and strength from having him so near. If she had a nightmare, she held his hand or wrapped an arm around his waist, and he never complained.

Something lurched in her stomach when she realized that, between the lack of her father and the constant presence of Koushiro and her other friends, she preferred the Digiworld to her own. _I think, _she began sleepily as she drifted off, _that, at the end of the day, where I belong is where people love me. That's where I want to be._

_ Then do that, _Galemon muttered, and her mind voice was so indistinct that Eimi assumed she was already asleep.

Eimi lay awake for a while longer, wondering if and when she could have enough control of her life to make that happen.

**Author's Note: **Writing the real world arc is so hard! Here's my question for today, if anyone would like to answer it, I would be grateful. Next chapter, I could either write about Koushiro's night with his family, or I could skip to the next day. Part of me is like, hey, this story is about Koushiro, of course you should include that, but another part of me is like, what can I possibly say about it that the show didn't? I don't want to just recap that episode where Koushiro goes home... What do you think? Thanks for reading!


	21. Sentimental Interlude

Sentimental Interlude

**Author's Note: **This chapter begins by stepping back in time to where Eimi leaves Koushiro in front of his apartment's door (ie, to the beginning of last chapter). I have a short and sweet chapter for you guys this time, filled with d'awws.

Koushiro placed his hand on the surface of his apartment's front door, then turned and watched wordlessly as Eimi continued down the walkway. He was very worried about her. Although there was still a ways to go, she had healed quite a bit during their time in the Digiworld, but he was afraid that some time with her father would rip those closing wounds open again, and the bleeding would begin anew. His other hand clenched into a desperately tight fist. He wanted, more than anything, to run after her, take hold of her hand, and pull her into his home, where she would receive nothing but kindness and affection. But, as infuriating as it was, he had no say in such matters. Her parents were in charge of such things, which, sadly, was the source of the problem in the first place.

"Koushiro?" Tentomon buzzed. Koushiro shook his head and tried to smile at his partner.

"I apologize, Tentomon. I suppose I drifted off for a moment. Would you please wait by that window? It leads into my room. I'll let you in as soon as I'm able." He had to pull himself together. He wasn't used to being duplicitous, and hiding Tentomon from his parents was going to require his full attention.

"I don't see why I have to sneak around," Tentomon grumbled. "Eimi is introducing Galemon to her family."

"As much as I admire Eimi's upright way of approaching... well, _everything_," Koushiro said, shaking his head, "I believe that she's only exposing herself to unnecessary difficulties in this scenario."

"You're exposing _me_ to unnecessary difficulties," Tentomon pointed out. "I have to fly in through the window and hide in your bedroom." Koushiro sighed and gestured towards his window.

"Tentomon, please trust me. I know this isn't ideal, but it's our most sensible option." His Digimon made a disapproving buzzing noise, but he obeyed him. Koushiro sighed, then tried to focus his mind. He knocked on the door, and his mother opened it a moment later. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him.

_Don't react_, Koushiro told himself fiercely. But it was so difficult; his mother was possibly the dearest person in his life, and, although he had tried not to think about it, and often succeeded in forgetting about it entirely, he had missed her very much. For a moment, his chin trembled, but then he reminded himself that she had seen him just a few hours ago, and he had no way to explain an abnormal reaction.

"Tadaima," he said, smiling as naturally as he could. His mother stood aside, allowing him to slip by her.

"Okaeri, sweetheart. But what are you doing back here, already? Camp is supposed to last for a week! You didn't forget some silly piece of computer equipment, did you?"

"No, no," Koushiro said, placing his palm on the door to his bedroom. He needed to escape this conversation. Uncomfortable, foreign emotions were flooding his chest, and, if they went on unchecked, he might begin to tear up. That would give his game away in an instant. Conveniently, his stomach growled. "The, uh, food was inferior," he said, by way of explanation.

"Is that all?" his mother asked skeptically. "That's not much of a reason to waste a week's worth of camp fees, young man."

"No need to worry, mom," he said, opening the door halfway. "You'll receive a refund. Camp was canceled due to inclement weather. It was snowing."

"Snowing?" his mother echoed. "In July?"

"Yes. It was most unusual, prodigious, even. I'm sure you can find the announcement on the camp's website." With that, Koushiro nodded politely and slipped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. His mother said something about dinner being nearly ready, and he called an acknowledgment, then climbed on top of his desk and opened his window. Tentomon flew into his bedroom, then landed on the carpet, apparently trying to take everything in at once. His room was lined on one side with massive bookshelves, filled to bursting with textbooks on computer sciences, natural sciences, and math. His double desk was pressed up against the window. One side housed his desktop, and the other was mostly empty, leaving him room to do his homework. His twin bed was up against the other wall, and the final one was taken up by a closet. A cork board over the head of his bed was filled with articles from science magazines. An old, framed photograph of him and Eimi was standing on the edge of his desk closest to his bed.

Koushiro was grateful to have a moment to himself. He pressed his eyes into his elbow, letting a few tears leak into the fabric. With that release accomplished, his emotional balance rapidly returned, and let slip a slow sigh of relief. Finally, Tentomon stopped looking about and focused on him. "If you don't mind my saying so," he began, "your mother is a very pretty lady, for a human. And she seems quite kind."

Koushiro stared at Tentomon for a moment, faintly surprised by his partner's immediate approval of his mother. "Yes," he said slowly. "I agree. My mother in a phenomenal person. As Taichi-san would say, she's cool."

The sound of approaching footsteps had Koushiro shoving his partner in the direction of the closet, but no one opened the door. "Sweetheart, did a friend come home with you from camp? He's welcome to stay for dinner!"

Koushiro froze for a moment, then began to say the first thing that came to his head. "Uh, no, mom, it's just me! There's a talent show this week at the children's center, and the winner will receive a new laptop, so I'm preparing a comedy routine."

There was a slight pause, and Koushiro dragged his palm down his face. Tentomon was shaking his head and crossing his talons. "You... You tell _jokes_?" his mother asked from the hallway, and Koushiro grimaced. No. No, he did not. And he already knew that his parents would want to hear these jokes of his. He sighed and removed his laptop from his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Tentomon whispered.

"Looking up some material," he sighed in response.

Tentomon shook his head again. "You should tell them the truth. This is turning into a comedy routine of its own right." The giant ladybug tilted his head and sighed. "I want to meet your parents, Koushiro. I know I'm not the same species as you, but... I... I would like to become a part of your family unit." He turned his enormous green eyes up and blinked slowly. "We Digimon don't have the concept of family. We're hatched from eggs, and we go out into the world as soon as we feel able. If I hadn't found Kumomon, it would have been very lonely. I don't always understand humans, but I have to say that I admire this family construct."

Koushiro stared down at him for a moment, too surprised to know what to say. Then he bent slightly at the knees and held his arms out to his partner. "Come here," he said, but Tentomon gave him a baffled look and stayed put. "I'm attempting to hug you," Koushiro muttered, and he could feel himself coloring just a little. With the exception of Eimi, who had been cheerfully invading his personal space for as long as he could remember, this sort of thing was entirely unnatural for him. "It's a two-person interaction. Or, I suppose, a two-being interaction."

"Well. Really?" Tentomon asked. He inched forward and slid his talons around Koushiro's upper body, and Koushiro absently patted his elytra, the red cases protecting his clear wings. "This is... This is most atypical, Koushiro."

Koushiro cleared his throat awkwardly. "Agreed. But... it is rather nice, isn't it?" His partner produced a faint sound of agreement, and Koushiro sighed. "Listen, Tentomon. You _are_ part of my family. I'm sorry I can't share you with my parents at the moment, but someday... I promise I'll introduce you to them someday."

"If you really think it's best to wait... Alright. I trust you," Tentomon said. "I'll look forward to it."

"Thank you, Tentomon." Koushiro pulled away from his Digimon and straightened, trying and failing to repress the urge to shift his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. And, to think, there were people who did emotional things like that all the time, like it was no big deal...

"Listen, I need to step out for a few minutes," Koushiro said, staring at his door. There was no lock on it. It had never bothered him before, but, right now, a guarantee of privacy was essential. Tentomon asked him where he was going, and he provided a vague answer, then told his mother that he was heading over to Taichi's place, whose apartment complex was roughly a ten minute walk from his, in order to borrow a book. When he returned, he was equipped with the necessary tools to add a sliding lock to the inside of his bedroom door.

"My parents aren't going to appreciate this," he said, and he was faintly surprised by how guilty doing this in secret and lying to his mother made him feel. He had never behaved like this with his parents before, and he thought he was beginning to understand why Eimi preferred to be open and honest about things. He felt terrible; it was as if tiny little creatures were writhing in his gut, chomping on his innards, making him squirm from within.

He could practically feel Tentomon's disapproval, but, apparently, his partner had decided to support his choice, and he said nothing. Koushiro ran a hand gratefully over his smooth head. Before long, his father returned from work, and his mother was calling him to dinner. He had no choice but to leave Tentomon in his bedroom, and that made him feel even worse, because it was obvious that he was hungry.

Unfortunately, his mother immediately told his father about his comedy routine, and Koushiro had no choice but to make something up on the fly. He invented a two-man routine, delivering half of the dialogue in his own voice, and imitating Tentomon's Kansai accent for the rest of it, desperately trying to account for what his mother overheard in his bedroom. A few of his jokes were too esoteric for his parents to understand, centering on science and math concepts that were too advanced for most audiences, and a few of them simply made no sense at all, since humor wasn't exactly his specialty. The rest of them were... Well, he wasn't exactly proud of them.

"Why was Sir Isaac Newton shocked when an apple fell on his head?" He dashed a foot or two to the left, then, in an exaggerated Kansai accent, asked, "I don't know, why?" Then he hopped back to his original position and said, "Because he was sitting under a pear tree!"

At this point, he was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and he paused to catch his breath. Thankfully, mercifully, his parents seemed to read this as a signal that his routine was complete, and they began to applaud and compliment him. He laughed nervously, knowing full well that only a parent could have enjoyed his performance. Well, that wasn't entirely true; he could imagine Taichi, Yamato, and the others laughing hysterically throughout it, but not because of the content. _Thank goodness none of them saw me embarrass myself_, he thought as he climbed onto his seat at the kitchen table.

Eventually, the dinner conversation moved on to the topic of his father's work, and Koushiro found himself lapsing into inattention. His thoughts were divided between Tentomon, who was probably lonely and hungry right now, hidden away in his closet, and between Eimi, who was probably struggling with her family. He stared at the apartment wall nearest to her home and sighed.

"Are you alright, Koushiro?" his mother asked, and he blinked and forced himself to focus.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine." But his dark eyes drifted back to the wall, and his mother leaned closer to him from across the table.

"You're thinking about Eimi-chan, aren't you?" she said gently, and Koushiro watched as her eyes went to his father's. His parents shared a sad look, and Koushiro sat his fork down. He hadn't really realized it before now, but it seemed that his parents were also concerned about Eimi. Somehow, that made him feel a little better.

He met her eyes and nodded, trying not to feel embarrassed by being called out on worrying about Eimi. His parents understood and supported his relationship with her; being emotionally connected to someone else was nothing to be embarrassed about. "Things can be...difficult for her at home," he said slowly, unsure of what was appropriate for discussion. "I hope you don't mind, but I often tell her that she can come here whenever she wants to."

"That's perfectly fine," his mother said. "You know she's always been welcome here. It's very good of you to make that offer." Koushiro colored slightly, pleased as always with praise from his mother.

With one of his distractions addressed, Koushiro's mind filled with thoughts of Tentomon, and he found himself frowning down at his plate. "Mom... Do you mind if I finish eating in my room?" he asked quietly.

"If you don't like something, I won't force you to eat it," his mother said immediately. Her concerned expression had Koushiro backtracking.

"No, no, mom. The way you cook is gastronomically superior. I very much appreciate your cooking, and, in fact, I appreciate everything you and dad do for me." He held his palms out beseechingly, concerned with nothing but putting his mother at ease, not noticing the way her eyes began to widen and moisten. With his reassurance delivered, he picked up his plate and went to his bedroom, where he delivered the rest of his dinner to Tentomon.

"Not only is your mother beautiful," Tentomon said as he shoveled food into his mouth, "but she's a great cook, as well!" Koushiro muttered an agreement, keeping most of his attention on his laptop, which he had opened on his desk. For a while, he worked on his program while Tentomon snoozed beside him. After a long interval, he received an urgent e-mail from Gennai, which he read with wide eyes.

"Tentomon!" he cried. "Tentomon, please wake up!" His Digimon muttered something under his breath, then slowly lifted his head. "Look, Gennai-san says that a Digimon is attacking the harbor, and I'm the only Digidestined awake!" He stood, closed his laptop, and put it into his backpack, then glanced at the door to make sure that he had thrown the lock. He climbed onto his desk, opened the window, and dropped onto the walkway outside of the apartment. Tentomon flew through the window, and Koushiro closed it behind him.

He almost ran directly to the lift, but he reconsidered and dashed over to Eimi's bedroom window, which also lead out to the outdoor walkway. "I was thinking that we might want some more backup, and Eimi's the easiest chosen child for me to contact," he explained to Tentomon, who was hovering behind his shoulder. He leaned against the window and stood on his tip toes.

Eimi was sleeping in her bed, and Galemon was curled up next to her. There was a framed photograph on the bed beside her pillow, and Koushiro colored slightly when he made out his own face using a faint patch of moonlight. _She was serious when she said she would miss me_, Koushiro realized. It wasn't that he had doubted her, but to see such obvious evidence supporting her claim... One of his hands went automatically to his chest, as if to investigate the sudden swelling sensation occurring there.

"We should let her sleep," he said, and there was an odd warmth to his voice. "I'm sure she's had a difficult afternoon. Do you think we can handle this on our own?"

Tentomon gave him an oddly assessing look. "Your voice sounds strange," he pointed out, and Koushiro frowned and tilted his head, unsure of what to make of that. "Nevermind. Yes, I think we should be able to handle it, but we had better hurry, shouldn't we?"

"Of course," Koushiro agreed, and he slipped away from Eimi's window and ran towards the lift.

A Few Hours Later

Koushiro approached his bedroom window quietly, then opened it as silently as he could. Tentomon gave him a boost, helping him land on his desk. "I don't mean to be a pig," Tentomon whispered, "but all of that fighting has made me hungry."

"I suppose you deserve a nutrition break after taking on Raremon," Koushiro agreed. Of course, he was more interested in the data he had gathered on the potential whereabouts of the eighth child than he was in the fight that had taken place in the harbor. The input he had received from the eighth child's digivice was more than enough to convince him that he or she was somewhere in Odaiba; sadly, he hadn't been able to pinpoint his or her exact location before he lost the signal.

Shaking his head with disappointment, Koushiro threw back the lock and snuck into the hallway, headed towards the kitchen for some fruit and snacks for his partner. On the way back, he noticed his mother's voice floating from the living room, saying his name. Blinking, Koushiro crept up to the far end of the hallway to listen.

"Koushiro's never behaved this way with us before. He's acting so strange, he's lying, he's locking the door... What could he be hiding from us?" she asked, burying her face in her hands.

"He's growing up, Yoshie," his father said, rubbing her back soothingly. "He's getting to that age where children become secretive. It's probably just a phase. And, to be fair, we're keeping something from him, as well." His mother lowered her hands and sighed, looking unconvinced. "If you're that worried about it, I can talk to him," his father added softly.

"No, no," his mother said, wringing her hands in her lap. "He... Everyone acts like he's perfect, because he's intelligent and well behaved. But that's too much pressure...! He should be allowed to make his own mistakes, to learn from them, to experiment. If we shield him too much, we might be denying him opportunities, and I'm already concerned about how emotionally distant he is. I trust him. Let's let him work through whatever this is. I'm sure he'll come talk to us when he's ready."

"I'm sure you're right," his father said. Koushiro backed away from the door, feeling numb and guilty.

_I didn't mean to cause them so much concern, _he thought, fighting down a sigh. His mother's confidence and trust in him ate away at him, made him realize how very much she loved him, and how much he was taking her for granted by being duplicitous. He returned to his bedroom and handed off the food to Tentomon, who, thankfully, was too hungry to notice his strain.

_You were right, Eimi, Tentomon. I should have told the truth from the start... But I really don't have adequate words to explain this situation. What should I do? _He changed into pajamas, snuck out of his room to use the restroom and brush his teeth, and then slid into his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tentomon eventually joined him and immediately fell asleep, but he lay awake for a long time, kept awake by his guilt and confusion.

At one point, as the haziness of sleep began to claim his mind, he rolled onto his side and whispered, "Eimi, what do you think-" And then, blinking and feeling remarkably foolish, he recalled that he was not, in fact, pressed up against her back on the ground in the Digiworld. Suddenly, he felt oddly vacant inside, like a house with no family living within its walls. It took him a few minutes to identify that empty feeling as loneliness, an emotion he rarely felt, since he had so little need for companionship, at least compared to other people.

Sighing, he drew closer to Tentomon and placed a hand on one of his talons. _Thank goodness you're with me, _he thought. Then he yawned, readjusted his blanket, and began to drift off.

**Author's Note: **A simple, short chapter, at least by my standards, but a sweet one (also, I didn't include a quote, because this is kind of a fluff chapter). I love how awkward Kou is about giving someone a hug, hahaha! Tune in next time to see the following: a new Galemon power, Eimi comparing her life to Greek mythology (as usual, haha), Eimi and Koushiro making a new, romantically charged promise at Tentomon's insistence, and Eimi having some girl talk with Kou's mom.


	22. Foreboding

Foreboding

"This music crept by me upon the waters, allaying both their fury and my passion with its sweet air: thence I have follow'd it, or it hath drawn me, rather... Into something rich and strange... Hark! Now I hear them,- Ding, dong, bell." -Shakespeare, _The Tempest_

Eimi opened her eyes and groaned, turning her face away from the sunlight pouring in through her window. She wanted to go back to bed, but, according to the display of her cell phone, she had already slept in, and she didn't have much longer until she was supposed to meet Koushiro and walk to the park with him. A smile automatically creased her face when she noticed that she had a text from him. She opened it eagerly and read:

_Good morning, Eimi. _ _When you see us, please try not to laugh at Tentomon's disguise. He's rather proud of it._

_Disguise? _Eimi thought. Then she frowned and stared at Galemon. She really couldn't think of a way to help a floating pink dolphin blend in. Unless... She began to look around her room, searching for something she could use as a rope. The sounds of her moving things around woke her Digimon, who turned a large, disgruntled eye towards her.

_What do? _Galemon asked, sounding a little grumpy. Eimi glanced towards her, then continued to search through a bin beneath her bed.

"I'm looking for some string or something. Lately they've made these floating toys, they're like balloons that you can control with a remote. They make sharks and dolphins. I'm going to try to pass you off as one. Just make sure you float next to me without moving your body." Then she blinked and pushed the box back under her bed. "Actually, they don't have strings, do they? That's what the remote is for..."

_Don't move? _Galemon asked, sounding reluctant. Eimi sighed, reached over, and patted her head. _That again?_

"I know. I'm sorry. It's the best I can do..." Eimi felt bad, but it wasn't as if she had any better options, so she tried to avoid stressing herself over it. Eager for a distraction, she stood and shuffled through her wardrobe, picking out some clothes for today. She was halfway through donning a simple white sundress when a sudden feeling of dread settled in her stomach. For a moment, she was utterly confused, completely unable to figure out where the emotion had come from. Then she realized that it was rolling off of her Digimon, and she whirled around to face her. "What's wrong, Gale?!" she demanded, cupping the smooth, pink face with her hands.

_Remembered dreams, _Galemon said, closing her orb-like eyes. _Remembered premonitions. _Galemon rose a few inches off of the bed and began to float idly around the room, moving without seeing, gliding about as if she were in a trance. Eimi watched her with a growing sense of anxiety.

"What did you dream about?" she asked, pulling her dress on the rest of the way. Her hands flattened it against her stomach nervously as she waited for a reply.

Galemon turned her face to hers, but there were no signs of perception in her eyes. _Evil mist. Dark wings. Invasions, abductions. Humans in trances, chanting the dread name..._

There was a long pause, and Eimi swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. She reached for her Digimon and called her name softly. The moment her fingers contacted her partner's head, she felt a slight spark in her mind, and then her tiny room began to swirl in her vision. A startled sound pressed its way out of her throat, but she never heard it.

Suddenly, it was as if she were outside, surrounded by a miserable gray mist so thick that it was just short of rain. Eimi squinted and looked about, and she realized that she was standing on top of a cabin of the Daikanransha Ferris wheel. The sounds of screaming and crying near street level were vaguely audible, even from this height. Trembling, she tried to ease herself into a sitting position, thinking that it would be faintly safer than standing, but her body was frozen with her fear. A chattering, squeaking sound began to grow more and more audible, and she glanced over her shoulder in time to see a a writhing wave of black wings and bodies, so prominent and dark that she could make it out through the mist.

_Bats! _she thought, wrapping her arms around her partner's slim body. _Myotismon!_ The colony of bats came closer and closer, until they were swooping down on the Ferris wheel, until the tiny bodies were pummeling her, knocking her further and further towards the edge of the swaying cabin. She tightened her hold on her Digimon as her tenuous balance finally gave out and her body began to plummet through the wet, open air.

And then she was standing in her room again, her heart working like a piston in her chest, her body trembling, her veins flowing with adrenaline, her head spinning with vertigo. Her chest heaved with her gasping breaths. "Gale, Gale, what just happened?"

This time, Galemon's eyes were focused and clear. _Vision. True sight. What will be, come dawn hence. _She said all of this as if it were the most normal thing in the world, as if they hadn't just done something fantastic and frightening. Eimi stared at her for a moment, then began to make incoherent stuttering noises, completely unable to digest all of this.

Galemon stared back, then shook her head, as if Eimi were the one behaving strangely. _Must grow accustomed to this, _she chided gently, prodding Eimi's forehead with her snout. _Glen maiden. Already, there is a bond to the otherworldly. My girl is something rich and strange._

There was a long silence, during which Eimi and Galemon regarded each other almost impassively. Eimi didn't feel mystical or strange or powerful or otherworldly or any of it at the moment; rather, she felt nauseous and horrified, and her knees were shaking. She finally tore her eyes away from Galemon's and looked about the room, searching for something that could pull her back to the normal world. They fell on the picture of herself and Koushiro, which was still laying on her bed, and the sight of his face brought her crashing back to herself.

"We'll be late to meet with Kou and Tentomon," she said, as if this fact could shove aside what had just happened. "And I still need to change..."

_Change? Why? _Galemon asked, gesturing towards her white dress.

"If that vision is any indication, then it seems I have some preparations to make," Eimi said, stripping the dress from her body and hanging it in her wardrobe. "We'll have a lot of work to do today." Galemon tried to get an explanation out of her, but she didn't have time to elaborate. "You'll see. Come on, let's get ourselves together and get out of here, Kou will be knocking on the door any minute..."

A Few Minutes Later

Koushiro knocked on the Anami door, trying not to glance at Tentomon. His partner was wearing a yellow baseball cap and a hooded, dark green wind breaker, and, if anything, it made him stand out more than ever. But Tentomon seemed to think that wearing human clothes would make him invisible on the streets of Tokyo, and Koushiro suspected that he would be offended if Eimi laughed.

The door opened, and Eimi slipped out, squeezing her body through a tiny gap instead of properly pulling back the wood. That probably indicated that her father was nearby within the apartment, and Koushiro felt his shoulders droop. _Poor Eimi..._

Wordlessly, Eimi stepped forward, shut the door, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her. He breathed in her scent automatically, and was glad to finally receive the olfactory input that he had associated with her before their trip to the Digiworld. She was even wearing that sweet, floral perfume, and the aroma stimulated his mind, reminding him of a hundred dear memories of time spent with her.

"Tadaima," she whispered, and he could see her tearing up. Koushiro's body tensed, an unconscious response to his confusion. She had just _left_ her house, not entered it, so why would she announce that she had come home? His brow furrowed as he considered it, and he stared at her blankly for a few moments as his mind chugged along.

The answer popped into his brain, as if by magic: _Home isn't always a physical place. _Koushiro was suddenly blinking furiously to work down the moisture building in his eyes. He returned her embrace, moving closer to her, pressing himself against her. "Okaeri, Eimi. I missed you."

"Really?" she asked, pulling away just enough to look at his face. Her eyes were slightly wide. "I..." Koushiro watched as she shifted her glance. "I really missed you, too." Then, she cleared her throat and released him, and her gaze fell on Tentomon. A snorting sound began to form in her throat, but she began to cough, effectively masking her laughter.

"Excuse me!" she said a moment later. "Tentomon. I love your hat." Her eyes began to sparkle with amusement, and Koushiro smiled at the sight. Tentomon scuffed a clawed foot against the cement, then began to describe the process of choosing his wardrobe with great enthusiasm. Koushiro shared a smile with Eimi over the top of his partner's head as they walked. Apparently, wearing clothing was a delightful bit of novelty for Tentomon.

Finally, their talk shifted to what they had done since they last saw each other, and Koushiro listened as Eimi offered what was surely a condensed version of introducing Galemon to her family. "It wasn't really good," she said as she wrapped it up, "but it could have gone a lot worse."

_She's presenting it far too gently, _Koushiro thought glumly. _She doesn't want me to worry. _Galemon caught his eye and nodded grimly, and Koushiro balked and stepped back, wondering if she could read his mind. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. But Eimi was smiling expectantly down at him, waiting for him to talk about his night, so he stored that thought away for future dissection, then went on to talk about his adventure at the pier with Raremon. Eimi allowed him to speak uninterrupted until he was finished, but there was something strange going on with her expression. Her brow was pressing down over her huge, dark brown eyes, and her mouth was wilting into a tiny frown.

"Why didn't you get me?!" she demanded when he finished. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" She pointed to herself with exaggerated animation.

Koushiro blinked up at her, unsure what to make of her volume, pushiness, and sudden usage of video game humor. _This... This takes me back, _he thought, and his mind stuttered over an explanation, faltering like an old car engine. "I'm sorry, Eimi. I originally intended to ask you to accompany me, but, when I went to your window, I found that you were sleeping. I knew you had probably just struggled with your family, so I decided to address the threat in the harbor with Tentomon."

"And we were quite successful, I might add," Tentomon huffed. Eimi held her hands out in a placating gesture.

"I didn't mean to imply that either of you are incapable. I just... I worry about both of you. Thanks for thinking of me. And, really, I would have gotten into a _lot _of trouble if my dad found out that I had snuck out at night," she said reluctantly. "But... I know we're all a team, the Digidestined. But, you and me, Kou..." She broke off with a hesitant sound, then stared at the sidewalk, rapidly intertwining her fingers.

"We're a team of our own right," Koushiro finished. The words seemed to take on meaning as he spoke them, and he thought of all the years where Eimi had trotted by his side, supporting him with complete faith and loyalty. He swallowed hard as he realized that it might have been wrong to allow her to behave like a sidekick for so long, but... The truth was, he valued her absolute trust and devotion very deeply.His hand found hers of its own accord and squeezed gently.

For a moment, Eimi provided no comment. Then her hand went stiff in his. "Koushiro. Something happened this morning. I'm... I'm a little afraid that no one will believe me. Please..."

"I'll believe you," Koushiro said at once. The tenseness in her voice instantly had him worried, and his curiosity spiked as he wondered what possibly could have occurred that was so unbelievable, at least in light of the data-based life forms walking to the park with them. But, no matter what she said, he would believe. She had offered far too much blind confidence to him in the past for him to turn her away now.

Eimi took a deep breath, then began to launch into a story that tested his oath to the breaking point. But, nothing could push him over that edge, and he allowed himself a few moments of silence to absorb her words, then accepted them as truth.

A Few Hours Later

Eimi sighed as she loaded her backpack for the third time today. Despite the fatigue caused by heavy lifting in the summer heat, her body motions were jerky and animated, fueled with her lingering frustration.

"I still can't believe they didn't listen to us," Eimi repeated for the sixth time. Galemon produced a snorting sound somewhere behind her.

_ Boy listened, _she offered soothingly. Eimi looked over her shoulders and smiled reluctantly.

"Yeah, that's true." When Eimi and Koushiro reached the park, they each delivered a speech to the rest of the chosen children and their partners. Koushiro spoke of the discoveries he had made last night, and everyone accepted his theory that the eighth child had likely moved from their old neighborhood to Odaiba after the Heightonview Terrace incident. Right before the group split up to go searching the area for the child, Eimi told them all about her vision and Galemon's warning.

They brushed her off, just like all the other times. Koushiro tried to convince them that she was worth listening to, but apparently psychic visions weren't as easy to accept as his usual hard data. And she understood that, she really did. But, still... She thought that she had cemented her role in the group enough to be taken more seriously.

_ This must be how Joe feels all the time, _she thought glumly. _It's horrible. I should do something nice for him... _

And, even though Koushiro had believed her, he didn't seem to be modifying his existing plans in light of her information. "I'm sure we can handle whatever Myotismon is planning," he had said. "But we should all be on our guard. It seems this situation has the potential to become desperate."

"I was _already _on my guard," Eimi grumbled as she zipped up her backpack. "Now I'm terrified. I feel just like Cassandra of Troy..."

Galemon poked her with her snout, and Eimi paused from her work long enough to realize that her Digimon had no way of understanding references to mythology. "Uh, she was this girl in ancient times, living in the city of Troy. There are a few versions of the story, but in at least one of them, Apollo gave her the gift of prophecy because she was so beautiful. But when she rejected his suit, he cursed her, so that no one would ever believe her when she used her gift of prophecy. So, she always knew what was going to happen, and tried to avert tragedies, _but no one ever listened_." Her hands trembled as she finished speaking, and she dropped the bottle of water that she was holding.

She sighed, retrieved the bottle, and took a look at the full bags surrounding her on the kitchen floor, trying to divert her thoughts to a less troubling subject. "But, enough of that. Now. We cleaned out the little hidden shack in the park. Check. We already brought sleeping bags, flashlights, a radio, blankets, batteries, and some food. Check. Now we need to bring more food and water." She pawed through the bags to verify that everything was there. "Check, and mate."

Feelings of hesitance were slipping out from beneath Galemon's control, and Eimi fought down a sigh. "Galemon. I know you don't like my family. I know they're probably not going to listen to me, either. But I have to do this for them. I'm the only one who really knows what's going on in this house; if I don't try to give them all the protection I can... That would be wrong."

_ Should help friends, _Galemon suggested gently. Eimi frowned as a prickling feeling of guilt worked through her chest.

"I am. We've been checking my digivice for a signal from the eighth child as we carried things to the park, right? I mean, I don't see what good walking all over town is. Kids go to parks. It makes sense to check the biggest park in town at different times during the day. So... I can do both. And, I promise you... Once I finish making the safe house, I'm going to tell my family about it, and then that will be it. From then on out, my priority will always be fighting Myotismon." The muscles in her face seemed to freeze up for a moment, making it difficult to speak the rest of her thoughts. "Even if... Even if my family doesn't listen to me, and they are captured, or taken, or, you know, whatever he's up to. I will do what I must to send Myotismon back to his world, preferably in pieces, above anything else." And something about that truth hurt deeply, despite the knowledge that she was doing what she must, that the safety of the world had to come before the safety of three people who happened to be related to her. She felt like she was betraying them already, even as she sweated and struggled to make emergency plans for them.

A dreamy, tinkling sound filled the kitchen. _Except protecting boy. _Eimi stared at her partner for a moment, then colored a little, looking away.

"Guess I'm not very good at this hero stuff after all," she mumbled. She would turn her back on her family to save the world, but she would turn her back on the world to save Koushiro. What kind of person did that make her? _Could this be why my crest still hasn't activated? _she wondered glumly.

But such thoughts wouldn't help anyone, so she stifled them. Then, she gave her backpack a mighty tug, but it was filled with bottled water, and it was very heavy. Galemon trilled, then formed a shield around the backpack, taking on most of its weight with her psychic powers.

Something like amusement rolled from Galemon's mind to hers, but Eimi ignored it. _Strange girl, _Galemon commented, and Eimi shrugged and led the way out of the apartment, trying to ignore her growing sense of confusion and uneasiness.

A Little Later

Eimi approached the little shack cautiously, trying to make sure that no one was watching. When she was sure that she was alone, she brushed some of the thick ivy aside, then opened the door hidden beneath. Then she was inside the tiny, plain wooden space, which smelled of cleaners from its recent scrubbing. The items she had already brought were stacked into one corner of the single room, but she could hardly make them out. The ivy blocked off the windows, and there was hardly any light to be had, despite the harsh sun of July.

"Koushiro and I used to come here sometimes," Eimi said, more to break up the oppressive quiet than anything else. Galemon didn't seem to do too well with the heavy, humid heat, and she wasn't speaking much. "At first, it was my secret, but he found out about it on one of my birthdays. I used to sneak out and come here when my family- when I felt out of sorts." Eimi frowned at her slip of the tongue. Indicating that her family had been making her feel small, sad, and insignificant for years was no way to improve her partner's mood. "Somehow, Kou showed up pretty frequently to keep me company, even though I never told him I was coming here." She colored and looked away from Galemon, beginning to unload her backpack on the floor besides the rolled-up sleeping bags. "I used to think that he could feel when I needed him, because we were close. But, it's much more likely that he just saw me walking by his bedroom window. Both of our windows open up to the walkway, you know." She forced a laugh, and it came out uncomfortable and strange sounding.

Galemon nudged her cheek with her snout, then produced a mental sigh. The bags shuddered, and their contents began to float, stacking themselves against the wall. "Gale!" Eimi cried. "You should save up your strength! We might need it for a fight. I can unload the bags by hand."

_ Girl tired. Push self too much. Is too hot for work. _Her mindvoice was heavy with fatigue, and Eimi stared over at her for a long moment. Galemon sure didn't mind correcting her... But, it was obviously out of genuine concern, so Eimi swallowed her annoyance and yielded gracefully.

"Okay. Well, this is the last of it. We'll head back and try to rest up for tomorrow, okay? Thanks for all of your help, Gale. I couldn't have gotten this done without you." A feeling of mixed pleasure and annoyance traveled from her Digimon to her, and Eimi guessed that Galemon was glad to be useful, but reluctant to perform a service that would benefit her father and brother.

Eimi pulled her cell out and sent text to all of the Digidestined: _Any luck, guys? Quiet on my end. _She slipped it into the pocket of her jeans, then cautiously stuck her head out of the door. It was clear, so she and Galemon went outside, making their way home. On the way, Eimi read the incoming texts, all disappointingly announcing a lack of results.

Before long, she was dragging her sweating, weary body onto one of the Odaiba Mansion lifts, with Galemon floating listlessly by her shoulder. When she stepped onto the walkway, her eyes landed on Mrs. Izumi working the lock of her door, arms laden with paper bags. Eimi glanced up at Galemon and swallowed hard. She and Galemon had gotten through the day without raising suspicion mostly by moving quickly; whenever someone showed more than passing interest in her Digimon, she had sped off, and no one was eager to follow at a run in this terrible heat. But Mrs. Izumi was sure to stop and say hi to her, which would put Galemon right at her eye level. Eimi began to panic a little, looking about for some escape, but Mrs. Izumi had already spotted her, and was waving cheerfully.

_ I'm so sorry, Koushiro_. Eimi had no choice but to wave back and advance, wondering all the while if she was about to blow the secret that her friend wanted to keep from his parents. Mrs. Izumi opened the door and left it like that, which was more of a demand than an invitation, from what Eimi could tell. She swallowed hard and made her way to the opening, then stepped inside and removed her shoes.

Eimi closed the door behind her and made her way down the narrow hallway, wondering all the while what this was about. Actually, she had an inkling, and it wasn't making her feel any better. Mrs. Izumi knew that she was Koushiro's best friend, and was likely aware that two close children of the same age told each other things that they did not tell their parents. Many times over the years, Mrs. Izumi had gently probed Eimi for information about her introverted, quiet son, more out of concern than nosiness.

Now was not a good time for an inquisition, no matter how gentle and well-intended. "Wait here," Eimi whispered to Galemon, leaving her by the door. Galemon made a disapproving clicking sound, but stopped abruptly when Eimi began to frantically wave her hands. "Sorry, Gale. This is Kou's life I'm treading into now. I need to abide by his wishes as best as I can. Do you understand?" Galemon paused, then nodded reluctantly. Eimi patted her head, then moved into the kitchen.

"Hi, Izumi-san," she said, joining Koushiro's mother by the counter. Mrs. Izumi was putting groceries away, so Eimi began to unbag them, sorting them as she went.

"Good afternoon, Eimi-chan. And, you know, I keep telling you. I watched you grow up; you can call me by my given name." Her voice was cheerful, but Eimi thought she sensed something like worry beneath it.

"Well... If you really think it's okay..." Mrs. Izumi opened the refrigerator, and Eimi began to hand off the items that belonged inside of it.

"Of course it's okay, sweetheart." There was a slight pause as she accepted the items from Eimi and arranged them in the fridge. "Now, if you don't mind my asking... Didn't you and Koushiro go to the park earlier today to play with your camp friends? Although, how Koushiro managed to make friends in half a day of camp... You must have dragged him into it. Good girl."

Eimi didn't know what to say to that, so she forced a tiny laugh. "We knew some of them already. Taichi and Sora-chan were there."

"Ah, of course," Mr. Izumi said, accepting the milk from her. "But still, I wonder what drew Koushiro out to the park on such a hot day. He must be thirsty... Did you all play soccer in this heat?"

"Koushiro's always thirsty," Eimi pointed out, ducking around the other questions. Mrs. Izumi turned away from the fridge and stared at her for a long moment, and Eimi smiled nervously. Had she slipped up somehow already?

"When did you start calling him 'Koushiro'?" she asked slowly, closing the door. Eimi twitched and began to rub her arms.

"Ehhh. My mom told me that Kou-chan was too cutesy and childlike, and that it was probably embarrassing for him to be called that. I told her that Koushiro didn't mind, and then she said that using 'chan' with him made it sound like-" Her mouth snapped shut. She couldn't get the rest of it out to his mother's face. And, how strange that an encounter that technically happened yesterday seemed so very distant to her now!

Mrs. Izumi frowned and crossed her arms. "Like you're dating?" Eimi swallowed hard and shifted.

"We're only twelve. I mean, Koushiro's not even twelve. I don't know why my parents... Well, I suppose it's not my decision," she said, turning her eyes to the floor. She didn't know how to indicate that she found this rule silly without complaining about her parents, which she was reluctant to do in front of Mrs. Izumi.

"So your solution was to drop the honorific?" Mr. Izumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Eimi scuffed the floor with her socked foot.

"I'm sorry," she said, sliding her hands restlessly on the surface of the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry. It was my idea. I can... I can use 'kun' instead, if that's..." She could feel her posture drooping and drawing in on itself as she spoke, and it distracted her from what she was trying to say.

"Eimi-chan." She looked up automatically at the sound of her name, and she found that Mrs. Izumi was smiling gently at her. "If the two of you are comfortable with it, then that's all that matters."

Eimi stared at Koushiro's mother for a long moment, hardly able to digest such open adult approval. Then the stress slipped out of her body, and she suddenly felt tired and limp. Her eyes moved longingly towards the living room, where a cushy couch was waiting, but she knew she was sweaty and disgusting, so she moved her eyes back to the woman in front on her.

Was it her imagination, or did Mrs. Izumi suddenly look a little uncomfortable? Eimi gazed into her face and found that her muscles were tight and a little drawn. Her long, graceful hands began to muss with her skirt, and Eimi began to grow worried. It was unlike Mrs. Izumi to display such nervous ticks.

"Eimi-chan... I know it's none of my business, but... Do you know if there's something on Koushiro's mind? Ever since he came back from camp, he's been behaving a little...differently." Mrs. Izumi hesitated on the last word, and Eimi fought to keep her expression normal.

_ I bet he had to do some strange things to keep Tentomon a secret. _Eimi stared mutely up at Mrs. Izumi. She couldn't lie to her, but she knew Koushiro would be upset if she revealed too much. She tipped her head and produced a high, uncomfortably sound, then grimaced. _Way to be smooth, Eimi. _

But she had to say something, and not just because a reply was the social expectation here. Mrs. Izumi's voice had a slight tremor of worry in it, and she was obviously concerned. Eimi didn't want her to feel troubled, and she knew Koushiro wouldn't want that, either. So, she forced herself to speak, feeling through her reply by instinct.

"We... We kind of are... We do have a lot on our minds right now, actually. But it's nothing bad. Koushiro would never do something bad. Umm... What's going on now... It will pass. So, please... Just give us some time? Koushiro won't let you down or do anything but make you proud, even if it maybe seems a little sketchy now. I promise."

Mrs. Izumi opened her mouth, no doubt to ask for specifics, but Eimi was spared from elaborating by the sound of the front door opening. Panic burst through her chest as she glanced at the time display on the microwave. If Koushiro's father walked in while Galemon was waiting by the door, then she would have a hard time explaining her presence to him. But it was just a little early for him to be home from work, so maybe... She turned towards the hallway and smiled as Koushiro appeared in the opening a moment later.

"Good afternoon, mom, Eimi-chan." Eimi blinked, then smiled a little ruefully as she realized that Koushiro was more skilled at keeping up their old behavior than she was.

"Hi, Kou," she said deliberately. His eyes widened a little, and he tipped his head to the side, looking at his mother. _He's checking her reaction, _Eimi realized. Mrs. Izumi's expression didn't change at all, and Koushiro looked back at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" Mrs. Izumi asked, stepping around the counter. "I was surprised that you and Eimi-chan returned separately." Eimi cleared her throat, unsure of how to explain that.

"We split into smaller groups after our main activities," Koushiro said easily, pausing in front of his mother. She patted his head affectionately, and he moved on to the fridge, immediately going for a bottle of water. Eimi grinned as he tipped his head back and downed the whole thing in one long draught. Then he placed the bottle into the recycling bin hidden within one of the counters and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "It's unbearably hot outside," he complained. "I'm relieved to be home." He went back to the fridge and pulled out another bottle, and Eimi half expected him to kill that one, too, but he twisted it open and brought it to her. She smiled a little shyly and drank, slowly at first, but with growing eagerness as she realized just how thirsty she was. The water somehow seemed incredibly sweet, no doubt with her need of it, and it moved down her throat like some kind of cool, refreshing liquid miracle.

Mrs. Izumi sighed and shook her head. "Eimi-chan, I'm so sorry. You're dirty and sweaty, I should have offered you a drink from the beginning. And obviously you wanted to go home and take care of yourself after running and playing all day. I shouldn't have held you up. Let me make it up to you..." She smiled and winked, and Eimi understood that Mrs. Izumi knew that she hadn't taken any offense, and that whatever was about to be offered was freely given. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Delight blossomed within Eimi, sparkling and bright. "Yeah! Thank you!" she said, fighting down a giggle. Freedom from a stifling meal at her house, spent in strained silence whenever her father wasn't saying something ridiculous or belittling, was an unparalleled gift, especially when it simultaneously allowed her to be near Koushiro and to eat his mother's amazing cooking. "Let me just go change, get cleaned up, and tell my mom. I'll be right back." Mrs. Izumi nodded, and Eimi made her way back towards the hallway. She paused, confused and panicked, when she noticed that Galemon was no longer waiting for her.

"She's in my room," Koushiro whispered behind her, and Eimi jumped. She hadn't noticed him following her. "I had her go through my bedroom window with Tentomon. Did my mother say anything about her?"

"No. I think she assumed that Gale was one of those floating dolphin balloon toys, which is what I was going for." Koushiro nodded, looking relieved, and Eimi suddenly noticed the strain in his facial muscles. "Are you alright?" she asked automatically, taking hold of his upper arms and pulling him closer.

For a moment, he stared up into her face, blinking slowly. Then, a warm smile spread across his face, and he patted her hands, gently prying her off of him. "You can always tell, can't you. I'm fine. It's just, there was an attack at Tokyo Tower, but no one was injured."

Eimi hissed and ran a hand down her face. Attacks, attacks, attacks, every day! Eventually, a Digimon was going to do severe damage to some building or other, and a lot of people would get hurt. "Did we at least learn anything?" she asked, and there was a slightly desperate sound to her voice.

Koushiro's shoulders slumped, and he didn't need to say anything to communicate his point. "It was still a good idea," Eimi said supportively, knowing that Koushiro had suggested today's activities.

"We might not have much time," Koushiro muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair, tugging it with frustration. "I need to think of some way to find the eighth child..."

Frowning, Eimi pulled him into a one-armed hug, trying to reassure him without touching him too much. She was pretty disgusting, after all, covered with a thin layer of grime from cleaning the shack and sticky and smelly with sweat. "This isn't just on you, Kou. We're a team, and we'll figure something out. Let's talk about it when I come back." Koushiro patted her back absently and grunted his agreement, then released her.

Eimi dragged herself home, hardly able to keep moving in the heat. It was so muggy that she felt more like she was swimming than walking. She opened her door quietly and slipped inside, sneaking into the bathroom, where she stripped off her tee shirt and jean shorts. With that accomplished, she sat on the low stool by the drain on the floor, filled the waiting bucket with water, made it soapy, and quickly cleaned her body. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of sweat and dirt plumed through the room, but it was rapidly replaced with a clean scent coming from her soap.

Soon, she was changing into the white summer dress that she had originally planned to wear today, and then she told her mom where she was going. Since the Izumis were expecting her, she let herself in after a perfunctory knock.

"Hi!" she called, slipping her shoes off by the door. Mrs. Izumi called an acknowledgment, and Eimi moved down the hallway. She put her hand on the door to Koushiro's room and turned the knob, not bothering to knock, since he knew she was coming back. Her brow shot up when she found the door locked.

"Kou?" she called, her tone heavy and uncertain. There was a faint sound of someone standing, and then soft footsteps approached the door. A clicking sound announced Koushiro working a lock. He opened the door very slightly, and Eimi smushed herself through the gap. "What's with the lock, Kou?" she asked, making her way to his bed, where she collapsed.

"I can't allow my parents to stumble onto Tentomon," he said, and Eimi sighed and shook her head. Koushiro sat down in his desk chair and started working on his laptop, and Eimi watched him quietly for a moment. Like her, he had also taken the opportunity to wash up a bit, and he was wearing another pair of khaki shorts and a plain black tee, the kind he usually wore beneath one of his button down shirts. The sight of him wearing different clothes after months of wearing the same thing was oddly jarring. It somehow reinforced the idea that they really were home again. Her eyes lingered on him even more than they normally did.

Tentomon rose from his spot on the floor beside his human and flew up to the bed, nudging her aside to make room for himself. "I was talking to Galemon about how things went between her and your family last night. It sounds like it was quite the encounter. If you don't mind my saying so, it really might have been best to hide her, in your case."

Eimi sighed and shot a look at her partner, who was floating dreamily around the room, having a look at Koushiro's things. She seemed especially fascinated with his globe, and kept psychically turning it to get a look at all the different angles.

"I wouldn't have been able to keep her a secret. I'm not good at that sort of thing." She buried her head in Koushiro's pillow and breathed in deeply. It was steeped with the scent of his body, and it was incredibly soothing.

"That's not very hygienic," Koushiro commented. "I've probably sweated and drooled on that in my sleep."

"Don't care," Eimi replied. _It smells way too good for me to care. Besides, I'm not grossed out if it's you. _Her voice was muffled even to her own ears, so she wasn't sure if Koushiro would understand, but his noncommittal vocalization indicated that he had.

"What did you end up doing today, Eimi?" Tentomon asked. He leaned over her reclining body and draped himself over the curve of her back, nuzzling her slightly with his head. Eimi smiled into the pillow, glad for his nearness.

She tilted her head to the side so that her words would be intelligible. "Walked around the park with my digivice all day, mostly. Same thing as you guys." Galemon produced a disapproving trilling sound, and Eimi rolled her eyes. "I was getting to the rest, Gale. I also, uh... Do you remember the ivy shack, Kou?"

"Of course." The sound of clicking and tapping from his interacting with the laptop came to a stop. Apparently, Eimi had intrigued him enough to make him pause in his work.

"Like I said earlier, Galemon and I saw bad things happening tomorrow morning. I wanted to make sure my family is safe, so, in between checking the area with my digivice, we cleaned out the shack and hauled in some supplies. I'm going to tell them everything tonight and try to convince them to spend the night there. No one should be able to find them there." Eimi paused and blinked. "Your parents can come, too, but... Well, it will be cramped, I can't help that."

Koushiro stared at her for a long moment, then rolled his chair over to his bed. "Eimi... I know you and Galemon foresaw something terrible happening tomorrow. But, what could Myotismon possibly want with our parents? It's ourselves and the eighth child that stand in his way. I don't mean to contradict you, but the probability that you're overreacting seems high." He held his hands out and gave her an apologetic look, as if to emphasize that he meant no offense.

Eimi frowned and began to pick at the end of her braid. "I mean, it's not like evil Digimon have been that logical in the past. I figure, you know, evil vampire, wants to take over/destroy the world... I doubt he'll be that nice about it. And, who knows, maybe he really drinks blood, and he wants that. All I know is, I'm going to try to get my family to keep their heads down for a while."

Koushiro crossed his arms and tilted his head, his eyes unfocused. "And are _you_ going to stay in the park?" he asked slowly.

"I'm staying here." Eimi surreptitiously smelled his pillow again, trying to calm the roiling in her stomach. Strange how his scent could have such an impact on her emotional climate...

"May I ask why?" Eimi stared into Koushiro's face, but she had no idea how to read his expression. It was polite and detached, a look that hid his thoughts and feelings very well, a look that had confused and frustrated her many times over the years.

Although she had no clue what he was thinking, Eimi couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye as she gave her answer. She turned her face away from him and kneaded his pillow anxiously, muttering her reply. "Because you're here, and I need to make sure you're safe."

A hand closed around her shoulder, and Eimi tilted her body so that she could see Koushiro. He was giving her an incredibly serious look. "We protect each other. Do you understand? I know you, Eimi. You have a way of prioritizing myself and Taichi-san, and, I suspect, our other friends, over yourself. I don't want you throwing yourself into danger to protect me." He squeezed her shoulder and drew in closer, and his voice was oddly gentle and entreating. "Please."

Eimi tried to look away, but Koushiro moved in further still, so that she couldn't escape. She felt the muscles in her throat tightening and closing, and she was horrendously uncomfortable. Going against Koushiro contradicted every instinct in her body, every feeling in her heart, but obeying him in this was impossible. That realization caused something almost like physical pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You _are_ my priority, over everything else. I love you too much to not try and protect you."

Koushiro's expression constricted, and a sound almost like a groan slid out of him. His hold on her became nearly painful. "Please... Just... Just remember to have a care for yourself." He leaned over her and briefly touched his forehead to hers, as if to implant that idea deep into her brain. Breathing deeply, Eimi gently pressed her fingertips to his cheeks, not understanding why his concern and his nearness seemed to be answering some need she couldn't name.

Something started to shift on her back, and Eimi cried out when Tentomon's enormous green eyes were shoved right into hers. He tilted his head and prodded her with one of his talons. "Are you old enough to kiss now?" he demanded, and Eimi felt her face instantly go hot. A whimpering sound popped out of her, and she clung instinctively to Koushiro, having no idea how to respond.

Koushiro gently disengaged himself from her hold, then sat back in his desk chair, fixing his partner with a confused look. "Tentomon, we're still the same age as the last time you asked," he pointed out, looking faintly confused.

"I'm a Digimon," Tentomon buzzed, sounding grumpy and more than a little bossy. "I don't know anything about your human concept of romance. But even _I_ can tell that you like each other, or however the phrasing goes." Eimi swallowed the wrong way and started coughing, so shocked at Tentomon's directness that she lost control over her throat.

"Of course we like each other," Koushiro said. A strange mixture of impatience and discomfort filled his voice, and he began to fidget in his chair. "We're best friends. We grew up together. Frankly, I only hold my parents and you in the same level of regard and esteem. But that's different than romance." Eimi forced herself to nod in agreement, although something about his words caused an odd twanging in her chest.

Tentomon stared at him for a long moment, then made a frustrated sound. He turned to her and waved his talons imploringly. "Eimi, listen. I need an answer. How old is old enough to kiss?"

"I don't know!" Eimi cried automatically, hiding some of her face in Koushiro's pillow. Tentomon began to prod her, and she hastened to say something that would satisfy his curiosity and cause him to leave her alone. "I guess... I guess fifteen would be okay? I mean, it depends on how mature the two people are. I guess some could do it earlier, and some would be better off waiting longer?"

_ Girl and boy mature, _Galemon pointed out helpfully. Koushiro groaned and dropped his face into his open palm, but made no comment.

"Alright. So, Eimi, you're older than Koushiro, correct?"

"I've got a few months on him, yeah," Eimi said cautiously. Where was this going? She tried to share a look with Koushiro, but he seemed to refuse move his head out of his hand.

"Well, then. I need you to promise me something. I don't know where we Digimon will be when our two worlds are back to normal. Wherever I am, I'll be much happier knowing that Koushiro has the person he cares for so deeply near him, and knowing that he's at least trying romance out a little. I'm certain that he'll enjoy it, if he only gives it a chance. So, when he turns fifteen, I want you to promise me that you'll kiss him, if you haven't already."

Eimi opened and closed her mouth a few times, making no sound save for a high-pitched, awkward whining noise. She took hold of Koushiro's shoulders, half pulling him in between herself and his Digimon, as if to insist that he deal with this problem. And Galemon, curse her, was floating over top of the lot of them, watching them and raining down feelings of amusement and deep interest.

"That's not something you should ask someone to promise. There are too many charged emotional overtones," Koushiro said at last, and Tentomon crossed his talons. Although he wasn't physically capable of frowning, Eimi could still sense the giant ladybug's displeasure.

"There are charged emotional overtones right here," Tentomon pointed out. "You two don't seem to be catching on, so I'll be frank. I'm trying to do you two a favor, here. Eimi's too gentle to take what she wants, and, Koushiro, you might be too withdrawn or proud to admit that you want that kind of relationship, even when the time is right."

Eimi could feel Koushiro's muscles tightening beneath her hands. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll handle any potential future romantic entanglements on my own, thank you. If there even are any."

Those words reminded Eimi of what Koushiro had said in the Digiworld. According to him, he wasn't sure if he would ever be interested in romance at all. Something like panic began to form in her gut, and her fingers gripped Koushiro to the point where it might have been uncomfortable, but she was too upset to notice. Without willing it, she imagined a future where Koushiro never had someone to share his life with, to grow and learn with, to wake up beside... And, somehow, although she was making no claims of being unsure about whether or not she might someday want a partner, her imagination placed herself in the same situation.

Many people, she knew, chose to be single, but she already knew that wasn't something she wanted. Frankly, she had felt all alone even when surrounded by her family for all of her life, and she was more than ready to leave that lost, isolated, unwanted feeling behind her. But if Koushiro didn't want anyone beside him... Her mind tried to reconcile the two statements, to make sense of why these two coexisting ideas had her eyes stinging with the beginnings of tears, but there seemed to be some kind of wall cutting her off from her normal processing capabilities. All she could manage was one pressing, desperate thought.

"I'll do it," she breathed, and Koushiro immediately spun around, knocking into her with the movement. His eyes were wide and a little wild, and Eimi blinked at him for a moment. This was more animation and emotion than he usually displayed in the space of a year, and she wasn't sure how to digest it. She didn't even know how to digest her own behavior, and she felt a bit hysterical, like she was equally likely to start sobbing or to break out into high, uncontrollable laughter.

"Eimi- Don't- You might not be able to keep this promise. What if you're already seeing someone when I turn fifteen?" His voice was oddly high, and, despite everything, Eimi had to fight to keep from laughing.

Tentomon snorted and tapped Koushiro on the small of the back. "I don't think that's going to be an issue, but fine. If either of you have any strong objections at the time, then you can consider the promise null and void. Alright?" He held his talon out to her, and Eimi grinned despite her stress. Who had taught Tentomon that deals were sealed with handshakes? Koushiro sputtered as her hand closed around his talon and lifted it gently.

"As the commodity being discussed, don't I get some sort of say in this?" he demanded.

"No," Tentomon returned serenely. Eimi giggled into her palm, trying to hide it from Koushiro, but he heard it anyway. Koushiro furrowed his brow and stared at his Digimon, clearly trying to come up with some kind of counter argument, but Eimi didn't want this topic to go on. She had made her stand, and, although nothing would happen for a little more than three years, she wanted to make sure that Koushiro didn't have a chance to negotiate his way out of this promise. True, the concept of kissing Koushiro was terrifying, not so much because she thought kissing a boy would be gross- she had grown out of that idea within the last two years- but because it had the potential to change the nature of their relationship. But the thought of never kissing him was somehow worse.

_Does that mean I do like him? Like, as a boy, and not as a friend? _She frowned as she considered it, then shook her head. Although she would never admit it, romantic love was as much a mystery to her as it was to Tentomon, and she had no way of answering her questions. At this point, all she really knew was that she loved him more than anything else in the world, with the possible exception of Galemon. But that was more than enough for her, at least for now, so she dismissed the issue easily enough.

Eimi clumsily changed the subject to the eighth child, and Koushiro went along with it, reluctantly at first, but with greater enthusiasm as he described his newest theories and ideas. As Eimi listened, she made plans for tomorrow, vowing to find some way to keep everyone important to her safe, especially the brilliant boy beside her.

**Author's Note: **Phew! I've been so busy with paperwork for my first house and my cousin's wedding that I haven't been able to write for more than a week, but I finally got this together. Yay! Please look forward to a very exciting chapter coming up next, including a scene that has been fermenting in my mind for years, one that really defines Eimi's core character trait... Which, as you might imagine, is very much connected to her crest. Don't miss it!


	23. For You Pt 1

For You, Pt 1

"Love is my religion, and I could die for that." -John Keats

The dawn came quietly, starting with faint streaks of light parting the darkness. Then, over time, the whole sky lightened by degrees, and a few birds, those brave enough to make Tokyo their home, serenaded the sun as it rose. Streaks of pink began to highlight the hazy undertone of purple, burning into a yellow-orange. The night bowed out of the sky, receding to wherever it wandered during the daylight hours.

Eimi watched all of it from the walkway outside of her front door, fighting off the morning chill with a blanket over her shoulders. She was fed and fully dressed, wearing the same, freshly-laundered clothes she had worn in the Digiworld. Although she had no words to explain it, she felt stronger in them. Her fingers toyed idly with her crest and tag as she stared up into the sky.

_ Come inside. _Eimi didn't look away from the sun, didn't turn towards Galemon at all. Instead, she continued admiring the colors of the morning, despite the fact that they had mostly morphed into a cheerful blue.

"This is the second sunrise I've watched from start to finish," she said. Her voice was oddly calm, just like the rest of her. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, fretting over what would happen today, likely at any moment. And yet, something about knowing that she had done all she could, combined with the heartening effects of the light of day, had soothed away her panic.

_ Girl. Inside. Is not safe. _Galemon's mind voice was sharp and edgy with nerves, and Eimi sighed, wishing for the calm that had made up her entire world just a moment ago.

"I watched a sunrise and a sunset with Kou a few summers ago. He said he was curious, and asked if I wanted to join him." _And I wish I were back in that peaceful morning, that lazy evening now. It's so easy to forget how nice it is to do nothing with someone you care about. It's always rush, worry, do, find, work. And, now more than ever,... Fight. _

A wordless blast of anxiety seemed to strike her in the back, and Eimi finally turned. Galemon was trembling slightly in the air, and Eimi came to her, spreading her blanket over that beloved form. "I'm sorry, Gale. I'm coming. I just... I just want this moment to last. But, you're right, of course." She shut her eyes and placed her hand on the front door of her apartment. Inside her mind, she imagined all of the things she had done recently, and she envisioned each positive memory, each instance of personal growth and strength, as a separate piece of armor, protecting her body, preparing her for war. Then there was Galemon, and their love and devotion, and that was her shield. And, as she turned the doorknob, she imagined her hand closing on the hilt of a sword- no, no, swords were too typical. She changed it to a naginata. This weapon, this object that defended her and made her dangerous to enemies, was her desire to keep her friends safe.

_ I can do this. Everything is going to be fine. I am not Cassandra. _She stepped inside her apartment and locked the door behind her, grimacing as she heard loud footfalls in the hallway. _If anything, I am Athena, and Athena stands tall. _Her shoulders lowered, her spine straightened, and her chin tipped up, so that she met her father with dignity and poise.

His hair and clothing were rumpled with sleep, and he fixed her with a look that was part grimace and part grin. The floor rumbled slightly beneath his feet as he approached. "So," he said, coming to a stop about a yard away from her. Galemon began to make an odd hissing noise by her ear, and Eimi patted her head gently. "Where is this emergency of yours?"

"It's not something you should try to egg on." Eimi kept her voice and expression carefully neutral, which was made slightly difficult by her Digimon's growling. Eimi didn't even know that Galemon _could _growl.

Eimi stepped further into the apartment, but her father's bulk was blocking her passage. "Excuse me," she said evenly, looking him in the eye. He made no move to get out of her way.

"I told your mother to stay here, but does she listen to me? No. Junichi must have sweated all night in that shack of yours. Is that what you were after? Making us look like fools?" Although Eiji's voice started out normal enough, he was speaking quite loudly and aggressively by the time he stopped talking. That tone used to confuse her, hurt her, even cause her fear, but all she felt now was exasperation.

"Respectfully," she began, then paused and shook her head slightly. It was a lie, and such outright dishonesty was only permissible in defense of a friend. "Nevermind. I don't mean to make you mad, but I don't have time for this right now. Myotismon is about to go to work, and I need to be ready."

"Right," her father said, rolling his eyes. He might have said more, but Galemon suddenly jerked out from beneath Eimi's blanket and threw herself at Eiji. He ducked out of the way, cursing with surprise, then turned as she hovered past him and towards the nearest window. "What the hell is that thing doing now?" he asked as he straightened.

Frowning, Eimi pushed past him and joined Galemon at the window. A wordless exclamation slid out of her mouth when she looked through the glass. Although a clear, sunny morning had just broken, a thick, opaque fog was clogging the air, like an enormous storm cloud fallen from the sky. Eimi pressed her palm against the window pane, then gasped and pulled back, burying her hand into the blanket. The glass was so cold that touching it was painful.

Her father joined her at the window, blinking into the grayness. "Figures," he grunted. "The weather report called for clear skies today. What a bunch of idiots..."

"It _was _clear a minute ago," Eimi pointed out, more to herself than to her father. She knew he wouldn't be interested in whatever she had to say. Her hands went automatically to her purse, which was all packed and ready to go, including replacements for what she had used up in the Digiworld, plus more space blankets and a generous supply of cash from her mother. She found her cell phone and used speed dial to call Koushiro, then pressed the device to her ear.

Nothing was happening. There was no ringing, no calm, friendly voice. Her brow wrinkled as she pulled the phone back and stared at the screen. "No signal?" she muttered, slipping the cell back into her purse. "I've never had that problem in the apartment before..." Eiji shook his head and tsked.

"You must not be reading it right," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and glancing at the display. "I always get a signal he-" He cut himself off, and his facial muscles tightened. Then, slowly, he stared out the window again. His hand began to tremble.

Galemon's head snapped up, smacking her in the elbow. "Gale- what's-"

_ They're coming. So many... _Galemon pushed her away from the window with her snout, and Eimi allowed herself to be led further into the living room.

"Galemon can feel Myotismon's forces coming," Eimi called over her shoulder. "You had better hide. I'm going to Koushiro's apartment." She began to run towards the front door, but a hand closed around her arm, holding her back. Panic began to flood her mind as she imagined being separated from Koushiro under these circumstances, and she began to struggle against her father's hold like a mouse caught in a sticky trap. But he was much stronger than her, and she couldn't get away, not even when she pushed off of the floor frantically with her feet.

"Let go! I don't have much time!" she cried. "Galemon, do something!"

_ Already touching. Can't block with shield, _her Digimon replied. Galemon began to open her mouth, and Eimi's eyes flicked to her gleaming teeth. Somehow, Eimi had never really thought about it, but her Digimon was equipped with some wicked chompers, just like a real dolphin. Eimi groaned as she realized what her partner was about to do, even as she acknowledged that it might be the only way.

"If you don't let go, Galemon will bite you! And I won't stop her!" Her father snorted, then looked over at the impressive set of teeth hovering mere inches from his face. He paled and released her automatically. Eimi threw herself towards the front door, but the sound of terrified screaming from outside the apartment froze her in place.

"If that thing really can fight, then it needs to stay here and protect us." Eimi slowly turned to her father, her chest expanding and contracting with heavy breaths. He didn't look normal at all. He seemed frightened, and Eimi was at a loss as to what to make of it. Eiji seemed to believe that fear was weakness, and, if there was one thing he tried to do, it was to maintain an image of control and power.

But, really, what did that matter? Eimi's hands went to her hair, pulling it roughly at the roots. Was it too late to reach Koushiro? Would there be enemy Digimon waiting to swoop down on her outside? Was it better to hide at this point, and try to make some kind of plan based on whatever happened? Galemon floated over to her and took hold of her vest with her teeth, drawing her further away from her father.

A strange moaning grew faintly audible, initially sounding like wind shifting through tree branches at night. It quickly grew louder, and Eimi felt the hairs on her body stand on end. It sounded like a groan, like a soul in pain, like a tormented ghost. The back of her neck pricked with apprehension, as if someone were rapidly tapping their fingers against it, and she turned towards the door.

"They're here," she said. She felt an odd sort of acceptance and detachment, as if she weren't really here, as if this whole thing was a distant dream. "Remember. I told you last night that preparing the safe house was the last thing I could afford to do for you. You're on your own; do not look to us for help. My priority is my friends and my mission."

Her father balked and stepped towards her, but paused as the groaning reached a cacophonous fever pitch. Eimi closed her eyes and focused, trying to count the number of voices. She could guess from Jou's descriptions that there were Bakumon, and she hesitantly identified three unique, warbling voices nearby. And, somehow, that simple task seemed to pull her back into the real world, and she took hold of Galemon, threw open the closet door, and shut it behind them.

"Shield the door," she whispered. "This door and the front door." Galemon trilled and nodded, and a shield flashed brightly in the darkness of the closet before fading into invisibility, momentarily blinding her. "I'm _so stupid. _I should have gone to Koushiro's earlier. Although..." She tipped her head, considering. "This might be better. If they come to my door first, I can stall them, distract them, and maybe Koushiro can get out of here. Kou's apartment is closer to the lift, but Bakumon fly, anyway... They might start at my end."

A concerned sound floated from Galemon's mind to hers, and she probably wouldn't have heard it if it had been physically produced. Her father had started banging on the closet door, and Eimi groaned and slapped her face with her hand. "Stop making so much noise!" she called, as loudly as she dared. "They'll hear you! You can't fit in here anyway, honestly, even if I got out!" The direness of the situation stripped away her usual care with her tone and word choice around her father, but she failed to notice. There was an indistinct exclamation from the other side of the door, mostly concealed by that awful groaning, which was grating on Eimi's nerves and sanity more and more each second.

Then there was a sound of an intense impact, and Galemon shuddered. "What's happening?" Eimi asked, wrapping her arms around her Digimon.

_ Breaking door. Will break shield. _Eimi stared into Galemon's face, and could just barely make out her eyes in the darkness. _So many... _

_ She sounds so frightened and apologetic, _Eimi realized. _She thinks she won't be able to take care of me... _Eimi rubbed her hand soothingly down that smooth, cool skin. "It's going to be okay," she said, but she had no idea if she could be heard over the Bakumon's moaning, the sounds of impacts against the front door, and her father's shouting. "It's going to be okay." She didn't let herself think about Koushiro, Taichi, and the others. She didn't allow herself to wonder if her mother and brother were still undiscovered. First, she would handle this situation, and then she would take on the next one.

Although she had no idea how she would manage it.

Galemon trembled, and Eimi pressed her Digimon's cheek against her own. "Ducking into the closet was a silly, gut instinct. Let's get out of here and get their attention," she said, and she slipped her hand through Galemon's shield, pushing the door open from the inside. Her father was standing right by the door, red in the face and breathing heavily, but Eimi brushed past him, ignoring his wide, wild eyes. "Digivolve, Gale, then drop that shield protecting the front door. I don't want you to waste your strength keeping it up if you think they'll break through eventually, anyway."

_ Plan? _Galemon tipped her head in an uncanny imitation of Eimi's typical gesture. Eimi could feel worry, suspicion, and dread slipping from beneath her partner's emotional control.

Eimi flexed her fingers, staring at the door. It was buckling under the force of blows from the Bakumon, but wasn't giving yet. "I thought it was obvious. I'm going to draw them away from Koushiro."

Galemon stared at her for a moment, and then Eimi heard Koushiro's voice in her head, a memory from yesterday, sent from her partner's mind to hers: _"Just remember to have a care for yourself." _

Eimi sighed and dropped her face into her hands, rubbing it, pulling her lower eyelids down. "I'll be as careful as I can. But, really, we _need _Koushiro to stay out of Myotismon's hands. No one else has his computer skills, no one else is in direct contact with Gennai-san. This is what I have to do." She knew that she was making excuses, providing a logical explanation to get around her real motivations. The truth was, she wanted to do this because she _needed _to protect Koushiro, not because of the Digidestined or Myotismon, or any of that. This was merely her protecting her own heart, and, although her brain had provided a reasonable enough excuse, she could keenly feel her own selfishness and smallness.

Her Digimon locked eyes with her for one long, final moment, then drifted into the living room and changed into Mayumon. Eimi couldn't help but smile as her father paled and stepped back, his mouth gaping like the maw of a cave. Then, the Bakumon crashed through the door, breaking it into a thousand splintering pieces, their long, bruise-colored hands appearing a few moments before their bodies.

Three ghost Digimon stared at her for a moment, blinking stupidly, and Eimi recalled that Jou had mentioned that they weren't all that bright. Taichi, she knew, would shout out some one-liner along the lines of, "If you want a Chosen Child, come and get me, you horror movie rejects!" It would be a great taunt, and would get their attention for sure, but, if they happened to have a more intelligent leader with them somewhere, he might realize that there was something nearby worth protecting, worth distracting attention away from. So, Eimi swallowed her pride and allowed the fear she had been beating down to surface, trying to put on a convincing show of a typical damsel in distress.

"Mayumon!" she cried, falling against her Digimon's fluffy, white body. "Do something!" Mayumon knelt down, allowing Eimi to clamber onto her back.

One of the Bakumon grabbed her father, and Eimi did her best to tune out his sputtering and shouting. Another advanced on her, extending his arms in her direction, while the last cast a puzzled glance around the room.

"Uh, guys?" he said, scratching his head. "There's a Digimon with that kid. D'ya think she's one of them Chosen Children the boss told us about?"

The Bakumon paused and began to discuss this possibility amongst themselves, and Eimi hastened to catch their attention. She had no idea how much time she had to draw the Bakumon away before Koushiro was discovered. "Mayumon, they know I'm a Chosen Child! We had better run!" She fought down the desire to grimace, wondering if that ploy had been too obvious.

"Hey! She _is _one of them! Let's get her! You sound the alarm and gather everyone to capture her." Two of the Bakumon advanced on her, and the third broke off and made a horrible shrieking sound that seemed to penetrate through Eimi's bones, vibrating her body down to the core. Mayumon spun and ran towards the back of the apartment, heading for the nearest balcony. The glass door threw itself open under the force of Mayumon's telekinetic powers, and her Digimon slid through the opening, just barely fitting through it.

"Make sure they see you before you jump," Eimi whispered, and her partner nodded. As soon as the Bakumon came into sight, Mayumon leaped over the fence surrounding the balcony, and they fell towards the parking lot below with the wind shrieking in their ears.

Elsewhere

Koushiro was sitting in front of his computer in his bedroom, checking out the updates Gennai had installed on his computer the night before they left the Digiworld. His eyes kept flickering towards the time display on the monitor. It was early in the morning, earlier than he typically rose when he was off, but he wanted to be up and ready in case Eimi's prediction came to pass.

"Maybe you should warn your parents about this, Koushiro," Tentomon suggested hesitantly, and Koushiro sighed.

"There's no need to alarm them," he said. "Besides, it's a lot to explain in what may be a short amount of time." His fingers drummed along the surface of his desk as he stared blankly out the window. The truth was, he trusted Eimi and her instincts more than he had realized yesterday. With each passing second, he grew more and more convinced that something terrible would happen any moment, and his brain was working feverishly, but the lack of concrete information was frustrating his efforts to come up with a plan.

Tentomon rose from his spot on the bed and flew over to him, flying at his shoulder level. "Uh, Koushiro. Correct me if I'm wrong, but... Wasn't it clear a little earlier?" He gestured towards the window with a talon, and Koushiro frowned and pulled his eyes into focus. A thick, oppressive fog had formed while he was lost in thought.

"That's odd," Koushiro muttered. "I was sure the forecast called for another clear, hot day. Let me pull it up again." He opened a web browser and checked the weather, and quickly received notice that he had no internet signal. A panicked grunt slipped out of him, and Tentomon hovered closer to his body.

"What's wrong, Koushiro? Did your computer freeze?"

"Worse!" Koushiro said, sighing. "I lost my internet connection."

"Oh, well, that does sound serious." Tentomon kept his voice clear of any emotional input, but Koushiro could tell that his partner was teasing him a little. Frowning, Koushiro stood and opened a drawer on the far side of his desk. The contents were neatly organized, and his hand immediately closed around the device he needed.

"Luckily, I know how to access satellites and tap into their internet connections." He connected the device to his computer via a USB port, then placed it beside his laptop on the desk.

Tentomon made a huffing sound and lowered himself to the floor. "I'm not entirely sure what that means, and I can't say I'm all that familiar with your human concept of laws. However, I do have to ask... Strictly speaking, is that legal?" The enormous ladybug fixed him with a look that was half questioning and half accusing.

"This is an emergency!" Koushiro protested. "Besides, I won't be detected, believe me."

"Please," Tentomon said balefully, shaking his red head. "You do this whenever your internet connection goes on the fritz, regardless of Digimon involvement, don't you?"

Koushiro cleared his throat in response, but made no comment. Tentomon had hit the proverbial nail directly on the head. He could have pointed out that, from his perspective, every loss of internet capabilities was an emergency, but he rather doubted his partner would have accepted that argument.

"You're surprisingly dangerous," Tentomon said after a pause, and Koushiro allowed himself a tiny grin. The handful of children who had bullied him because of his small size and geeky tendencies, only to be deterred by Eimi and, on occasion, Taichi, would probably be shocked to learn that he could do far more damage than they ever could without stepping foot outside of his bedroom.

For a few minutes, there was no sound except the tapping of his fingers against the mouse and keyboard. But Koushiro slowly became aware of an odd, warbling noise in the distance, and he paused in his work to investigate it. "Do you hear that, Tentomon?" he asked, tilting his ear towards his window.

Tentomon stared at him for a moment, then flew up to the window. "Now that you mention it... I think I do hear something! And, you know, it's awfully cold against the glass, here."

Koushiro swallowed hard and pushed his chair away from the desk, but swiveled back towards it automatically when he received a new email from Gennai. _Koushiro-kun, _it read, _Myotismon's forces are gathering around Odaiba. I've sent you a program that you can use to protect yourself and your family from them. Download, install, and run it right away, there isn't much time!_

Koushiro exclaimed and frantically clicked on the email's attachment. "Tentomon, Gennai-san's sent us some kind of defense program to protect us from Myotismon's forces- he says there isn't much time-" His head snapped towards the door as he realized that Eimi would need this protection, too. "Tentomon, go get Eimi and bring her back! It doesn't matter who sees you, just bring her over here, right now!"

Tentomon began to speak, but stopped as someone began to pound on his bedroom door. "Koushiro! Open the door!" his mother called. She sounded wildly frantic.

"Just a second!" Koushiro called. The installation process had just begun, and he didn't have any time to waste on going to the door.

"We don't have a second!" his father shouted. "There are monsters all over the building, Koushiro, and one of them just went by the office window carrying Anami-san! We have to get out of here!"

_ Eimi! _Koushiro slammed his hands against the keyboard, trying to find some kind of release for the fear and frustration coursing through him. He threw himself to his feet, told Tentomon to stay out of sight in the closet, unlocked the door, and ran back to his computer. His mother took hold of his shoulders and tried to turn him away from his laptop and desktop monitor, but he somehow managed to stay put.

"Koushiro- What's _wrong _with you, I told you, we have to go!" She pulled on him again, and Koushiro cried out as his chair inched away from his desk.

"You don't understand, mom! It's safer here! My friend sent me a program that can protect us, please, you have to trust me! _I can do this!_"

Koushiro glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened when he saw the tears in his mother's eyes. "Just turn off that computer and come with us! Why won't you ever leave that computer?"

The last thing he wanted was to make his mother cry, but he didn't know how to explain this to her in a way that would calm her down. He cast a desperate glance towards his father, who was giving him a firm, but considering sort of look.

"He seems to know what he's talking about, sweetheart. I think we should listen to him."

"Dear- You _saw _those horrible monsters. We can't-"

A terrible, keening shriek, so loud and high pitched that it seemed to be slamming his skull as a clapper hammers the inside of a bell, completely drowned out the rest of his mother's words. Koushiro wanted to cover his ears, but he needed his hands to get the program running. It was so close to being ready...!

The sound died away as abruptly as it had started, and Koushiro and his parents stared through the doorway to his bedroom for a moment. "What could have made such an awful sound?" his mother asked nervously.

"I suspect we're about to find out." Koushiro returned his attention to his laptop, grinning as the installation status bar completely filled. "But I think we're going to make it!" He pulled up the program just as something violently broke down the apartment's front door.

His mother gasped and squeezed his shoulders, and Koushiro could feel sweat forming on his forehead as the sounds of Digimon arguing filled his hallway. A tiny hourglass was turning over and over on his screen as the program loaded.

"Someone sounded the alarm- That means they found a Chosen Child, and we're all supposed to gather so we can take him down."

"Yeah, but, we already went through the trouble of breaking the door. Let's at least check this place out, right?"

"Hey, if _you_ want to tell Phantomon why we were slow to answer the alarm, then fine, you stay here. You're just afraid to fight a little kid!"

"That's not- Fine! Let's go, already, geez! You don't have to be rude about it!"

And, miraculously, the voices grew softer and softer, signaling that the Digimon were leaving. For a moment, Koushiro slumped over with relief, resting his forehead against the surface of his desk. The program was just now starting up; if Myotismon's lackeys hadn't left to answer this alarm of theirs...

_ Wait, _he thought. He lifted his head from the desk so quickly that his neck cracked, but he ignored the pain. _If they really found a Chosen Child here... Eimi's in trouble! _Without thinking, he rose from his chair and ran to the closet, throwing back the doors. "Tentomon, did you hear that? They found Eimi! We have to do something!"

"Right!" Tentomon flew out of the closet and into the open, taking his customary spot by the desk chair. "Don't worry, Koushiro, I'm sure we'll- uh oh."

Koushiro made a choking sound as his parents stared at Tentomon. His mother whimpered, then slumped over, and his father caught her shoulders and eased her onto his bed.

"Is that- is that a friend of yours?" his father asked, and, if the situation weren't so dire, Koushiro might have been amused by how high his voice had gone.

"Yes. Tentomon is my ally, partner, and friend. I know this is a lot to digest at once, but please... Please, accept him as you would any dear friend of mine." Koushiro made sure the protection program was running on his desktop independently of his laptop, then grabbed his backpack.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, but I'm afraid we have to run," Tentomon said, making a quick bow. His father edged back slightly, wide-eyed, but managed a stiff smile in return. Koushiro was about to close his laptop when he received another alert of an email from Gennai. He bit his lower lip for a moment, unsure of whether he should take off to find Eimi or spare the time to read the email, then went for the email, since Gennai's words had made all the difference in the past. His eyes skimmed the message, and he groaned at what he saw.

"Tentomon. Gennai-san says that there are way too many Bakumon for us to fight surrounding the apartment building, and that they would spot us for sure. How does he know all of this?!" Koushiro ignored his own question and continued his quick, erratic train of thought. "He's suggesting that we try to find some way to monitor the situation from the safe zone here. Luckily, I know just the thing..." Koushiro fell back into his desk chair and began to type feverishly.

"Uh, son? I truly have no idea what you're talking about," his father said.

Koushiro frowned at his display. "The Bakumon have Eimi. That's what that shrieking from earlier announced. But my source tells me that if I go outside, there's no way I can avoid detection, and no way to win the fight. But, as Tentomon pointed out earlier, I can be useful from a distance. I'm tapping into the apartment building's security cameras so I can find her and see what's happening."

"You should be careful with him," Tentomon said, waving a talon at his father. "If he goes astray, you might end up with a super talented cyber criminal on your hands."

"I'm not a cyber criminal," Koushiro said, sighing. "At any rate, I just hope the fog is higher than the cameras, so we can get a clear view of what's happening..." A few tense minutes later, Koushiro spotted Eimi in the middle of the parking lot. She was being held in place by two Bakumon, and Mayumon was bucking and flailing her dainty hooves at an attacking group, but Koushiro knew she had no way to fight off so many foes. For a moment, his entire body froze, and all he could do was stare at his friend, watching her twist and shudder in the grip of the enemy. His fingers tensed against the keyboard, and he had to delete the resulting gibberish.

"Those horrible things have her?"

Koushiro turned at the sound of his mother's voice and swallowed hard. His hand was shaking on his laptop's touchpad. "I don't know what to do, mom," he whispered. "I can get a sound feed. Let me get... Let me get a sound feed..." He turned away from her and went back to work, more as a way to gain emotional control than anything else. He wasn't sure how being able to hear what was going on below would help, but he would go crazy if he didn't have some kind of task. Even with the distraction, his eyes continually went to Eimi, and they began to burn and leak as she struggled against the blueish-black hands holding her captive.

"She probably did it on purpose," he realized slowly. "She _knew _something was going to happen. I'm sure Galemon was able to give her another warning when the Bakumon arrived. But no, no, she's _always_ like this, always so _reckless_ when it comes to me and Taichi-san!" He grew more and more incensed as he spoke, until he was staring appealingly at his mother and making sharp, upset hand motions in the air. "If she would only _think_-"

His mother caught his hands and held them between hers. "Koushiro, sweetheart, I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. But... She _is_ thinking, sweetheart." She batted at her face, wiping the moisture from her eyes, then cupped his cheek with a palm. Koushiro leaned into the touch like a small child, finding himself in desperate need of reassurance. "You think with your brain. She thinks with her heart. That makes her choices seem foolish from time to time, but, believe me... To her, it all makes perfect sense."

Koushiro shut his eyes and tried to think, tried to breath, tried to relax. But all of his faculties were caught up in sick fear for Eimi. _Please. Please. Please, Eimi, if there comes a moment where you can save yourself, even if it puts me in danger... Seize that moment, escape, hide, find Taichi-san. _But, even as he directed that wish outward in his mind, he knew that Eimi would never save herself at his expense.

According to Gennai, there was no way for him to help. His interference would only alert Myotismon to his presence, and thereby put his parents and Tentomon in danger, as well. Deep in his heart, he knew that Eimi wouldn't want that. And, of course, he didn't want to sacrifice his parents and his partner, either. He imaged a scale, with Eimi, his best human friend, sitting on one side, and his

parents and Tentomon, his best Digimon friend, sitting on the other. How was he supposed to choose which side mattered more? Did he really have to sit here and watch Eimi sacrifice herself, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help?

_For me. For me. She's doing this all for me..._

His display blurred as the first tears began to fall.

**Author's Note: **I meant for this to be one chapter, but it's definitely long enough to be two, and it had a very natural splitting point worked in. The conclusion to this particular encounter will be included in the next chapter, which will be posted in about a week, since it's already ready to go. So you don't have to wait too long ;)

Eimi seems to think that her sacrifice is actually selfishness, knowing that Galemon will be hurt, and that she's going against Koushiro's wishes. Koushiro thinks that it's infuriating, because he doesn't _want _Eimi to sacrifice herself for him. His mother seems to be the only one who has some positivity towards it, and who may understand it and see it as a selfless act. What do you think? All the arguments have some strong points to them, I suppose.


	24. For You Pt 2

For You Pt 2

Eimi truly hadn't thought anything of her self-sacrifice when she ordered Mayumon to attract the attention of the Bakumon. It was just the natural thing to do, and she made that call with a clear head and a surprisingly fearless heart.

But now, as the Bakumon dragged her out into the parking lot, thing seemed a lot scarier. Their hands were clammy and cold, and their grip was strong enough to bruise her upper arms. Mayumon was still struggling, trying to break free of the crowd of Bakumon around her and come to her aid, but there were too many of them, so many that they lined the whole parking lot, about three rows deep. They were moaning and chanting and cackling, and Eimi realized with a sinking sense of horror that they were celebrating her capture. A few more Bakumon appeared from around the far side of the building, and they were carrying her father. He was shouting and cursing, alternating between threatening the Bakumon and begging them to let him go. Eimi tried to harden her heart, to tell herself that she had given her father ample warnings, that this was in no way her fault. But the guilt still came, heart-crushing and consuming.

Still, the worst part of this was the panic and dread rolling off of Mayumon. Her partner's entire mind and being was focused on a pressing need to keep her safe, and the ever-growing signs of her failure were driving her to something akin to insanity. Mayumon's eyes were wild, and her teeth gnashed together with such strength that it was audible from a few yards away.

_ I should have thought of her before I did this, _Eimi realized, and her vision began to blur with tears. _I'm so, so sorry, Mayumon. _

For a few minutes, the Bakumon taunted her, circling around her, shoving her father, attacking Mayumon. Then, one of them produced a low, long moan that caused the entire party to fall silent and fall into some sort of formation around her. A Digimon that Eimi had never seen before floated into the space left open for him, drifting out of the fog overhead as the moon appears from behind dark, passing clouds.

The Digimon came to a stop about a foot away from her, and they studied each other for a moment. He wore a red, hooded cape, and his body seemed to be covered with wispy gray cloth. His face was obscured by the shadows created by his hood, but his eyes shone out from the darkness as illuminated slits. He carried a huge, golden scythe in one hand, and a ball-and-chain in the other. The two weapons were connected, although Eimi had no idea why. It seemed counter productive, but she was fairly sure that the scythe was more than sufficient to deal with most of his enemies.

The Digimon began to laugh, and, despite everything, Eimi was almost tempted to join him. He had the cheesiest B horror movie villain laugh she had ever heard, complete with an echoing warble, like a comedic Dracula. He reached for her, and she tried to inch back, but the Bakumon held her in place. She was distantly aware of Mayumon bugling with rage in the background, but her mind was mostly focused on watching the progress of the Digimon's cloaked arm. His touch on her neck felt cold and indistinct, like walking through a light, spitting rain.

"Chosen Child of Integrity," the Digimon said formally. His voice was every bit as over the top when he spoke, but Eimi forced her expression to remain neutral as he lifted her crest out from beneath her shirt and vest. "If I can truly call you that. It seems your tag and crest _still _haven't activated." He shook his head and produced a mock sigh of sympathy. "I am Phantomon, and I have a few questions for you, human."

Eimi continued to stare at him impassively. She wasn't interested in what he had to say about her crest. What mattered was focusing, gathering her wits. If possible, her goal was to misdirect Phantomon, to lead him and his army of Bakumon away from Koushiro.

"First, of course, I'm sure you know what to expect... Where is the eighth child, girl?" Phantomon released her crest, and it fell against the outer side of her vest. Eimi sighed and stared down at it, wishing it worked properly. Maybe, if Galemon could Digivolve to ultimate, then she and Megakabuterimon could have taken on Phantomon and his army.

"I don't know," Eimi said quietly, staring at her feet. "My friends and I searched the immediate area yesterday, but we didn't find any signs." Her mind flicked to what her friends would do in this situation. Taichi would be all bravado, temper, and aggression. While Eimi admired and liked that about him, she didn't want to provoke Phantomon. She would rather trick him, if she could, and that meant playing along for now.

Cold, bony fingers grabbed her neck, and Eimi gasped as her head was forced up. Phantomon's hands closed around her throat, forcing her to look up into his eyes, and she could barely breathe. Tremors seized her body, and her eyes began to water. _He's strong, _she realized as she stared, helpless and trapped, into those glowing slits. _I truly don't have the firepower needed to get out of here. _Her legs and torso, the only parts of her not being directly held, began to writhe, and more Bakumon swept in to keep her still. Their collective touch seemed to freeze her skin.

For a long moment, there were no sounds save for Eimi's whimpering and Mayumon's challenging whinnies. Then, slowly, reluctantly, Phantomon released her and drew back. "You speak the truth," he said, and his voice was a disappointed sigh. Eimi wished she could rub her neck, but all she could do was stare at Phantomon and gasp for breath.

Phantomon floated backwards a bit and moved his scythe in front of his body. He began to stroke it affectionately, the way someone might pet a cat. "Let's try another question. I have it from Demidevimon that you traveled alone in the Digiworld with the Child of Knowledge for quite some time when your group fractured. Now, as you're probably aware, that boy has been nothing but trouble for my master. Gathering information from that old fool, Gennai, opening the gate to this miserable world... That pathetic little half pint is Myotismon's second priority."

Eimi desperately tried to remain calm, knowing that she shouldn't show any interest, but her emotions overpowered her. A whimper popped out of her, and her eyes went wide. She strained automatically against the Bakumon, but her body didn't budge. _No. No. No! It's wrong, it's all wrong, how did this all go so wrong so fast?! _The thought that Myotismon had special interest in Koushiro was enough to throw her into a horrified frenzy, despite her frantic attempts to stay calm.

"You're frightened for him. How touching," Phantomon drawled. One moment, he was floating about a foot away from her, and the next, he was right on top of her, pressing the curve of his scythe to her neck. Eimi swallowed hard, and the pressure caused a faint cut to form against the weapon's cruel edge. "You know where he is. Tell me where he is, girl. Tell me, and I'll let you go. You have no talent that helps your gaggle of children, no ultimate form to increase their fighting potential. There's really no need to kill every little thing..." The blade bit slightly into her neck, and Eimi tried desperately not to flinch or make a sound, knowing that she could end up making the damage worse on her own. "...Is there? Oh, and don't bother trying to lie, girl. I can taste deceit like a foulness of the tongue, and, even if you could trick me, I would simply kill you, and an innocent child in his place, if the boy was not where you promised."

Eimi tried to think of some kind of plan, and her eyes cast about desperately for signs of help. At this point, Mayumon had worn herself out from trying to reach her, and she had reverted to Galemon. Her father wasn't moving or speaking anymore, although he was awake and alert. She wanted to argue with Phantomon, to lead him down some mischievous path that would make him leave, but her brain was offering up one thought, and one alone.

"I'll never hand Koushiro over to you," she breathed, staring into the heavy fog swirling above her. There was no answer for a moment, and Eimi forced her glance back down to Phantomon's obscured face.

Phantomon was fixing her with an odd look. "Girl. I don't think you understand. I realize that my underlings are woefully stupid, and lack both the ability and the brains needed to kill a Chosen Child. Allow me to assure you, however, that I have the intelligence, strength, and brutality needed to achieve this end. I'm told there are almost seven billion of your kind. What does the loss of one mean to me?" He shoved against his scythe, breaking her flesh further, deepening the surface wound on her neck, but Eimi hardly registered the pain, even though she could feel blood working its way down her skin in molten trails. "Now. Where is the boy?"

At this point, silent tears were streaming down Eimi's face, and her body seemed caught up in one steady, endless tremor. "I understand. But, I can't... I can't... I won't. I would _never_. Koushiro's life means more to me than my own." She wasn't sure if her words made any sense. They sounded slurred and indecipherable even to her own ears.

Phantomon sighed and drew the scythe back. "Ah, I see. How refreshingly business-like of you. In that case, let's even the scales, shall we? My Bakumon tell me that this human was found in the same room as you. You humans move in blood-related packs, so this pig is probably of some value to you, I would imagine. And, of course, there's also this strange little Digimon..." A few Bakumon dragged Galemon and her father into her view, and Phantomon floated over to Eiji, holding his scythe next to his neck. "You say the Child of Knowledge means more to you than your life. Is he worth more to you than your life and the lives of these two?"

Eimi's legs went out, but the Bakumon held her up. She desperately reminded herself that she had warned her father of this, and that she needed to stay true to her word and not consider him now, but she just didn't have it in her to ignore a person in danger. And Galemon... Galemon, whom she loved so much, who had protected her and taught her and loved her...! How was she supposed to choose between her Digimon partner and her best friend?

Her father began to struggle earnestly, throwing his weight backwards, away from the scythe. "I-I know where to find Koushiro-kun!" he choked.

For a moment, all Eimi could do was stare at him. She knew her father wasn't protesting out of concern for her. If that were the case, he would have offered up Koushiro's location earlier. And, really, trading the life of someone else's child for the life of his child would have been disgusting enough. But to throw a child to the wolves to save his own life...!

Eimi forgot her fear, forgot the threats to her life, forgot the Bakumon clinging to her. An inferno ran through her body, burning away her normal gentleness and deference, kicking everything into an absolute uproar. Fueled with her rage, she pried herself free in one great heaving motion, stepped up to her father, and loomed over him, shoving Phantomon out of her way. Somehow, insanely, idiotically, all that mattered now was telling her father _exactly_ what she thought of him, even if that turned out to be the last thing she ever did.

"_You_. You sick, despicable man...! First, you raise me with an inferiority complex, you tell me over and over that I'm not good enough, that I'm worthless, that I'm less than everyone else. And _I lived with it_, because my principles tell me that I have to honor you, because you are my father. But how can I respect an adult who would kill a child to save his own life?! You _coward_! You selfish, _despicable..._!" Eimi broke off an sputtered incoherently, lacking an adequate vocabulary to fully express her disgust. Eiji's face had turned from paper white to beet red, and muscles were ticking in his face, making his entire visage twitch. And that anger upset Eimi even further; he was insulted by her words, when he should have been ashamed and horrified by the state of his heart.

All of a sudden, it was too much. She would rather talk to Phantomon at the moment, and so she spun around and advanced on him. "And _you._" Eimi was so worked up that she forgot that he was probably an Ultimate Digimon who could run his scythe through her like a lion tearing apart a wildebeest carcass. "You! You pull all these innocent people out of their homes- The stars only know what you're going to do with them! You invade a world that doesn't belong to you, that has never done you any harm. And then, and then...! _And then you dare to threaten Koushiro_!" She threw her hands up, shoving back the Bakumon who were advancing on her, trying to restrain her again. "Do what you want to me! Do what you want to this, this _thing_ that happens to share some of my DNA! You will _never _find Koushiro. He's far too clever by half for you to find him. He and my friends will defeat all of you! So do your worst- it's your only hope!"

And, with those wild, furious words out of her system, Eimi's rationality began to return. She was surrounded by gaping faces, until, one by one, they came back to themselves. The Bakumon descended on her, holding her down, and she was unable to push them away a second time. Her father tried to speak, but Galemon made a keening sound and psychically took control of a Bakumon's arm. She brought it slamming down on Eiji's head, and he slumped over, completely knocked out, as far as Eimi could tell. Phantomon sighed and came near to her again, drawing back his scythe.

"Stupid, stubborn girl," he said, shaking his head. "You're going to die for nothing. You do know that, right? I will find this human boy eventually, along with the eighth child."

"Please," Eimi said stonily, staring into his eyes. It was abundantly clear to her that she had said far too much to be able to talk her way out of this now. As horrible as the thought was, she knew that the only road left to her was a dignified, and hopefully quick, fall. "I may be a bit idealistic, but I'm not stupid. You would have killed all three of us even if I told you where Koushiro is the first time. Or just used me as bait to draw the others out."

Phantomon paused for a moment, then laughed again, sounding truly amused this time. "And to think, I was told that you're all a bunch of fools!" he cried. "And yet, so you are... A stupid, silly girl willing to die for someone else."

"I've made my choice. And I won't let someone else be hurt to save myself," Eimi said, and, the moment the words popped out of her mouth, she realized how very true they were. "My lot is my own, no matter how unfair it may be sometimes. Trading it with some innocent person's... It's against my principles." By now, her rage had worn itself out, and she felt oddly exposed, as if the purging fires of her ire had burned away everything but her core, her heart.

Phantomon lifted his scythe slowly, and Eimi watched, waiting with an odd sort of pride for that moment when it reached its apex and sank into her skin like a knife cutting through butter. "Then die for your principles, little fool," he rumbled. She tried not to be afraid, tried not to hear Galemon's terrified keening. Her eyes drifted shut, and she imagined Koushiro's face, making that expression of mixed exasperation and affection. _Please, please be safe. I'm so sorry I won't see you again, but you know I have to do what I think is right. And you know I could never put you in danger. I wish I could tell you that I love you._

There was a flash of brilliant white light, and, for a moment, Eimi thought that she had died, that her brain had somehow mercifully cut out her last moments and delivered her straight to the afterlife. Then, the Bakumon cried out and released her, and she could hear Phantomon screaming at them, telling them to reform their ranks. "It's just light, you little fools! Light can't hurt you!"

Eimi tried to pry her eyes open, but every time she cracked them, the light assaulted her pupils, and she had to pinch them shut once more. She had no idea what was happening, but, somehow, she wasn't afraid. In fact, she felt... She felt strong, capable... _Invincible_.

Finally, the light faded enough that she could see, and her eyes immediately fell on a curvy, bare human back. Blinking, she looked further down and saw a mermaid's tail in a blue gradient, getting darker as is moved down to the fins. They were intricately patterned with thin golden lines.

"Galemon?" Eimi asked, and the creature turned to face her. The Digimon's face seemed mostly human, except that the eyes were entirely light blue,with no pupil or schlera. Her features were angular and pixie-like, with arched eyebrows, high cheek bones, and lips curved into a mysterious smile. In the place of hair, swirling clouds rose from her scalp, ever moving, ever reaching for the sky in slowly undulating waves. Her breasts were obscured by a band of pink flowers.

_Ningyomon, _she corrected gently. Eimi nodded, too awestruck to do more. She could feel raw strength rolling off of her partner, a sensation slightly akin to feeling the vibrations of blaring music in her bones.

_I can't believe how powerful she is, _Eimi thought. Hope began to build up in here chest, warming away the lingering cold from the touch of the Bakumon. _Maybe I'll get out of this after all! No, I will get out of this, and I'll see Koushiro again, and Galemon will be fine. _Her thoughts continued to bounce around rapidly, in a disoriented fashion, becoming more fractured each moment, until all she could register was giddyness.

_Strength all from girl, _Ningyomon replied, and her mind voice was warm and proud, if a bit frazzled. Eimi blinked and wrapped her fingers around her crest, which was comfortingly warm and bright. Her other hand went to Ningyomon's back, as if to verify that she was truly real, that this was all really happening. Her partner's body was reassuringly solid and sturdy.

Dimly, it occurred to her that the moaning of the Bakumon had turned to a panicked sound, and that most of them had already fled. Phantomon was floating about a yard away, shouting at his retreating troops. It occurred to Eimi that ghost Digimon probably didn't like the harsh illumination of her crest, which was still glowing a brilliant white. Although the evidence was quite obvious, it took Eimi's bewildered mind a few seconds to truly process and believe that she had activated her crest, and Galemon had reached her ultimate stage. When that thought finally worked its way through her filters, a choking laugh popped out of her throat.

"We did it, Gale!" Eimi cried, hopping up behind her Digimon. "Look at you! You're so amazing! You're prodigious, I mean, it's like... Whaaaaaaaaaaat! What even happened, oh my stars!" She started babbling with her excitement and relief, so swept away that she didn't notice her use of Koushiro's catchphrase, didn't notice that she was practically talking nonsense.

Ningyomon smiled at her for a moment, then gently brushed her back. _Stand back. Messy fight. _Nodding, Eimi moved away from her Digimon, trying to calm down enough to think straight. Then, all at once, the enormity of her near-death experience fell on her, and her knees buckled. She collapsed onto the asphalt, landing squarely on her rear. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to move. Ningyomon must have sensed this, because she positioned herself protectively in front of her.

Phantomon flew towards her, but Ningyomon intercepted with a shield. For a moment, Eimi had no idea how Ningyomon could win a fight with no offensive powers, which she showed no signs of having. Phantomon heaved his curved, wicked blade at Ningyomon, and Eimi cried out in alarm. The weapon hit a shield, and a strange, white pulse went through the air on impact. The pulse flew backwards, hitting Phantomon, and he was thrown to the ground under its force. Tears formed in his cloak and hood.

"Did you just... Did you... reflect his attack?" Eimi whispered. Her Digimon didn't look away from the fight when she answered.

_Each receives what was given. _Phantomon tried to keep attacking, growing more and more desperate with each attempt, but was repulsed each time. He called for his Bakumon to help him, but they had fled down to the last one, and he was all alone. It didn't take long for him to retreat after his army, looking rather worse for the wear.

Ningyomon approached Eimi and hauled her up from the ground, cradling her in her arms. _Girl okay? _she asked as she floated back towards the apartment complex. Eimi noticed that her Digimon left her father lying face-down on the asphalt.

Eimi took a deep breath and tried to get her thoughts together, but it was like trying to corral a flock of frightened birds. "I... I feel a little hysterical," she admitted. "And I... Suddenly, I really, really want to see Kou. But we can't go to him if any of Myotismon's forces are still around. And, stars, is he at home? I don't even... I can't be sure. Stars, if he's not there, I don't know what I'm going to do." Thick, roiling nausea churned up her stomach, and she groaned, low and long. The truth was, even after putting herself in so much danger to protect him, she had no idea where he was, or if he was alright. And she _needed _to know that he was alright, more, it seemed, than she had ever needed anything before. There was some tiny, quiet part of her that knew that, after her ordeal, she also wanted to be held and comforted by him, but she tried not to pay attention to that desire. It embarrassed her a little, and made her feel a bit selfish.

_All fled, _Ningyomon assured her. Her body began to float, heading towards Koushiro's apartment. _Boy will be mad. _This last was said lightly, almost as an afterthought, and Eimi had no idea what her partner was feeling.

"Yeah. I know," Eimi said heavily. Koushiro had explicitly asked her not to sacrifice herself for him the night before, and yet she had almost done it. He was _not_ going to be pleased. "I had no choice." Eimi lifted her hands in a helpless sort of way, and her Digimon sighed, a sound made slightly haunting by her ethereal voice.

"Listen," Eimi added, burying her head against her Digimon's shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry I put you in such danger. And it was wrong of me to forget that you... How much it would hurt you if I were to... If Phantomon had..." Eimi closed her eyes and groaned as the reality of what had just happened slammed into her. "Stars. I almost died, Gale. We really almost died. I'm so, so sorry."

Ningyomon sighed again, and Eimi was finally able to feel her partner's emotional state. It was a jumbled mixture of anger and fear, traced with something like resignation. _Girl's heart cannot be changed. Be self. _The mermaid shrugged and sighed, and Eimi cracked a smile. How interesting that her partner began using human gestures as soon as she gained a half humanoid form.

Although Ningyomon's thoughts were somewhat roundabout, Eimi knew what her partner was actually saying: _You are what you are. I have already accepted that, I already knew that your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness. It can make things difficult, but what can I do?_ And, having been denied it so often, Eimi was keenly aware of acceptance and love when she received it. Her eyes began to burn and water as Ningyomon drifted into Koushiro's apartment.

The door was broken in. Eimi would have thought that she was emotionally dried up, like a well in the desert, but the second she saw the shattered remains of the Izumi door, her panic kicked right back up. Before she even knew what was happening, she was hyperventilating, and Ningyomon was frantically rubbing her back. Her partner tried to send her soothing feelings, but they couldn't penetrate through Eimi's fear.

The sound of footsteps against the wooden floor of the hallway had Eimi wildly glancing about, and Koushiro turned the corner and appeared in front of her, running and slipping along the way. "Koushiro!" Eimi cried, throwing her arms out toward him. Her voice was high and frantic, and, although he looked unhurt, she knew she wouldn't feel at ease until she had him in her arms, and could tell for certain that he was alright. Ningyomon lowered her to her feet, but Eimi couldn't stay standing, despite her desperate desire to run to her friend. Her Digimon eased her into a sitting position, and Koushiro came to her, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around her. Eimi crushed him against her, then gasped for breath as he returned the favor, holding onto her with enough force to suggest that he never intended to let go.

"I can't _believe _you," he choked, and Eimi flinched. His voice was tense and angry, even as his hands passed over her body, now checking desperately for damage, now rubbing against her skin, clearly trying to warm it for her. Eimi shivered as his palms moved tenderly down the insides of her arms. It was strange, but his touch was oddly akin to rubbing a balloon on the carpet and moving it over her flesh. That same static current seemed to be forming between her body and his, making her skin prickle. She had no explanation for it, and it embarrassed her for some reason, so she glanced over her shoulder and tried to think of a way to remove her witness.

"Um, Gale. Why don't you, uh, go get my father and put him in my apartment. He might get run over if you leave him in the parking lot, especially with all the fog." Eimi brushed off her partner's feelings of interest and slight hope. "Gale. Come on." Sighing deeply, her partner retreated, presumably to do as she asked, leaving her alone with Koushiro. Who, unfortunately, was starting to look less and less pleased with her. Now that he knew she was mostly alright, it seemed that a scolding was imminent, and Eimi wasn't sure that she could bear to hear hard words from him right now.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't be here," she whispered, partly because it was true, and partly because he was too polite to speak if she was speaking. Her hands moved up and down his body feverishly, holding him close. He seemed perfectly fine, except for the extreme tenseness of his muscles. Some of the fear and stress hidden in her heart dripped away.

Koushiro exhaled forcefully by her ear. "Eimi- I saw the whole thing- I _heard _the whole thing! Phantomon was going to- You were going to- I _told _you not to- I can't believe you! I have never been so frightened in my life, but my parents- Tentomon- If I had gone outside, their position would have been compromised- I'm so sorry, I couldn't save everyone, I didn't know what to do-"

Eimi tried to pull him back, wanting to get a good look at his face, but he was holding on too tightly. She could feel his body trembling and shuddering against hers, and, in a bemused sort of way, she realized that he had started to sob. _I've never seen him cry before. Well, no, I've seen him cry... I think twice? But he's never lost it like this... _There was a tight, sharp pain in her chest, and Eimi rocked Koushiro gently, stroking his back with one hand and his head with the other. She murmured soft encouragements in his ear, hardly knowing what she was saying. In truth, she wanted to break down, too, but attending to him was more important, although watching him cry like this caused a pain in her heart unlike any she had never known before.

She was so engrossed in comforting him that she didn't notice his parents come into the hallway until their arms were around her, too. Blinking, she lifted her head from Koushiro's shoulder and looked at them, then noticed that Tentomon was pressed up against her side. For a moment, no one said anything. Then, his mother stroked her hair, and Eimi noticed that she was tearing up.

"Eimi-chan. Eimi-chan, I'll never have any way to thank you for what you just did. I've never seen such devotion and selflessness in my life." Yoshie ran her fingers down the side of Eimi's face, and she leaned into the touch automatically, as thirsty as always for signs of affection and approval from adults. She didn't feel particularly proud of herself, though; she had done what she had to do, nothing more, and nothing less, and it had put Galemon in danger and gone against Koushiro's wishes.

Then those cool, shaking digits slipped down to her neck, then jerked away, as if they had been bitten. "You're bleeding, Eimi-chan!" Yoshie half-hauled Eimi to her feet, gently dislodging her son, her husband, and Tentomon. Before she knew what was happening, Eimi was standing in the kitchen, having her neck looked after.

By the time she was permitted to go back to Koushiro's room, her friend had calmed down. His face was still red and a little blotchy, but his face was clean, and that panicked, mad gleam was gone from his eyes. When he saw her, he stood, sat on his bed, and patted the spot next to him. He nodded at Tentomon, and the giant ladybug flew out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Eimi sat down beside him, as close as she could get, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed. "I... I can't say I'm truly sorry for yelling at you when you came in," he began, and Eimi smiled and raised a hand, cutting him off. She knew exactly where he was going with this.

"I know. And I do see your point, I really do, Kou." She ran a finger over the band of gauze around her throat and sighed. "But... It's just... It's who I am, Koushiro. I have to protect what matters to me." Her eyes darted around the room, as if in search of some calming stimulus. She wasn't sure if Koushiro would accept this as readily as her Digimon had.

Koushiro leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know. I know." He cleared his throat noisily, then patted her hand, and Eimi closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Although he hadn't exactly been smooth about it, she still recognized that he was supporting her and embracing her idiosyncrasies, despite the fear and anxiety they sometimes caused him. "Thank you, Eimi. For... For caring about me so deeply. You were amazing, you know. Taichi-san would be very, very proud. Of course, he would probably slaughter me for choosing my family over you the way I did." He ran a hand down his face, then through his hair, mussing it up. Eimi grinned at the sight of it sticking up here and there.

"You know I wouldn't have wanted to save myself at the cost of you, your parents, and Tentomon. It was the choice I would have wanted you to make. You did what you had to, just like me." Koushiro stared at her for a long moment, then readjusted himself on the bed, so that he was lying down. He stared at Eimi until she took the hint and sprawled out beside him.

Once she was settled, he looked her in the eye and leaned closer. "I'm not so sure," he admitted, placing his forehead on hers. "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. I don't want to choose my family over you. I..." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I apologize. All this time, I thought you were a little broken, left somewhat weak from... from your family situation. But you're actually stronger than I ever could have known, Eimi."

Eimi smiled ruefully. No matter how much Koushiro and his mother praised her, she still felt shaky and uncertain about what had happened. "I was really scared, Kou-chan," she whispered. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought they would kill Gale." She sniffed once, twice, then found that she could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill over since her capture. And once they began, she couldn't seem to stop them.

Koushiro inched closer and embraced her, patting her back, offering her the same support that she had given him earlier. "We'll need to try to locate Taichi-san and the others soon," he said at length, "but... But, let's just... Let's stay here for a while, alright, Eimi?"

Eimi sniffled, then buried her head in his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat soothe her, both with its comforting sound and its reassurance that he was alive and well. _He's fine. He's fine. Everything is going to be alright. _And, as her crying tapered off, she focused in on that electrifying feeling that had built up between them again, wondering all the while what it could be.

She closed her eyes, and the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart, and the comfort of his nearness soon lulled her towards the edge of sleep. Her consciousness was right at the gate of dreams when she distantly heard his voice, speaking to her gently and softly. "I... I suppose I'm not skilled at saying this sort of thing," he began, and Eimi tried to acknowledge him, but she was too close to being fully asleep to answer. "But... thank you. And I feel that you should know... I'm terribly fond of you."

Eimi smiled and tried to tell him that she loved him, but she was already sleeping, feeling entirely safe and secure in the circle of his arms.


End file.
